DC Super Pets in The World Ends With You
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Neku and Dex-Starr has ended up in a Reaper's Game, so they have to Finish the Missions in 7 Days or else they'll be Erased.
1. Characters List

**Character List**

Heroes

Neku — A fifteen year old boy. He is antisocial and doesn't care much for other people. Neku lost his friend since the Accident, he become Cold and Heartless to other people. He became a Companion to Dex-Starr, but they didn't get along until Week 2. Throughout the course of the story, Neku learns the importance of having people in his life and becomes very close to Beat, Joshua, Rhyme, and Shiki, as well as Sanae Hanekoma. Neku is very good at Utilizing Psychs with Dex-Starr. (The World Ends With You)

Dex-Starr — A Blue Cat with black Stripes and a member of the Red Lanterns, He's Grumpy and a Lone Wolf who doesn't care much for other people. He became a Companion to Neku, but the two of them didn't get along in 1 Week, until they become great companion in 3 Week. Throughout the course of the story, Dex-Starr learns the importance of having allies in his mission and becomes very close to B'dg, Streaky, Francis, and Krypto, as well as Sanae Hanekoma. Dex-Starr is a bearer of the Red Lantern Ring and has all the powers that come with it. And he's very good at utilizing psych with Neku, and can use every pin he is confronted with. He Left the Red Lantern to continue his Goal to find the Killer to avenge his Owner. He's a Lieutenant to Atrocities. His Main Weapon was a Sword (Justice League Action 2016)

Shiki — Shiki is Neku's first partner and Companion to B'dg who they are good companion. Appearing generally friendly and nice, she harbors jealousy for her best friend, Eri, because of her jealousy. Shiki is one of Neku's best friends by the game's end, although the two do not get along at the beginning of the first week. (The World Ends With You)

B'dg — A Squirrel who was member of the Green Lanterns. He is not a Pet to anyone of the Green Lanterns. Dex-Starr and B'Dg are enemies to each other before the Reaper's Game. He became a Companion to Shiki who are good to each other. He and Dex-Starr didn't get along to each other in a Week. Since they became partners to each other after making a Pact, he has no choice but to be partners with him. He's an Ally to Hal Jordon and his Main Weapon is a Ray Gun. (DC Super Pets)

Joshua — Joshua is Neku's second partner. His Companion was Francis, who they are nice to Each other. He is sly and clever, deriving enjoyment out of teasing others. He's a Companion to Francis. Joshua uses High and Low Cards in battle, and utilizes his cell phone while levitating. (The World Ends With You)

Francis — A Black Cat with Green Eyes. He's a second Partner to Dex-Starr and Companion to Joshua. Due to his exceptional intelligence and deductive mind, he's often involved in the Reaper's Game with Joshua. His often lead to Dex-Starr's moral and philosophical interpretation of vision to Dex-Starr witnesses. He's an Pet to Sanae Hanakoma and his Main Weapon is a Tomb and Tarot Cards, Reference to Persona 3, Portable and Persona 4 (Felidae 1994)

Beat — Beat is Rhyme's elder brother as well as, Neku's third, and final partner. He dreams to be the best skater in the world, and can skateboard very well; while he acts tough in front of others, he is truly caring and open. He's a Companion to Streaky who was Great friends to each other. (The World Ends With You)

Streaky - An Orange Cat with Blue Cape. A Friend to Krypto, Companion to Beat, Dex-Starr's Third, and Final Partner. Streaky was being chased by 3 dogs when he accidentally entered a laboratory he though was the veterinarian's office. He accidentally turned on a doubling ray that duplicated everything in the laboratory. Krypto deflected the ray with his super coat and it hit Streaky. Instead of copying Kryoto, the ray copied his powers onto Streaky, turning him into Supercat. His owner was Andrea and his Main Weapon was Two Daggers. (Krypto The Superdog)

Rhyme — Rhyme is Beat's younger sister as well as his partner and a Companion to Krypto who were Nice Friends to Each other. Her entry fee for the Reapers' Game was her ambitions and dreams, while Beat's was her memories and love for him. On Day 4 of the first week, Rhyme and Krypto are erased. Mr. Hanekoma then binds Rhyme's Soul and Krypto's Power to a Pin, with which Beat and Streaky forms a pact. (The World Ends With You)

Krypto — A Kryptonian Dog. A Friend to Streaky, Companion to Rhyme. When Krypto was a puppy, Superman's father built a rocket, and placed Krypto into it to test it. Krypto was playing with his ball when the rocket malfunctioned, and released a sleeping gas to put Krypto to sleep. When he arrived in Earth's solar system he woke up and found himself fully grown. When he arrived on Planet Earth, he met Kevin whose family accepts him as the new family pet. When he's in a Reaper's Game. He and Rhyme are Erased. Mr. Hanekoma then binds Rhyme's Soul and Krypto's Power to a Pin, with which Beat and Streaky forms a pact. (Krypto The Superdog)

Reapers

Uzuki Yashiro — She is a short-tempered and self-centered Reaper focused intently on being promoted to an Officer or higher. Throughout the game's story, she shows vicious tendencies toward Players; however, she does apologize to Beat and Neku at one point in Week 3. Koki Kariya is arguably her best friend, and the two are most often seen together.

777 — He is a harrier Reaper, and is also the leader of the three-piece band Def Märch, which also features support reaper Tenho and BJ.

Koki Kariya — He is a very laid-back and carefree Reaper, spending much of his time making up 'games' to play with his partner, Uzuki Yashiro. Kariya is shown to be not entirely villainous, as he does help Neku and Beat, and has Yashiro refrain from attacking them several times. He is always seen eating a lollipop.

Yodai Higashizawa — He is the Game Master (initially by proxy) of Week 1. He often makes food analogies when referring to many situations as well as Players. He is the first to note Shiki's jealousy towards Eri, and causes her to think about this. Higashizawa's Noise form, Ovis Cantus, is a bipedal ram that specializes in close-range attacks.

Sho Minamimoto — He is the youngest Officer in Reaper history and noted to be a genius. He is obsessed with math and enjoys making large heaps of metal and trash scattered throughout the underground. Minamimoto is erased in Week 2, but returns when he is revived through Taboo with the help of Sanae Hanekoma.

Mitsuki Konishi — She acts like a secretary to the Conductor, Megumi Kitaniji, and specializes in analysis and forming plans. She is the Game Master of Week 3, and hides within Beat's shadow for its duration; her Noise form, Tigris Cantus, resembles a winged, humanoid tigress.

Megumi Kitaniji — He is the Conductor of the Reapers, and one of the most powerful in their ranks. Prior to the story's start, he initiates a Game with the Composer that would decide whether or not the Composer would destroy Shibuya. He pretends that the Composer is not absent from the UG much of the time. Kitaniji has two Noise forms: Anguis Cantus, a large, red serpent, and Draco Cantus, a dragon-like serpent.

Other Characters

Sanae Hanekoma (also known as Mr. H) — He acts like a guardian of the players, and always makes sure that the game is fair and everyone follows the rules. He is a sort of mentor to Joshua and an Owner to Francis. He also runs a cafe called WildKat. (The World Ends With You)

Mr. Mew is Shiki's homemade stuffed animal, which Shiki animated using psychomancy. She uses him as her weapon in battle. (The World Ends With You)

Ace — Batman took him in after he busted gamblers forcing dogs to fight (that's where he got his fighting skills and attitude) he has knowledge unlike other dogs and is equipped with many gadgets in his utility collar. He is a Great Dane/German Shephard mix. (Krypto The Superdog)

Stretch O Mutt (Also known as Buddy) — Buddy was a guard dog at S.T.A.R. Labs who accidentally fell into a vat of Experimental Elastic Solution and developed stretching powers similar to Plastic Man. He can sometimes be too silly for his own good. (Krypto The Superdog)


	2. Day 1

A boy named Neku Sakuraba is walking through Shibuya. And he began to shout at People

Neku: Out of my face! Your blocking my view! Shut up! Stop talking, just go the Hell away!

Neku: (narrating) All the world needs me. I got my values... So you can keep yours, alright?

He put on his headphones

Neku: (narrating) I don't get people. Never have, never will.

Meanwhile

A Blue Cat with black Stripes in Red Lanterns Outfit named Dex-Starr is hissing at People to make them avoid him

Dex-Starr: (narrating) Everyone needs a hero... But for me... I'm not one of them... I don't need friends, companions or Allies. I only work... Alone.

Moments Later

Neku has wake up lying on the ground of Shibuya, he saw a Player Pin on his hand. He toss it in the air and then he suddenly hearing voices in his head.

Neku: What the... I can hear voices in my head

Neku's Thought: What just happened?

Neku look at the Player Pin

Neku's Thought: And where is this pin come from?

Neku: Hmm...

Neku's Thought: Wonder if there's a connection?

Somewheres else

Dex-Starr has awaken in Shibuya lying down, and he saw a Collar with a Player Tag on it. He put it on and he's hearing voices

Dex-Starr: Huh!? Do I hear... Voices?

Dex-Starr's Though: What's going on?

He look at the Collar

Dex-Starr's Though: And what's this collar?

Dex-Starr: Hmm...

Dex-Starr: What if I.

Back to Neku

After he scan the Area

Neku's Though: Voices! Definitely Voices! But why?

Neku: (Gasp)

Neku's Thought: Am I hearing people's Thoughts!?

He look at the Pin

Neku's Thought: What the hell IS this pin?

Then Neku's phone is beeping

Neku: Huh? Whose phone? Mine?

He look at his message on his phone

Neku: "Reach 104. You have 60 Minutes. Fail, and face erasure. —The Reapers" Oh, that's cute. See ya, spam. Deleted.

He deleted it, but it doesn't work

Neku: Huh? Still there... It's like the junk mail from Hell.

Back to Dex-Starr

After scanning the Area

Dex-Starr's Though: That's alot of Voices. But why did I...

Dex-Starr: (Gasp)

Dex-Starr's Though: I am hearing their Thoughts?

He look at the Collar on him

Dex-Starr's Though: What IS this Collar?

Then he heard something beeping

Dex-Starr: What's that, noise?

He look at his arm and it was Communicator Watch

Dex-Starr: Is that a Watch?

He look at the Message

Dex-Starr: "Reach 104. You have 60 Minutes. Fail, and face erasure. —The Reaper." Hm, must be Atrocities. Sending me a Mission, no I have to focus on my Goal. Delete.

He deleted but it doesn't work

Dex-Starr: What? I can't delete? What's wrong with this.

Then Neku felt a Flinches and Dex-Starr felt an Impact on his Arm.

Neku: Oww! My hand!

Dex-Starr: Ah! My Arm!

They look down at their arms and Hands, and they saw a Timer counting down for 59:49 and then Noise appearead

Neku: F...Frogs?!

Then it attack Neku

Neku: Oww! What the... They attacked me! What do they want with me? D-down, froggies...

He ran away from them

Neku: ...Ungh! What the hell is going on?! Somebody help!

Everyone didn't hear him

Neku: Hey... Everybody stop ignoring me! What is this place...

Then a Frog attack him more

Neku: Crap! I gotta run!

Back to Dex-Starr

Dex-Starr: Are these... frogs?

Then it attacked him

Dex-Starr: Ah! That hurt? What's going on? Why they attacked me!?

He dodge them to avoid their attack

Dex-Starr: Man, that really hurt! Somebody help!

They didn't hear him

Dex-Starr: Why can't they hear me!?

Then Frog attacking him more

Dex-Starr: Ah! Crud! I have to escape!

He going to run away, but then he felt something resisting him, and he saw an invisible Shackles around him

Dex-Starr: What the? An Invisible Shackles? Who...

He saw Neku with an Invisible Shackles on his right arm, meaning that they are stuck together from these shackles

Neku: Hey! Are you the one who puts them on me with you!?

Dex-Starr: No! I didn't! Someone made those on us!

Neku: (Gasp) You can talk!?

Dex-Starr: Huh? You understand what I'm saying?

Then more frogs are attacking Neku and Dex-Starr

Both: Ah!

Neku: We have no time for this! We have to run now!

They escaped together to get away from those Frogs

 **DC Super Pets in The World Ends With You**

Cue: Twister

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set  
Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane  
You're so keen  
I need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freak got a high kick  
Mr. Twister  
Moist with roistering  
Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect has defects  
Take a bow to the moon (Bow-wow to the moon)

Morning rays, Hairspray Queens  
Get on their way to their nests, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society, in the shells of their unity  
Cornet'n spinet  
The sound flows, follows till they're home

End the Song

 **Day 1**

A Shadowy Figures are talking to each other

?: Man, here we go again...

? 2: Stop whining. We haven't had work in, like, forever.

?: Exactly. It feel like the Monday after Vacation.

? 2: You'd prefer a permanent vacation? Day 1 has the most Players and Companions. Now's our chance to rack up some points! How else you gonna make up for last month?

?: Aight, aight... One week won't kill me. Probably. Hey, while we're at it... How '''about we play a little game?

? 2: A Gaaame?

?: Yeah, so it doesn't feel so much like work. C'mon, you love it.

? 2: Oh, yeah. You know me. (Sigh) All right. What's the game?

?: How 'bout Reaper Sport 3 a Player Hunt? Let's see who bags the most players during today's mission.

? 2: Are you joking? That's no fun at all!

?: You don't like it?

? 2: But I'm gonna crush you! There's no contest!

?: Ohh, Zing! Now I have to actually try. You know the drill. Loser buys winner a hot bowl of Ramen.

Back to Neku and Dex-Starr

They made it to Hachiko Statue

Neku: (Panting) Should be... Safe... Here... (Panting) I think we got away from them.

Dex-Starr: (Panting) Good riddance.

Neku: Anyway, who are you? And why did we get chain up?

Dex-Starr: I don't know, I was about to say the thing to you.

Neku: Anyway, I don't want to be with you. We have to get rid of these chains.

Dex-Starr: Yeah. I don't stick with you.

He's going to destroy it, but it electrocuted him

Dex-Starr: (Scream)

Neku: What now?

Dex-Starr: Those chain. It electrocuted me.

Neku: What? So that means...

Dex-Starr: Yes. That's we're stuck together.

And that makes them frustrating

Neku: Damn it! I don't want to stick around with a floating cat.

Dex-Starr: And I don't want to stick with a Headphone boy.

Neku: (Sigh) Look, we don't know what's going on. But we need to find a way to get rid of chain and figured out what's going on. Once we do that, we go our separate ways.

Dex-Starr: Tch, Fine.

Then the Frog has appeared

Dex-Starr: Not again!

Neku: Rrgh... Freakin' Frogs! Just leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you!

Then they heard screaming and they saw the Noise erased the Player and their Animal Companions

Dex-Starr: Huh!?

Neku: They Vanished! Why are people disappearing!? What's happening... Why am I even here? What the hell!

Dex-Starr: I don't understand! What's going on!?

Then more Noise attacked them

Neku: They're gonna get us...

?: Found them!

? 2: Oh no, not him.

Both: Huh?

They saw a Girl named Shiki with a Squirrel who dress up as green Lantern named B'dg

Shiki: You! Forge a pact with me!

B'dg: And you cat! Forge with me too!

Dex-Starr: What? You're from Green Lantern Corp? Why would I forge with you?

Neku: Uhh... I've kinda got my hands full...

B'dg: Look I know you're enemies to the Green Lantern, But we have no Choice!

Shiki: Listen! If we forge a pact, we can beat the Noise!

Dex-Starr: There's no way, I'm teaming up with a Green Lantern!

Neku: Who cares about a little noise?

B'dg: If you don't forge a Pact with me, then you'll get erased from them!

Shiki: He's right! You wanna be erased? Hurry up! There's no time! Make a pact with us! Please!

Dex-Starr: (Grunt) Fine!

Neku: A-all right! I accept!

They forge a pact, then a fusion sequence with glowing lights

Dex-Starr: What the?

Neku: What's with the Light show?

B'dg: Take this!

He gave Dex-Starr a Sword, a belt and a Pin with a Lighting Bolt

B'dg: Use these to fight!

Shiki: Here!

She have Neku a Pin with a Fire

Shiki: Use this pin!

Neku: But... The funny lights...

B'dg: We'll explain later. (He bring out his ray gun) Right now we have to stop the Noise!

Dex-Starr: Um... Sure.

Neku: Uhh... OK?

Shiki & B'dg: Get ready!

They are fighting the noise with two pins the Lightbolt and Fire, and they finish them, Neku and Dex-Starr look so shocked

Dex-Starr: This sword and that lighting bolt... I did this?!

Neku: That Fire... I did that!?

Shiki: Whoa! You can use those pins? You two must be good at Psychs. Guess I found a Right Partner and Companion.

B'dg: (Bored) Except for me, why does it have to be him. (look at Dex-Starr)

Dex-Starr: What's that supposed to mean, B'dg.

Shiki: Whoa, you know each other?

B'dg: Yes. He's from the Red Lantern who was an Enemies to the Green Lantern like me.

Shiki: Really? So, is that blue cat a pet to-

B'dg: No, he's not.

Neku: Are you-

B'dg: No! I'm not her pet, Phone!

Neku: Phone?

B'dg: I was referred to your headphones.

Neku: Oh. So about that Psychs. That's what you call those flames and lighting bolt? A Psych?

Shiki: Yep. And now that we've made a pact, the Noise won't come after us!

Dex-Starr: So you're saying, we're safe from them?

B'dg: Exactly. See? All gone.

Neku: All gone. So... What are noise?

Shiki: They're those monsters we just fought. Duh.

Neku's Though: Monster? Uh, sure... And "Psychs"?

He look at the Fire Pin

Neku's Though: Is that what this pin is for?

Shiki: Anyway, where are my manners? My name is Shiki Misaki. Call me Shiki.

B'dg: And I'm B'dg, Phone. A Member of the Green Lantern.

Dex-Starr: No one cares about you.

Neku: I call this Wack.

Shiki: We've got a long week ahead of us.

Dex-Starr: What? What kind of Week?

B'dg: The Reaper's Game is Seven days long, right?

Dex-Starr's Though: Reaper's? Are you kidding me? Why is he here with this Flake?

Shiki: So what's you're names?

Neku's Though: Forget them... Where am I? How did I get here?

B'dg: Come on, tell us your name.

Dex-Starr's Though: The Sign says "Shibuya Station"... Why am I here in Shibuya? I was supposed to be in Metropolis.

Shiki: Something wrong, you two?

Neku's Though: Wait... The intersection. The cat and I just need to retrace our steps.

He and Dex-Starr left

B'dg: Hey!

Shiki: Hey, whoa... Wait for us!

They went to Scramble Crossing

Dex-Starr: Why are you and that girl following us?

B'dg: Why are you making yourself so hard to follow?

Neku: Screw you, three. I go where I want.

Dex-Starr: I agree with him. I leaving now.

Shiki: Go where? We're trapped in here!

Dex-Starr: What? Don't be Naïve.

B'dg: You're the one being Naïve. We made a pact. We supposed to stick together. And even though, we are Companions to them. We have to work together. You can't beat the noise Alone. You two can't survive.

Neku: Survive what?

Shiki: The Game! Don't you two wanna win!?

Dex-Starr: Tch. Play yourself.

Neku: Play games on your own time.

B'dg: Whoa! Watch it there! They'll erase us if we don't win!

Shiki: You saw what happen to those people! You wanna join them? Besides, we're partners. And the Cat and Squirrel were our Companion. Partners work together and companions help each other.

Dex-Starr: Never! I'm not companion to that boy! And even be partners to a Green Lantern!

Neku: No way! Don't make me a part of this.

B'dg: But you two were already a part of this. You're a player just like us.

Neku: A what? I'm playing anything.

Dex-Starr: Me too.

Shiki: Oh yeah? Then why do you have a Player Pin and Collar?

They show them

B'dg: Don't you have a timer on your arm and hand? We do...

They show them and it's 20:05

Neku: What. The. Hell.

Shiki: See, you're part of the Reapers' Game, too.

Neku and Dex-Starr stay a silent for a moment

B'dg: (Gasp) We don't have much time for this!

Shiki: The Clock's ticking! We've only got 20 Minutes! Let's hurry to Ten-four!

Dex-Starr: "Ten-Four"?

Neku: What's that?

Shiki: Ten-Four! 104? You got the Mail and Message, right? "Reach 104 or face Erasure."

Dex-Starr: That lame Message on my Watch?

Neku: That Junk mail...

Neku's Though: Please. What kind of nut would believe that? Then again... This day has been pretty weird.

Dex-Starr's Though: And they're going to follow me and that boy anyway... Might as well, do it.

Neku's Though: May as well go along and try to figure this out.

Dex-Starr: Fine. I'm in.

Neku: All right, you win. Lead the way?

Shiki: Good? Now, for the last time... Tell me your names.

Dex-Starr: Dex-Starr.

Neku: Neku. Neku. Sakuraba.

Shiki: Dex-Starr and Neku, huh? Cute names.

Dex-Starr: Stop that.

Neku: Shut up.

B'dg: All right, you two. Let's get over to 104!

They heading that way, but it's blocked

Dex-Starr: It's blocked! There's no way past!

Shiki: We can't be through!? But this is the way to Ten-Four!

Dex-Starr feel something

Dex-Starr's Though: Who do I feel like I'm being watched? That guy over there. What's he staring at?

He stared at the Red Hooden Person

?: Pact Confirmed.

Then the Wall is gone

Shiki: What are we gonna do about this wall?

She walk off, and noticing the wall is gone

Shiki: Huh? Guys, it's gone!

B'dg: Really?!

Neku: What's up with that?

Shiki: No idea. A lucky break, I guess! C'mon, we gotta keep moving.

Dex-Starr seem curious about the Red Hooden Person

Dex-Starr's Though: Something about him...

He look back and found out he's gone

Dex-Starr's Though: What the? He's gone? Strange.

They went off

Shiki: Made it!

Then the Timer on their Arm and Hands are gone

Neku: The Timer Vanished!

Shiki: Whew! Mission Complete.

?: Pfft, Big Deal.

They heard someone

Dex-Starr: Huh! Who's There!?

?: Only an Idiot would screw up on Day 1.

Dex-Starr: Show yourself!

B'dg: Oh boy... A Reaper.

Neku: Reaper?

?: You two are gonna get erased sooner or later. So come on. Help a girl out and earn me a few extra points, 'K?

Then Noise has appeared

Neku: Those Monsters Again...

B'dg: Dex-Starr, Neku. You know how to fight now, right? This time focus your thoughts on me and Shiki!

Dex-Starr: What? Can you just do it on your own and her?!

Shiki: Please! To stop the Noise!

Dex-Starr: Okay... Let's do it!

They are fighting them together and they did it

Shiki: Good! Now we can fight together! We can beat the Noise faster as a team! Let's do it!

They are fighting them and they defeated the last of them

Dex-Starr: Is that all of them?

Shiki: Not yet, Dex-Starr! Over there!

They saw a Big Noise

Dex-Starr's Though: Whoa... That one look strong... Like I've got a choice.

Neku: Hey, Stalker!

Shiki: I'm not a Stalker!

Neku: Whatever. Just... Don't mess this up!

Shiki: I... I won't!

They are fighting the Noise and they defeated it

Shiki: Whew, we did it. But you heard her... Day 1 is Nothing. What if the missions only get harder?

B'dg: We've got six more days... Are we gonna make it?

Shiki: We... We don't want to be erased...

Dex-Starr and Neku look Traumatized

Dex-Starr's Though: I can't believe this...

Neku's Though: Why am I stuck here?

Dex-Starr's Though: What if I'm Erased?!

Neku's Though: What the hell kind of game is this? This can't be right.

Dex-Starr and Neku's Though: Gaaah! I'm really stuck here? In Shibuya!?

 **Reapers' Game**

 **Chapter Closed**


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

Dex-Starr and Neku has awaken

Both: Nrgh... Huh?

Neku: Where are we now?

They look around and saw Shiki and B'dg looking at the picture and phone

B'dg: I wonder if I can be a hero soon.

Shiki: I don't know... I hope this works out.

Dex-Starr and Neku approach them

Both: Hey!

It frighten B'dg and Shiki

B'dg: Whoa!

Shiki: Aaack! Don't scare us like that!

Neku's Though: Grow up. You're obnoxious.

B'dg: Um... Is something wrong?

Dex-Starr: Can you explain to me where we are?

Shiki: Isn't this the underpass by the station? I can hear the trains.

Dex-Starr's Though: That's strange. How'd we get here?

Then they heard a beeping noise

Shiki: There's the mission!

She and B'dg look at their phone and watch

B'dg: "Set the cursed sculpture free. You have 60 Minutes. Fail, and face Erasure. —The Reapers."

Then felt flinched and impact on their hands and arms

B'dg: Yeowch!

They saw the timer going 59:45 minutes

Neku: The Timer's back.

Dex-Starr: What's it for?

Shiki: The Mission... You really don't know? If we don't clear the mission before the timer hits zero. We'll all be erased!

Dex-Starr's Though: Sounds weird to me. But... Maybe not that weird. I saw it happen to those people by the station. And met a Reaper... I can't believe I'm even entertaining that thought. But I know what I heard... Wait.

He saw the date change on Neku's Phone

Dex-Starr: Why'd the date change on his phone?

B'dg: Oh. A day must have gone by.

Both: What!?

Shiki: I think we fell asleep after the mission.

B'dg: But don't worry about that! We need to focus on today!

Dex-Starr's Though: Are you cuckoo? It's anything but OK! We were in the middle of the street, in broad daylight! Why would we fall asleep!

B'dg: So... This "cursed sculpture"— it's gotta be talking about the statue of Hachiko.

Neku's Though: Maybe we passed out. And then... Woke up here? Everything in between is a blank.

B'dg: But then what's the curse? ...Boys?

Dex-Starr's Though: Did somebody drag us here? Or—

Shiki: C'mon, Boys, pay attention!

They still remain silent

B'dg: Guys! Don't ignore us! If we don't work together as a team, we'll fail the mission!

They still silent

Shiki: You have to be like this. (Sigh) What am I doing wrong?

B'dg: I don't know. But we have to win...

Shiki: All right! No point in standing here. Let's go find Hachiko.

They're heading off but

 **Cue: Calling**

Neku: Oww!

Shiki: What? Another wall?

Dex-Starr's Though: Great. We're trapped here.

B'dg: That's Impossible! We need to finish the mission!

Neku's Though: All she and that Squirrel does is whine and panicking...

Neku: Why not?

Shiki: Because this is the way to Hachiko.

Neku's Though: Then we have to get through. We got past the wall yesterday. Is there some kind of rule?

B'dg: What should we do?

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Shiki: Boys! Don't just stand there. Think of something!

Neku's Though: We ARE thinking. Maybe if for one minute you could stop your Bi— huh?

Dex-Starr and Neku saw that red Hooden man from yesterday

Shiki: Boys, what is it?

They look at that Red Hooden Person

Dex-Starr's Though: That guy in red hoodie. I've seen him before.

B'dg: Boys, what are you looking at?

They look at the Red Hooden Person.

Shiki: That guy... You know him?

Neku's Though: I remember... He was at the crossing yesterday, by the wall. Who is he? I'm gonna reading his mind.

So he scan him, but nothing happen

Neku: Hmph.

Shiki: What is it?

Neku: I can't read him.

B'dg: What you can't scan him?

Neku's Though: I had no trouble scanning people yesterday. Maybe the rules changed?

He look at the Pin

Neku's Though: Or maybe the pin is broken.

B'dg: Can we finish the mission without being able to scan?

Dex-Starr's Though: Hmm... What if it's just him. Maybe he's special.

B'dg: Neku! Dex-Starr!

Dex-Starr's Though: Ugh?

Dex-Starr & Neku: What now!?

B'dg: That guy is coming toward us!

?: You. Scan and erase all the noise in this area.

B'dg: Huh? What are you saying?

Dex-Starr's Though: Are those the conditions to move on?

Shiki: I don't see any Noise!

?: The world is more than just what you see.

He left

B'dg: He left? What a weird guy.

Dex-Starr's Though: We don't know what his deal is... But he's part of the Game, that's for sure. Which can mean only one thing. Fascinating... His kind can't be scanned?

He look at his Collar

Dex-Starr's Though: "The world is more than just what you see." So to find the noise...

Dex-Starr: (Bring out his sword) Listen! Let's get rid of the Noise.

B'dg: How? They're not here!

Neku: Yes they are. We have to scan for them.

Shiki: You think? All right! Let's try it! But first... I meant to ask you.

She and B'dg show them the pins of Fire and Lighting

B'dg: Shouldn't you try some other pins? You two got more, right?

Dex-Starr: Pins?

Shiki: Yeah! They should've given you a whole bunch.

They show them the others pins

Neku: You're right... In my pocket.

Dex-Starr: And on my Belt you gave me.

B'dg: Why don't you two test them out?

Dex-Starr: How can we?

Shiki: Remember the Lighting Bolt and Flame Pins yesterday?

Dex-Starr and Neku show them those Pins

Both: These?

Shiki: Well, me and B'dg weren't able to use it. So maybe—

Dex-Starr: We understand. Certain Pins only work for certain people and Animals. We've got to try them all and see.

Dex-Starr's Though: Talk about a Hassle. All right, let's see what he and I can do.

 **Battle Theme: Long Dream**

Dex-Starr and Neku scan the area and fight the noise with new Pins

Dex-Starr: Time for Battle!

Neku: You're good is gone!

They are fighting them with new Pins and they defeated them all

Dex-Starr: See ya later!

Neku: So who's next?

After they defeated the Noise

Shiki: You were right. We have to scan to see the Noise.

Dex-Starr'' Though: That takes came of them.

?: Objective Met.

Then the Wall is gone

B'dg: But what about the wall? It's still—

They look behind and saw the wall gone

B'dg: What the!? It's gone! Why?

Neku: Because we took out the noise.

Shiki: So that's the trick to getting past the walls.

B'dg: But that's odd.

Dex-Starr: What odd?

Shiki: We heard you and Neku can only beat the Noise in pairs. But me and B'dg managed just fine alone.

Neku: Hmm, me too...

Shiki: So how did we do it?

?: You have a Pact.

Shiki: Huh?

?: That's the only reason you can hurt the noise. Without each other, you'd be helpless.

He left

B'dg: Wait, but— What is with that guy?

Dex-Starr's Though: He knows too much... He must be one of them.

B'dg: Well, anyway... You did great.

Dex-Starr and Neku: What?

Shiki: You were able to use all the pins!

They look at the pins they used

Dex-Starr: So?

Shiki: You too are like some kind of Psych Genius!

Neku's Though: Come on. Using a couple Pins doesn't make anyone a genius. Don't be Naïve. The bigger question... Is where these came from.

B'dg: Huh? Neku, Dex-Starr. You have two player pins.

Dex-Starr: So?

B'dg: So why two? You only need one.

Dex-Starr's Though: How should we know? Why do I have any of them? Wait... I'm a Red Lantern. I was supposed to use my rage... But... Why don't I feel them anymore? And what's wrong with this ring on my tail, it doesn't work? Hmm... Maybe I'll find out later. But for those Pins. I need for Psychs, so I can stop the Noise from killing me. But how'd I get 'em?

Shiki: Well, umm... Two is better than one! So, like, don't feel bad!

Neku's Though: You're the one who said I need only one...

Shiki: Think how lucky we are! My partner and his companion's a Psych whiz. A Genius! You're a genius, you two! We'd never make it without you!

B'dg: How come Dex-Starr is very good in Pins? (Sigh) Why me.

Dex-Starr's Though: If you're going to flatter me... Don't make me angry again, you could try to sound a little genuine.

Shiki: Boys, you listening?

They look silent and that make Shiki and B'dg annoyed

B'dg: Stop that. We're trying to be nice.

Dex-Starr: I'm listening.

Neku: Me too.

Shiki: Well, how re we supposed to tell when you just standing there? You should take off those Headphones.

B'dg: Especially that red Ring on your Tail, Dex-Starr. Get rid of it!

That make them angry

Dex-Starr: (Angry) No way! If I do that, I'll lose my life Support! And I don't want to be partners with a Green Lantern like you!

Neku: (Angry) Would you shut the hell up! I just met you. I don't like you. And I don't give a rat's ass if you think I'm rude.

Shiki: You boys don't have to help (look at the phone) What am I going to do?

B'dg: (look at the photo) How can I become a hero?

Dex-Starr's Though: Now they're looking the phone and Photo? Forget this!

He and Neku left

Shiki: Hey! Wait up!

They catch up to them

Shiki: Guys... Stop! Wait for us! Where are you going? We're your partners and your companion.

?: Gotcha Punk now!

Shiki: Huh? Wha— Who's there!?

They saw a boy named Beat with an Orange cat with Blue Cape named Streaky

Beat: You got us good yesterday, but today I'ma crush you, yo!

B'dg: Um... What? You've got the wrong person. Dex-Starr, you know that boy and his cat?

Dex-Starr: (look away) Don't judge me.

Streaky: Need a Hint? Go ask your friends.

Shiki: "Friends"? What are you talking about?

Beat: Shut up, yo! You ain't foolin' me! I can't scan you. You gotta be widdem! You can't outsmart me, yo.

Shiki: Wait Just!

Then someone hit Beat's head

Beat: Ow! What the hell?!

It was Krypto who hit him

?: Beat, Streaky! Stop it!

They saw little girl named Rhyme

Rhyme: They're not Reaper's and Noise! They're Players and Companions, just like us.

Streaky: What makes you say that?

She point the Player Pins and Collar on them

Krypto: See? They've got Player Pins and Collars. Players and Companions must not be able to each other. Remember? You couldn't scan Rhyme either. Especially you, Streaky.

They look humiliated and embarrassed

Streaky & Beat: Oh.

Beat: Yo, sorry I jumped to conclusions...

Streaky: Yeah... Um... All is Forgiven?

Shiki: No worries. You just gave us a Start.

Streaky: Yesterday this pink-haired lady cornered us with her noise before we could get to 104.

Beat: Then Pinky sicked a buncha Noise on us... Messed us up bad, yo.

B'dg: So that's why you were out for payback.

Streaky... Hey, hold up? We should do introductions. I'm Streaky the Supercat and this is Krypto the Superdog.

Beat: The Name's Beat. And this is my... My partner, Rhyme.

Rhyme: Hello!

Shiki: Hi! I'm Shiki and this is B'dg. Those two over there's Neku and Dex-Starr. They're our Partners and Companions.

They look away in silent

Rhyme: What's with the phones? He still mad?

Krypto: And what's with that Cat's outfit and that ring on his tail? They look alot like yours, B'dg?

Shiki: No. Neku's just Neku. Don't feel bad.

B'dg: And for Dex-Starr, he's a bit grumpy and moody to me and Shiki.

Beat: ...Hey, I know! Lemme give you a tip to make up for jumpin' yas. You figure out how to use your phones and watches yet?

B'dg: You mean my companion Cellphone and our Communicator Watch? Well... We don't get any calls and contact... Sending messages doesn't work either. All we do with ours is check the mission mail. Why? Do they do anything else?

Krypto: We played around a bit and found some things—

Beat: Whoa, you mean you ain't usin' yours? You two gonna get owned down the road, yo!

B'dg: Umm... I guess...

Streaky: It's cool! You four got questions, you ask us! Gotta put our heads together, you feel me?

B'dg: So about the Phone and Watch?

Streaky: Yeah. You can use it to pick out your pins.

Shiki: Pick them out? How?

Krypto: Well.

He and Rhyme show then a Cure Drink and Milk

Rhyme: Why don't you take those Pins? Then you can try them out!

Shiki: We can keep them?

Krypto: Yes, we have Extras.

B'dg: Whoa! Thanks!

Shiki: So who's this girl with the pink hair?

Streaky: Heh, that one?

Krypto: She attacked us in the scramble crossing. Those black wings... She's probably a Reaper.

Beat: Yeah, we couldn't scan her.

Shiki: So, it doesn't work on Reaper's...

Rhyme: Or on other players, apparently.

Shiki: Guess we found that out the hard way...

Beat: (Look down) Sorry...

B'dg: So if she's a Reaper, does that mean she gives out the missions?

Streaky: Who knows?

Beat: Yo, that reminds me— 'sup with today's mission? It don't make sense.

Rhyme: Yeah, about that...

B'dg: Do you know anything about the Reaper Game?

Streaky: Just that you have to stay alive for seven days.

Beat: And something about a new mission every day.

Shiki: The Reaper send them?

Krypto: Gotta be. It's their game, right?

B'dg: And if we fail the mission, they erase us.

Rhyme: Maybe not.

B'dg: Huh? Really?

Krypto: Me, Rhyme, Beat and Streaky never made it to 104. But here we are.

Streaky: So like... We don't gotta play? Sweet!

Krypto: It's too early to say. We should carry out the missions. I don't want to find out hat happens if these timers hit Zero. Do you? Thankfully, our vanished yesterday before time ran out.

Shiki: Hmm... Ours went away when we got to 104.

Krypto: Hey, you think you, B'dg, Dex-Starr and Neku finishing the Mission might've got Beat, Streaky, Rhyme and me off the hook?

B'dg: What's your take on the Mission?

Beat: The Cursed sculpture or whatever.

Krypto: It has to be Hachiko.

Shiki: Yeah! That's just what I said! But what's the curse?

Krypto: Hmm... You got me there.

B'dg: We should probably start by heading that way.

Beat: Can't. There's a wall, yo.

Shiki: Again? What's up with that? We keep hitting these invisible walls...

Streaky: I think we trapped in here, or something'. I tried to destroy the wall, and they don't break.

Krypto: But some can get through.

Shiki: Hmm...

Krypto: We noticed guys in red by the walls we were able to pass.

B'dg: I see... Thanks for the Info! ''Specially about the phone!

Shiki: That's gonna be a huge help.

Rhyme: Heh heh. Good! Always happy to help.

Shiki: I feel ready to take on anything!

Streaky: Yeah, well— you might not wanna say that.

Beat: Rhyme's thinking things is gonna get tough. Yo, we should all work together!

Krypto: They saw four heads are better than one. And eight has to be better than four!

B'dg: That's a great idea! We are so excited! It'll be more cooler that way. Right, Dex-Starr, Neku?

Dex-Starr: I rather work alone to be with you.

Neku: ...Somewhat you want. I work alone.

Shiki: What?! Boys, you can't mean that!

Dex-Starr: Never. I can't take another minutes of your excitement. I don't want allies who always slows me down.

Neku: Forget it. I can't take one more minute of your nagging. I don't need a bunch of strangers bringing me down.

B'dg: Dex-Starr! What's up with you!

Shiki: Neku! How can you say that?

Dex-Starr's Though: Hey, don't ask me. I always angry.

Neku's Though: Don't ask me. Maybe I'm just angry.

Shiki: We're on your si—

Dex-Starr: He and I can't scan you. You could be players and companions or you could be Reaper's even Noise. We have no way of knowing.

B'dg: But the Player Pin and Collars!

Dex-Starr: Silence.

That make Beat and Streaky angry at them

Beat: Yo, Phones, Tiger Cat! What the hell's your problems!? We just lookin' out for you, and you treat us like this?

Krypto: Streaky, Beat. Don't get angry... I can see why Neku and Dex-Starr's coming from?

Rhyme: I shouldn't have opened my big mouth...

Streaky: Rhyme, don't feel bad...

Beat: Rrgh... You piece a' DIRTS! Screw you! We don't want your help! Let's bounce, you guys!

They left

B'dg: Wait, no! We're sorry!

They already

Shiki: They left

They look at Dex-Starr and Neku out of Frustration

B'dg: Way a go, you two!

Shiki: We should all stick together, and you know it!

Dex-Starr: Then why can't you just go with them?

Shiki: Listen to yourself... We're Partners and Companions. But we don't understand you! Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking!

B'dg: And Dex-Starr, tell me what's your problems is?

Dex-Starr: Let yourself in. Can you scan me and him for what our problem is?

Shiki: You know that's Impossible! Besides, we're right here. Let's just talk to each other—

Neku: And say what? I'm not opening up to anyone. Ever. Other people just hold me back. I can do things my own way.

Dex-Starr: And for me, I'm a lone wolf, who doesn't need anyone. Because they always hate me and forget me. I can do my things... alone.

They went to find Hachiko

B'dg: Dex-Starr!

Shiki: N-Neku!

Both: (Sigh)

B'dg: (look at the photo) What should I do?

Shiki: (look at the Phone) Tell me what I'm supposed to do...

They went off, but they saw Red Hooden Person

Neku's Though: Another guy in red. We must be heading towards a—

Shiki ran into a Wall

Shiki: A Wall.

Neku's Though: I knew it.

Shiki: So... We just have to defeat some noise, right?

Dex-Starr's Though: She is so SLOW! Do he and I have to do everything?

He and Neku walk toward the Red Hooden Person

B'dg: Dex-Starr! Neku! Where are you—

Dex-Starr and Neku look at the Red Hooden Person

Dex-Starr: We know what you are.

?: My terms: Life the statue's Curse.

Neku: You're a Reaper.

?: I don't get paid to chit-chat. Play the Game.

He left

Neku's Though: Hmph. That was a waste of time. Life the statue's Curse, huh? That sounds just like the mission. But Hachiko is PAST the Wall...

Then he and Dex-Starr realised

Neku's Though: Wait!

Shiki: Neku... Dex-Starr... Please, STOP walking off without us!

Dex-Starr: Hey.

Shiki: Aren't! My name is Shiki. Can you say "Shiki"?

Dex-Starr: Hey, he and I saw another statue

They look at the Statue of Moyai

B'dg: Oh yeah! The Moyai!

Neku: Like Easter Island! What's a Moai doing here!

Shiki: He said "Moyai" With a Y! Never thought about where it came from...

Neku: Think it's cursed?

Shiki: I don't know. It looks pretty normal to me.

Dex-Starr: Let's find out.

They scan the Moyai and saw the Noise

B'dg & Shiki: Noise!

Dex-Starr: That must be the curse. Magnetic we erase all that Noise, we can lift it.

They are going to fight the Noise

Shiki: We can do this, Neku!

B'dg: Come on, Dex-Starr!

They defeated all the Noise

Shiki: Talk about Seamless.

B'dg: That was great!

After they defeated the Noise

?: Objective met.

The Wall Disappeared

Shiki: So the Moyai was possessed by Noise…and we had to scan to find it.

Neku's Though: The guy in red… Yup. He's gone. But we can probably get through now.

Shiki: We freed the cursed sculpture… Does that mean we cleared the mission?

Neku: No, that was just to cross the wall. See?

He Show the Timer on his Hand

Neku: My clock's still ticking.

B'dg: Even my Watch.

Dex-Starr: So does mine.

Shiki: Yeah…mine too. Well, at least the wall's gone.

Neku: Let's go find this "Hachiko"… Our real target.

B'dg: Dex-Starr… You talk like you've never heard of it.

Dex-Starr: Nope. What's Hachiko?

Shiki: WHAT!? How can you live in this country and not know Hachiko?

B'dg: Remember where we met yesterday? There's a statue of a dog in the plaza. That's Hachiko. Now, I have a question. How'd you figure out how to get past the wall?

Dex-Starr look silent

B'dg: Not again…

Shiki: All Right! Fine. Let's just head for Hachiko.

They went off

Meanwhile

?: … That young lady… She has just the ingredient I need.

Back to Neku and the Others

Shiki: We made it! And with plenty of time left!

Neku's Though: This is where we met yesterday… So the two places are connected.

B'dg: OK! Let's lift Hachiko's curse!

Dex-Starr: And how do you propose we do that?

B'dg: Well…umm… Maybe we could erase the Noise around it, or…yeah.

Dex-Starr's Though: For a Green Lantern, he's clueless. This is why I can't count on people and allies. …They're clueless and weak.

They scan the area and no Noise

Dex-Starr: No Noise around the statue…

B'dg: You tried scanning? Then Hachiko must not be cursed?

Neku's Though: Could we have the wrong statue?

Shiki: Huh? Hey, look, Neku!

Neki's Though: Crap… We don't have time to hunt for another statue…

Shiki: EARTH TO NEKU!

Neki: What!

Shiki: Something's wrong with Hachiko.

Neku: Like what?

Shiki: Hmm… I'm not sure. But it looks different from when I saw it at Hachi Fest.

Dex-Starr: Then why don't you take a closer look.

They examine it

B'dg: Hmm… Something is definitely off. When I saw him at Hachi Fest, Hachiko wasn't like this at all.

Dex-Starr: What's Hachi Fest?

Shiki: Oh, it's a blast! It's this festival where you touch Hachiko for good luck! If you touch the right place in the right way, your wishes come true!

Neku & Dex-Starr: Wow. Charming.

B'dg: They hold it every year. And each time, the place you have to touch changes. But if you get it wrong…

Dex-Starr: …You explode?

B'dg: You get cursed!

Dex-Starr: Hmm… Sound pretty extreme.

They decided to take a closer look

Neku's Though: I should get a closer look…

Shiki: Hmm…Hachiko seems less…lovable?

Dex-Starr scan the Guy

Guy: …Hey. …Hachiko seems down lately. …Don't you think?

Dex-Starr's Though: What is it with this guy and statues?

Guy: …He must be like you. …Drifting in a sea of woes… …If only I could polish all his pain away… …Then he'd feel better. …His heart would shine again!

Dex-Starr heard everything what he said

Dex-Starr: Polish away Hachiko's pain? That's…idiotic.

Shiki: Hey… Dex-Starr, Neku, we should try that!

Neku: Try WHAT?

B'dg: Polishing! Hachiko did look a little dirty. And I saw this weird marking on him. What if it was some kind of hex?

Dex-Starr's Though: Or what if someone just went crazy with a magic marker? Well, if that's the only lead we've got…

Dex-Starr & Neku: All right. Let's try it.

Shiki: Yeah!

They went back to Hachiko to Polished

Shiki: What should we do, Neku?

Neku: Polish?

Shiki: OK, Neku! Let's polish like we mean it!

Dex-Starr: Isn't that gonna…you know…create a scene?

Shiki: Don't worry, cat! No one's watching. And so what if they see us?

Neku's Though: (See us petting a piece of ROCK?)

Neku: All right. Whatever…

They polish Hachiko

?: Grr…

Shiki: You say something, Neku?

Neku: Nope.

B'dg: You know… It seems the more we polish…the less this looks like Hachiko…

?: GRRRRR….

B'dg: Dex-Starr! Stop growling and polish!

Dex-Starr: I'm not growling… I only Hiss.

Then a Noise came out

Shiki: Neku, something came out of the statue!

They are going to fight

Dex-Starr: Watch out!

Neku: Watch Yourself!

They are fighting it and defeat it

Dex-Starr: I think I got it.

Neku: That's how it's done!

Shiki: Neku, Dex-Starr, we did it! The timer's gone! So there was Noise possessing both the Moyai AND Hachiko.

Dex-Starr: And our mission was to get rid of both. How Ironic.

Shiki: Hey, Neku… Dex-Starr...

Neku: Yeah?

Dex-Starr: What?

Shiki: You said before you don't need any friends or allies?

Neku: Yeah. Your point?

Shiki: Well, you couldn't have solved Hachiko's riddle without me.

Neku: What? Get real.

Dex-Starr: For real?

B'dg: If I hadn't noticed the pattern, we might not have cleared the mission.

Neku: Listen, Stalker. I don't need you to solved one stupid riddle.

Dex-Starr: And for you, Pipsqueak. I need to be partners with you and solving a stupid clue.

B'dg: Dex-Starr, you can't be like this.

Shiki: Riiight. Well, if you ask me-

? : Arrrgh! This is soooooo infuriating! What… You two again?

Shiki: Huh!?

Dex-Starr: That voice… You were at 104 yesterday!

B'dg: You're that Reaper!

It was Uzuki

Uzuki: Well, excuuuse me for doing my job.

Shiki: Then it's true?

Neki's Though: A Reaper… She gives out the missions?

Uzuki: You know, you owe me a bowl of ramen. For not disappearing like you're s'posed to.

Dex-Starr's Though: This…girl is a Reaper?

Uzuki: What's wrong? Too spooked to answer? Well, this should bring you around!

She bring out the Noise, they are fighting them and they look exhausted

All: (panting)

Neku's Though: Nngh… These Noise are tougher than the others…

Uzuki: Wow. You're, like, stronger than I thought. But I'm not done playing yet. This next Noise will be a killer.

She bring out more Noise

Dex-Starr's Though: No… I can't keep this up… I've got one chance.

Uzuki: Hmm?

Dex-Starr: I have to take her out! If only I have my Rage Power.

Uzuki: Please tell me you're not planning on fighting me? Ha ha ha ha! How stupid can you get? You'll never win against a Reaper! But all right. I'm game. I was getting bored anyway.

She get rid of her Noise, much to Dex-Starr and Neku's Suprise

Neku's Though: What!? She erased her own Noise?

Uzuki: You seem surprised.

Dex-Starr: Aren't the Noise on your side?

Uzuki: Eww, gross! Don't group us together. The Noise are nothing but tools. Pawns. Just like you Players. Ha ha!

Dex-Starr's Though: Rrgh… I can't let this brat win! But can I stop her? I have no idea how strong she is… Doesn't matter. I have to try! If only Atrocities was here.

B'dg: Dex-Starr! Don't listen to her

Shiki: Don't, Neku! You don't want to take her on! She can erase you in a second!

Then they stop

Shiki: Ohh…

Neku: Hmph.

Uzuki: Aww, what? You're giving up? Booo-ring. Don't get my hopes up like that. Killjoy. Now that I'm in the mood…maybe I should finish the job.

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh!?

Uzuki: But… I can't do that.

Neku's Though: Huh?

Uzuki: Well, this is a pickle… Hmm… I know! Let's try something fun! A special bonus challenge for you! If you pull it off, I'll let you and that cat out of the Reapers' Game!

Dex-Starr: You…you will?

Uzuki: You betcha! Sweet deal, huh? So, like, what do you say?

Dex-Starr's Though A ticket out…

B'dg: Dex-Starr! Please!

Shiki: Neku, don't! Don't listen!

Uzuki: You two back there. Shut up! Now, are you in, or are you out?

Neku: …I'm in.

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) Fine.

Shiki: Neku!

B'dg: Dex-Starr!

Uzuki: Whee! 'Atta boy! Now, let's get started. Oh, I forgot to mention. If you fail… I erase you.

Neku & Dex-Starr: What!?

Uzuki: Thankfully the rules are veeery simple. You have one minute…to erase that girl and her Squirrel.

Neku: What? Erase her and the Squirrel?

Uzuki: Yup. Poof! Kaput! Easy, right? Just pretend you're erasing the Noise. Whew, this one's already in the bag. All right. Ready? Start!

Neku: W-wait!

Dex-Starr's Though: She wants me and the boy to kill her and B'dg. I may be enemies to the Green Lantern, but...

Neku's Though: Dammit… She's asking me to kill someone. There's no way I can do that. But if I don't…

Shiki: Neku…

B'dg: Dex-Starr?

Uzuki: 30 seconds! Still on the fence? Then let me give you an incentive. That girl and the Squirrel? They been spying for the Reapers.

Neku: What? She and the Squirrel a spy?

Shiki: Hey! What are you saying!

Uzuki: Thanks for checking in so often. We couldn't have done it without you.

B'dg Shut up! Don't lie! Neku, Dex-Starr…She's making all of this-

Neku: Your phone, Shiki. Why did you keep playing with your phone?

Dex-Starr: And that Photo, why you have it for?

B'dg: What!? Well... You see...

Shiki: Huh!? Oh… I was…just…

Uzuki: Just SPYING. She's not very good at covering it up. Even that Squirrel.

B'dg: We didn't spy! I swear!

Uzuki: G'bye. And thanks for playing. 10 seconds… You're the star, kiddo. Just do things your way.

Dex-Starr and Neku look silent and don't know if they could make a Decision

Uzuki: What are you waiting for? Do what comes naturally. Save yourself. Screw everybody else, right?

Shiki: Don't, Neku. Don't kill me…

B'dg: Dex-Starr... Please... Don't do this.

Neku: I have to.

Dex-Starr: Let me do my job.

They look at them

Shiki: Please... Don't kill us.

B'dg: Stop... Don't do this.

Neku and Dex-Starr are going to do it

Neku & Dex-Starr: I have too.

They use their Psychokinesis to Shiki and B'dg, Neku look kinda Sad and Dex-Starr look away for this

 **Don't Kill Me**

 **Chapter End**


	4. Day 3

Neku and Dex-Starr wake up in a dark place

Neku: Nngh… What is this place? It's dark… Is it nighttime?

Dex-Starr: No, we're indoors. Wait! The girl and that Squirrel!

They look around and no sign of them

Neku's Though: Because of us.

He and Dex-Starr remember what they did

Neku:… We need to get out of here. Where's the exit?

Dex-Starr look at Pyrokinesis Pin

Dex-Starr: If I use this pin for a light… Huh? It doesn't work. So I can't use pins.

Dex-Starr's Though: Oh, well. I'll just have to feel my way around.

They look around and heard Footsteps

Neku's Though: Footsteps? Somebody's coming this way…

?: Ooh… So dark… Where am I?

Dex-Starr: Show yourself! (Bring out his Sword)

?: Ahhh!

It was Shiki and B'dg

Both: You?

Shiki: Neku, Dex-Starr!? You scared the crap out of me! Don't do that.

Dex-Starr: We scared YOU? Where the hell have you been?

B'dg: it was dark. I was looking for a way out! I must've tripped a half a dozen times.

Neku's Though: Hmm, time to try this again.

Shiki: Neku, Dex-Starr, pins only work when we fight Noise.

Neku: Really?

B'dg: Well…with a few exceptions.

Neku's Though: (Like psychokinesis…)

Dex-Starr: W-well… It's dark. You should be more careful.

Shiki: You kidding? I already found the exit!

Neku: Then why didn't you lea-

B'dg: We're not going anywhere without you.

Dex-Starr and Neku look silent

Shiki: C'mon, We're not that useless, are we?

Dex-Starr: … Don't do anything dumb like wander off.

Shiki: Excuse me? Which one of us has been acting dumb, cat?

They look silent and remember what they did

Flashback has started

Uzuki: What are you waiting for? Do what comes naturally. Save yourself. Screw everybody else, right?

Shiki: Don't, Neku. Don't kill me…

B'dg: Dex-Starr... Please.

Neku: I have to.

Dex-Starr: Sorry...

They lift them with Psychokinesis

Uzuki: Now let's see some results!

?: Hey! That's enuffa that.

A man named Mr Hanekoma appeared, but called Mr H for Shorts

Uzuki: Who are you?

Mr. H: Ah-ah-ah, sister. You gotta play by the rules. Making "erase your partner" the mission is a clear violation.

Neku & Dex-Starr: It is!?

They stop

Uzuki: I know that. I was just having a little postgame fun.

Both: What!?

Mr. H: One mission per day. That's the rule. And only the Game Master can pick the missions.

Uzuki: I know that, too! But I'm not the Game Master. Which MEANS this wasn't a mission, which MEANS I didn't break any rules!

Mr. H: Then start walkin', sister. Your work's done for the day.

Uzuki: …Hmph. For a Player…you know a lot about our rules.

Neku: You…you tricked me and that Cat! All that about letting us out of the Game-that was all a lie!

Uzuki: Like, that is so rude! I do not lie. If I erased you, that's still letting you out of the Game! Ugh, you totally ruined all my fun. Time to call it a day. We can play some more another time.

She left

Shiki: Thank you so much. We owe you our lives, Mister…um…

Mr. H: Hanekoma. Sanae Hanekoma. Think of me as a sort of…guardian. I watch the Game, to make sure shady types don't start bendin' the rules.

Neku: That Reaper tricked us.

Mr. H: You mean she tricked YOU and your Companion?

They seem to be silent

Mr. H: You ignored the young lady and the Squirrel, fell into a trap, and very nearly snuffed her for good.

They're still silent

Mr. H: If you think you can do everything yourself, you're in for some hard lessons. Now! Apologize to the young lady and the Squirrel.

Neku: 'Scuse me?

Dex-Starr: What?

Mr. H: Hard feelings don't make for good teamwork. You wanna survive or not? Go on!

They want them to say their apologies

N: …Sorry.

Dex-Starr: My bad.

Dex-Starr's Though: Can't believe I have to apologize to the Green Lantern. Atrocitus might get angry at me for this.

Shiki: Neku, Dex-Starr… I, um… F-forget it. I'm over it. I mean, you didn't… She made you do it, right? And I should've stood up for myself better. So let's just put it behind us.

Mr. H: There! Problem solved. Now listen up, you two. There's only one way to stay alive in this Shibuya. Trust your partner! And Believe in your Companion! Especially you, Phones and Tiger Cat.

Neku: "Phones"?

Dex-Starr: Tiger Cat!

Mr. H: You know what trust is, right? Partnership and Companionship essential to surviving the Game. Alone, you face limitations. But partner up, and you can smash right through them. Same goes for when you fight the Noise. You may think you're alone, but you're not. Your partner and your Companion are in the other zone, sharing your energy. So you gotta sync up and send that energy back and forth.

They seem silent

Mr. H: You won't sync up unless you OPEN up. Talk to them! Tell them how you're feeling. Lay it on them! That's the fastest way to get something across.

Shiki: He's right, Neku, Dex-Starr! Look… I know B'dg and I hold you back. We're not that good at psychs… But still! I want to win at this Game. And we want us to do it together! So tell me what you're thinking! I just want to understand you!

B'dg: And you Dex-Starr. Tell me, why you joined the Red Lantern and what is your reason?

They seem silent

Shiki: Neku?

B'dg: Dex-Starr?

Neku: I want to understand me, too… But I don't.

Dex-Starr: So do I?

Shiki: What…

Neku: I can't remember anything but my name. I woke up in the intersection with no clue how I got there, no clue why I'm part of this stupid Game. I don't know anything. Because I can't remember…anything.

Dex-Starr: And for me, I don't know my Reason to joined the Red Lantern and why I was a part of them, I woke up in the intersection with that boy, I have no idea and why I'm part of this game? I can't remember anything else.

Shiki: But… That means…what? You have amnesia?

He and Dex-Starr look silent

Mr. H: Sorry to hear it, boss… That's rough.

Flashback has ended

Shiki: I can't believe you've lost your memory… You could've told me sooner.

Neku: I didn't know.

B'dg: It did strike me as kind of strange that you knew nothing about Shibuya or the Game.

Dex-Starr: What, like you do?

B'dg: Well, we don't know EVERYTHING, but… Anyway. We got lucky. Thanks to Mr. Hanekoma and his advice. I feel like you, Neku, Shiki and I can finally talk. And he gave us that awesome pin!

Then a Beeping scared Shiki and B'dg

Shiki: Ahh! That almost gave me a heart attack!

Dex-Starr: Hey, you Photo.

Neku: Hey, you dropped your phone-

B'dg: Wait! I got it!

Shiki: Ahh! Don't touch it! I got it!

He and Dex-Starr look at them

Neku's Though: Nice photo.

Shiki: …You looked?

Dex-Starr: The screen and Photo was face up…

Shiki: That's my friend. She was in my class.

B'dg: And that was my Idol. He was my Favourite. So I take a picture of him.

Dex-Starr: So all those times-

Shiki: Yeah. We were looking at them.

Neku: And you yell at me and the cat for keeping secrets! It's just a photo. You don't need to-

Shiki: Look, Neku! The mission mail!

Neku's Though: …Huh? She's covering? What else does she have to hide?

They look at it

Shiki: "Defeat the master of A-East. You have 360 minutes. Fail, and face erasure.-The Reapers"

Then Neku and Shiki felt and Flinched and Dex-Starr and B'Bg felt an Impact on their arm

All: Oww!

They saw the Timer

Dex-Starr: The timer. Guess we'd better get started.

Shiki: OK! Today's mission has something to do with A-East.

Neku: A-East?

B'dg: It's the name of a concert space. I've been there a bunch of times.

Dex-Starr: You seem to know Shibuya pretty well.

B'dg: Of course! I hang out here all the time. Follow me! I'll take you to A-East. The exit's right over there.

They left

B'dg: Wait a sec…

Neku: What now?

Shiki: Umm…We're here, heh heh…

They realized they're here at A-East

Neku: You mean we were inside A-East the whole time? You know-

Shiki: How were we supposed to tell? They had all the lights off!

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Shiki: We're ahead of schedule, so no griping. Now let's go defeat that master! Umm…once we, um, find it.

Dex-Starr: It was too dark to see anything inside.

Shiki: Then we better take care of the lights. Otherwise we're more likely to trip over it than defeat it.

Des-Dex-S: How do we restore power?

Dex-Starr's Though: Somebody around here must know…

?: Tsk, the hell is he? We gotta rehearse.

They saw a Blonde Guy

Neku: What's that guy grumbling about?

?: Hey, perfect! You four.

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh?

Shiki: Can we help you?

Dex-Starr: H-h-hey! Wait a sec-

?: Think you could do a guy a favor?

Shiki: Sure, if we can be of any help.

Neku: Shh! What're you-

B'dg: (Whisper) Let's hear him out. Sometimes all people need is a good listener. We might even be able to solve his problem. If not, don't worry. I promise I'll say no.

Dex-Starr's Though: You sap…Look at the bigger picture!

?: My band's supposed to play here in a few hours, but the tech's been gone all day. Could you go look for him? I gotta stay here and hold down the fort. Man, where the hell'd that slacker go?

Shiki: So this tech's part of the concert crew?

?: That's right. He's in a black tee. Got a lanyard 'round his neck. Without him, we're screwed.

Shiki: Why can't you go find him?

777: 'Cause I got a concert. I can't go wondering off. The name's 777 ("Triple Seven").

Shiki: 777...777... No way! Like 777, "Def March" vocalist and rising superstar 777!?

777: Oh, you've heard of us? Rock on. We're still totally indie. But one day, we're gonna start a rock revolution, just wait an- Nngh… (Cough)

Shiki: Whoa, are you all right?

777: Yeah, my throat's just sore. I had to shout a lot during load-in. It's hard to get anything set up without the tech.

Shiki: Oh, you poor thing..

Dex-Starr's Though: No tech, no show, huh? So if we find the guy…

Neku: You can rehearse if we find your man?

777: Of course! It's that, or call off the show. So how 'bout it? Will you see if you can find him?

Shiki: We want to help, but… We don't really have time…do we?

Neku: … Sure, we'll do it.

Shiki: What? We will!?

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) Yeah.

777: Thanks, man! You rock! If you see him, tell him to haul it back to A-East. I'll be here waiting.

Neku: OK.

Shiki: Hee hee!

Neku: Ugh, stop laughing.

Shiki: Sorry, I've just never seen you act so…nice.

B'dg: Even you, Dex-Starr. You became soft.

Dex-Starr: (Annoyed) Stop that. I'm doing this to leave the game.

Neku's Though: …She still doesn't get it.

Neku: If the tech comes back, he can turn on the lights.

Shiki: Oh… Duh! Neku, that's brilliant!

Neku: Plus, that 777 guy? He's a-

Shiki: Now we can help 777 AND finish the mission!

Neku: (Sigh)

They saw a Red Hooden Man

Reaper: … Want past this wall? Then here. Defeat the Noise!

Shiki: Another wall.

Dex-Starr: No big deal. We know how to handle it now.

B'dg: Hey! Why don't we try that pin?

They look at the Blank Pin

Neku: Oh, the one Mr. Hanekoma gave us?

Flashback has Started

Mr. H: OK, Phones and Tiger Cat! In honor of your growth as a human being and a super powered feline, and a friendship saved from the rocks, I'm gonna give you a little advice, and a little gift. Make sure you remember it all.

Neku's Though: OK, but… First, could YOU remember my name?

Neku: Um, Mr. Hanekoma. It's Neku. Not "Phones".

Dex-Starr: Don't call me tiger cat, I'm Dex-Starr.

Mr. H: Oh, right! Sorry, Neku and Dex-Starr. My bad. I got it now.

Neku's Though: I wonder.

Mr. H: So let's start with some Q & A. You got questions? I got answers.

They talk about the Reaper Game and everything

Mr. H: To win the "Reapers' Game"…you must complete seven missions, one each day.

Shiki: So…is it true that if we don't, we'll be erased?

Mr. H: Well, only if you fail, to be precise.

Shiki: Huh?

Mr. H: You four aren't the only Players. If any one Player completes the mission, you all do.

B'dg: Then we don't have to play.

Mr. H: Ah, but if you all think like that and ignore the missions-

Dex-Starr: Then we all wind up erased.

Mr. H: Furthermore, the Reapers grade the Players.

Dex-Starr: Grade us?

Mr. H: Naturally, you get points for finishing a mission.

Shiki: But…what are the grades for?

Mr. H: On the seventh day, you'll know. Just clear the missions. You'll be glad you did.

Dex-Starr: What are Reapers?

Mr. H: Their main job are running the Game, and testing the Players. So like that sister who gave you trouble before, they'll get in the Players' way from time to time.

Shiki: She was such a creep…

Neku: So they're like some kind of group?

Mr. H: Yes! Very sharp, Phones. You've seen the guys in red, by the walls? They're Reapers, too.

Dex-Starr & Neku's Though: I knew it.

Shiki: Whoa, really? But the guys by the walls never attacked us.

Mr. H: Not all Reapers are cut from the same cloth. Some are Harriers; others are just Support. The wall Reapers are Support. They won't attack you. All they do is issue conditions to pass the walls.

B'dg: So they don't fight.

Mr. H: The Harriers, on the other hand, hunt Players for a living. It's not just their job, either. If they don't dispatch Noise, erase Players, and score points… THEY get erased.

Neku: So we're their lunch.

Mr. H: Everybody's gotta eat, kiddo…

Dex-Starr: Mr. Hanekoma… Who are you?

Mr. H: What, me? Pfft… … All right. I'll tell you a little. The name's Sanae Hanekoma. Born March 3, blood type A. I'm a Pisces and one hip café barista, mista.

Neku: I didn't ask for your personal ad.

Mr. H: I'm a big gambler. My favorite word: "windfall". "Natto" gets my tummy rumbling.

Neku: Like I said-

Mr. H: As for my physical dimensions,

Dex-Starr: Stop. Please.

Shiki: So you run a café? I thought you said you were a guardian.

Mr. H: The café's like a hobby. Totally hip, right?

Shiki: Yeah! I think it's cool.

Neku's Though: Uhh…what?

Mr. H: Drop by my place if you get the chance. I'll give you the best cuppa joe you ever had-in exchange for cash money, of course.

Dex-Starr's Though: What kind of invite is that!?

Shiki: This…IS Shibuya, right?

Mr. H: You bet. But not your Shibuya. It's an alternate Shibuya we call the "UG."

B'dg: "UG"?

Mr. H: As in "Underground." The UG is one big chessboard for the Reapers' Game.

Neku: You expect us to believe that?

Mr. H: The Shibuya you came from is called the RG. The "Realground."

B'dg: So we're in another world?

Mr. H: No… The RG and UG exist in the same space. What you see is the RG-the real deal.

Dex-Starr and Neku look silent

Mr. H: The UG is run by the Composer.

Dex-Starr: Who's that?

Mr. H: Shibuya's supervisor.

Neku: Shibuya has a supervisor? Right.

Mr. H: I can't say anything more on that subject. It's classified, you dig?

Dex-Starr: Mr H. Can you tell us about those invisible shackles on us.

Mr. H: Oh yes. The Shackles that you know cannot let you leave your Companions. When you enter the Reaper Game, the Shackles will automatically be on you and your human Companion. That's why the both of you will have to stick together as a team.

Neku: After that, Dex-Starr and I are trying to get rid of those shackles, but it electrocuted him, while he was to get rid of them.

Mr. H: It's because it's preventing you to destroy them, if the Noise damage more... you'll be erased with your Companion.

Dex-Starr: Is that why it electrocuted me? But how can we get rid of those shackles?

Mr. H: The Only way to get rid of them, is to complete the mission in 7 Days and head back to the Realground.

Dex-Starr: I see. So that's why B'dg is sticking with that Girl even those two with that Cat and Dog. But how come, we're capable to use Weapons?

Mr. H: Because your worthy to use them, the weapons you have will allow you to fight the noise, except your Human Companion. They're not capable to use them, they only use their skills and Pins to Fight.

B'dg: Is that why Streaky has those two Daggers? It's because he's capable of using them?

Mr. H: That's Right. Only Super Powered Animals can use them.

Dex-Starr: What about Normal Ones?

Mr. H: They Only use Pins with their Human Companions.

B'dg: Then I guess Ace can use them. If he was here. I guess that's enough Questions for us.

Mr. H: Now, for that gift I promised… In honor of you two making up.

He give them a Blank Pin

Shik: What is this pin? It's blank. What it's psych?

Mr. H: This one's a little different. It takes two people to use. It only works against the Noise, when you two are in complete sync. The more you get in sync, the more you Fuse your energy, the stronger the psych this puppy will unleash. You've got talent, Phones and Tiger Cat. You can use a much wider range of psychs than the others. Learn to cooperate, and you might be able to use this one, too.

B'dg: Yeah! You and Him are great at psychs. Way better than me and Shiki.

Dex-Starr: You think?

Mr. H: There, see? You take good care of that.

Shiki: Let's try and get to work, Neku!

Neku's Though: But…I can't use it by myself. I'm supposed to sync up with HER? Not happening. What good's a powerful pin if I can't use it?

Dex-Starr's Though: I can't believe this. I'm supposed to sync up with B'dg? Not gonna do it. What's good is that powerful pin If I can't use this.

Mr. H: Just to be clear… You need more than talent to use that. It takes somebody with style…if you catch my drift.

Neku: Me and that Cat can use it. And please… My name is Neku. Not "Phones."

Dex-Starr: And Dex-Starr. Don't call me "Tiger Cat"

Mr. H: Oh, right! Sorry 'bout that. I got it now, Phones! Tiger Cat!

Mr Hanakoma Laugh, much to Neku and Dex-Starr's annoyance.

End of Flashback

Shiki: He was quite a character, huh?

Neku's Though: And really bad with names.

Shiki: What a nice guy, giving us that pin. And fun to talk to.

N:eku I'll give you that.

Dex-Starr's Though: Something about him just…pulls you in. Not sure why, but… I kind of want to talk to him some more.

B'dg is looking at the Pin

B'dg: Neku, Dex-Starr! Let's try the pin!

Neku's Though: So I have to sync up with her? Pfft, right.

Dex-Starr's Though: Why do I have to sync up with a Green Lantern Squirrel. Pfft, talk about boring.

B'dg: What's wrong? Oh, I know. You forgot how it works, right? You're hopeless.

Dex-Starr and Neku look so silent

Shiki: Let's see… First, we have to fight in sync.

Neku's Though: And that's where this all goes to hell.

Shiki: Then, once we've got a groove going, this pin will activate, and you can use it!

Dex-Starr's Though: Great explanation.

Shiki: Ready to give it a shot?

They are ready

Shiki: OK! Here goes nothing!

They are fighting the Noise with the Fusion Pins

Shiki: Ready to Die?

Neku: Then Die!

B'dg: Shall we fight?

Dex-Starr: Let's go!

They are fighting all the Noise with the Fusion Pin and they did it

Shiki: Losing not an Option.

B'dg: I guess Hero always win.

Shiki: If we work together…we should get a ton of use out of this!

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Reaper: Objective met. Wall clear!

They are going inside Ramen Don

Shiki: Wait!

Neku: What now?

She gave Neku a Bag

Shiki: We have to put B'dg and Dex-Starr inside the bag.

Dex-Starr: What!? Why!?

Shiki: You'll see. Get in.

B'dg: Okay.

He went inside Shiki's Bag

Dex-Starr: No way! I'm gonna do it?

Neku: Why would you want me to put him in the bag.

Shiki: You'll find out, put him in.

Dex-Starr: No! I'm not going in that Bag, it's cramped in there.

B'dg: Come on, Dex-Starr! You have to do it.

Dex-Starr: No! I'm going in there.

B'dg: If you don't, I'll remove your Ring on your Tail.

Dex-Starr: You wouldn't dare.

B'dg: Oh, I am.

They began to glare at each other

Minutes Later

Dex-Starr is now inside Neku's Bag, and he look angry

Dex-Starr: I hate you, B'dg.

Shiki: Alright, let's head in.

They went inside

Don: Welcome!

Neku: Huh? I though no one could see us?

Shiki: What, did you forget, Neku? It's like Mr Hanekoma said.

She point at the Reaper Decal

Shiki: Inside Places with that Decal, we become visible so we can do some shopping.

Neku: Oh yeah...

Dex-Starr: Is that why you force me to be inside Neku's Bag?

Shiki: Yes.

Dex-Starr: Why didn't you tell me?

Shiki: Because...

She point at the Sign say no Animals Allowed

Dex-Starr: Oh, I see. So we could get Kicked out. Why?

Shiki: Normal Animals will have to stay outside and wait for their Human Companions. If they have super power, that means they have to hide them so no one can see them except for dogs though. They stayed outside.

Dex-Starr: I see.

Techie: Man, screw the concert. Can't they hire another tech?

Shiki: Psst! Neku, did you hear that?

Neku: Yup. Looks like we found our man. Guess he's on strike.

Dex-Starr's Though: He picked the right noodle bar to hide in. Empty in the middle of lunch hour?

Techie: I'm tellin' ya, I've got stage presence! I'm not the behind-the-scenes type, OK?

Don: Well, just remember, son. The future is a clean slate, and you're the chalk!

But Techie Left

Don: Now have a hot bowl of ramen and cheer… …up? Hey, where'd he go? Sigh…I can't win. Young people just won't eat old-fashioned noodles…

Shiki: Guys! The tech just took off!

Neku: What? Dammit! I don't care if I have to DRAG him back to A-East!

They went off to find him

Tech: Whew…I just can't deal anymore. Wish I could curl up and forget all this. I'm

They heard everything what he said

B'dg: Wow. Talk about your negative vibes. He'll never come back with us now.

Dex-Starr: Yes, he will. He has to.

Shiki: He seems so down. I wonder what's on his mind…

Neku and Dex-Starr scan him and saw Noise

Dex-Starr: Hey! He's surrounded by Noise!

B'dg: You're right! It's like he's possessed!

Tech: Man, now I feel all out of whack. It just gets worse and worse.

Shiki: We should erase the Noise around him.

They fight the Noise and they defeated them

Tech: Huh? What am I doing here? Oh, crap! Look at the time! I gotta get back to A-East!

Shiki: Good. Now he'll head back.

Dex-Starr: And once he does, we'll have power.

Shiki: Pretty weird, though, the way he snapped right out of it.

Neku: Yeah… You think the Noise are out to hijack people's minds?

B'dg: But then what about last time? Remember? They erased the people they attacked.

Neku's Though: Maybe they're like the Reapers-not all cut from the same cloth. Or maybe-

Shiki: Well, either way, they're not good for you! If we see anyone else possessed, let's get rid of the Noise for them.

Dex-Starr's Though: OK, Captain Sappy. Roger that.

B'dg: C'mon, let's drop by A-East. The tech should be back by now.

Before they go, they head to that store

They went to Store

Neku: Talk about your sketchy stores…

Seller: Hey, kids? Um… Look around if you want, but… I ain't sellin'.

Neku: Huh?

Seller: The stuff in the case? It's special to me. So, like, if you want it? Tough. I ain't sellin'.

Neku: … Then take it out of the damn case.

Shiki: Neku. Let's just browse, OK?

Dex-Starr whisper Neku about the Fuse, and he said it to the Seller

Seller: That fuse? Sorry, ain't sellin'. That baby's custom-made. So, like…fanatics totally dig it. If you had a good reason, I might consider parting with it. But look at you. You totally don't.

Dex-Starr whisper Neku again, and said about the Cough Drop

Seller: The cough drops? Sorry, ain't sellin'. You can't buy those in just any store. They're, like…totally rare, you dig? How dare you ask me to sell you one? It's your first visit, punks. Hey, like… if you had a good reason, I might consider parting with it. But look at you. You totally don't.

Dex-Starr tell Neku again, and he said about Cough Drop

Seller: The dandy hat? Sorry, ain't sellin'. I mean, look at you. Aren't you like, Generation…What are they up to, Z? You are so not baby-boom enough to dig a treasure like this.

Dex-Starr tell Neku again, and he said about Love in a Heartbeat

Seller: "Love in a Heartbeat"? Sorry, ain't sellin'. And for the record: it's just a name. Wearing this skirt will not actually help you fall in love. So, like…get that outta your heads. I wish folks would stop asking. You young people, heh. But it looks like you two lovebirds are all set.

Neku doesn't like, Shiki look blush and their Animal Companions laugh for what he said

Seller: What? You're not together? You young people, heh.

Neku: You heard the man.

Seller: I ain't sellin'.

Neku: Let's go.

They head to A-east

777: The hell you been? Go get us ready for rehearsal!

Tech: I'm sorry, 777... But…the stage lighting's busted.

777: It's what? How're we gonna rehearse-no, how're we gonna PLAY THE SHOW!?

Tech: I got a repairman working on it. That's why I was out-to pick up the part he needs.

777: Great! Then we're ready to rock.

Tech: Huh?

777: You got the part, right?

Tech: Umm… Define "got"…

777: You nimrod! Go get the part. Move it.

Tech: Right away!

He left

B'dg: Uh-oh… More trouble?

777: Hey! Domo arigato for findin' the tech!

Shiki: You're welcome, but… Something wrong?

777: Yeah, sounds like our lightings on the fritz. The guy just went hunting for a replacement part. Nngh… I've been shouting all day long. My throat's killing me.

Shiki: Guess we're gonna be in the dark a while longer.

Neku: Think the tech's got it covered?

B'dg: …Maybe we should check on him.

They saw a Reaper

Reaper: Want past this wall? Then beat two of these-where I can see ya.

After they defeat the Noise

Reaper: … Objective met. Wall clear!

They left A-east and saw Beat, Rhyme, Krypto and Streaky

Shiki: Hey, look! It's Beat, Streaky, Krypto and Rhyme. Let's go say hi!

Neku's Though: Why? We're not at a party. What a pain in the rrgh…

Shiki: Beat! Rhyme!

B'dg: Krypto! Streaky!

Beat: Heh. Talk about crap for luck, yo. Here comes Phones.

Streaky: And Tiger Cat.

Krypto: Gathered any intel for the mission?

Shiki: No, not at all. But I know we'll get through it! We just have to take out the master of A-East, right?

Rhyme: But then what's this meme for?

B'dg: "Meme"? What's a "meme"?

Beat and Streaky look so silent, because they don't knos

Rhyme: I think Shiki could use our help. We can tell her, right?

Beat: Well…aight. But only 'cause it's Shiki.

B'dg: So what's a "meme"?

Rhyme: Memes are words or ideas related to the missions. Whenever we see or hear one, it gets sent to our phones. My phone has the word blackout.

Shiki: Blackout? Huh? I just got mail… You're right. It showed up on my phone. But what do memes do?

Krupto: They're for imprinting.

Shiki: So memes are for imprinting.

Neku: Meaning…what?

Krypto: Oh. Imprinting's one of the Player Pin and Tag's powers. You can use it to send words into other people's heads.

Dex-Starr look at his Player Tag

Dex-Starr's Though: This Tag can do that?

B'dg: What's your take on today's mission?

Rhyme: You mean, "defeat the master of A-East"?

Shiki: We were there. It's pitch black. You can't see a thing.

Krypto: Pitch black? Hmm… That might explain the meme… Oh yeah! When you imprint-

Beat: Yo, forget it, Rhyme. Don't bother. Phones and Tiger Cat, don't trust us anyway.

Rhyme: Beat, don't be like that. A problem shared is a problem halved, right? If we don't help each other out, we'll all… We might…

Shiki: Ahh! No, no! There's nothing to worry about.

Beat: C'mon, Rhyme. Le's bounce.

Streaky: Come on, K-Dog. Let's leave.

They left

B'dg: Hmm… Beat and Streaky's still mad… I wish we could patch things up.

Dex-Starr's Though: Why? Just leave him alone. Quit worrying about everybody else.

Shiki: Well, at least we know how to imprint memes now. That was nice of Rhyme to tell us.

Neku: But what's the point?

Shiki: Well, umm…

Then they

Business Man: Ahh… What should I do?

They saw a Business Man

Business Man: Considering the circumstances… But…no…that won't do.

Dex-Starr: What's tearing that guy up?

Shiki: It looks like he can't make up his mind. Hey! Neku, Dex-Starr, why don't we try imprinting on him? Then we'll know what it does.

Neku: OK… Why not? Let's give it a shot.

Business Man: Ahh…What should I do? Considering the circumstances… But…no…that won't do.

They imprint on him

Business Man: …Blackout? A blackout… That's right! First… I need to, uh…power down. I think. Yeah. First… I gotta…power down…and then, uh… What next? Aww, hell.

Neku: Is that guy gonna be OK?

Shiki: Well, we know how it works now. We'll work on finesse next time.

Dex-Starr's Though: Is this really gonna help?

They saw Tech

Tech: Man…What do I do? What was that part I need a replacement for? I can't go back and ask now…

B'dg: Hey, isn't that the tech?

Dex-Starr: Yup. Full of fail, as usual.

B'dg: Dex-Starr!

Dex-Starr: I know. I'll try imprinting.

Tech: Man… This sucks. What was that part I need a replacement for? I can't go back and ask now…

Dex-Starr imprint Blackout to him

Tech: Blackout…? Oh yeah! I gotta fix the lighting. And to do that… I need something… And I was heading to Dogenzaka to pick it up. Hmm… Something… WHAT something? Sigh… The guy would know. Maybe I should head back. But… 777 stands between me and him. If I go back without the part, I'm dead. Dammit. I wish someone could ask for me.

Dex-Starr: The guy? Was there somebody by the stage?

They went back inside the Concert and scan the man saying about the fuse

Neku: …A fuse? Is that what the tech's after?

They went back to the Tech and Imprint him

Tech: …Fuse? The fuse! I have to fix the lights. And I need a new fuse to do it! Whew, what a relief. …Crap! I gotta book it! I have to hurry!

He went off to get the Fuse

Neku: And away he goes.

Shiki: Maybe he'll buy the part now. Or maybe he won't… We'd better follow him.

They follow the Tech to Dogenzaka and he's heading to Cosmic corner

B'dg: Look! He just went inside.

Dex-Starr: Let's move.

They saw him buying a Fuse

Tech: Thank you! You saved my life! I'll never forget this!

He leaves the shop

Shiki: Whew! He finally bought what he needs.

Neku: Now maybe we can get some light.

B'dg: We should head back, too.

They all head back to A-east

777: Quit playing around!

Tech: Wait, wait- I got the part!

777: Damn right you do! Now fix the lights!

Tech: Eep!

He went off to fix the Light

Shiki: That should do it!

Dex-Starr: Finally we can see inside.

Shiki: Yeah. C'mon!

They went inside and it's still dark

Tech: What's the story?

Other Tech: This should about do it…

Tech: All fixed?

Other Tech: Yup! Try flipping the breaker.

Tech: OK! Here goes!

They flip the bracket, but nothing happen

Other Tech: Hmm? No good…The power blew again.

Tech: What!? Why? I thought you fixed it!

Neku: What's wrong now?

B'dg: I dunno… Maybe the fuse wasn't the problem.

Neku: Wait! Something's in here!

Shiki: Huh!?

Dex-Starr: It's coming! Get ready! (Bring out his sword)

 **Battle Cue: Give Me All Your Love**

B'dg: Geez! Talk about a heart attack! But…that was the master, right?

They look at their hands and watch, and timer is 00:26

Neku: Nope! Clock's still ticking!

Shiki: You're kidding! Then…where's the master!?

B'dg: We're going erased in a Second! We're Doom!

Dex-Starr slap him

Dex-Starr: Pull yourself together! We have to hurry!

They are panicking and the Timer is 00:13

Neku: No! We're out of time!

Beat: Don't drop the ball now, yo! Here's your "master"!

They saw Krypto, Streaky, Beat and Rhyme defeat the golden Bat

Shiki: Beat! Rhyme!

B'dg: Krypto! Streaky!

Beat: Yo, looks like we made it.

They saw the Timer gone

Krypto: Yup! The timer's gone now. Mission complete.

B'dg: But…We're so confused…

Other Tech: Huh? It's fixed!

Tech: You sure?

Other Tech: Uh-huh. The lights should work now.

Tech: OK, I'm gonna go tell the others!

He heads off

Dex-Starr: Looks like they're in business.

Rhyme: This place is gonna fill right up. We should step outside for now.

They head outside

Shiki: Oh, so taking out the giant bat wasn't enough! Whoops. Good thing you two came along. We owe you!

Streaky: Man… You two shoulda gathered more info. I'm talkin' to you, Tiger cat!

Rhyme: Hee hee…

Streaky: What, Rhyme?

Krypto: Stop trying to act tough, Beat. We didn't have all the info, either! You wouldn't have found the little golden bat if it wasn't for them. Know why?

Dex-Starr: Let me guess. We had to beat the big golden bat first.

Streaky: Aaaahh! Yeah… You act like you got the answers now, but you was freakin' out before!

Rhyme: So were you, Beat.

Beat: Bwaaah! Whose side you on, yo?

Shiki: Ha ha ha!

Rhyme: Hee hee.

Krypto: Ha ha ha ha!

Streaky: Come on.

Beat: Least I got the job done, aight?

Neku: …Heh.

Dex-Starr: Ha.

Beat: Hey, I heard that, yo! Who said YOU could laugh at me?

B'dg: Dex-Starr, did I hear you laugh?

Dex-Starr: Of Course Not!

Shiki: Look. The concert's starting. Wait…

Beat: 'Sup now?

Shiki: How come we were able to talk to him? You know, 777.

Neku: 'Cause he's a Reaper.

Shiki & B'dg: WHAT!?

Dex-Starr: Mr. Hanekoma explained all this. Did you forget?

Flashback has started

Mr. H: Now listen up. This Shibuya ain't your Shibuya. It's the Composer's Shibuya, which the Reapers use to run the Game. No matter what happens, people won't see you, won't hear you-and they definitely won't help you. Your partner and Companion's the only one who can keep you alive.

B'dg: So, we're basically invisible?

Mr. H: Only those involved in the Game can see you.

Shiki: So…the Players, the Reapers, and…you?

Mr. H: Right.

Neku: Why am I even in this stupid game?

Dex-Starr: Me too?

Mr. H: All Players come from the RG to the UG for a common reason. And each must forfeit the one thing they value most as an entry fee.

Dex-Starr: What we value most?

Shiki: Do we get it back?

Mr. H: If you win.

Neku: …And if we don't?

Mr. H: You lose your entry fee forever. And-well, your right to exist.

Flashback has ended

Shiki: That's right… He mentioned only Reapers and other Players can see us. So we're on our own.

They look silent

Rhyme: You think… You think we'll make it?

Dex-Starr: We'll make it. No matter what!

Beat: Heh. Think you can deliver, Tiger Cat?

Shiki: Hey, you know…we really do make a good team. Starting tomorrow, what do you say we work together? We only survived today because of teamwork.

Krypto: I agree! And what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger.

Streaky: If Krypto's down it, then so am I.

B'dg: No objections?

Dex-Starr's Though: How can I object? I still don't know anything about the UG… Or about myself…or the Reapers… All I do know is that these guys aren't my enemies.

Shiki: Hey, Neku. Remember what Mr. Hanekoma said.

Neku's Though: "Trust your partner. And Believe in your Companion." I remember. And now I see why. What else can I trust? Especially in a backwards Shibuya like this.

Neku: Just don't drag me down.

Shiki: Yay! That settles it. Here's to teamwork!

Meanwhile

 **Song: Satisfy**

?: Today six Players and their Companions were erased, sir.

? 2: Six? My, my…

?: That puts us at the 50% erased mark, one full day earlier than expected.

? 2: Higashizawa's doing nicely, then.

?: Yes, sir. That concludes today's report. We have our regular meeting tomorrow. Same time as always, sir.

? 2: Right. Good work. Heh…

?: Is something amiss, sir?

? 2: No, no… It's just- I have a feeling that tomorrow's Game will be very entertaining

 **Day 3 End**

 **Who 2 Trust**


	5. Day 4

**Day 4**

Meg: Tick, tock, Minamoto. You're 9 minutes and 42 seconds late.

Minamimoto: Tick, tock, yourself, Konishi. Why are we even here? I can think of a decillion better ways to spend our time…than by having MEETINGS. Right, Megs?

Kitaniji: You will address him as "Mr. Kitaniji."

Meg: It's fine. Are we all here?

Minamimoto: Hey, Megs- Who's the bulldozer?

Meg: Meet Higashizawa-this session's Game Master. He'll be handling my affairs in my stead.

Higashizawa: You do me a great honor, sir. Watch! I will turn this week's fracas into a fricassee!

Minamimoto: You planning to erase them, or EAT them?

Meg: Yes, crack your jokes. But his skill is proven.

Kitaniji: That's right. Higashizawa excels-in tactics, intel, willpower, decisiveness, performance, his Player erasure rate… He surpasses our expectations on every count. A man of sound judgment like Mr. Kitaniji would not choose him otherwise. And he knows how to cooperate unlike some-

Minamimoto: Cooperation is garbage. Anyway, I'm out. This is subtracting from my arts and crafts time.

He left

Kitaniji: Wait just a- Mr. Kitaniji hasn't spoken yet!

Meg: Let him do what he wants.

Kitaniji: Yes, sir…

Meg: Now, then…Higashizawa. You're doing very well.

Higashizawa: Thank you, sir! Over half the Players have been erased. The plates have been licked… Dessert is imminent.

Meg: Excellent. I look forward to it. I spoke to the Composer about your promotion. We are in agreement.

Higashizawa: Thank you very much, sir.

Meg: I feel you are ready…but, I have one condition.

Higashizawa: What, sir? Name it.

Meg: I expect you, as my proxy in the Game, to leave no Player unerased.

Higashizawa: Fear not, sir. The proof is in the pudding. The pudding…of their doom.

Back to Neku, Dex-Starr and the others

Neku and Dex-Starr are waking up

 **Cue: Jump Over Yourself**

Neku Yawwwn… Where am I now?

Shiki: Hey, you awake?

Dex-Starr: What are you doing?

B'dg: Just people-watching. I mean, look at them all… Shibuya's so diverse. And everybody's got their own story.

Neku's: Shibuya sucks. Who needs a town with this many people? All they do is get in the way and screech at each other. They're the REAL Noise. Wish I had a giant Mute button.

Beat: But yo, you ever try scanning 'em all? It's like havin' the radio on every channel at once.

Rhume: Yeah… Like everybody's values are all trying to come in the loudest. No other town compares.

Shiki: Shibuya's a battlefield.

Dex-Starr's Though: Yeah…It is kinda like that. A clash of creeds.

Streaky: But man… All these people, and they can't even see us.

Krypto: Yeah… Makes you sad, huh?

Dex-Starr's Though: Sad!? I'm thankful. Nobody sees me. Nobody bothers me. And nobody expects anything of me. This is like a dream. Once I survive the seven days, does the dream end? … But I do miss Atrocities and the Red Lantern.

Then their Phone and their Watch are beeping

Beat: Mission time, yo!

B'dg: Nothing the eight of us can't handle!

Krypto: Yeah!

They look at it

Streaky: "Reach Towa Records. No time limit. Fail, and face erasure.-The Reapers"

Shiki: Huh? No time limit? But…that's waaay simple!

Krypto: Towa Records is a ten-minute walk. Why wouldn't they set a time limit?

Beat: So we're just walkin' a couple blocks? Man. I was pumped for a brawl, yo!

Dex-Starr: Guess we don't need to team up.

Rhyme and Krypto look silent

Dex-Starr's Though: But this is too weird. Hundred yen says they've got something else up their sleeves.

Beat: Yo, hold up! I jus' got a great idea!

Meanwhile

Uzuki: Like, what gives, Kariya!? Who made today's mission for ages 3 and up!?

Kariya: Aight, easy, girl. Deep breaths. Stress is bad for your complexion.

Uzuki: Well, excuse me! Easy missions make me furious! Ugh. I need to go destroy some Players-

Kariya: Whoa, let's think about this. Put yourself in the Players' shoes. You've made it to Day 4, the mission's a breeze… What are you going to think?

Uzuki: Hmph… Point taken. Guess the boss thought it through.

Kariya: 'Sides… Days off are like love letters from the higher-ups. We can't go full blast all week. We'd never make it.

Uzuki: Please. Since when does your dial even GO to full blast?

Kariya: Details. Anyway, we've got our own orders straight from the boss.

Uzuki All right… You win. Let's see how this plays out.

Back to Neku and the other

Shiki: So what's your great idea?

Beat: How 'bout you two race us two, and we see who gets to Towa Records first?

Neku & Dex-Starr: Whaaat?

Beat: C'mon, Rhyme, le's book it!

Streaky: You too, K-Dog!

He and Beat ran off

Rhyme: Wha…huh!? Wait, Beat!

Krypto: Streaky! Wait for us!

B'dg: Heh heh… Beat and Streaky's got a lot of energy, huh?

Rhyme: Yeah. He keeps me on the ball. Sometimes he can get a little crazy, though. Beat's the one who asked me to be his partner.

Shiki saw a Pendent on Rhyme's Neck

Shiki: Wow, so you- Omigosh. Rhyme, is that what I think it is?

Rhyme: Huh? What?

Shiki: That pendant! Where did you find one?

Rhyme: Oh, this? Yeah, I heard they sold out quick. How'd you know about it?

Shiki: I saw it in a magazine. I looove following the latest clothes and accessories. Lucky…I wanted one sooo bad.

Rhyme: I'm sorry I can't give you mine. But it was a present from my brother.

B'dg: You've got a brother?

Rhyme: Yeah. Older. He's really nice. Hope he's OK…

Shiki: Oh, I'm sure he's doing great. And you'll see him soon!

Rhyme: Yeah… I hope so. So you're into fashion?

Shiki: Totally! I want to be a designer. I love making clothes. But right now it's just a hobby.

Krypto: I still think it's pretty cool. It must be nice to have a dream- to be head over heels about something. I don't know what it's like. Not really.

Shiki: Why not? You don't have any dreams?

Krypto: No… But when I look at Streaky I think: keep moving forward. Because someday my dream will find me.

Shiki: Yeah.

Rhyme: Beat's really good at skateboarding. He says his dream is to be the world's greatest skater. If he can do it, then so can I. Right, Shik-

Beat: YO, RHYME! Whatchu doin'? Move it! We don't want Phones to win!

Streaky: K-DOG! Can you hurry up! Come on! We can't let the Tiger Cat Win!

Krypto: Coming, Streaky!

Rhyme: Just a minute, Beat! Patience is a virtue! Well, I'd better go. See you at Towa Records!

She and Krypto went off

Shiki: Whoa! Beat and Streaky's just a speck now. Rhyme and Krypto must have a rough time keeping up.

Neku's Though: I'll say.

Shiki: So, um, shouldn't we hurry?

Dex-Starr: I never agreed to race. If he wants to run, good for him.

B'dg: Then we can slow down for a bit?

Neku: Sure, why not? There's no time limit, and those four have got a head start.

Shiki: So…we can take a little side trip?

Neku: Where are you going with this?

Shiki: Mind if we stop at Ten-Four?

Neku: …I guess not.

Shiki: Really? Thanks!

They went to 104, and they hid their Animal Companions in their Bags

Dex-Starr: Ugh… It's a zoo in here. Are they having a sale or what?

Shiki: No, silly. Ten-Four's always like this. Ah! Omigosh! That outfit!

Neku: Is that the line-

Shiki: You don't know how badly me and Eri-… Sorry…Me and my friend used to come here.

Neku's Though: …Friend? The girl on her phone?

Random fan girls: IT'S HIIIIIIM!

Neku & Dex-Starr: Noise!?

Shiki: Hey…Over there!

They saw a Man with all of his fangirls

Girl 1: The prince looks sooo hot! I gotta snap a photo with my phone!

Dex-Starr: Oh. Not Noise…Just noisy. Who is that guy?

Shiki: Eiji Oji. The Prince of Ennui? He's the latest superstar. People love his don't-give-damn attitude. His blog "F everything," gets 100,000 hits a day!

Neku: "F Everything"? What kind of blog is that?

Prince: Hmm? You, young man!

Shiki: Huh?

Their Animal Companions hid in their bag to make sure the Prince don't see them, or else they'll get kick out

Prince: What are you doing in Ten-Four if you can't even coordinate an outfit? Have you no sense of Shibuya's trends?

Neku's Though: (Who the… Sigh.)

Neku: Trends?

Shiki: Yeah, you know. Like what brands are hot?

Prince: Ah, the blessed voice of wisdom. At least one of you knows how to dress.

Shiki: I have to! Shibuya is every girl's war zone.

Neku: Good thing I'm not a girl…

Prince: You should know a trendy outfit can turn a pigsty into the loveliest of gardens. But you, in that outfit? It's like wrapping the rose of youth into a spicy tuna roll.

He left the store, and Des-Dex-S snickers at Neku after what the Prince said to him

Neku's Though: Arrogant snob. I am not…a…a spicy tuna roll!

Shiki: He's right, Neku and Dex-Starr. As long as we're here-

Dex-Starr: Nope. Don't need to wear something.

Neku: Oh, no. Count me out. I don't care about trends. I wear what I want to wear.

Shiki: Ugh, no, you can't do that! They call it a fashion statement for a reason! How you dress sends a clear message.

Neku's Though: Then I wish I had more zippers…so I could tell you to ZIP IT.

Shiki: Look, you've got potential. You could be sooo much cooler. And I KNOW fashion. C'mon, it's so easy to be trendy.

Dex-Starr and Neku look silent

Shiki: Well, I'm not going to force you. But your clothes… They're, um… …Not, like, bad, but… …

Neku & Dex-Starr: WHAT?

Shiki: Ahh! Nothing, nothing! Just forget I brought it up. …

Neku & Dex-Starr's Though: (Suddenly, I feel naked.)

Neku: So what's so great about trends?

Shiki: Oh! Changed your mind?

Neku: 'Course not. I'm just asking.

B'dg: Well, Shibuya's kind of unique. Trends here change really quickly. And they change YOU, and the people around you. So it's better for you if you can stay in control of them.

Neku: Better how?

Dex-Starr: Me and the Boy don't need help being cool.

Shiki: I know what I'm doing, Dex-Starr. I've been studying fashion bit by bit, so I can be a designer one day.

Dex-Starr: No kidding.

Shiki: I've always liked to sew. I started with little things like stuffed animals.

Dex-Starr and Neku knows why Shiki is holding that Stuff animal

Neku: So the one you're always carting around-you made that?

B'dg: Yup. The clothes She got on, too.

Dex-Starr: Seriously!? Wow. They look like what you'd buy in a store.

Shiki: Heh, thanks. But the clothes, I just sewed them. Eri did the design. She's the amazing one.

Neku's Though: (Eri? Oh. The girl from her phone.)

Shiki: I still have a lot to learn. But one day…

Dex-Starr: So that stuffed animal is your creation.

Shiki: I…I made him a long time ago, so he's not very good.

Neku: Why do you still have it? Stuffed animals are for kids.

Shiki: Shut up! This is my psych! How else am I gonna fight off the Noise?

Neku: That…is your psych? You mean…you use that piggy as a weapon?

Shiki: He's not a pig! He's a cat! Mr. Mew the cat!

Neku: "Mr. Mew"?

Dex-Starr's Though How is she? Three?

Shiki: Look, I only know how to use tele…whatever.

Dex-Starr: Telekinesis? OK, but why a stuffed animal? Couldn't you pick something more powerful? Like a knife or a…a lead pipe or something?

B'dg: She tried. But Mr. Mew was the only thing that worked. Besides, She's not really moving him. He just sort of does his own thing.

Neku: Umm… That's not telekinesis.

B'dg: Hmm… I guess not.

Neku's Though: The pig moves on its own? What if it's possessed-waiting to pork-chop us in the back of the head?

Shiki: I know he turned out awful, but…without him, I never would've started sewing for real.

Dex-Starr: So, a fashion designer, huh?

Shiki: Yup! I want to make clothes for a living. Nice clothes make people happy. And that makes me happy, too.

Dex-Starr's Though: Hmph. She's got her whole future planned out. Never woulda thought.

Neku: So that's why you're so picky about clothes.

Shiki: Heh heh, I try. But I still have a ways to go. There's so much to learn.

Neku: Cool.

Neku's Though: I didn't give her enough credit. She's got a dream. That's more than I can.

B'dg: Pay attention to the trends from now on, Neku and Dex-Starr.

They pay attention to him

B'dg: OK, let's head to Towa Records. Beat, Streaky, Krypto and Rhyme are probably waiting.

They went off, and Shiki look frustrating

Shiki: Ahh, enough! Just looking at you makes me cringe!

B'dg: Oh boy, here it comes.

Neku: What did I do!?

Dex-Starr's Though: What's gotten into her?

Shiki: It's coming loose.

Neku: Umm…

Neku's Though: What, your grip on reality?

Shiki: Neku… That button on your shorts.

Dex-Starr and Neku noticed what she means, Neku's button on his short has come loose.

Neku: Oh, yeah. What does it matt-

Shiki: It matters! I can't stand things like that!

Neku: Who care's? It's just a button.

Shiki: Off.

Neku: What?

Shiki: Your shorts. Take them off! I'll fix the button.

Dex-Starr: Whoa! Are you Cuckoo for Bananas!?

B'dg look away, because it's ackward and disturbing

B'dg: (Whisper) I knew it.

Neku: Are you high!? I'm not taking my pants off in front of you-in the middle of the street!

Shiki: Oh, grow up. What, are you going commando? You're invisible! No one's watching.

Neku: YOU'RE watching!

Shiki: Now! Pants! Off!

Neku: Doooooon't!

Dex-Starr and B'dg have to look away from them

B'dg: Don't look back.

Dex-Starr: I know.

Dex-Starr's Though: I don't want to see that boy naked without his Shorts, or else I'll lose my dignity.

Minutes Later

Dex-Starr: Are you done?

Shiki: Yep! There. All done! Whew, I feel much better. Loose buttons drive me nuts.

Dex-Starr: That was…fast… You always carry around a needle and thread?

Shiki: Of course. They come in handy. Plus I enjoy sewing. If you need anything else mended, just say the word!

Neku's Though: Will I have to strip again? … I'd better take care of my clothes…

Minutes Later

Shiki: Oh, hey! There's Beat, Streaky, Krypto and Rhyme.

Beat: The hell you been, yo? This is a race! Ain't you even tryin'?

Dex-Starr: Nope. You're on your own there.

Streaky: Ain't you angry you lost? Don't you wanna WIN?

Neku: Don't YOU? Why did you wait for us?

Streaky: We… We was just…

Rhyme: Hee hee… Beat and Streaky said we should let you catch up.

Beat: Bwaaah! Yo, Rhyme, can it!

B'dg: Aww, Beat and Streaky's a big softy underneath!

Streaky: Shh…Shiki! Not you, too! We…we just wanted to see Phones and Tiger Cat squirm, tha's all. Now le's get this mission over with. We got here first, so we win. Eat that, slowpokes.

Dex-Starr: Uh-huh. Consider it eaten.

Beat: Heh heh! C'mon, Rhyme. Le's bounce!

He went off with Streaky

Rhyme: W-wait, Beat! You're going to trip if you don't slow down!

Shiki: She's so lucky to have her best friend as a partner.

Neku: Guess you should've teamed up with that friend in your pictures.

Neku's Though: Would've saved me a lot of grief.

Shiki: But… Me and B'dg couldn't… We're… … Come on. We should go.

Rhyme and Krypto saw Streaky and Beat waving for them, then they saw the Noise underneath them, they pushed them out of the way and get erased by a Noise Shark, leaving their Pendent and a Dog Collar

Shiki: Wh-wh-what just happened!?

B'dg: Di... Did they just got...

Kariya: Awww! There's goes my erase streak. They were suppose to be number 16 and 17.

Neku: Reapers?

Kariya: Bingo! I'm Koki Kariya. And this is Uzuki Yashiro. There. Now that we're all friends-

Beat: Hey! What did you do with Rhyme?

Streaky: And Krypto!

Uzuki: Um…hello? You just saw. They're gone. Erased. Noise food. Game over.

Kariya: Her soul's and his power just another speck of Shibuya space dust.

Shiki: No…Rhymes gone…for good?

And then Beat and Streaky look so angry

Beat: You… You did this!?

Uzuki: Yeah. But, like, so what? That's our JOB. Boss said set a trap, so we did.

Beat: Your job? Screw your job! Murderers! You… You erased Rhyme! Give her back, yo, or you'll pay!

Streaky: And Krypto! You monsters! You... Got him erased! Give him back now!

Kariya: Ooh, scary. Go on, Skulls and Lightning Cat. Be the star of your little soap opera. But Skulls, Jr and Steel Dog. isn't gone because of us. They're gone because of you. You failed to protect your partner and her Companion. So face reality. We hunt Players down. You KNEW that.

Beat: We-we didn't-

Kariya: Well, Skulls, Jr and Steel Dog. knew. That's why she protected you. Gave her life for you.

Beat: Rhyme is gone…because of me?

Streaky: And so does Krypto...

Uzuki: Awww… Boo hoo. But don't worry. You won't suffer for long, hee hee!

They bring out the Noise

Beat: Noise!? You punks can make Noise?

Kariya: Bingo! All you need is some Soul, power and a pin to bind it to.

Uzuki: We'd looove to take you on ourselves, but attacking Players directly is against the rules. So we make Noise instead.

Kariya: So! Our work here is done… Time to call it a day.

Uzuki: Buh-bye. Nice knowing you.

She left

Kariya: Oh, yeah. One last thing, Skulls and Lightning Cat. You want payback? Then man up, huh?

He left

Beat: HEY! Get back here you son of a… Dontchu run from me! Dontchu run, yo… Don't…

Neku: Hey, we gotta get rid of this Noise.

Shiki: Yeah. Otherwise…

Dex-Starr: Start with the smaller Noise! (Bring out his sword)

 **Battle Cue: New Born**

Neku: There. That just leaves the big one.

Shiki: Right!

Streaky: Don't ever think about itl

B'dg: Huh?

Beats: This one's Ours. This bastard took Rhyme and Krypto from us. Get in my way and I'll knock you right outta here!

Mr. H: (Voice) Don't be stupid!

Neku: Who-who's there?

They saw Mr. Hanakoma

Mr. H: You're down a partner. How you think you're gonna take on the Noise?

Streaky: Like I care! Butt out, Mr! We're gotta avenge Rhyme and K-Dog!

Mr. H: You mean waste her sacrifice! You're powerless. Accept it! Rhyme left you a precious gift. Your life! A Player can only live for seven minutes after their partner is erased. Which leaves you with less than three. Thank about why she saved you.

Beat: Rrgh… My life's over anyway. You jus' said so.

Mr. H: There's a way to keep you alive. But you have to come with me. Now!

Streaky: Why should we live when they can't?

B'dg: Beat, Streaky, go with him. Rhyme and Krypto would want it that way.

Beat: But-

Dex-Starr: We'll handle this.

Shiki: She was our friend, too.

Beat and Streaky felt sad after losing them

Beat & Streaky: Ahhhhhh….

Mr. H: Listen. You may be alone. But there's still a role that only you can play. I'll tell you what that is, but you have to live!

Beat: Grrraaaaaah! …Fine. But you better kill that bastard dead. Avenge Rhyme and Krypto!

 **Battle Cue: Someday**

Shiki: Well…We're alone again. Think Beat and Streaky'll be OK?

Neku: Mr. Hanekoma's with him. They'll be fine.

B'dg: But…they only had three minutes to live.

Dex-Starr: So what were we supposed to do?

Shiki: I don't know… Why couldn't we save Rhyme and Krypto?

Neku: Because we couldn't. That's how it was meant to be.

Then they began to have an Argument

B'dg: How can you just write her off like that!? Don't you care? Aren't you SAD!? We could have done something!

Neku: Yeah? Like what?

Neku's Though: Dammit…I feel like crap. This is just like that time… That time? What time? … I can't remember.

Dex-Starr's Though: Aren't I SAD!? Yeah, right. It's just like that time I lost my owner from that Burglar. Man... Why don't I feel angry after what happen?

Dex-Starr: You see? See why teaming up is a dumb idea?

Shiki: How dare you! You think NOT teaming up would have saved them? How can you two be so COLD? Beat, Streaky, Krypto and Rhyme were our friends! What happened to them… We're all responsible! It was our fault, too…

Neku: Then who needs 'em.

Dex-Starr: And who cares.

Shiki: Huh?

Neku: Who needs friends! They laugh and talk like idiots and pretend to agree with you-so you end up caring about them…exposing yourself…getting HURT… Screw it! We're better off without them! You want people in your way? Dragging you down? I don't! And I never said we were friends. You did!

Dex-Starr: Friends, Allies, Companions, Partners!? Who gives a deal about them! They always being dumb, stupid and Naive to themselves. They always look down, forget about you and Break their Promise. And after, they always die in the end! Vengence is what make them angry, they alway have Hate, Rage and Anger for this! They will have revenge on themselves and ruined their lives after what they did to us. And to forgive them? FORGET IT! They always know hatred and anger in their memories! And being friends. They always slow us down, Getting Kill and make happiness turned into Rage with Vengence!

B'dg: Dex-Starr! We can't take vengence on the Reapers and the Noise. We have to bring Justice on them.

Shiki: He's Right! Dex-Starr, Neku! We are your friend. So is Rhyme-

Neku: Back off! No one's my friend. Least of all you. I just stay with you to survive.

Dex-Starr: And Justice? Not Enough! Vengence is what I need! You're nothing but stupid, dump and Weak Squirrel who doesn't do anything! And even though, I used you to get out of the stupid game!

Shiki: Neku…How c-could you… You didn't feel anything when Rhyme was erased? Not even a little sad? That's inhuman… You're inhuman, Neku. No better than those Reapers!

B'dg: Dex-Starr... Why... Why would you do this... You didn't feel the sadness when Krypto was erased. Not even a single tear? That's cruel... How Cruel you are! You're a Heartless, Cold and aa Stubbor Cat! No wonder why your part of the Red Lanterns. You are no Better then them and the Reapers!

 **Day End**

 **Erased**


	6. Day 5

**Day 5**

Dex-Starr and Neku has awaken

Neku: Unnh…Where am I?

Shiki: Hey. You awake? … The mission's not here yet. … Looks like we start at Tipsy Tose Hall today. So, um…sorry about yesterday. I crossed the line with what I said.

B'dg: Dex-Starr, about what I said... Forget about it.

Dex-Starr's Though: I'm no better then them and the Reaper... Krypto...

Neku's Though: That I was no better than a Reaper… Rhyme… … Well. Right now…

Neku: We need to focus on the mission.

Shiki: Yeah. You're right. For Beat and Streaky.

They heard a beeping noise

Shiki: It's here! The mission! "Free Spain Hill from the Noise. You have 200 minutes. Fail, and face erasure.-The Reapers"

They felt a flinch and Impact on their arm and hands

Shiki: Oww!

Dex-Starr: The timer. Free it? Then we have to erase some Noise.

Shiki: Spain Hill's right over there.

Neku: Then let's get going.

They went off

B'dg: So we just have to clear the Noise out of here, right?

Neku: Let's get started.

After that, they look exhausted

B'dg: (Panting) This isn't working…

Neku: We're not even making a dent. Why do more Noise keep showing up?

Shiki: You think something is drawing them here?

Dex-Starr: If so, we'll have to strike at the source.

Dex-Starr's Though: …Wherever that is.

?: C'mon, Ai. What's wrong?

Shiki: Boys. Look! Those two girls that just left the restaurant…

They saw two girl named Mina and Ai talking

Mina: Ai, are you mad at me?

Ai: Don't be ridiculous.

Mina: You…you sure?

Ai: Yes! OK?

Dex-Starr and Neku scan them and saw many noise

Neku: Whoa! Look at all the Noise! What's up with those two?

B'dg: Looks like they're having an argument-and that's drawing all the Noise.

Neku: I think we found our source.

Shiki: OK. Let's try getting rid of the Noise around them!

They fight them all

Neku: That takes care of those Noise.

Then more of coming

Shiki: No… Look! Here come some more!

Neku: Crap. This will never work.

B'dg: Those two keep drawing more in. What's their story, I wonder?

Mina: Hey, Ai, are you free around this time next week?

Ai: …Probably. Why?

Mina: N-nothing. Forget it.

Ai is looking at her suspicious

S: Whoa, feel all that negativity?

Dex-Starr: What if that's attracting the Noise?

Shiki: Huh?

Dex-Starr: Remember last time? The Noise hijacked the tech because he was jealous.

Shiki: Hey, you're right… But these two don't look possessed. They're just…calling out to the Noise. Wait… Of course!

Neku: If we help them patch things up-

B'dg: The Noise will stop coming! Brilliant! Let's try it!

Dex-Starr: First we have to figure out what's wrong…

They went Tipsy Tose Hall and saw Business man

Business Man: Where is all this merchandise coming from? First "Reaper Creeper," and now these "Red Skull" pins. I'm not one to turn business away, but something about this mystery supplier… It smells risky… Hmm… What should I do? I know! I'll ask "Reaper Creeper"!

Neku: What's up with that guy?

Business Guy: Reaper… Creeper…

Dex-Starr: Is he having a stroke?

Shiki: Hmm…It looks like some kind of divination. See how he put that ten-yen coin on the paper? He's going to make a decision based on where it moves.

Neku: You mean where HE moves it. It's not gonna move on its own.

Shiki: Unless we play a little trick. Think you could use your psychs to give the coin a little push?

Neku move the coin to White

Business Guy: White! An answer, clear as day! Nothing beats Reaper Creeper when you need answers. All right, White means… Umm… What did I ask again? … Reaper… Creeper… What was my last question?

Neku: …Let's move on.

Shiki: Let's.

They went back to Spain Hill

Ai: Mina… You really didn't go to Shibu yesterday?

Mina: I…I didn't. I swear! Quit asking, Ai.

Ai: Sure, whatever.

Neku imprinted her with "Reaper Creeper"

Ai's Thought: She is so lying… …Reaper Creeper? Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner!

Ai: Say… Mina…

Mina: Hmm? What's up?

Ai: Ever heard of "Reaper Creeper"?

Mina: Reaper Creeper… Oh, yeah! That magic game people were talking about at school, right? The one that answers your questions!

Ai: Wanna try it?

Mina: Sure! Sounds like fun!

Shiki: They're going to use Reaper Creeper… Neku. Should we fake it?

He agreed

Shiki: OK, let's move the coin and rig the answers. If we want them to patch things up-

Dex-Starr: Ai needs to know the truth.

B'dg: What!? But…that's really risky. Ai suspects Mina. She thinks Mina is after the boy she likes. If she finds out Mina has been lying, their friendship is sunk!

Dex-Starr: Exactly. That Mina girl is lying. And Ai is gonna find out eventually whether we cover it up or not. Better we clear things up now.

Shiki: Well… I don't know…

Neku: Lying isn't right.

B'dg and Shiki doesn't know about this Idea that Dex-Starr and Neku made, but they have to do it

Ai: OK, Reaper Creeper has a few rules.

Mina: Like what?

Ai: First, someone has to summon the Reaper.

Mina: Ooh, let me do it!

Ai: …All right.

Mina: Reaper…Creeper… Before we get in much deeper… If you're here all right, go to White!

Neku moved the coin to right

Mina: White! Cool… The coin really moved! So, like… We said "if you're here, go to White." And it went to White. Whoa… That means… … The Reaper's here! Creepy! Can you believe it? Reapers really exist!

Ai: That's right. And they can see right through a lie.

Mina: Scary!

Ai: All right, Mina. Next question.

Mina: What are you gonna ask?

Ai: Hmm… Why don't I ask about you?

Mina: About m-me? Why?

Ai's Though: Because I'm onto you, you tramp. You and Makoto.

Ai: Reaper…Creeper…If Mina has a boy she likes, go to White!

Dex-Starr move it to White

Ai: Aha! White!

Mina: Um, Ai-

Ai's Though: White means YES. She's got a crush. And I saw her with him yesterday. Her and Makoto…together!

Ai: Next question!

Mina: Ai… This isn't like you.

Ai: REAPER. CREEPER. If Mina has secrets that should be brought to light…go to White!

Neku move it to White Again

Ai: Aha! See! White!

Mina: Please…Ai!

Ai: I knew you were hiding something!

Mina: …What?

Ai: This is it, Mina! Last question!

Mina: Ai, please stop…

Ai: REAPER. CREEPER. Yesterday Mina met with Makoto. And she LIED to me about it. If I'm right…GO TO WHITE!

Mina: What? Ai, you knew about that? Aww…You saw us?

Ai: Yes! I know all about you. You and Makoto and your little-

Mina: Here.

She give her two Tickets

Ai: What… Two tickets? How could you, Mina… You knew I liked Makoto.

Mina: I'm sorry. I just wanted to help.

Ai: …What?

Mina: Makoto wants to go to the Molco slam-off. But he couldn't get a ticket. He told me yesterday. So I started mailing my friends. I figured, you know, maybe if I scored two tickets…

Ai: Oh, Mina. You didn't…

Mina: You and Makoto go have a great time.

Ai: You got them for me?

Mina: Yup! Now you can put the moves on him, hee hee.

Ai: Mina… I'm so sorry… I totally got the wrong idea…

Mina: No worries. It's partly my fault for fibbing to you. We're friends. What's one little argument?

Ai: …Yeah.

Then the Noise began to go Thinner

Shiki: Boys! The Noise are thinning out.

Dex-Starr: Good! Let's finish the job.

They fight them all and the timer are gone

Neku: Timer's gone.

Shiki: Whew! Mission complete. Looks like Ai and Mina made up, too.

Ai: Hey, let me take you out to eat. It's the least I can do.

Mina: Really? Awesome! How about sundaes?

Ai: Sure! Let's hit that family restaurant up the street.

Mina: OK!

They went off

Shiki: Aww… See how nice it is to have friends?

Neku & Dex-Starr's Though: No.

Shili: Sure, you may butt heads and being grumpy now and then, but life is more fun that way.

Neku's Though: Fun? Right. Every time you argue, you end up meeting halfway and getting nowhere. What's fun about letting other people hold you back?

Dex-Starr's Though: Friends? I don't have one, only Atrocities. He took care of me and treated me like a Son, after my owner died from that Burglar. He's the only friend I have. And I'm always loyal to him. But for the Red Lanterns, they're not trustworthy for me. The Justice League have so many allies and friends, but for me... I'm not one of them, I'm just lonely cat who lost his Owner.

Neku: I don't see the point of a relationship built on lies.

Shiki: … Neku... Dex-Starr…You don't lie to MAKE friends. I agree, that wouldn't be right. But sometimes, you need to tell a fib because you ARE friends. Not all secrets are bad secrets.

Neku's Though: ….. Her and that photo…

Dex-Starr's Though: Even B'dg's?

Shiki: Hey, Neku? Yesterday you said we were better off without friends. You really think so?

Neku and Dex-Starr look so silent

Shiki: Eri used to do everything for me. There was nothing she COULDN'T do. She had a ton of friends. Everybody at school loved her, because she was so outgoing. And the outfits she designed were so cute. Eri was the one who got me started making clothes.

B'dg: And for me, I joined the Green Lantern because I want to be like Hal Jordon, he's so cool and helpful to his friends and his allies. He knows how to help people and save them from bad guys. And I want to be like him someday.

Dex-Starr: I see, so that's why you become a Green Lantern. And Shiki, you have the same reason that B'dg has.

Neku: I thought that pig of yours was the reason.

Shiki: He's a CAT! Ugh. Anyway… She saw me making Mr. Mew. And then she said: "Wow, you're really good with a needle." So we got talking, and she let me help her make clothes. I owe her everything. She gave me purpose.

Neku and Dex-Starr are listening to her

Shiki: Meeting her, talking to her, getting to know her… Admiring her… It made me want to be something more.

They keep listening to her

Shiki: Rhyme said she didn't know what dreams are like. And now she never will… Neku... Dex-Starr, it's not fair.

Dex-Starr: I know it was... But for Krypto, I never have a chance to meet him and talk to him after, he and Rhyme... Protected Beat and Streaky.

Neku: I know… I…I'm sad, too. We'll just have to live a little extra. For their sake.

Shiki: Yeah. If we get a second chance.

Neku: Second chance?

?: Hello, young lady.

Shiki: Who's there?

They saw a Man

Neku: A Reaper!

Higashizawa: Correct. But not just any Reaper. I am Yodai Higashizawa… Game Master by proxy.

Neku: Game Master… So you're in charge?

Higashizawa: Correct again.

Shiki: Then Rhyme is gone because of you!

B'dg: And so does Krypto!

Higashizawa: I detest leftovers. No Players were meant to escape yesterday's chowder of destruction. Do you know why you alone survived?

Shiki and B'dg look silent

Higashizawa: Because you are strong. It's a dog-eat-dog world. A logical hierarchy much like the food chain. The strong reach the top and win the Game, while the weak are left behind, the heels of the proverbial loaf.

Shiki: How dare you! Rhyme and Krypto protected Beat and Krypto! You call that weak? Take it back!

Higashizawa: I admire your courage and loyalty, young lady. Delectable. This calls for a taste test! Let us see how you fare as fare for the Noise!

They fight all the noise

Higashizawa: Heh heh… I see I've sunk my teeth into something good.

B'dg: We'll never lose to you! You'll pay for what you did to Rhyme and Krypto!

Higashizawa: Sadly, I've had my fill for the day. I only came here to meet you, young lady and Squirrel.

Shiki: Us? …Why?

Higashizawa: To get a closer look, of course. At the charcoal-black envy beneath the barbecue of your heart.

B'dg: I…I don't understand.

H: Oh, don't you, though? You can't fool me. You know the feelings are there, so you bury them. Your talk of loyalty, of dreams and friendship… They're no more than a lid on your stir-fry of jealousy. Oh, how deeply you must hate yourself. You have EXACTLY what you always wanted…but it's not enough, is it?

Shiki and B'dg look so silent

Higashizawa: No one loves you. You can't love yourself. And so the jealousy consumes you.

Shiki & B'dg: Stop it!

Higashizawa: That friend sugar coating can't sweeten the selfishness inside you. You think you're more important than anyone else. And THAT'S where jealousy begins…

Shiki: No…We're not-

Higashizawa: You are. And you know it. Why else would your entry fee be-

B'dg: Stop! Don't say it!

Higashizawa: Heh heh… That complex of yours is a bruise on the tomato of your soul and life.

Shiki: No, we… We're just…

Higashizawa: Nothing will change if you are restored to life. You'll just go on hating yourself and being jealous of everybody else.

Shiki: No… Please don't…

She and B'dg left

Neku: Restored to life? What the hell are you talking about!?

Higashizawa: You're dead. Didn't you know?

Then they look shocked for what he said

Dex-Starr: We're…We're dead?

Higashizawa: All the Players are. The Reapers' Game is an examination, to see who is worthy of a second chance at life.

They became horrifled

Higashizawa: Now, if I may be excused… See you on Day 7. Keep it fresh. Take care, young lady and Squirrel.

He left, Dex-Starr and Neku look so confused for what he said

Neku: I'm…I'm d-d-dead? How? What did I… I'm DEAD!?

Dex-Starr: I... Died? How? When did I... Die!?

 **Day End**

 **Empty Urban Legend**


	7. Day 6

**Day 6**

Dex-Starr and Neku has awaken

Neku: Where…? Back at the scramble…

Dex-Starr: Huh?

He saw a Red Pin on his Belt

Dex-Starr: A New Pin? Hey kid, what's that on you?

Neku saw a Red Pin like Dex-Starr has

Neku: What's this? A new pin?

Neku's Though: Where'd it come from? It looks kind of like the Player Pin. … It doesn't work for scanning…

Neku: Hmph. Weird pin.

Dex-Starr: …Where's the girl and Green Lantern Squirrel?

Neku: Guess they're not awake yet. Hmm… Was the big guy serious?

Dex-Starr: Are we really…dead?

Neku: Maybe... But I don't remember dying.

Dex-Starr: Me too, I don't remember how I died. Did we get killed, have an accident or something?

Neku: I don't know... Then again, except for our names, I can't recall anything before waking up here on Day 1. …What did Mr. Hanekoma say again?

Dex-Starr: Well, he did say...

Flashback has started

Mr. H: Now listen up. This Shibuya ain't your Shibuya. It's the Composer's Shibuya, which the Reapers use to run the Game. No matter what happens, people won't see you, won't hear you-and they definitely won't help you. Your partner's the only one who can keep you alive.

Neku: So we're basically invisible?

Mr. H: Only those involved in the Game can see you.

Shiki: So…the Players, The Reapers, and…you?

Mr. H: Right.

Dex-Starr: Why am I even in this stupid game?

Neku: Me too?

Mr. H: All Players come from the RG to the UG for a common reason. And each must forfeit the thing they value most as an entry fee.

Neku: What we value most?

B'dg: Do we get it back?

Mr. H: If you win.

Neku: …And if we don't?

Mr. H: You lose your entry fee forever. And-well, your right to exist.

Flashback has ended

Neku: A special Shibuya used to run the Game…And all the Players come here for a common reason. Death? So…We're dead. Stalker's dead and so does the Squirrel. And we're all part of some contest to come back to life?

Dex-Starr: How…How did we die? What was our entry fee? … Dammit, I can't remember any of it.

Neku: Me too, Cat! I don't knww anything!

Then they heard a beeping noise

Neku: The mission! "Dominate the scramble crossing view at 3: 00. You have 180 minutes. Fail, and face erasure.-The Reapers"

Then they felt a flinch and a impact on their hand and arm

Dex-Starr: Nggh! Right on cue…

Neku: Hmm… Strange mission. We're standing in the scramble now-but what's the "view"? …Dammit. I don't know Shibuya well enough to make sense of this. When are they gonna wake up?

Dex-Starr: I do it. Hey! Rise and shine! The mission's here.

They wake up and look silent

S: …

Neku: What do you make of this?

S: "Dominate the view"?… No idea.

Dex-Starr's Though: (Wow. Thanks for giving it all that thought. What's gotten into her?)

Dex-Starr: Well, wait… Look again. Maybe there's a hidden clue.

B'dg: The scramble crossing at three o'clock?

Neku: Is something scheduled to happen? Or do we make it happen? Let's start by figuring out what this mission means.

They saw a Makoto

Makoto: Sigh… I'm done for.

Neku's Though: What's that guy mumbling about? I can feel time slipping through my fingers.

Makoto: Three more hours… Then I'm gonna get the ax. So long, Makoto. Heh…

Neku: Three more hours?

Dex-Starr's Though: It's noon now…so in three hours…it'll be 3: 00!

Dex-Starr: Hey! I think this guy might be the key!

Shiki and B'dg still look silent

Neku's Though: (T-talk, dammit! Why are they so quiet today?)

Neku: So, um, yeah… Let's scan him. OK?

They scan Makoto and listening his though and say about Catch the eye

Neku's Though: Catch the eye…That's it! Hey!

Neku: This must be our mission!

B'dg: … Really?

Dex-Starr: …. Think about it. The time matches up-3:00. And catching the eye… Eye? View? Same thing.

B'dg and Shiki look silent

Dex-Starr: But what's "Q Floor"?

B'dg: … Neku... Dex-Starr. Up there…The big screen-that's Q Floor.

They look at the Big Screen above Shibuya

Neku: The one playing commercials? This is all starting to make sense!

Shiki: So dominating the scramble crossing view means getting the crowd here to watch that guy's ad?

Dex-Starr: It sure seems that way.

Shiki: … That'll never happen. People look straight ahead when they cross. Or at their feet.

Neku: Then our mission is to get them to look UP. They have to see that ad.

B'dg: What do you think the ad's for?

Dex-Starr: Like I know. …Maybe he can answer that.

They look at him and saw Noise around him

Makoto: It's all over. I'm doomed…Trapped in the flaming wreckage of my own life…

Neku: Great. The Noise have a hold on him. You know what that means.

They battle noise and Makoto cheered up

Makoto: Chip up, Makoto! Snap out of it! True, these pins show no sign of becoming the next big thing. But it's my job to MAKE them the next big thing!

Neku and Dex-Starr noticed the Red Pin they had just like Makoto got

Neku: That pin… It looks just like this one. This is what he's advertising?

Dex-Starr's Though: So maybe this is for the mission?

Shiki: It's just a regular old pin. No one's gonna watch an ad for it.

Neku: That's for sure. But the guy's a pro, right? I'm sure he's at least got a plan.

Makoto: … OK! First, I'm going to hand free pins out and fill Shibuya with walking billboards! Hmm…and to get people's attention, I need some "hip" one-liners like that book suggested. Let's see…How about, "Totally gnarly!" "Come and get some hot stuff!" "Unreal, bro!" Perfect! The slang of the moment! If I get everyone talking about the pins in time, they're sure to watch the commercial!

Neku and the other are listening what they said

Neku: Uhh…no? They're going to think you're nuts.

Shoki: "Come get some hot stuff"? That sounds like a pickup line… And pins aren't exactly a hot topic to begin with. No one's going to take them.

Dex-Starr: We'd better intervene.

Shiki and B'dg look silent

They saw Makoto talking to a girl named Nao

Makoto: Um…excuse me.

Nao: Hmm?

Makogo: I, umm…you, uhh…

Nao: Sota? Like, this guy. He's, like, talking to me?

Makoto: Wha-

Then A man named Sota appeared and look angry at him

Sota: 'Scuse me?

Makoto: Uh-oh…

Sato: Whadda you want, dawg? Got somethin' to say to my Nao?

Nao: Like, he said he thinks I'm cute… Right?

Makoto: Wr-wrong! I don't think that at all!

Nao: What? You don't?

Sato: 'Scuse me?

Makoto: Ahhh! No no no no, she's cute! But not…you know…ahhh!

Dex-Starr imprinted him with "Totally Gnarly"

Makoto: Totally gnarly!

Sato: 'Scuse me?

Makoto: I mean…umm…My…my grandpa! It's my grandpa. He's…he's all gnarly!

Sato: Gnarly?

Makoto: F-from his arthritis! The poor man beats himself up because no one wears these pins. When I see his gnarly hands tremble with guilt, I… I just…Ohh, Grandpa! …So, um… Would you do me a favor, and wear one of these pins for him?

He show a Red Pin to them

Sato: …Hells yeah.

Makoto: Whoa! Really?

Sato: What's your name?

Makoto: It's...Makoto Miki. Friends call me Mick.

Sato: Mick… You're a good man.

Nao: Yeah! Like, that was totally moving?

Sato: Handing out pins for your grandpa in the scramble… That's aces, dawg.

Nao: Like, I think I'm in love?

Sato: We'll wear your pins. It'd be an honor.

Makoto: Th-thanks!

Sato: Hang in there, Mick. We'll be rootin' for you.

Nao: Hope your granddaddy, like, cheers up?

Makoto: Who? Oh! M-me too… Wow, I'm on fire today! OK! Time to hand these out someplace else!

He went off

Neku: Looks like it worked.

Shiki: You really think a pin like this could take off?

Dex-Starr: It better. That's our mission.

B'dg: …Yeah.

They went to Center Spot

Makoto: OK! This seems like a good spot.

Neku and Dex-Starr knows what they must do

Neku: Here we go again…

B'dg and Shiki look so Silent

Makoto: Ooh! That kid's sure to take one. Hey, there, slugger.

Then a Boy who like Tin Slammer heard him

Shooter: WHOAAA!

Makoto: Huh?

Shooter: Lemme guess, bro. You want me to make you one of my Slammurai… Right?

Makoto: Uh…I didn't-

Shooter: Don't be shy! It's cool! SLAM ON!

Makoto: No. I'm not here to-

Shooter: What's your favorite whammy?

Makoto: Buh-

Shooter: What are you ranked?

Makoto: I…I…I don't know!

Neku imprinted him with "Unreal, bro!"

Makoto: Unreal, bro!

Shooter: WHOAAA!

Makoto: Huh?

Shooter: What's that pin?

He noticed the Red Pin he has

Makoto: Oh, this?

Shooter: Yeah! Tell me where you got it!

Makoto: Well-

Shooter: What's it's Attack?

Makoto: Uhh…unreal, bro?

Shooter: Seriously? How about it's Defense?

Makoto: Unreal, bro!

Shooter: Whoa! BRO! You and me gotta battle. I want that pin!

Makoto: Huh?

Shooter: Ready? Slaaam…ON!

Then he won

Shooter: Woo…hoooooo! I won, bro! Better practice up. Rely on pins alone…and you'll never be a true Slammurai! I'll be taking that pin. YOINK!

He take the pin and ran off

Makoto: Huh? But… OK… It worked!

He went to Spain Hill, Dex-Starr and the others follow him

Makoto: OK! This seems like a good spot.

Neku and Dex-Starr know what they must do

Dex-Starr: Here we go again…

Shiki and B'dg look so Silent, and they saw Makoto talking to Tech

Makoto: Pardon me. Hello? Excuse me! … Can't he hear me? What now?

Dex-Starr imprinted him with "Come and get some hot stuff!"

Makoto: Come and get some hot stuff!

Tech heard it and not interested

Makoto: No good? Hot stuff! Come get some!

Then the Tech look interested

Makoto: Huh? I think I got a reaction that time. One more time! Come get some hot stuff! Oh! Hot stuff! Ooh! Hot! Yeah, hot stuff! Come get some!

Then the Tech take the Red Pin after hearing it

Tech: …I'll take one.

He left

Makoto: Oh. Thank you! Finally! All done. Now these pins are sure to take off! I should go see what people are saying back by Q Floor.

He went off

Neku: So far so good. Let's follow him back to the scramble.

Dex-Starr: Let's go.

They went off and saw him

Makoto Now, to witness a phenomenon in the making! I bet I'll have to BEAT back all the fans. Let me walk around and observe.

Dex-Starr: Oh, come on. Handing out a few pins isn't going to ignite Shibuya. We better go after him.

B'dg: … Just…give it up.

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh?

Shiki: Even if we do clear the mission… we still… we'll never be…

She and B'dg left

Neku: Hey! What's gotten into you? Hey, what gives?

They go after them

Dex-Starr: You've been acting really weird today.

Shiki and B'dg look silent

Neku: It's almost 3. We need to get moving, or we'll fail the mission.

B'dg: …So what?

Neku: Huh?

Shiki: There's no point. You heard what that Reaper said. … Even if we finish the mission…win the Game… Even if we come back to life… we'll still just be us. What do we do…

Dex-Starr: What kind of question is that?

S: … I thought I'd changed. But I'll never change. I'll just go on hurting.

Neku: Says who?

Shiki: … I was never pretty…or smart… There was nothing special about me at all. I hated myself. I wanted to change, to be somebody else. … To be Eri.

B'dg: And for me... I'm not brave or strong... There was nothing good for me too. I have everything and myself. I want to become someone... To be like the Green Lantern.

Shiki: But it didn't work.

Neku: I don't- WHOA! Over there! Is that…you and B'dg?

Shiki & B'dg: Ahh!

Dex-Starr: There's two of you!?

They saw another B'dg and Shiki talking to Mina and Ace the Bat-hound

Eri: The other day, I found just the cutest outfit at Ten-Four!

Mina: Seriously? Hey, why don't we head over there? You've still go some time, right, Eri?

B'dg: And I was saying that being a Hero means alot to me! And I like it!

Ace: Just don't get overboard for this, B'dg.

Dex-Starr and Neku look so shocked

Dex-Starr: B'dg? Wait, that's him!?

Neku: Eri? What the…

Shiki and "B'dg" left, Neku and Dex-Starr follow them

Neku: Hey! Wait!

Shiki: So now you know.

Dex-Starr: Know what?

"B'dg": What our...entry fee are.

Neku: Huh?

Shiki: Our appearance. We gave up the way we really look.

Neku: Your appearance? Then-

Dex-Starr: Hold on... Are you telling me that you are...

"B'dg": Yes... I'm not the B'dg you know, I'm just a Normal Squirrel. This is B'dg's Appearance. The one I want to be like him...

Shiki: This is Eri's body. I don't really look like this.

Neku: Oh. Wow…

Dex-Starr: So I'm partner up with a Normal Squirrel that take appearance to B'dg?

Shiki: When we got to the UG and we saw ourselves… we freaked.

Neku: Yeah. I would, too.

"B'dg": But it was a happy kind of freaked.

Dex-Starr: Happy? Why?

Shiki: Because this is what I always dreamed of-a new me. I hated who I was. All I wanted was to like myself. To be cute, and smart, and perfect…like Eri.

"B'dg": And for me, I wanted to become superhero like the others are. But when I saw B'dg from the Green Lantern. I began to hate myself for not look alot like him. All I need is to be like him. To be strong, heroic and Brave. Like the Green Lantern.

Dex-Starr: … Then why would the Reapers take your appearance? Your entry fee is supposed to be what you value most. But you just said you hate yourselves.

Shiki: At first… we didn't get it either. We were so excited to be Eri and B'dg that I even acted like them-all bubbly and cute, heroic and brave. But it was just an act. Inside, nothing changed. We're still the same person we've always been. Then we realized. We'll never be Eri and B'dg. Deep down, we never wanted to be. We were just jealous. The Reaper was right. What we value most is ME and B'DG!

Neku and Dex-Starr are listening to them

Shiki: Eri has all the things I don't. Looks, brains, design sense. Lots of friends…I envied her. And now that I'm inside her body, it just hurts even more.

"B'dg": The Real B'dg has some heroic things that I don't. Brave, Charming, heroics. Lots of Friends... I envied him. And now that I'm inside his body, it's just hurts even more.

Neku's Though: … All this time…she's been as confused as me.

Dex-Starr: ...All this time, he hates and annoyed at me, is because he wants to be like the B'dg I know? I can't believe this... But... I do feel bad for yelling at him and hurt his feelings back then.

Shiki: The truth is, we're scared! We keep trying to sound brave, saying we need to win the Game, but… I'm scared of getting a second chance! What if it's like the Reaper said? We don't want to come back to life it means being jealous of Eri and B'dg all the time. …we don't want to be that person.

Neku: Well…we like you the way you are.

Shiki: Huh?

Makoto: Noooooo!

Neku: What the-

They saw Makoto look panicking

Makoto: No one's wearing the pins! Why not!?

Dex-Starr: Looks like we can't relax yet. Listen. We're going to finish this mission. So promise you'll focus on that for now. OK?

Shiki: … All right.

They wondering what's going for him

Makoto: Why isn't anyone talking about the pins? I worked so hard…

?: Hey, Mick.

He saw the Prince

Makoto: Huh? Oh! Mr. Oji. Prince…

Prince: I saw you standing here. Why so glum?

Makoto: It's work. I'm going to lose my job. I was supposed to make these pins a sensation. I gave away a whole bunch for free. But they just won't take off.

Prince: Aw, Mick, you can't be serious.

Makoto: What?

Prince: All right, listen. You've done good business for me, so I'll give it to you straight. Your pins wont' take off, because you're ignoring the trends. Handing out samples doesn't make something popular.

Makoto: Hmm. True… So then how do I change the trends?

Prince: Lots of ways. I mean, if you were a Prince like me, just walking the streets could start a revolution.

Makoto: If people saw you wearing the pin… Right…

Prince: OK. I've gotta run. Press date. Take care, Mick. You can do it.

Makoto: Thanks! I'll try! Hmm… Trends, eh? OK! If the Prince can do it, so can I! Time to put this pin on and start a revolution!

Neku and the others heard everything he said

Neku: This guy is certifiable…

Shiki: …But think about it. Neku, if you put the pin on and we fought some battles, we might be able to change the trends.

Neku: How do you figure?

Shiki: Rhyme and I got to talking. We noticed wearing pins in combat makes those brands more popular.

Dex-Starr: Even though the RG people can't see us?

"B'dg": Yeah. Weird, huh?

Neku: All right… Let's give it a try.

They are fighting the noise

Random Person 1: Hey! Isn't that pin the coolest?

Random Person 2: Huh? Where?

Random Person 1: There. The one that guy's got on.

Random Person 2: Oh yeah! Very nice. Wonder where they sell 'em.

Makoto: Whoa… People keep looking at me and smiling. Am I… I couldn't be…trendy!? Wow. The Prince was right!

Neku and Dex-Starr noticed everything is working

Neku: It worked.

Shiki: So the pins we wear in combat do change what's popular in the RG.

Neku: Uh-huh. But that guy seems to have his own theory.

Makoto: Get ready, 104! Your trend-god cometh!

He went to 104

Neku: … He's kind of a tool, huh?

They follow him

Makoto: OK! Time to look trendy!

Dex-Starr: Yeah, with a little help.

They are fighting the Noise

Random Person 1: Hey, check out that hot pin!

Random Person 2: Yeah. The one on that guy? People were wearing it back at the scramble crossing.

Random Person 1: Seriously? It's gonna be huge, just wait and see.

Random Person 2: Wish I had one…

Makoto: Whoa… I get it. I really get it! The trends are mine to command! Now that the word is out, I just need to wait for the ad to run. Back to the crossing!

He went back

Neku: Well, we did it.

Shiki: Did we?

Dex-Starr: Hey, we gave it our best shot. Let's just cross our fingers.

Shoki: … Neku... Dex-Starr… Umm… We're sorry. If we fail, and it turns out to be our fault for slowing us down…

Neku: … No big deal. We all, umm…

Seku: Hmm?

Dex-Starr: We all have our bad days.

Shiki: Neku, Dex-Starr… Thanks.

Neku saw someone

Neku: Hey, it's her and the Real B'dg.

Shiki: Ahh!

They saw them talking to their friends

Mina: So, Eri. How come you haven't designed anything lately?

Eri: … Actually… I'm thinking about giving it up.

Mina: What! Why? You're so talented!

The real B'dg and Ace are talking to each other

Ace: What?! You're quiting the Super Pets!? Why?

Shiki and "B'dg" heard what they said

"B'dg": He's quiting the Super Pets? Why?

Shiki: She's giving it up? Eri, why… …

Neku: If you want to know, scan her.

"B'dg': No way! I can't! He's my favourite superhero. I can't hear his thoughts!

Shiki: What? I can't do that! She's my friend. I can't eavesdrop on her thoughts!

Dex-Starr: Why not? You've scanned tons of people.

Shiki and B'dg doesn't know about it

Mina: Eri, why would you give design up?

Shiki: …

Eri: Well, there was this girl, Shiki-

Shiki: Neku… I have to go!

She left and "B'dg" is watching Ace and the Real B'dg talking

Ace: Why would you quit the team for?

B'dg: Well... Because I want someone to take over me-

"B'dg" is leaving with Shiki

Dex-Starr: Hey! Just…wait!

Shiki: I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't want to hear Eri talk about me. I was afraid.

"B'dg": Look, Dex-Starr. I don't heard another word from the B'dg you know. I was afraid.

Neku and Dex-Starr are listening to them

Shiki: Eri told me something before I died. "You're not meant to be a designer," she said. I never had her talent… I guess she finally got fed up and-

"B'dg": And from the Real B'dg, I heard him saying about me "You can't be like me" he said. I never have some cool adventures he has... I guess he doesn't want me to be like him and-

Neku: Oh, would you cut the crap? Who ARE you?

Shiki & "B'dg: Huh?

Dex-Starr You're you. You're not Eri or B'dg. You'll never be Eri or B'dg. You'll only ever be you.

Shiki: But they're so much better-

Neku: Forget them! You need to live your own life. If they can do it, so can you. All that matters is you try.

Shiki: …Neku-

"B'dg": ... Dex-Starr...

Dex-Starr: You're luck you're both jealous. It gives you something to shoot for. So…shoot.

Shiki: …You're right. Thanks, Neku, Dex-Starr.

Dex-Starr: It's time. The commercial's about to air.

They went off and wait for the commercial

Makoto: Sooo nervous… Will people watch?

Shiki: Neku…

"B'dg": Dex-Starr...

Neku: Don't worry. They'll watch.

Random Person 1: Hey! Up there!

Random Person 2: That pin. Who designed it? It looks like-

Random Person 3: Hey, cool graphic.

Random Person 4: I never wear pins. But this one…

Random Person 5: Where can I buy it?

Shooter: Hey, man, look what I got.

Yammer: You HAVE one? Aw, lucky…

Eri: Oh, I know that pin!

Mina: Ha ha. You would, Eri. Wish I had one…

Ace and the real B'dg are watching the commercial

B'dg: Whoa! They have a new Pin!

Ace: They're very good at it.

Shiki and "B'dg" want to heard about them

"B'dg": Hmm... Dex-Starr, I need to hear about him

Shiki: Eri… … Neku, can I have a minute? I want to go stand by her.

Neku: Hey, you're off the clock.

Dex-Starr: Sure. Make it quick.

Shiki & "B'dg": …Thanks!

Shiki and "B'dg" are listening to them

Mina: Eri, you shouldn't give up design.

Eri: I told you. This girl, Shiki-I'm nothing without her.

Shiki: Huh?

Mina: Yeah, you said that. What, did you two have a fight?

Eri: A fight? I wish. Shiki died. In an accident the other day.

Mina: Oh…I'm so sorry.

Eri: No one else could ever make my outfits. Shiki gave them life. Made them real.

Mina: You must have trusted her a lot.

Eri: I did! She was an amazing person. She cared about people-and always noticed the little things. If I missed something in my design, Shiki always picked up the slack. And her stuffed animals! I wouldn't know where to begin. She had a sharp eye, skilled hands. Motivation. All the things I don't have.

Mina: The way you talk about her, she must have been something.

Eri: … The day before her accident… I said something I'll always regret.

Mina: What?

Eri: She was upset 'cause she couldn't come up with a good design. I wanted to cheer her up…so I told her "You're not meant to be a designer." I mean, she had such a great future as a seamstress. But I think I really hurt her feelings. I planned to apologize the next day…but I never saw her again. … She's still my best friend. Even now. I want her back, so I can tell her I'm sorry…and so we can be a team again.

Shiki heard everything what she said about her, meanwhile "B'dg" is watching Ace and the Real B'dg

Ace: B'dg, why do you want to quit the team for?

B'dg: Because I want someone to take over my role for you and your team.

Ace: Why?

B'dg: Because I want to continue my adventures with Hal Jordon and the others. Before that, I met a Squirrel who looks exactly like me. Not my planet. He's from Metropolis, and he became a fan of me. So he told me he want to be like me, but I...

Ace: What did you do?

B'dg: I shout at him. Saying that he won't be like me.

Ace: And you hurt his feelings.

B'dg: It wasn't my fault, I just got a little bit angry, that's all. But then he died from the Accident, and I blame for his death.

Ace: Oh...

B'dg: No one wants to be like me.

Ace: You must have a hurtful times after his death.

B'dg: He know! He was an amazing fan to me. He cared about his friends- always noticed the little things. If I missed something in my heroic actions, He always picked up the slack for me! I wouldn't know where to begin. He had a good eye and very intelligent. Motivation. All the things I don't have.

Ace: The way you said about him, he must have been something.

B'dg: … The day before his accident… I said something I'll always regret.

Ace: What?

B'dg: He was upset 'cause I'm going to give up myself. He wanted to cheer me up…so I told him "You can't be like me." I mean, he had such a great times a normal squirrel in your planet. But I think I really hurt his feelings. I planned to apologize the next day…but I never saw him again. … He's a good squirrel to me. Even now. I want him back, so I can tell him I'm sorry…and so we can be good friends.

"B'dg" Heard everything what he said, Shiki and "B'dg" finally understand what they said

Shiki: …I had no idea. I never knew she felt that way about me.

"B'dg" And for me... I never knew he felt like this about me.

Neku: Guess you both of your two need each other.

Shiki: Neku…You think I'm OK the way I am?

"B'dg": And for me, Dex-Starr?

Dex-Starr: Well, yeah. Some animals can become heroes to themselves. Even become good friend.

Neku: Hey, Shibuya's got room for all types. Who else is gonna make stuffed piggies?

Shiki: He's a cat! Heh heh… Neku… I want to see Eri again. So we can be a team. I'm ready for a second chance!

"B'dg": And for me, I'll become a hero like him someday! I'm ready for a second chance!

Neku: All right. Then whatever it takes… Let's win… Let's live. Just one more day!

Dex-Starr: And then we can go home.

Meanwhile

*in Reaper hangout*

Meg: We're on schedule.

Higashizawa: Yes, sir! Three Players remain. Tomorrow I shall ice them personally.

Minamimoto: I look forward to it. See this week's Game through to its conclusion, and your promotion to Game Master is assured.

Higashizawa: As your proxy, sir, I promise you I will not fail.

Minamimoto: You know, enough with this "proxy" business. Too formal. I hereby grant you full GM privileges. You've proven you can handle it.

Higashizawa: Sir! You are far too kind! I will check in again after tomorrow's repast.

Meanwhile

Beat: Why? Why can't I use you? Yo, there's gotta be a way. …THEY know. They gotta know! Yo, I am done sittin' here collectin' dust!

Streaky: Me too! I just can't just stay here and do nothing! There must be way... I hope...

They look down, because they miss Rhyme and Krypto

Meanwhile

Mr. H: Well, time to get cracking. I just hope they can pull it off. …Back to the café, I guess. Beat and Streaky must be starving by now.

 **Day End**

 **Superiority/Inferiority**


	8. Day 7

**Day 7**

Shiki: This is it... Day 7.

Dex-Starr: Yup. Today we win this.

They heard a beeping noise

Neku: There it is!

"B'dg": The last mission.

Neku: "The Game Master awaits you on the freeway. Defeat him. You have 600 minutes. Fail, and face erasure.-The Reapers"

They felt a flinch and impact on their hands and arms

Shiki: Oww! The Game Master is that big Reaper, right?

Neku: We need to pay him back for Rhyme and Krypto.

Shiki: Yeah…C'mon. We've got a Game to win. For Beat, Streaky…and for us!

Dex-Starr: Who could be calling us now?

Shiki: Think it's the Reapers?

Dex-Starr: Hello? Dead cat speaking.

Mr. H: (Voice) Phones! Tiger Cat! That you?

Neku: Mr. Hanekoma?

They saw him

Mr. H: Listen! Beat and Streaky, they're... they're gone!

Neku: Gone!? You don't mean…

Mr. H: No, no…Not erased. …Not yet.

They look relief

Neku: What's that supposed to mean?

Mr. H: Look, they musta left the café while I was out.

Dex-Starr: they left? Why!?

Mr. H: I dunno why. Look, enough questions. You gotta hurry! That kid and his companion ain't got a partner and a companion to fight with. They're Reaper the second they spot them. 'Sides…Today's Day 7. The GM can attack Players directly now! And they will. Believe me.

Neku: Son of a-

Mr. H: Hey, hey, have a little faith. You're almost there! Just put an end to the Game! You do that and Skater-Brain and his thunder cat might just survive this.

Neku: Right, got it.

Shiki: Neku, Dex-Starr, what's going on? Is Beat and Streaky in trouble?

Neku: Yeah… But we can save them if we end the Game in time.

Shiki: Then let's move it!

Dex-Starr's Though: Those meathead! Have they lost their mind!? Why couldn't they just stay with Mr. Hanekoma?

"B'dg": Dex-Starr! Neku! Let's got over to the freeway! It's not far from the station underpass!

They are going to find Beat and Streaky and they clear the Reaper's Demand

Neku: Clear!

Shiki: Go, go, go!

They then saw black hooded reaper

Reaper: Six days you're still kickin'. I'm impressed.

Neku: A Reaper…

Shiki: Hey, clear the road! We're in a hurry!

Reaper: Oh, I'll clear the road-of YOU, that is.

They fight all the noise

Dex-Starr: Dammit…That cost us time.

Shiki: I hope Beat's OK.

"B'dg": And Streaky.

Neku: Worrying won't save him. C'mon. We're still in this.

Shiki: Right! Let's shut their Game down!

Meanwhile

Uzuki: Bleh. Day 7 is such a yawn. Not enough Players left, you know?

Kariya: See? This is why I pace myself. Work too hard and you run out of work.

Uzuki: Yeah… We did rack up a ton of points this week.

Kariya: And on the seventh day…we rest. The first day of many days off, I hope.

Beat: (Voice) Yo…

Streaky: (Voice) Hey...

Uzuki: Who's there? …You!?

They saw Beat and Streaky

Uzuki: We toasted your partner and her companion-you should be smoke by now!

Kariya: Make another pact?

Streaky and Beat look kinda angry

Uzuki: So, like, what? You thirsty for revenge?

Beat: No!

Uzuki: …Huh? Then what do you want?

Streaky: …Answers. Tell me what I need to know!

Uzuki: You do realize…you're in no position to make demands?

They stare at them

Uzuki: I could erase you with my little finger.

They still stare at them

Kariya: Aight, Skulls and Bolt Cat… You ask. Maybe we'll answer.

Uzuki: Hey…Kariya!

Beat: What does it take? How do you Reapers do it!?

Back to Neku and the other

Neku: Game Master's just ahead…

Shiki: Finally…the end is in sight. It's been crazy, huh? Our time in the UG. But I learned something about myself-how lucky I was. I took each day for granted. Woke up, went to school, talked to Eri. Came home, ate, watched TV. Then conked right out. It was so…NORMAL, I never thought of it as living. But this week woke me up, made me feel more alive…than I ever did when I really was.

"B'dg": It looks my time here is finally over. But I learned something for today. I took each day of granted. Woke up, collecting some acorns, see the Real B'dg. Sleep at the tree for hibernation. Then become a hero soon. It was so... Perfect for me, I never though of it as living. But this wake me up, make me feel happy again... Then I can do whatever I want.

Dex-Starr: …The best is still ahead. Once we win, and come back to life.

Shiki: Yeah! Neku…Thanks for these last seven days. You're pretty good at this partner thing.

"B'dg": And so do you, Dex-Starr.

Dex-Starr: Whatever.

Neku: Pfft…Save it for when we win, OK? …Ready for the big boss?

Shiki: You know it. Hey, if we make it through this…let's meet up in the RG. You, me, Dex-Starr, B'dg, Streaky, and Beat. You might not recognize me, so…I know! I'll bring Mr. Mew with me. We can be a team again!

Neku: I'll…think it over.

Dex-Starr: Me too.

Shiki: Heh heh. OK. Let's finish this!

Higashizuwa You're late. A shame I had to set the table before cooking the main dish.

They saw him again

"B'dg": We're not on the menu. You are! Creep!

Higashizuwa: Ah, hello there, young lady and squirrel. I've been waiting for this day. What's this? The jealousy in your heart-my secret spice! … It's…gone.

Shiki: Lost your appetite?

Higashizuwa: But…you were green with envy! Begrudging to a light golden brown! So deliciously jealous…

"B'dg": That's right. We were jealous. That's how lucky we are! It takes an amazing friend to make you jealous. So you can just get ready to lose!

Neku: You tell him!

Shiki: I swear we're getting our life back! Eri and the Real B'dg's waiting in the RG, and you…are NOT gonna get in our way!

Higashizuwa: … You're gone stale, young lady and Squirrel. But no matter. A true chef can whip up a toothsome meal even from the basest of ingredients! Mr. Kitaniji has given me a recipe…and I intend to cook it. Now…prepare to be spicy tuna rolled!

They are fighting and they used the Fusion Pin together

Shiki: Go Mr. Mew!

Neku: Get them, Piggy!

"B'dg": Let's Unite!

Dex-Starr: Our Power Combined!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Higashizuwa: … In…indigestible! I lost? Well done…young lady… and Squirrel...

Neku & Dex-Starr: Game over.

Shiki: That's it?

Neku: We did it! We won!

Dex-Starr: We completed Seven Mission! Alright!

Shiki: Woo-hoo! Now we'll come back to life!

Then White Light appeared

Shiki: Wh-what's going on?

Neku: Shiki?

Dex-Starr: B'dg?

Shiki: Huh? I don't think this light is bad.

Neku: Yeah…Feels almost like a…pat on the back.

Shiki: A warm welcome back to the world of living! And you said "Shiki"! Neku…That's the first time you used my name.

B'dg: And you, Dex-Starr. You use my Nickname?

Dex-Starr: Am I? Wait... You're Nickname?

Badger: Oh, yeah. I haven't tell you about my real name since we first met. My name is Badger. But you can called me B'dg for short.

Dex-Starr: I see. I guess we could go on with that.

Neku: Oh, really?

Seku: Neku? Dex-Starr? See you on the other side. You know the meeting place. Hachiko!

Neku: Heh. It's a date.

Dex-Starr: Hope you bring Flowers for her.

Neku: (Blush) That's Not funny!

Next Day

Dex-Starr and Neku has awaken at scramble crossing again, but Shiki and Badger are nowhere to be found, then they look sad

Neku & Dex-Starr: Why… Why, why, why…

They heard a beeping noise, but they ignored after what happen

Neku & Dex-Starr… WHYYYYYY!

 **Week End**

 **Wakeless Dream**


	9. Week 2: Day 1

Neku: The scramble crossing… He expects us to just start over?

Dex-Starr: Yeah, and the day we first met.

Neku: I know...

They look sad, because they miss Shiki and Badger

Dex-Starr's Though: What the hell were the last seven days for, then?

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) Look, we have to win so we can go back home.

Neku: Fine. What's the mission? We're not losing. Not now. Not a chance.

They look at the Mission

Neku: "Game I: x=30+74 t=60 min. Incompletes will be destroyed."

Then they felt a flinch and impact on their hands and arm

Dex-Starr: There's the timer… The mission format's different. X=30+74... They're giving out Algebra homework now?

Neku: Tell me about it.

Neku's Though: Hmm, we did take down the GM last week. Maybe this is the big guy's replacement. Better not count on the same tricks, then… I've got to stay focused-and stay alive. Too much is on the line.

Neku: What should we do?

Dex-Starr: First, we need a partner-the toughest Player and Companion we can find!

Neku: Hmm…Hachiko! We're bound to find somebody useful there.

Dex-Starr: Alright, let's go.

Meanwhile

Kariya: Ugh. It's like a sick joke. They expect us to work this week, too?

Uzuki: Oh, suck it up! Don't you want the extra points? Though it is a little weird to go two weeks in a row… Guess there's a firs time for everything.

Kariya: Not quite a first. Been a while, though. You prob'ly weren't here, spring chicken that you are.

Uzuki: Spring chicken? Been here two years, and I'm a spring chicken? Just how long have you been doing this?

Kariya: Meh. Details!

Uzuki: Uh-huh. Anyway. What do you suppose the GM is-

Then her phone is ringing and she pick it up

Uzuki: Yashiro here. … What!? You want us to WHAT!? *hangs up* Graaah!

Kariya: Easy, girl! What's the deal?

Uzuki: Standby! We're just supposed to sit here! This is an insult!

Kariya: Take it down a notch before you pop a blood vessel. I don't see a problem. This is our week off, after all.

Uzuki: Ugh! This is why I hate the way he runs things!

Kariya: Really? I kinda like it.

Uzuki: What's to like!? It's one big, cryptic mess! It pisses me off!

Kariya: He can't help it. I'm sure he's worked out some crazy plan-something way beyond the ken of mundane folks like you 'n' me. I mean, c'mon-he's the type of genius head case that makes stuff like THIS.

Back to Neku and Dex-Starr

They look impatient

Dex-Starr: No one here yet.

Neku: Come on…There has to be someone! We need this… we have to win! …For their sake, and ours.

Dex-Starr: I know come on! We gotta find us a powerhouse!

Neku: I know, right.

Then Noise has appeared

Neku: Noise!?

Dex-Starr: Dammit! We can't do much on our own! Isn't there anybody-

Then something flash at them

Dex-Starr: Huh? What was that!?

Then a Pact was formed with Dex-Starr, Neku, a boy and a Black Cat

Neku: A pact? With who!?

They fighting all the noise and they finish them and they saw a Boy with a Black Cat

?: Howdy.

? 2: Hey, there.

Neku's Though: Who the-

Joshua: The name's Yoshiya Kiryu. But Mother and Father call me Joshua.

Francis: And I'm Francis. He and I are Companions to each other.

Dex-Starr's Though: Please don't tell me…

Joshua: I guess you can call me Joshua and Francis, too-seeing as how you're my dear, dear partner and companion. Hee hee…

Neku & Dex-Starr: Your what!?

Neku's Though: This pipsqueak is my new partner!?

Dex-Starr's Though: And that pussy cat?

Joshua: You seem like such a pro at this, I just…helped myself.

Neku: A pro? How could you know that?

Francis: We've been watching you, silly. Very impressive by the way.

Neku's Though: Huh? Were they a Player last time, too? But wait…No, there was nobody like him at the end. Who the hell IS this kid and that cat?

Francis: Today's the first day and all… Let's just take it easy, hmm? Why don't you start by giving the area a scan, partner?

Dex-Starr: F-fine.

Dex-Starr's Though: Something about him and his Companion just…grates.

They scan at them and they see Udagawa, after that they had their head hurt

Neku: Nngh! …What? What did I just see? That place looked like…the Udagawa district?

Dex-Starr's Though: Ah! My head! Is that... The Udagawa District?

Joshua: Something wrong? Are we not feeling well?

Neku's Though: Wait, did I…did I just scan him?

Dex-Starr's Though: Did... I scan that Cat?

Joshua: Is this going to be a problem? I need you two to pull it together. Unlike some people, Francis and I are new at all this. I'm expecting a bang-up job from you, Mr. Escort and Mr Kitty.

Neku: …I'll be fine.

Dex-Starr: Me too.

Joshua: Will you? Wonderful. Then can we go?

Neku's Though: Something's weird here... How was I able to scan him? He's a Player.

Dex-Starr's Though: How did I do? How did I scan him? He's just a Player with that Kid.

Joshua: Hmm? What's the holdup, you two?

Dex-Starr: It's nothing.

Joshua: Don't tell me and Francis you're still stuck on the mission mail. Please. It's painfully obvious.

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Francis: X marks the spot. 30+74, boys. We're headed to 104. If you ever find yourself stumped, I'd be happy to help you and your cat along. Just say the word. We promise you our advice is spot-on. Lucky you two, having me and him as your partner and companion.

Neku's Though: I'm going to choke this kid.

Dex-Starr's Though: That Cat, who was he? A detective or something? When I get out of here, he's going down.

Joshua: Oh! I can't say I'm particularly interested, but… I'll go ahead and ask, for the sake of convenience. Do you have a name?

Francis: I believe you need to know about, Cat. What's your name anyway?

Neku: … Neku.

Dex-Starr: Dex-Starr.

Joshua: Neku, hmm? Hee hee…Charming.

Francis: Dex-Starr, Huh? Funny name.

Neku & Dex-Starr's Though: Gaaah!

Joshua: Well then, Boys. Shall we?

They head back to Scramble and see the Reaper

Reaper: Want to clear this wall? Then take down these Noise!

Neku: Another wall…

Joshua: So we need to clear out a few Noise to get by. All right. What better time to go over my combat skills? Don't worry-I think even you should be able to follow along.

Dex-Starr's Though: They have to be doing this on purpose…

Joshua: Put simply, I play things high or low.

Dex-Starr: High or low?

Joshua: You should be able to pick it up on the fly. Ready for a little warm-up?

They're ready for this

Francis: Then let's begin, hmm?

They are doing some battle

Joshua: Have fun, Neku.

Francis: Good luck, Dex-Starr.

After that, they defeated the noise

Joshua: That was Quick. That was a Nice Distraction.

Francis: Very Good. Get yourself a gold Star.

Joshua: Well? Get the basic gist of it? Care to give it another go?

Dex-Starr and Neku finally get the Basic

Francis: We're in this together from now on. You watch my behind, I'll watch yours. Sound good, partner and Companion? Hee hee…

They went off and made it to 104 and the Timer are gone

Neku: Timer's gone… We're safe. That's one day down…

Francis: Neku, Dex-Starr… What do you suppose that is?

They saw Heap of Junk

Dex-Starr: What the hell? That junk heap wasn't here before!

?: You're zetta slow!

Neku: What!? Who said that?

Joshua: Don't look at me. Look at your junk heap there.

Neku: There's somebody up there?

They saw a Man named Minamimoto

Minamimoto: I said, you're zetta slow! How long does it take to crack a Z-class code, you factoring hectopascals!

Dex-Starr: Hecto-what?

Then Dex-Starr and Neku have their head hurt from the flash

Dex-Starr: Nngh! My…head!

Neku: Mine too!

Minamimoto: Sho Minamimoto. Remember the name. I'm the new Game Master.

Dex-Starr: Then you're a Reaper.

Minamimoto: Wait. You… You're a Player this time around?

Neku: Nngh, who…me and that cat?

Minamimoto: Hmph. Now that's a happy miscalculation. This brings me one iteration closer to my desired solution!

Dex-Starr: Solution? …Nngh! What are you talking about?

Francis: Hee hee. Day 1, and the GM's already putting in an appearance? Not one for tradition, are you?

Minamimoto: Tradition? Tradition is garbage!

He crunch his knuckles

Minamimoto: I'll add it to the heap! This is my Game. And I only allow two things. Flawless calculations…and beauty!

Joshua: I'd hear you were quite the eccentric…

Minamimoto: Some Old Horses Can Always Hear Their Owner Approach. Now, time for a little quiz. How much weight will I let you Players carry in the UG?

Francis: Pray tell.

Minamimoto: One yoctogram!

Dex-Starr: Yoctogram?

Joshua: Nice. That puts us on the atomic level?

Minamimoto: Precisely! You 000s have no value here. So! Now that I have you rounded up… Attention, all yoctograms! (It's X 2) DIE!

They began to battle

Joshua: Don't make this worst for yourself.

Francis: Don't get killed.

They finish all the Noise

Joshua: Heh. Predictable

Francis: Ha. So Cliché.

Joshua: Whew… Well, so much for Day 1.

Neku's Though: That Reaper knew me and the Red Lantern Cat… How?

Francis: Rather fascinating, wasn't he?

Neku & Dex-Starr: Uhh…

Joshia: At least we won't be too bored this week, hmm?

Dex-Starr's Though: This kid and his cat, too… There's something seriously not right about them.

Joshua: I wonder what the little math fetishist will think up for tomorrow. Exciting times, huh, Neku, Dex-Starr?

Neku's Though: Hmph. He's shady and his cat is mysterious… Still, "trust your partner and believe your Companion" right? The Cat and I need them if we're gonna survive the UG-if we're gonna WIN. Better get use to it.

Joshua: Well, the four of us should be able to cruise right through this week-between your psychs, your cat's power, my inspired brilliance, my Cat's detective skills, and our excellent teamwork. Hee hee…

Dex-Starr's: Ugh, we'll never get used to this! But we'll deal with these devil if that's what it takes. …This time's for keeps.

Dex-Starr & Neku's Though: Hang in there, Shiki and Badger.

 **Day End**

 **Rulez**


	10. Week 2: Day 2

**Day 2**

Reaper Nope. No luck. This one's not opening either.

Kariya: Well, thanks anyway. You're dismissed. He's sealed off Route 1...Hoo, boy.

Uzuki: Hey, Kariya!

Kariya: Any luck?

Uzuki: Routes 2, 5, and 6 are all sealed.

Kariya: Gotta hand it to him, the guy works fast.

Uzuki: He could have told us what areas are open. What the hell is he thinking? Are we, like, completely insignificant? Rrgh! That man seriously frosts my cookies.

Kariya: Naw, it's nice to see the boss do the legwork. I say we kick back and enjoy the show.

Uzuki: Well I say this is a work week. It would be nice to actually work! The Players are right there! But nooo, he says hands off. I'll tell you what I'd like to put my hands around!

Kariya: I sure hope it's your mouth.

Uzuki: Hmm… Maybe I should just hop over to the RG. Use this baby to recruit a few new Players…

Kariya: Whoa there, cowgirl. Reapers whackin' folks in the RG is a no-no.

Uzuki: Don't be stupid. I'm joking! …Mostly. I'm just saying we may be forced to…if we want any points.

Kariy: You keep talking about work, work, work. It's-… Impossible!

Uzuki: Exactly! We can't go on like this. I'm THIS close to a promotion, but nooo… Honestly, I don't even know why I try some-

Kariya: Uzuki! Look out!

Back to Neku and the others

They have awake

Neku: Nngh… Where…?

Dex-Starr: We're back at the scramble crossing…Where's that other kid and his cat?

They saw over their, Francis is reading a Tomb and Joshua is talking on the phone

Joshua: Are we still on track with the goods? What? You already got them in!?

Dex-Starr: Oh, he's on the phone and that cat reading a Book.

Neku: Wait a minute, Cat… How did he place a call!? And who's he talking to?

Dex-Starr: I don't know, I wonder what's he's doing?

Joshua: The scramble… Which areas? …Sealed? In that case… …and the time limit at… And? Anything else?

Neku: Wait, is he reporting in to the Reapers?

Dex-Starr: Definitely shady… I can't tell what he's thinking. …

Neku: Or can we? Maybe another scan will turn something up.

Dex-Starr: Okay, let's scan him and his cat.

They scan them, and they see Udagawa District and they saw themselves laying down with a Player Pin and Collar on them

Neku: (Panting) That was…us? Why are we passed out in Udagawa? And…why was that in HIS head!?

Dex-Starr: Udagawa… I can't remember… Wait, Boy! Were we dead?

Neku: Did we…did we die in Udagawa? That would mean… They saw us die. They were there!

Dex-Starr: Or… Maybe he did more than just watch. …

Neku: One way to find out. But no… we can't just ask them. If that sparks some huge fight, we're screwed.

Dex-Starr: You're Right. We need to work together to clear these missions. We can't afford to risk it. Still…they knows something.

Then they heard a Beeping Noise

Neku & Dex-Starr: The mission!

Joshua: Hmm? Was that the mission, Neku and Dex-Starr?

Dex-Starr: What? Oh… Yeah.

Dex-Starr's Though: For now, the boy and I can only watch and wait.

Neku: The mission says to-

Francis: Say, Neku, Dex-Starr. Me and Joshua have a little proposal.

Neku: …What?

Joshua: Let's play hooky today. Forget about the mission.

Dex-Starr: What!? Are you crazy? If we don't do this, we get erased!

Joshua: But there's someplace we reeeally want to go. Let the other Players take care of the mission. It's not as if we have to do everything.

Neku: Yes, we do! We can't afford to screw around on this! We're not letting anything jeopardize this Game.

Joshua: Oh, don't get so wound up, Neku and Dex-Starr. It's only Day 2! Enjoy it while it's still easy.

Dex-Starr: We're not just playing this for us anymore! Their life is on the line, too.

Flashback has started

Neku: …Where are we?

Shiki: It's too bright… I can't see a thing.

Beat: Yo…

They saw Beat and Streaky

Shiki: Beat! Streaky! You're safe!

Streaky: Yeah. You too, huh?

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Badger: Why'd you run off on your own like that? You had us all so worried!

Streaky: We…we jus' had to… Look…our bad. We jus' had to take off.

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Shiki: So… Are we…alive again?

Megumi: I'm afraid not. Not yet, anyway.

Beat: Who's there!?

Megumi: Hello, and congratulations. You all are victors. How did you find our Game? Enjoyable?

Beat: You're…

Megumi: Megumi Kitaniji. Conductor of the Game, and loyal servant to the Composer.

Dex-Starr's Though: Conductor of… Then he's the head Reaper?

Megumi: Now then, regarding your fates… As per the Composer's mandate, the number of Players to be given new life this round is… One and two.

They look shocked to hear that

Shiki: Huh!?

Dex-Starr: What did you say?

Badger: But that's…that's cruel! I thought everyone got to come back!

Megumi: Any and all specifics are decided by the Composer. That is His exclusive and incontrovertible right.

Shiki: Why do you think we came this far!? To live again! Every last one of us wanted to-

Streaky: Hold up! Not exactly…

Shiki: Not exactly what?

Beat: Not everybody… Me… …Me and Streaky ain't goin' back.

Shiki & Badger: What!?

Beat: We…we wanna be a Reaper! So how 'bout it, yo? Make me and Streaky part a' your crew!

Shiki: Wha…Beat! Streaky!?

Badger: Are you Insane?

Megumi: … Very well. Your wish is within my authority to grant. The Reapers welcome you and your companion.

Beat and Streaky look silent

Neku: Beat! Why!?

Dex-Starr: No! Streaky!

They're still silent

Shiki: Hey, wait! BEAT!

He and Streaky left

Shiki Why would Beat and Streaky want to join the Reapers?

They look so sad

Megumi: The hour of reckoning draws near. Your points have been tallied, and the Player to be reborn decided. Congratulations… Shiki Misaki and Badger.

Shiki: U-us!? But… we can't… We're not going back alone- we can't! It's unfair! And why us?!

Badger: Yeah, why don't you take Neku and Dex-Starr with us?

Megumi: We grade Players according to their performance during the missions. You scored the highest.

Shiki: But that can't be right! Neku and Dex-Starr are way better with psychs than us! And the riddles-they solved most of those, too. They should be the one to go back!

Dex-Starr: … If only one of us gets a second chance…what happens to the one left behind?

Megumi: If you still cling to life, you may reenter the Game. If you lean toward destruction, you may join your friend as a Reaper. Otherwise, should you welcome oblivion, erasure is also an option.

Neku: … Shiki…You go on ahead.

Dex-Starr: And you, too... Badger.

Badger: Huh?

Shiki: No Way!

Dex-Starr: Badger, Shiki… Don't worry about me and the boy.

Badger: But Dex-Starr-

Neku: Didn't you swear you'd go back and see Eri and B'dg again?

They look silent

Neku: Me and the Cat still don't even know how we died. We don't know if we have anything to go back to. You do, Shiki and Badger.

Shiki: Neku...

Badger: Dex-Starr...

Dex-Starr: You're not gonna start slipping back now, are you?

Shiki: Huh?

Neku: Back to the old Shiki and Badger.

Shiki: N-no… … We're so sorry, Neku and Dex-Starr. Thank you. We'll go back-back to the real us.

Dex-Starr: There you go.

Badger: We'll be waiting for you-every day, in front of Hachiko…till you come back.

Neku: We'll see you there soon. That's a promise.

Megumi: Finished your goodbyes, then?

Shiki: Neku! Once you see the real me, will we still be friends?

Badger: And Dex-Starr! If you see B'dg and the Super Pets. Will you hang out secretly from Atrocities? And will you see me again?

Dex-Starr: Sure. I will. And I'll be there for you.

Neku: Count on it. You'll always be Shiki.

Shiki and Badger have been envelope in Light and started to afloat upwards, they reached their hands toward Neku and Dex-Starr, they reach it. The four of them smile, and just as their hands are about to touch, Shiki and Badger disappeared

Neku: Shiki…

Dex-Starr: Badger...

Megumi: And now it's your turn. You seem to have your mind made up.

Neku: Damn straight. We'll play your game again.

Megumi: Excellent. No doubt you'll make it an exciting one. Then before the next Game begins…allow me to return your previous entry fee.

He flash them

Dex-Starr: Nnnnnngh! (Panting) What… What the hell did you just do to us!?

Megumi: I simply returned to you what is yours. Fair is fair.

Neku: Nngh, I get it now… This explains a lot. My memory…was gone…because you took it!

Megumi: Indeed. Memories are the single greatest determinant of a person's identity. A worthy entry fee, wouldn't you say?

Dex-Starr: Hey… Wait just a… Where's the rest!?

Megumi: Beg pardon?

Neku: It's missing! How did we die!? We still can't remember anything about our own death! We were looking up at the tag mural in Udagawa… Then the next thing we remember is waking up in the scramble!

Megumi: Oh really? Most fascinating…

Dex-Starr: Cut the crap! You're the one who…

Megumi: HOWEVER. That has nothing to do with the Game.

Neku & Dex-Starr: What!?

Megumi: I returned your memory in its entirety. If you still can't recall something, well…you must never have had it in the first place.

Neku: We never…?

Megumi: What could I possibly stand to gain from depriving you of that memory? Hmm?

Dex-Starr's Though: …He's right. So why is that the only hole in me and the boy's memory?

Megumi: No then. As for your new entry fee-

Neku: You're taking our memory again!?

Megumi: A Player's entry fee is that which they hold most dear. That is the rule. I've already taken the liberty of collecting yours.

Neku & Dex-Starr: What!?

Megumi: This time, you're playing for… Shiki Misaki and Badger.

Neku: WHAT!? That's not… NOOOOO!

Flashback has ended

Neku: We…

Joshua and Francis are listening to them

Dex-Starr: We got them dragged back into this. But we'll be damned if we let it end this way. We'reWe're wi this Game. And we're not relying on other Players doing it for me.

Joshua: …Hmph.

Dex-Starr: "Hmph," what!? Weren't you listening?

Francis: Uh-huh. And here's me playing the world's tiniest violin.

Neku: You little…we just-

Joahua: Did you think you were special? Every Player here put up something they loved. Everybody makes sacrifices.

Dex-Starr: Sacrifices? Are you…

Dex-Starr's Though: No. Gotta calm down. Losing it here will only make things worse. I may be one of the Red Lantern, but I don't want to lose my temper. Just take a deep breath and…

Dex-Starr: How about this? First, we complete the mission. After that, we can do whatever you want.

Joshua: … Oh, I suppose. You'll just owe us one.

Neku's Thought: Owe you one what!? You're a Player! Clearing the mission HELPS you! Ugh...

Neku: Fine.

Dex-Starr: You got it.

Joshua: You have yourself a deal, Neku and Dex-Starr. So? What's the mission?

Neku: Game II: Acquire the Ö3 Au pin. T= 300 min. Incompletes will destroyed."

Then they felt a Flinch and Impact on their hands and Arms

Neku: Nngh… Clock's ticking. So what's up with this mission? It's gibberish.

Joshua: We know it has something to do with a pin. And thoughts beyond that, Neku?

Neku: Au…The periodic symbol for gold? A pin made of gold, maybe?

Francis: Hmm… Not a bad hypothesis. Let's go with that for now. What about Ö3?

Dex-Starr: Ö3... Well, the square root of 3 is 1.7320508. Some kind of entry code?

Joshua: Ooh, a tantalizing possibility, Dex-Starr! I'm so proud.

Dex-Starr's Though: …Bite me.

Francis: But I think it's referring to a street here in Shibuya.

Neku: A street?

Joshua: The Reapers use numbers to refer to each of Shibuya's streets. Route 1, Rout 2 and so on…

Dex-Starr's Though: How does THEY know that? And why go asking me-to make us look stupid?

Joshua: So let's check out Route 3.

Neku: Which is?

Francis: The road leading from Cadoi City to Molco. Shall we?

Neku's Though: He and his Cat knows too much. About the Reapers' Game and about me and the Cat's death… They're dangerous. …And we know dangerously little about them.

They went off and Un-possessed Yammer

Yammer: Right… I can do this. If I'm gonna play, I'm going for gold! Winning this slam-off is the only way to get the Hero Pin. OK… Better get to Molco. The time's finally come to use my secret weapon!

Dex-Starr: Some kind of contest at Molco for Tin Pin Slammer? The grand prize is this "Hero Pin"…

Francis: "Going for gold"?

Neku: Of course! This is it!

Joshua: Certainly seems that way. It's a safe guess that our mission is to win that pin.

Neku: All right, then we'd better get over to Molco.

Back to the Reapers

Uzuki: (Panting)

Kariya: Still alive over there?

Uzuki: Barely… What the heck was that thing?

Kariha: A Noise that targets Reapers.

Uzuki: Well, duh! But that's… It's impossible!

Kariya: Somebody must have cooked some up. A fresh, steamy batch of Taboo Noise.

Uzuki: What!? But that's a capital offense!

Kariya: Do I smell another game? First one to find out who's behind this-

Uzuki: Kariya! This is no time for your stupid games! I'm calling headquarters.

Back to Neku and the other

Neku: C'mon, already! Get a move on!

Dex-Starr: We don't want get erased are we!?

Joshua: Sigh… I don't do the whole sweating thing, Neku.

They saw Noise

Dex-Starr: Wha- Are those Noise!?

Francis: Black Noise? They look different than the usual riffraff.

Neku: So what's the plan?

Joshua: I doubt we'd make it if we tried to run.

Dex-Starr: Then we take 'em out!

They are fighting with a Fusion Pin

Joshua: Follow my Lead!

Neku: Screw That!

Francis: Can you do it?

Dex-Starr: Nah! Together!

They are fighting all the noise and they did it

Dex-Starr: What the hell were those? I've never seen black Noise.

Francis: Likewise.

Neku: Bastards were tough, huh?

Joshua: Not only that… I couldn't really hurt them unless I had the light puck.

Neku: Huh? …Really?

Neku's Though: Wow… Maybe this kid does have his uses-

Francis: Hmm? Don't tell me you didn't notice, Neku. That doesn't inspire much confidence, partner. Hee hee…

Neku's Though: -even if he is a snot.

Joshua: In any case, why did it pick a fight?

Dex-Starr: Yeah… Our pact should prevent that.

Francis: How bizarre…

They went to Molco and his their Animal Companions in their Bags

Neku: So this is Tin Pin Slammer… All I need to do is figure out some way to win this.

Joshua: Good luck with that. At least there's a Reaper decal here. You won't have any problems entering.

Dex-Starr: The decal makes us visible, right?

Joshua: Yup. Every shop licensed to sell to Players has one.

Neku: I'm not complaining, but…why let us shop at all? The Reapers want us erased, don't they? Why help us?

Francis: Hmm… Does it really matter? Shopping is fun. The Game's better this way.

Dex-Starr's Though: Yeah, 'cause the Game's all about fun…

Joshua: If you don't hurry, you'll miss registration, Neku.

Neku: OK, OK, I'm going.

Neku's Though: Going…to do what? I've never played Tin Pin Slammer in my life. I hope I'm a natural… That, or the luckiest guy on the planet. Shiki's counting on me and so does Badger… Well… Here goes!

They went inside

Neku's Though: So… How do you even play this game?

Dex-Starr: Do you know how to play Tin Pin Slammer?

Neku: Not me. You Joshua?

Joshua: Who? Me? Don't be silly. I don't have a clue. Good thing I'm not entering, hmm?

Neku & Dex-Starr: What!?

Francis: I thought you were going to clear this mission, Neku?

Neku's Though: … I shouldn't have bothered asking. So who DO I ask?

Then he has bump into somone, Dex-Starr hiding inside to make sure no one see him

Neku: Gah! What the…

Shooter: SORRY! I wasn't watching where I was going! Hmm? Hey, you've got some pins, bro!

Neku: Um, yes?

Shooter: So you're entering the slam-off?

Joshua: That's right! Losing's not an option. …For Neku.

Neku's Though: But you're cool with the idea!?

Shooter: So, if you're not losing, then-Wait, you're going for FIRST? WHAAAT!? With THOSE pins? Are you crazy?

Neku: Wh-what's wrong with my pins?

Shooter: Is this, like, your first time EVER or something? Forget about the slam-off, those pins won't win you a single round!

Neku's: The kid's sure blunt enough.

Joshua: I take it you're playing today, uh…

Shooter: Shuto Dan. Call me Shooter! And yeah! I'm actually kinda famous around here-the slickest Slammurai (dun dun DAAAH!) in town! None of my buddies can touch me!

Joshua: Wow, Shooter. You must be a real expert. Are there any tips you could offer? …To Neku.

Neku's Though: Thanks a lot, partner!

Joshua: Come on, Neku, what do we say?

Neku: Rrgh. …Please?

Shooter: Well, you do look pretty hopeless… OK, bro! Tin Pin's a battle between SOULS!

Neku: Between...souls.

Shooter: Yeah, bro! It's like your fiery passion slams into the other guy's, like WHAM!

Joshua: Hee hee. Sounds like a fun time.

Neku: … Think you could be a little more specific?

Shooter: Just a sec! I'll draw it out clear and easy for you!

He show him badly drawing

Shooter: Here! THIS is Tin Pin Slammer!

Neku's: … (It hurts to look…)

Dex-Starr take a peek of the drawing

Dex-Starr: (Whisper) Yeesh, what horrible drawing he made

He hid back inside

Joshua: My, my. Then there's quite a bit of depth to it.

Shooter: Right!? The timing right here is super important!

Joshua: This is practically a map to victory, huh, Neku?

Neku doesn't know about it

Joshua: Neku? Do you still not get it?

Shooter: What!? You need MORE explanation!? Aww, man! OK, fine… Let's SLAM! That's the quickest way to learn!

Neku: What, right now!?

They play Tin Pin Slammer and Neku Won

Shooter: Heh heh! You've got pretty good form, bro.

Neku's Though: So I just need to knock the other guy's pins off…

Shooter: All clear now? Wanna slam again?

Neku already got it

Shooter: NICE! You picked it up pretty good!

Neku's Though: I kinda, sorta get it…

Shooter: Every pin's got its own stats, so try a buncha stuff out! Keep in mind, though, you can only play with the pins you've got on.

Neku's Though: The ones I'm wearing?

Neku: So I can't play if I'm not wearing any pins?

Shooter: NAW, BRO! That's totally cool, too! You can borrow special slamming pins to play with. You could play Tin Pin Slammer NAKED, man!

Neku: Thanks, but…no.

Shooter: WHOA! Look at the time! See ya! Good luck!

Announcer: Things are rrreally heating up, folks! It's time for ourrr next battle! In the blue corner, crowned with sound… First-timer Neku Sakuraba!

Neku's Though: Bring it!

Annoucer: In the red corner, the comeback kid comes back! Slams down curry like it was a pin… Itaru Yokoyamada!

Yammer: Heh heh… I hand-design and build all my pin mods. It's Yammer Time!

Annoucer: Players, on your marks… Get set…SLAM!

They playing and Neku Won

Neku: Yes!

Shooter: WOW! Your first time playing, and you (dun dun DAAAH!) totally won!

Joshua: Very impressive, Neku. Show those fifth graders who's boss.

Dex-Starr tapping Neku's Shoulder

Dex-Starr: Good job.

Neku's Though: Thanks for killing my high, man.

Shooter: Too bad next round, though.

Neku: Huh?

Shooter: You're facing the TOP SEED, man. You're history.

Neku: Top seed?

Shooter: That means crazy insane strong. Dumb luck won't get you through the next match.

Neku's Though: Dumb luck? I mean, sure, I'm not exactly a pro, but… Hmm, I should work on snapping my strokes…Gotta make sure I-

Joshua: Hee hee. Well, I'll be waiting in the stands, Neku. Do your best, partner.

Neku's Though: Damn right I will. This is important.

Announcer: The air is electric here in the slam mall! Next up, the main event! In the blue corner, Neku Sakuraba!

Neku's Though: Who wants some?

Annoucer: In the red corner, the top seed and Slammurai legend…

Neku's Though: I don't care who he is. I have to win.

Annoucer: Shuto Daaaan!

Neku recognize that boy

Neku: Him!?

Shooter: HEY, MAN! I'm impressed you got this far! Sorry, but I can't let you win this one. Because I'M gonna win it!

Neku: I'm up against this kid? Ugh…

Neku's Though: Well, if this is what it takes…

Shooter: Taste the rage of my Red Kaiser! Innn…PINCIBLE!

Then Neku lose, Much to Dex-Starr shocked

Neku: Gah! It…it's over. I lost?

Dex-Starr: We failed? Haven't we?

Shooter: You seemed pretty tough, bro! I had to get serious!

Annoucer: And just like that, the match is over! Shooter does it again! The top seed moves on to the finals!

Shooter: Watch out, Shibuya! When I'm on, I am ON! Woo! Time for the final match! Better luck next time, bro!

Neku: There is no next time! Shiki… I'm sorry, I-

Dex-Starr: Badger, everyone... I'm sorry.

They look down after losing

Joshua: Aww, what a shame. Not that I'm shocked. You're a Tin Pin virgin. What could you do?

Dex-Starr: Don't you see what this means!? We failed! We screwed up the mission!

Joshua: You sure did. But relax…

Neku: Relax!? How can-

Annoucer: Uh-oh! Looks like trouble for our champ!

Neku: What happened?

Joshua: What indeed? Sounds like an upset.

Neku: Let's check it out.

They saw Shooter look down

Shooter: My pin… It won't eject! No, Red Kaiser! NOOO!

Annoucer: It looks like a freak malfunction has cost the top seed the slam-off! Victory goes to dark horse slammer Sota Honjo!

Joshua: Oh, my! Looks like Shooter lost.

Then the Timer are gone

Neku: Huh? The timer's gone. Wait… We cleared the mission?

Joshua: The guy who just won is a Player, too.

Neku: What?

They saw two people with two dogs, Named Nao, Sota, Ace and Stretch O Mutt

Nao: So, like, where'd the timer go?

Ace: It seems we completed the Mission.

Sota: Mission accomplished! We did it, Nao!

Joshua: I thought you knew, Neku and Dex-Starr? It doesn't matter which Player clears the mission. So there's no reason for us to get all worked up over it.

Francis: Yeah, you two should have thought of that before.

Neku: Whew… We're safe.

They went outside and left the Tin Pin Slammer

Nao: So that's, like, another day down?

Sota: Hope tomorrow's this easy, too!

Shooter: Wait up, man! I want a…rematch… Huh? Where'd he go? You can't just win, then disappear! It's not fair!

Joshua: Let the other Players take care of the missions. We just need to do what it takes to stay alive. …Whatever it takes.

Dex-Starr: And what if nobody clears the mission? If that kid's toy hadn't broken when it did…that would've been the end of us!

Francis: Hee hee… Oh, I'm willing to make some minimal effort. You don't' really think that was an accident, do you?

Neku: What!?

Joshua: Me and Francis borrowed your opponents' pins and swapped in a few of my own. Of course mine had a few…adjustments made. Here, you can have the originals.

Neku & Dex-Starr: Unbelievable…

Francis: You didn't need to win. Shooter just had to lose.

Dex-Starr: You're… You're devious!

Joshua: Oh, come on. You wanted to win. Wasn't that the whole reason for participating?

Neki: OK, fine. Then why didn't you tell me and my companion?

Francis: Hee hee… Don't you think it's more fun with a little suspense?

Neku & Dex-Starr: No.

Joshua: Besides, you might've won anyway. I didn't want to hurt your feelings.

Dex-Starr: You smug little… Is this fun for you? We'reWe'r your toy!

Joshua: If you're done, it's my turn now.

Neku: For what!?

Joshua: Me and Francis got an errand to run, and you're coming along.

Neku: The cat just said we're not your-

Joshua: You agreed to this, Neku and Dex-Starr. After the mission, we do what I want.

Neku: Rrgh! …Fine.

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) If you say so.

Joshua: Good. Then let's head back to the scramble.

They left Molco

Minamimoto: (Voice) What, you're just going to ignore me? You half-blind hectopascals!

Neku: Hecto…Ugh.

Then a Flash just hurt Dex-Starr and Neku's head

Neku: Nngh... My Head's... Pounding.

Dex-Starr: Mine too!

Francis: Oh, look. It's a stray Reaper. You seem even grouchier than usual.

Minamimoto: Damn right! That game was zetta dull! Are you trying to bore me to death? How about a little flair!? Give it some edge! You brain-dead binomials are pathetic!

Francis: Wow, you sat there watching the entire mission? Do GMs always have that much time on their hands?

Minamimoto: No comments from the peanut gallery. Your opinions are garbage!

He crunch his knuckles

Minamimoto: I'll add them to the heap!

Joshua: Hee hee… I figured you weren't much for criticism. Otherwise, why keep making those senseless junk heaps?

Minamimoto: Heh. Even inch of my work is flawlessly calculated. Look at the perfectly understated silhouette. How can you not see the beauty!? …Time for a little quiz. What's the probability of you Players surviving the week?

Joshua: Gee, I wonder.

Minamimoto: ZERO, same as your taste! Attention, all tasteless tetrahedra! If you want to live, show me the limit of U as I go to infinity! Not that there's anything any of you can do. You fractals have no future! QED. Class is dismissed!

He left, after that Dex-Starr and Neku look better now

Neku's Thought Finally…The pounding's stopped. What language is that guy speaking?

Joshua: Think he's got a thing for you, Neku and Dex-Starr?

Dex-Starr: What!? How the hell do you figure that?

Francis: Oh, please! The way he follows you around?

Neku: That's just because we're a Player.

Joshua: We don't see him chasing after the other Players.

Neku's Though: He's right… So why me and that cat?

Francis: …Or is it kir fault?

Dex-Starr's Though: What? That's right… They might be tied in with the Reapers. If they are, that could explain why the GM is stalking us. …Still. I'm just speculating. It's too soon to reach any definite conclusions. Except…maybe one. The boy and I'd have to be crazy to trust this kid and his cat!

Meanwhile

Beat and Streaky now a Reaper on a Roof looking at the Pins and recalled what happened

Flashback has started

Megumi: …Destroy the ones you called friends. Those are your orders.

Beat: We gotta follow orders?

Megumi: Of course. We require proof of your loyalty to the Reapers.

Beat: Aight, yo, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm a Reaper. I'll do it.

Megumi: I trust that you will.

Streaky: Whatever.

Flashback has ended

Beat: I swear… …I'ma do this! I didn't join up for nothin'.

Streaky: Me too. This is for them.

 **Day End**

 **Reapers**


	11. Week 2: Day 3

**Day 3**

Dex-Starr and Neku have awaken

Dex-Starr: Where…? The scramble again? Where's Francis?

Neku: And Joshua?

They saw them talking on the phone and reading a Book

Neku: …He's on the phone again.

Dex-Starr: And doing Tarot Cards and a Book?

They watching them

Joshua: Yup… I'll be there today. You'll have it all ready for me, won't you?

Francis: Let's see. The Fool representing Beginning and Infinite Possiblity. And the World Represent individual's full awareness of his place in the world.

Dex-Starr's Though: What's with the talking? Is he talking about the Tarot Cards or the Book?

Neku's Though: Who's he talking to? Same person as yesterday? ... Well, shouldn't be long till the mission shows up. … … …

But the Mission didn't show up yet

Dex-Starr's Though: OK… What's the deal? It never takes this long. Are we even getting reception?

Joshua: Say, Boys

They smile at them

Dex-Starr's Though: His smile is really creepy.

Neku's Though:…That smile makes me nervous. What are you scheming now?

Dex-Starr & Neku: Yeees?

Joshua: You're coming with us today, right? There's someplace I'd like to go.

They look silent

Francis: You never followed through on your promise yesterday. So today, you're making it up to me. …Right? We haven't got anything else to do yet. So let's go take care of our stuff first.

Dex-Starr: No way! We told you yesterday-first, we do the mission. Then you can play around. Besides, the mission could show up any sec-

Then the Joshua's Phone has a Message

Joshua: Whoa, you're right. There it is, Boys! Let's see… "Proceed to Cat Street. Time limit: 15 minutes."

Dex-Starr: Fifteen minutes!? That's on the other side of Shibuya!

Francis: We'd better hurry, then.

Neku: No joke! Shut up and start running! Come on!

Joshua & Francis: Yes, sir!

They went to Central Street

Francis: Say, Neku, Dex-Starr. Hate to bother you when you're in a hurry, but-

Dex-Starr: What do you want!? Just run!

Joshua: If we're going to Cat Street, it's a lot faster to go past the Shibu Department store.

Neku: Wha-Why didn't you say so before!?

Joshua: You seemed to know where you were going. I figured you had some brilliant plan. Hee hee…

Neku's Though: Like beating you senseless?

Neku: Ugh, fine. Let's just hurry!

In Cadoi City, they saw Reaper

Reaper: …

Neku: Ugh! Not one of THEM?

Joshua: Looks like there's a wall up ahead.

Dex-Starr: Dammit, we don't have time for this!

Dex-Starr's Though: …There's only one way to Cat Street. And that's through here.

Dex-Starr: Quick, let's clear the wall!

After they completed the Reaper's Demand, they finally apmade it

Neku: (Panting) Made it! Did we clear the mission!?

Dex-Starr and Neku look at timer on their hands and Watch, but no timer

Dex-Starr: Huh?! No timer… Wait! Was there ever a timer? I never stopped to notice before…

Neku: But our phones got the… What? There's no mission mail…

Joshua: Whew! We finally made it. It's that café just over there, Neku and Dex-Starr.

Neku: Wait… Don't tell me… You lied to us!?

Francis: Kinda, yeah. I'm surprised it worked this well.

Dex-Starr: You…UGH! I can't believe you!

Joshua: Oh, come on. No harm done. It's not like we have a real mission yet. Anyway, here we are-so let me get this done.

They all went inside the WildKat

Joshua: Mr. H? You in?

Mr. H: Heyyy! I was waiting for ya, Josh and Francis.

Neku and Dex-Starr look surprised to see him

Neku & Dex-Starr: Mr. Hanekoma!?

Mr. H: Hmm? Oh, Phones and Tiger Cat! What, you're in the Game again?

Dex-Starr: Yeah… And because of that, Shiki and B'dg's… They were our entry fee.

Mr. H: They took the young lady and the Squirrel, huh… Well, buck up. Nothin' you can do about that right now. 'Sides, boss, I'm sure they understands.

Neku: …Thanks.

Joshua: I see you two are acquainted.

Neku: Yeah. He saved our asses more than once last week.

Francis: What a coincidence. He's been in the business of saving me and Francis's ass for some time.

Neku's Though: The three seem to go way back. Is this where Joshua learned all about the UG?

Joshua: I hate to seem impatient, but could we, you know?

Mr. H: Sure thing, J. Lemme see your phones. And your watch, Francis

Joshua: Yours too, Neku and Dex-Starr.

Neku: Our phone and Watch? What do you need with it?

Joshua: Just doing a little upgrade.

Mr. H: More features the better, right? Gimme just a sec, guys.

He went off to upgrade the Phone and Watches

Joshua: I told them we were coming, so it shouldn't take long.

Dex-Starr: Told him how? Wait, so you the person you were talking to on the phone was-

Francis: Mr. H, of course.

Dex-Starr's Though: Man, now me and that boy feel like an idiot. Mr. Hanekoma's got his secrets, but we trust him over this kid and the cat. I guess…if Mr. H is OK with them, we don't have to worry quite so much.

Then he came back with the Phones and Watches

Mr. H: Sorry for the wait, guys. Here ya go.

Joshua: Thanks. Now we can finally go on a little hunt.

Neku: A hunt? For what?

Joshua: You'll see when we find it. Let's step out front and give the tracker a whirl. Hmm, no response around here.

Dex-Starr's Though: …Just what is this tracker tracking?

Francis: Ready to go, you too? We'll canvass Shibuya and look for signals.

Neku's Though: Should I really go along with this?

Mr. H: What's up, Phones and Tiger Cat? You look like ya got something on your mind.

Neku: So this is your place?

Mr. H: Yup! I call it "WildKat." Pretty hip, right?

Neku: Yeah…

Neku's Though: It's a nice enough looking place, but…nobody's here. How's he paying the rent?

Mr. H: Always did love me some beans. I got to be such an addict, I started up my own café.

Dex-Starr: Because you love…beans.

Dex-Starr's Though: Who get into coffee because they like BEANS? That's just… No.

Mr. H: Oh, hey! I said I'd fix you up with a cuppa last time, huh? Have one for the road, man. …Only 250 yen.

Neku & Dex-Starr's Though: You're CHARGING?

Neku: So how do you three know each other?

Mr. H: What, me, Francis and Josh? I've known Joshua for a while now. He'd swing by when he was bored, and we'd talk. See, he's a little special…

Neki: "Special"?

Mr. H: Yeah. He sees things.

Dex-Starr: Things? Like what? "I see dead people," kind of sees things?

Mr. H: Pretty much. That's how he knew about the Game. He saw Players and Reapers and all when he was still alive.

Neku: Oh…

Mr. H: And when he wanted to talk about it, he came to me. There aren't many folks who'd listen, If you know what I mean. In a way, he's been alone all his life. He's pretty aloof, and can get prickly from time to time, but he's not a bad kid. In any case, he's your partner. You're gonna have to make friendly.

Dex-Starr: What about Francis.

Mr. H: Yeah, he became Joshua's Companion and two of them are getting along quite well.

Dex-Starr: You don't say. How did he find him?

Mr. H: Well, I saw him attack by the Noise, so I saved his life. And Joshua want a Companion to be with. Being alone is not good for him.

Dex-Starr: Wait... Does that mean...

Mr. H: Yep. I'm his Owner, he doesn't know why he showed up here with no one else, so I adopted him to become my pet.

Dex-Starr: And why did he became Joshua's Companion?

Mr. H: Because like him so much, so I made Joshua his Companion. And Plus, he's very good in detective skills.

Dex-Starr: I see.

N: The Reapers are supposed to give out one mission per day, right? We still haven't gotten one today.

Mr. H: That's what I hear. The Game Master's the one who handles all the missions, so I can't tell you what I don't know. But yeah, usually it's one mission per day.

Neku's Though: The Game Master… This time, it's that whack-job junk collector. He's capable of anything… Doesn't matter, though. I'm not letting the Grim Heaper trash Shiki and Badger's life. The cat and I have to beat him, for them!

Mr. H: The missions are guaranteed to show up on your phone. When one's issued, you'll know. So don't go losin' that phone and watch, Phones and Tiger Cat.

Dex-Starr: So what's this phone and Watch upgrade you gave us?

Mr. H: Oh, the tracker?

Neku: Whatever you call it. So…what, it picks up some kind of signal?

Mr. H: Pretty much. I set both your phones to locate energy spikes now. The tracker will point you towards the nearest spike.

Dex-Starr: What exactly is an energy spike?

Mr. H: You can ask Josh and Francis what you guys are looking for.

Dex-Starr's Though … Not if I want a straight answer.

Mr. H: There's one other feature in there now, too.

Neku: Another one? What's it do?

Mr. H: I told Josh and Francis how to use it. Ask them.

Neku's Though: … Not if I want a straight answer.

After that, they had enough

Mr. H If you're bored, go take a walk with Joshua. You still don't have a mission, right? It'd be a waste to just sit around all day.

Neku: Yeah, but…

Mr. H: You don't look convinced. Did you forget already? If you wanna survive in this Shibuya, you gotta-

Dex-Starr Trust my partner and believe your companion, we know. It's just…

Mr. H: You still got a long way to go, Tiger Cat and Phones. Knowing it in your head doesn't mean much if you don't act on it.

Neku and Dex-Starr seem silent for this

Mr. H: Enjoy every moment with all ya got.

Neku: What!? What did you just say?

Mr. H: Huh? I say something weird?

Neku: "Enjoy every moment with all you've got." That's the motto of the one person I respect. I've made it my mantra. It's the way I live.

Mr. H: You coulda fooled me.

Dex-Starr: Well, now's not really the time to be enjoying life.

Mr. H: Uh-huh… You really have got a long way to go. Listen up, Phones and Tiger Cat! The world ends with you. If you want to enjoy life, expand your world. You gotta push your horizons out as far as they'll go.

Dex-Starr: Are you kidding? I'm stuck in the Reapers' Game. I can't even leave Shibuya. How an I supposed to go back to Ysmault for this?

Mr. H: That's for you to figure out.

Neku & Dex-Starr: Expand my world…

Mr. H: Now go on! Get!

They went off and then

Beat: (Voice) Found ya!

Neku: Who's there!?

They saw Beat, Streaky with two Noise

Beat: Get ready to hurt, Phones! You gonna bleed today, yo!

Dex-Starr: Beat, Streaky… You're OK!

Streaky: Better'n OK. See for yourself.

They saw Wing on them

Neku: You've got…wings!

Dex-Starr: No... Does that mean...

Beat: Pretty badass, huh? Proves I'm a Reaper, yo.

Neku: A Reaper… You really joined them?

Dex-Starr and Neku look down

Francis: Neku, Dex-Starr, you have Reaper friends, too? My, my. You certainly do get around.

Best: He ain't no friend a' mine. I only came here to erase you punks.

Neku: What? You don't really-

Beat: Yo, you hear what I said? Bring it!

Streaky: Come on, Grumpy Cat!

They began to fight, and they look tired

Neku: He's…strong…

Beat: Pfft! That it? Your psychs is limp, yo! I was hopin' for a real fight, man. But your weak ass ain't worth beatin' down. Go on, get lost. An' consider yourself lucky.

Streaky: If we see you again, we'll hurt you more.

Neku: Hey, wait!

They left, Neku and Dex-Starr look sad for them

Joshua: Ugh, talk about your delinquent Reapers. A direct attack on Players three days in? Such egregious rule-breaking!

Dex-Starr: Then they're really our enemy now…

Francis: If not, they could've fooled us. They weren't pulling any punches, Neku, Dex-Starr.

Neku's Though: But why would they join the Reapers?

Joshua: I should be careful, hanging out with you. If that was a friend, I'd hate to run into one of your enemies… Brr! Anyway, let's move on.

They went off and they see Yammer and Shooter

Shooter: Where'd he disappear to after he beat me? I want a rematch…

Yammer: Sucks what happened yesterday. I thought you had it in the bag, Shooter.

Shooter: Yeah… The bro in the headphones took off, too. What was the big rush? Hope he shows up at Stride so we can play.

They heard everything about them

Joshua: Hee hee… Sounds like you have a fan, Neku.

Neku look silent

They went back to the Scramble

Joshua: Hold it! Neku, we're getting a response!

Neku: A response?

They look at Joshua's Phone and it was Responding

Joshua: It means we're close. It's got to be around here.

Dex-Starr: Around here where?

Francis: I don't know…We need to pinpoint this. Let's keep looking around.

They went to Hachiko

Joshua: Wait, Neku, Dex-Starr. The signal's getting weaker.

Neku: So we're going the wrong way?

Joshua: Let's try another spot.

They went Doganzaka

Francis: Hmm?

Neku: What, pick something up?

Joshua: Yeah… That.

They saw People lining up

Neku: What's up with the line?

Joshua: Let's go take a look.

He went off with Francis in his Bag

Dex-Starr: H-hey! Wait up! What are we even looking for?

Ramen Don owner: Sigh…

They went inside Shadow Ramen

Dex-Starr: Is this a ramen shop?

Francis: Looks pretty new. My phone says this is the place.

Neku: Here?

Ramen Owner: Hey! No cutting! Boys, boys, boys… You need to wait in line, same as everybody else.

Neku: Uhh, guess we're waiting outside, then.

Francis: That's no good…

They went outsidd

Dex-Starr: Wait…We're invisible outside! We CAN'T wait in line!

Joshua: You're just realizing this now?

They look silent

Joshua: Ugh, and the line isn't getting any shorter. The signal's definitely coming from in there, though…

Neku: …We've been tracking down ramen?

Francis: Wouldn't that be a hoot?

Dex-Starr: … Look, just tell us. What are we after?

Joshua and Francis is thinking something

Neku: … Wait! Do you feel that!?

They look at Don

Don: I don't get why that place is so popular. The taste is nothing to write home about…

They saw Noise around him

Neku: Negativity. And it's coming from him.

Francis: He's staring at the line.

Neku: You think something's up with this shop?

Joshua: That might explain the signal I picked up.

Dex-Starr: Let's start with the Noise on that guy.

They are fighting and Don look better now

Don: Buh! What am I doing out here? I can't afford to sit around complaining! I've gotta come up with the next big thing in ramen!

He went inside of his own Restaurant

Neku: He went inside.

Joshua: Let's drop by and talk to him. It's not like this line's going anywhere.

Neku: Yeah…

Neku's Though: No mission yet, either… Weird.

They went inside and hide their Animal Companions in their Bag

Don: Irasshai!

Neku and Dex-Starr smell something and it's awful

Neku's Though: Ugh, what's that smell?

Dex-Starr's Though: It's smell like rotten eggs.

Joshua: I don't see anybody else, but…sounds like he's open.

Don: What'll you boys have today? We've got a new limited-time-only seasonal special in! "The Big Catch."

Neku's Though: What the heck kinda name is that? I'm afraid to ask what's in it. I'll play it safe, thanks.

Neku: Just give me a plain old shoyu ra-

Joshua: Exciting! Make mine the Big Catch!

Neku's Though: No way! He's either brave or stupid.

Joshua: Him, too.

Neku's Though: (WHAT!?)

Don: You got it! Here ya go!

He give them two bowl of The Big Catch

Neku's Thought: What, it's already done!? Is this…food?

Joshua tried it

Joshua: Mmm! Fantastic.

Dex-Starr is peeking out of Neku's Bag and he look grossed out

Dex-Starr's Though: Ugh, he's EATING it! I like Fish, but this one isn't.

Joshia: Mister, this is excellent!

Don: Like it? Gah ha ha! Ya got good taste, son! What's wrong? Eat up while it's hot, Neku.

Neku: …Right...

He tried it

Neku: …Huh? It's…not terrible… It's actually kinda good!

Joshua: Using cheese as a hidden flavor really gives the soup body. The bold inclusion of a whole sea bream gives it flavor and presence, as well as a sense of austere majesty.

Don: For a young kid, you know your noodles! Good to see there are still some folks left in Shibuya who get it.

Neku's Though: I'll admit, it's tasty. But…still. Who would order this?

Dex-Starr's Though: Man, I am kinda Hungry. Big Catch? I might get a fish for it.

Makoto: (Voice) Hmm? Closed again today?

They saw him

Neku's Though: Another customer?

Don: We're OPEN. Can't you see these customers? I can't work with you around. Go away.

Makoto: Ahh, my mistake. The place was so empty, I just assumed. So… Give my offer any thought?

Neku's Though: It's the guy who bounced us from that other place. …Why does he look so familiar?

Don: I've got nothing to talk about with you. Now get out.

Makoto: Come on, champ. I need an answer soon. Do yourself a favor and join up with us. I guarantee you your profits will explode.

Don seem to listen

Makoto: What do the people of Shibuya want from a bowl of ramen? It's not flavor. It's adventure. Something different. Eating noodles in this town is an event…an experience! That experience beings the moment they get in line. What's important is the presentation. How you sell it. I'm sure half of them couldn't tell good ramen if it bit them. Anyway, give it some thought. The offer's only open for a month.

He left

Don: Ha ha…. Sorry you boys had to see that…

Joshua: Are you in some kind of trouble?

Don: Heh… Must be, if I got kids asking about it. So, what, you wanna hear the story?

Neku's Thought: Hear it and do what? We can't help him…

Flashback has startee

Neku: Shh! What're you-

Badger: (Whisper) Let's hear him out. Sometimes all people need is a good listener. We might even be able to solve his problem. If not, don't worry. I promise, I'll say no.

Flashback has ended

Neku: … We can listen. But don't expect any miracles.

Don: Ha ha, hey, that's more than enough!

Neki: Then, uh…go for it.

Don: As you can see, business is hardly booming. If I don't turn out some serious profits this month, I'll have to close the shop.

Joshua: But that ramen was so good! You're closing?

Don: Well, if I let those guys buy me out, I can keep going…

Neku: But you don't want to?

Don: The noodles they serve aren't bad, but…there's no love. They treat ramen as a way to make cash. Plus they hook customers with cheap tricks, not flavor. I say let our noodles do the talking!

Fangirls: Eeeeeek!

Neku: What the…

Don: Ugh, the show begins… Go on out and see for yourselves.

Fangirls: Eeeeeek! It's the Prince! He's sooo dreamy!

Dex-Starr peek out of Neku's Bag and saw the Prince

Dex-Starr: Wait, that's…

Dex-Starr's Thought: The guy we met at 104. Mr. Spicy Tuna Roll or whatever.

Joshua: He went into that other ramen place. Let's go see.

They went inside the Shadow Ramen

Prince: Exquisite! I can die in bliss. F this ramen! F…for FABULOUS!

Fangirl1: Omigosh, you hear that!? He F'd it!

Fangirl2: He only F's the stuff he really likes! I want to try what he got!

Neku: That's-

Joshua: Eiji Oji. The prince of Ennui. His blog "F Everything" sees 100,000 hits a day.

Neku's Though: …So I've heard.

Francis peek out of Joshua's Bag and speak to Neku

Francis: When the Prince mentions a place on his blog, this happens. People flock there.

Neku: Hmph. Well, the noodles do look pretty good…

Joshua: I'll say. They didn't cut any corners with the presentation.

Dex-Starr: Whoa, what? The staff dance as they cook!?

Joshua: I guess it's half food, half show.

Dex-Starr: This isn't a theme park…

Francis: I see what he meant by "adventure."

Prince: The savory ramen, the eclectic venue-I know my readers will love it here. You can bet I'll be back soon.

Ramen Owner: Always a pleasure, sir! This month's our grand opening special! Every customer takes home a special gift! It's a doozy, too… We're giving out the hottest pin in town… This!

Fangirl1: Whoa! That's like, super-rare!

Fangirl2: We seriously all get one!?

N:eku That pin… Yeah. It's the one we promoted for a mission.

Joshua: You don't say…

Neku: Me, the cat, Badger and Shiki, we had to make that pin catch on. Wait a minute… That's him! That guy in the suit is the promoter guy!

Joshua: Another friend of yours, Neku?

Neku: He looks totally different. I hardly recognize him!

Joshua: That's people for you: always quick to do a 180.

Dex-Starr's Thought: Uh, 180? Try a 1260.

Joshua: Still… Interesting. OK, Boys. Let's go.

Neku: Huh?

Joshua: Stick around, and we'll get yelled at again for cutting.

Ramen Owner: …AHEM.

Neku: Right… Out we go.

They left the Shadow Ramen

Joshua: My, my, Neku… I believe we have an incident on our hands.

Neku: Huh?

Joshua: A new ramen shop explodes onto the scene-its owner, an overnight success story. And those red pins… This could be what my phone responded to.

Dex-Starr: You think the pins are the source of the energy spike?

Francis: Oh! And don't forget the ramen that's not selling. Odd, don't you think, considering how good it is?

Neku's Though: Hellooo? You listening?

Joshua: That settles it. We'll spend today getting to the bottom of this mystery.

Neku: "We"? I'm not about to ignore the mission when-

Francis: What mission, Neku?

Neku seem silent

Joshua: Now, let's start sniffing out the reason this place is such a big hit.

They went to Shadow Ramen again

Mina: Hey, c'mon, wait your turn…

Joshua: I just have a few quick questions. Do you mind?

Neku's Though: Wow, he cuts right to the chase…

Mina: Huh? About what? I'm here with a friend, so keep it short, OK?

Joshua: Why do you like the ramen here so much?

Mina: Why? Uh, 'cause it's the most popular spot in Shibuya?

Neku's Though: She likes it because it's popular?

Mina: And it's fun, don't you think? Where else do they dance while making your food?

Neku's Though: And that has what to do with the ramen?

Mina: Plus, they gave me this cool limited-edition pin. How could anyone NOT like this place?

Joshu: But it's pretty new, right? How did it get this big this fast?

Mina: The Prince wrote about it on his blog. I mean, he F'd it! How can I resist food this fabulous? The 5,000-yen price tag is a little painful, but… After this, I can tell all my friends I ate here! Ooh, I should snap a photo and mail them!

Joshua: I see…

Neku: So how's it taste? Good?

Mina: Totally! The Prince said it was great. For 5,000 yen, it must be. Just look at the photo!

They saw a Ramen

Neku's Though: It's got a friggin' steak on it…

Joshua: So where else do you go for ramen?

Mina: Huh? For ramen? Umm… I dunno, noodles aren't really my thing. I barely ever eat ramen.

Neku's Though: Then what the hell are you doing here?

Mina: Ooh! That said… It'd be awesome to see, like, a dessert ramen!

Neku: Dessert…ramen?

Dex-Starr's Though: Is that a Thing?

Mina: Yeah! Like, all fruity and sweet!

Joshua: A tantalizing possibility.

Neku doesn't know about it

Joshua: Well, thanks. That was informative.

Mina: OK. I'm gonna go eat, then.

Joshua: All right, then. Let's head out.

They went off to see Don

Don: I need to outsell that sorry excuse for a ramen shop… I need…something new. Something fresh.

Dex-Starr's imprinted him with Dessert

Don: Yes! That's it!

He went inside, Neku and the others went inside the Restaurant

Don: Oh! Perfect timing, boys! I'm trying out a new idea. Have a taste! I give you…dessert ramen!

He give two bowl of Dessert Ramen

Neku's Though: Unreal...

They taste it

Joshua: Mmm! Very tasty!

Neku: Yeah… This is pretty good!

Joshua: Kudos, mister! Still… It's missing something.

Don: Hrm… Yeah… I thought so, too. These silly experiments won't solve anything. Maybe that slicked-down kid is right. All people in Shibuya care about are trends. Nobody cares about the taste.

Joshu: Hey, now…

Neku: That's messed up. The ramen here is awesome, and nobody notices. But people line up outside for that other place, no matter how the food is. It's stupid.

Joshua: Welcome to capitalism, Neku.

Neku: But why are they all up on that place? They don't even like the food.

Joshua: It's a conversation piece. People are always scrounging for something to talk about. "I came, I waited…I slurped." They're after a story, not a meal.

Neku: Ugh, they're sheep!

Joshua: Maybe all of Shibuya is.

Don: Gah ha ha… Well, thanks anyway, boys. But I'm not giving up yet. I'll keep making ramen as long as I can. If you come up with any brilliant ideas, let me know.

After that, they went to A-East and they saw Makoto and Prince talking to each other

Makoto: Prince, baby. You're killing me.

Prince: Mick…

Makoto: Gotta obey that contract, hmm?

Prince: But-

Neku and the other are listening to them

Neku: Hey, it's those two.

Joshua: Sounds like trouble in paradise. Let's check it out.

Makoto: Why'd you change your blog entry?

Prince: I told you. It's my blog. I write it.

Makoto: I feel you, Prince. I really do. But this is business. Your popularity is the real deal. I respect that. But the text you wrote is…limp. It won't sell me any noodles. We decided this when you signed the contract. I provide the text.

Prince: But, Mick… Then it's not my blog anymore. Plus the ramen you serve there isn't that good. When I tasted the test batch it was great, but… Look, I don't want to lie-in person, or on my blog. I can't do that when my fans-

Makoto: Eiji, Eiji, Eiji… Babe. Prince. It's fine! None of those people care how it tastes! Follow me? The whole game is about image. And whoever sells the most wins.

Prince: Mick…

Makoto: I'll send you next text and some pics by tonight. You'll have them up on your blog tomorrow, right? Fabulous. See ya!

He left, Neku and the other heard everything about it

Dex-Starr: Aha.

Francis: Exactly. Although it looks like the Prince is tired of playing puppet.

Neku: Hey! The Noise have got him!

Joshua: Hmm… So they do.

They are fighting all the Noise

Prince: This isn't right. I can't lie to my public. I'll try talking to Mick one more time. I write my own blog. I list my own thoughts, my own feelings… The ramen I'd actually like to eat. Sigh… I miss the old stuff. Like the ramen Sebastian used to make… Just noodles and broth. Warm, simple ramen. I'd kill for a bowl of that right now…

Neku and the other knows what he mean

Joshua: Even the Prince of Ennui has his woes. I guess we all do.

Dex-Starr: Dunno why he's so hung up on ramen.

Francis: Hee hee. We all have our hang-ups.

Neku: Ugh, I don't get it.

Joshua: Of course you don't.

Neku: What?

Joshua: Everyone has their own little internal world-a secret garden only they can enter. Each world follows its own internal logic-individuality. And the logic of one world means nothing in another. …Understanding other people isn't hard, Neku and Dex-Starr. It's impossible.

Neku: Yeah.

Neku's Through: Even if I could, I wouldn't want to see inside other people. They can keep their secret gardens, thanks.

They went to Dogenzaka

Makoto: Thank you all for coming out today. We appreciate your patience. As an apology for keeping you waiting, help yourselves to one of these. CAT-designed and hard to find! Today's your last chance to get these pins here, folks!

And then Francis's watch is responding

Francis: Hmm? My watch's responding.

Neku: To those pins!? Is that what you're hunting? Rare pins?

Joshua: Not quite. What I'm looking for isn't a thing.

Dex-Starr: … So… CAT designed these pins?

Francis: CAT's the big graphic designer, right?

Neku: Yes and no. They do artwork, clothes, even furniture. And that's just the start. Photo, music, video…CAT's an uber multi-talent. Shibuya's full of their billboard ads.

Joshua: Like the one at Towa Records?

Dex-Starr: Yup. CAT doesn't just make art. CAT IS art.

Joshua: You're awfully knowledgeable. Are you two a fan?

Neku: Hell, yes! CAT's all about enjoying every moment, with all you've got. Do what you want, how you want, when you want. How cool is that?

Dex-Starr: I heard about CAT in New York. When I was a little Kitten, I was so amazed by them.

Francis: Wow, you sound so devoted.

Neku: That's why this pisses me and the Cat off. He's using CAT's work to trick people.

So Dex-Starr imprinted Don with Simple

Don: Yes! That's it!

He went inside of his own restaurant, Neku and the other enter here

Don: Irasshai! Hey! I've been waiting for you two. Take a taste! See what you think!

He give them two Regular Ramen

Joshua: This is…

Neku: Regular old ramen?

Joshua: Interesting… Well, here goes.

Prince: (Voice) Hold it! Please… Let me try that.

They saw him enter the ResturRest

Joshua: … Fine…

Prince: Thank you. Now, to dig in…

He eat the ramen

Prince: … Amazing! Is it OK for ramen to taste this good!? F this ramen! F it to high heaven!

Don: Uhh… Is that a compliment?

Prince: Of course! F for FABULOUS! …Still. This ramen is exceptional. Let me guess: a whole chicken in the soup? That, and a hint of pork bone, seaweed and sardines… It all blends together so perfectly! Truly, the handiwork of a ramen artisan! This is the ramen Sebastian made!

Don: It's the same ramen I've always made. Haven't changed a thing. I just serve up the kind of ramen I'd want to eat.

Prince: Among the flavors, I… I can taste the love you've put in this. Your love of ramen… No. Your love for ramen-lovers! Are you… Is that you, Sebas-

Don: Everybody hits rough patches in life. So next time you're down, drop on by and I'll fix you a bowl. Remember-the future is a clean slate, and you're the chalk!

Prince: The future's a clean slate…

Makoto: Ha ha! Try a blank slate pops. Considering this place is gone in a month.

They saw him Enter

Prince: What!?

Makoto: And you… Prince, baby. You're my walking billboard. Can't have you eating at the other guy's joint, can I?

Prince: … I've come to a decision, Mick. I won't work with you on this any longer.

Makoto: Babe, babe… Calm down. You're talking crazy, Prince.

Prince: I knew after tasting Sebastian's ramen again. I refuse to be a part of this! Not if it requires me to keep lying. And you've got it backwards, Mick. A store isn't good because people talk about it. It's the product. The taste! People talk about a store because it's good! There's love in Sebastian's soup-love for the people eating it. That's the sort of ramen I want other people to know about!

Makoto: Ugh…Eiji.

Joshua: Shibuya today is inundated with "adventure." And when all anybody offers is "something different"…you get hungry for the familiar. It's comforting. Love has always been the world's best secret ingredient.

Neku: Gotta fill more than just your belly.

Don: Heh… Love, huh? Guess I forgot that somewhere along the way. I'd harp on about it left and right, but…those new experiments were all just me trying to get in on the show. I forgot the important part-the smile on a satisfied customer when they're done eating. My job is making ramen that makes people happy. Popularity is no reason to change my soup. I've wasted all this time…

Prince: But you've still got your chalk.

Don: Heh… Right. I can cook a lotta ramen in one month! I'm stickin' to my guns!

They left the Restaurant

Neku: Hopefully the guy's place will take off.

Joshua: I was thinking. "Something different"… Maybe everyone in Shibuya is here searching, struggling for a peek into their neighbor's worlds. When those neighbors change, they get scared, feel they have to change themselves-even what makes them who they are.

Neku: Right. You don't want to change, but you don't want to be left behind either. And so does Francis.

Francis: Of course not. We can't go through life alone. We're part of a community. We have to live by its rules. And the move we connect with people, the trickier those rules get.

Dex-Starr: Yeah, and the more people hold you back. Screw living in a world choked by rules. I'm living free. Like CAT. It's just easier on my own. Nobody else's baggage. Nobody else tying me down. …People aren't meant to figure each other out.

Francis: My thoughts exactly. I'd rather just get rid of them.

Neku & Dex-Starr What?

Joshua: Same as you, Neku and Dex-Starr. Those headphones and the Red Ring you wear say it all.

Neku's Thought: Yeah, so what? I don't like other people. I've got no use for the next world over…so don't come barging in on mine. My own world's all I need… Unless…

Dex-Starr's Though: Whatever. I don't like teams and other people. I've got nothing left for this world... So don't come barging in on mine. My own world and Atrocities is all I need... Maybe...

Josjua: Will you look at the time!

Neku: And still no mission…

Francis: It's probably too late now. Our little hunt will have to continue tomorrow, too.

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh?

Francis: The signal's disappearing.

Neku: But before it was reacting to these pins, right? It's still picking mine up faintly.

Joshua: There was a whole bunch of them before. Maybe they added up to a stronger signal?

Dex-Starr: So why CAT's pin, anyway?

Francis: It's not what I'm looking for. I know that…

Neku: OK… Then what ARE you looking for?

Joshua: Well, put simply…

They are listening to them

Francis: We're looking for what this tracker is tracking.

Dex-Starr's Though: What the… Oh, that's real helpful! What the hell is this kid and that Cat after?

 **Day End**

 **Roamin' The Streeeeets**


	12. Week 2: Day 4

**Day 4**

Neku and Joshua are playing Tin Slammer, Francis is learning Dex-Starr about Tarot Card and then Neku win

Neku: Yesss! I win!

Joshu: This isn't fair, Neku. When did you suddenly become a Tin Pin expert?

Neku: And why should I answer that?

Joshu: How about because I'm asking you!? Have you been secretly training?

Neku: Maybe. Look, a win's a win. That means we wait another hour for the mission.

Joshua: Ugh, Neku… Cut me a little slack.

Neku: Not happening. I won. Therefore, we wait.

Joshua: Ugh, fine… But this is a huge waste of time. …Hello?

Neku's Though: This is getting to him. Keep it up, and he's bound to crack.

Francis is telling Dex-Starr about the Tarot Card

Dex-Starr: What's with these 22 Arcana, Francis.

Francis: I'll tell you. Let's with the Fool. Fool Arcana represent the beginning and suggest infinite possibilities.

Dex-Starr: That sounds like beginning of a Journey.

Francis: The Magician Arcana representing action, initiative, and immaturity.

Dex-Starr laugh about Immaturity from the Magician Arcana

Dex-Starr: Immaturity.

Francis: The Priestess Arcana representing contemplation and inner knowledge.

Dex-Starr: Hm... That's good.

Francis: The Empress Arcana representing life brought forth from motherhood.

Dex-Starr: Just like what my owner teach me.

Francis: The Emperor Arcana representing leadership and decision-making.

Dex-Starr: That was Atrocities do.

Francis: The Lovers Arcana represents a choice for the person's journey.

Dex-Starr: Lover? I don't have love in me.

Francis: The Chariot Arcana which symbolizes momentary victory.

Dex-Starr: I guess that what heroes do.

Francis: The Justice Arcana representing the knowledge of what is right and wrong

Dex-Starr: Justice? Man, they always do Justice instead of revenge.

Francis: The Hermit Arcana representing the search for answers by looking.

Dex-Starr: I guess some people are searching for answers like mine.

Francis: The Fortune Arcana representing fate and opportunities provided by it.

Dex-Starr: I wonder what it means by that.

Francis: The Strength Arcana representing passion, self-control, and power with reason.

Dex-Starr: Just like what I do.

Francis: The Hanged Man Arcana representing the inability to take action.

Dex-Starr: I see, I guess that what the Red Lantern do.

Francis: The Death Arcana representing the end of the old and the beginning of the new.

Dex-Starr: Like moving on and have a new beginning.

Francis: The Temperance Arcana representing the balancing opposites and allowing the individual to grow.

Dex-Starr: I don't know what that means, but it's like Balancing the Peace.

Francis: The Devil Arcana representing temptation.

Dex-Starr: I don't know what it was.

Francis: The Hierophant Arcana representing formality and knowledge.

Dex-Starr: Formality and knowledge? I think I will know that.

Francis: The Tower Arcana representing the threat of collapse and loss of all hope.

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) Just like what happen to Krypton.

Francis: The Star Arcana representing a glimmer of hope.

Dex-Starr: That what the Blue Lanterns do.

Francis: The Moon Arcana representing a source of fear and false illusions.

Dex-Starr: "Fear" That's what Sinestro Corps do.

Francis: The Sun Arcana representing a bright future and a true achievement.

Dex-Starr: Everyone's have dreams and future to have.

Francis: The Judgement Arcana representing realizing one's true calling and gaining a deeper understanding of life.

Dex-Starr: I see.

Francis: And that's all the Arcana you learn.

Dex-Starr: Man I can't believe it. But why those Tarot Cards.

Francis: They were going to forge a Bond to the People's?

Dex-Starr: Bond?

Francis: Bonding the people is the true key to gain a friendships to them, when they make an Unbreakable Bonds, they'll happy to each others. And they'll be part of their hearts. And become their power.

Dex-Starr: Well, I don't have any bonds. But the Bond I have was... Atrocitus.

Francis: Well, are you saying you don't have any friends before. Man, you sound just like Companion, Neku. I guess chicken yourself out.

Dex-Starr: Hey, that's not funny!

Meanwhile

Konishi: Today fourteen Players and their animal Companions were erased, sir.

Megumi: Leave it to a genius. At this rate, the Game won't last the week.

Konishi: About that, sir… No missions have been issued in the last two days.

Megumi: None?

Konixhi: None, sir. Nevertheless, Players and their Companion have been disappearing at a startling rate.

Megumi: And Minamimoto?

Konishi: AWOL. He broke off contact yesterday.

Megumi: Our Game Master's gone missing?

Konishi: His so-called "works of art" have been sighted around the UG-thus, I suspect he is still in the area.

Megumi: …Then let's leave him be for now.

Konishi: Meaning you won't require an inquiry into Minamimoto's activities?

Megumi: Correct. He's not a social animal. Give the man space.

Konishi: …Understood. As you wish, Mr. Kitaniji.

Megumi: Any other problems?

Konishi: Several Reapers were attacked on Route 5, sir. We suspect Taboo Noise.

Megumi: Taboo Noise… How does this affect our manpower?

Konishi: The losses are within tolerances. I've already set about identifying and locating the perpetrator.

Megumi: Very good. So explain the dwindling Player count…

Konishi: Yes, sir. I'm looking into any correlation between the two incidents now.

Megumi: Perfect. I'd expect no less. I leave it to you, Konishi.

Konishi: Understood, sir.

Konishi's Though: Sho Minamimoto…A true genius. Youngest Reaper officer in history. Tactics, intel, willpower, decisiveness, performance… His numbers are just short of Mr. Kitaniji's. Except for cooperation. A whopping zero… I'll admit he has talent, but his quirks are beyond control. What is he after? My analysis suggests-

Back to Neku and the others

Joshua: How can you be busy, Mr. H? Your café is always empty. …Fine, fine. Sorry. …Later. Ugh…

Neku's Though: Fifteen minutes and counting… Any minute now, he'll-

Joshua: Say, Neku. Could you do me one teensy favor?

Neku's Though: (Bingo. Now, to beat him to the punch.)

Neku: If this is about the wait, I'm not listening.

Dex-Starr: So do I.

Francis: Fine. How about a trade?

Neku's Though: Right on cue!

Neku: OK…Answer my question, and I'll go with you.

J oshua: You've twisted my arm. Go on, shoot.

Dex-Starr: …What are you after?

Joshua: You're curious?

Neku: If you don't feel like talking, we can wait.

Joshua: Hee hee… It's nothing major. I'm going to jack Shibuya.

Neku: …Right. How 'bout a real answer?

Francis: That was a real answer.

Dex-Starr: … What? How do you jack a town?

Joshua: That's why we're looking for the Shibuya River.

Francis: My turn to ask a question. Do you really want a second chance?

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh?

Joshua: What's waiting for you in the RG? You're as alone there as here. What's the difference?

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Joshua: Hee hee. You don't have to answer. I don't really care. Now let's get started. How's our signal today? Hmm… It's coming from out past Shibu-Q Heads. That puts it over near-

Neku & Dex-Starr: Udagawa!?

Francis: Oh, right! You know the city well, Neku and Dex-Starr.

Neku: Shibuya born and raised.

Joshua: My, my!

Dex-Starr: It's coming from Udagawa, right? Let's go.

Joshua: Well, this is new… Someone's an eager beaver today.

Neku's Though: The Udagawa district… Same place me and the cat saw in your head and your companion. Along with me, the cat, lying dead on the ground. How'd we die? And who the hell are you? We might find my answers there.

They went off and they saw a Reaper's and 777

Joshua: Hmm? Reaper alert.

Reaper: Let's just report it to the police.

777: Um, hello? We're metal. And Reapers! No way. We'd lose all our cred!

Reaper 2: Like you have any after boning this up.

Joshua: Sounds like an argument.

Neku: Sounds like trouble we don't need. Let's ignore them.

They went and saw a Trash Pile

Dex-Starr: Another junk pile…The Grim Heaper strikes again?

Francis: Know anyone else who'd put something like this together?

Neku: …There's something written on it. "Any sound can shake the air. My voice shakes the heart!" … Uhh…what? First of all, sounds don't really shake anything…

Joshua: I think he's saying he's better than air.

Neku: …Uh…huh.

Joshua: The tracker's responding here, but…I don't think it's what we're looking for.

They went off to Shibu-O Heads and then

777: Hey! Hold up, you four.

Dex-Starr's Though: Ugh... Busted.

Neku: Wait! You're that-

777: Hey, my man and his cat! I remember you two. Perfect timing. You're not busy, right? Help a brother out?

They agreed

777: You'll hear me out? Rock!

Joshua: Ahem. We're booked. Right, Neku and Dex-Starr? Sorry, but we have somewhere to be.

Neku: Right…Udagawa.

777: What? Yo, Tenho!

T: On it.

He created a Wall

Neku: What? A wall!? Hey!

777: You wanna get through here? Help us out.

Neku and Dex-Starr look down

Francis: Thrusting your person problems on Players? How very professional.

Neku: So what's the deal?

777: Long story short? Our band's microphone has gone missing!

Dex-Starr: What happened?

777: Happened around 2:00 yesterday. We had a little gig at Molco, right? Even unveiled a new track. Shoulda been no problem. But! The show ends, we split for the day-I let our stuff outta my sight for one minute, tops-I get back and the mic's gone!

Reaper: Yeah, says you. You prob'ly just left it someplace.

777: I'm tellin' you, BJ, it was stolen! That thing is Def March's heart 'n' soul! I wouldn't just lose it. Somebody TOOK it!

BJ: Who the hell would want a mic with wings?

777 look silent

BJ: Wh-what? Hey, YOU lost it!

777: Ugh… Fine. Let's just split up and look for it, OK?

Dex-Starr's Though: Why are WE looking for YOUR junk!?

BJ: Screw that, man. You lost it. You find it. I'm outta here. Oh, Tenho… This your phone, bro?

Tenho: Oh, snap…

BJ: I found it lyin' around.

Tenho: Thanks, man. I was wigging out trying to find it. Where was it?

BJ: In the…uhh, I mean…S-Spain Hill!

Tenho is wondering what he means

BJ: I'm headin' back to A-East. Later.

Tenho: I'll go look around Molco again…

The two of them left

777: Thanks!

Neku: I still don't see how this is our problem…

777: Aww, c'mon. Look, I'll pay ya. Help us out.

Dex-Starr: No way! We're-

777: Here, lemme pay you before I forget!

Dex-Starr's Though: Ugh! Punk beat me to the draw…

They talk to 777

777: Hey, boys! Get crackin'.

Neku: Can you give us a little more to go on?

777: Sure! Whaddaya need to know?

Dex-Starr: Describe the stolen microphone.

777: It's a stand mic with black wings.

Neku: Black wings?

777: Yeah, it's the band's symbol.

Dex-Starr: Who'd want a bat-mic?

777: I can think of one guy…

Neku: Really!? Who?

777: Freakin' BJ.

Dex-Starr: BJ?

777: Guy in the black hoodie? He was just here. He's been whining about wanting to do vocals. We had it out over that yesterday. Said he wanted his share of the glory. The mic went missing right after that.

Neku: Wait, he stole it because…he wanted to be a vocalist? That makes no sense. What happened when the mic was taken?

777: I actually didn't tell the other guys, but…just before it disappeared, I got a call.

Dex-Starr: A phone call?

777: Yeah. Thinking back now, it was pretty shady.

Neku: Why was the call shady?

777: They didn't give me their name… Just, "Meet me by Cadoi City." "We need to talk."

Dex-Starr: Any guesses?

777: Not really. Called ID said it was a public phone. Sounded like an affected voice, too.

Neku: So…did you go?

777: Yeah, but nobody was there. When I got back to Molco, the mic was gone.

Neku: That IS shady.

Francis: So someone called to lure you away. And you think the Reaper in black you were fighting with-BJ, was it? You suspect him?

777: As much as I hate to consider it… Well, good luck, guys. I'll be right here.

Neku's Though: Ugh… What a pain.

Neku: So? What now?

Joshua: Well, it's obvious, isn't it? We investigate the crime scene and question the people involved.

Neku: What, have you done this before?

Joshua: So we've got Molco and the two bandmates. Let's get started.

They went to Spain Hill

Joshua: Hmm? Isn't that…

They saw Tenho

Neku: Let's see what he has to say.

Joshua: Any luck finding the mic?

Tenho look silent

Joshua: I'd like to ask you a few questions.

Tenho: …Sure, whatever.

Francis: 777 said the mic was the band's soul. What makes it so special?

T: It just is. Back when we were still busking on the streets, we all pooled our money to buy it. It's a symbol of our bond as a band. As friends. I stuck wings on it, to remind us of that. Got us through some rough times.

Joshua: I see…

Tenhi: But lately 777 and BJ have been fighting over who gets to sing-over who has rights to the mic. Talk about irony…

Joshua: You must be happy, then-the object dividing them is out of the picture.

Tenho: Yeah… …B-but not that happy! I just… Hmph. Never mind.

Joshua: Where were you yesterday at 2:00?

Tenho: …R-right here?

Neku's Though: Are you asking us or telling us?

Joshua: Ah, yes. BJ said he found your phone on Spain Hill.

Tenho: Yeah… Must've dropped it here. Well, I don't see our mic here. I'm going back to wait with 777.

Joshua: You've been very helpful.

They went to Molco

Dex-Starr: He said the mic went missing at Molco, right?

Joshua: Look. A phone booth.

Neku: Oh, right. 777 said the call came from a pay phone. Then let's-

?: Hey there! Aren't you, like, Players?

They saw Nao, Sato, Ace and Stretch o Mutt

Joshua: And you two are… Ahh, yes! The winners of the slam-off.

Nao: You, like, remember us? Super yay!

Neku: You need something?

Nao: So, like, I'm always with the same guy, and I wanted to talk to somebody else for a change? And most folks can't, like, see us, so…

Sota: What're your names?

Joshua: I'm Joshua. This is Neku. And these are our companion, Dex-Starr and Francis

Sota: Nice meetin' ya, Neku, J-dawg. I'm Sota. The cute one's Nao.

Nao: Call me Nao-Nao for short, 'K?

Ace: I'm Ace the Bat-hound.

Francis: I heard about you, you're Batman's Pet.

Ace: Partner. Just Partner.

Buddy: I'm Stretch O Mutt. But you can call me Buddy. That's my name.

N: Uhh…sure.

Ace: Hey, did you guys know? No missions yesterday or today, but Players are still gettin' wiped out.

Neku: Wiped out?

Nao: You should be careful, Nekky!

Neku: N-Nekky?

Nao: We saw some real scary Noise before? We ran like bunnies! You should, like, totally run if you see 'em!

Buddy: Let's just all stay sharp and get through this together, huh?

Dex-Starr: Uh, yeah.

Joshua: Hmm? Didn't you know?

Neku: Hey, man, don't-

Francis: Even if multiple Players survive…only so many get to come back to life.

Nao: What? Um, like, uncool?

Joshua: The other Players aren't your friends. They're your competition. That goes for partners and Companion, too.

Ace: No way… If, two people and two animal survive? And only one person and animal gets to go back? What happens to the other one?

Francis: They play again, same as Nekky and Dex-Starr here.

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Buddy: Whoa, like, this is your second time?

Neku & Dex-Starr: …Yeah.

Ace: Then your partner and her companion made it back!

Dex-Starr: No…they didn't.

Nao: Huh? I don't get it.

Dex-Starr: They were taken as our entry fee.

Nao: No way! That's, like, super cruel!

Dex-Starr: I chose to play again, and they… It's our fault they didn't make it ba-

Buddy: No worries.

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh?

Sota: They were your entry fee, yeah? That means you really care about them. No reason to feel guilty for that.

Nao: Yeah! It's, like, totally not your fault! I'd gladly be Sota's entry fee if it gave him another chance.

Sota: And I'd play the Game a million times for Nao. Whatever it takes to get us back to the RG, dawg.

Dex-Starr: … You don't think we to blame?

Buddy: Forget blame, man! Plus, I don't care if only one of us gets a second chance. I still ain't sniping other Players.

Nao: Yeah! Like, fighting so isn't the answer? We all want to be alive again. Nobody "deserves" it most, right? …I want you to win, too, Nekky. So, like, this is for you?

They give him and Dex-Starr a Pin

Neki: A pin?

Nao: Yeah! We, like, won it at the slam-off? And now it's yours. Yay!

Neku: You sure?

Ace: We couldn't use it. Not that we're dumping our trash on you, but… Anyway, give it a try.

Neku: Thanks.

Buddy: We should probably move on, yeah?

Nao: Be safe, Nekky! Bye, Josh-Josh! Like, see you later?

Ace: This time, Dex-Starr and Francis. Hope we win this game. Good luck

They left

Joshua: They were charming.

Dex-Starr: Nobody deserves it most…

Joshua: Hmm?

Dex-Starr's Though: It's true… Everybody's got their own deal. Their own dreams. None of them outweighs the next…

Dex-Starr: Shibuya's full of all kinds of folks, huh?

Joshua: Hee hee… Talk about your non sequiturs.

Neku: Sorry… …So how 'bout we check out that phone?

They went to the Phone Booth

Joshua: Hmm, no microphones here…

Neku: Thank you, Captain Obvious. 777 said the call came from a pay phone. Is this the one?

Joshua: This looks like a job for my phone!

Dex-Starr: …Huh? What, the tracker?

Joshua: No, the other new feature.

Neku: What other new feature?

Joshua: The camera.

Dex-Starr: Don't most phones already have a camera?

Joshua: Hee hee… Watch and learn. I simply set the time to yesterday, and…

Neku: What and learn what? It's a photo.

Francis: Hmm… Let's try a different time.

Joshua show Neku and Dex-Starr the picture and they saw a Mic

Dex-Starr: Ahh! The mic!

Joshua: So it was right here at this time yesterday.

Neku: What the heck? How did your phone-

Francis: Weren't you listening to Mr. H? He added a couple of new features. One's the tracker. The other one's this camera. It takes photos of the past.

Neku: Holy…

Neku's Though: That's Mr. H's work? Who the hell IS he?

Dex-Starr: So, could you shift the time later to see who took it?

Joshua: Let's try.

They take picture and it show BJ

Neku: That's…BJ, right? And the mic's gone!

Joshua: Hmm, very suspicious.

Neku: Let's take one more, just to be-

Joshua: Can't.

Neku: Huh?

Francis: There's a three-shot-per-day limit.

Dex-Starr: What? Why!?

Joshua: How should I know!? Ask Mr. H!

Neku's Though: Suddenly, it's a lot less impressive…

Neki: Then we'll use mine. …Huh?

Joshua: Something wrong?

Neku: My phone has no camera.

Joshua: Hmm… He must have forgotten to do yours.

Neku look silent

Joshua: Care to see those shots again?

They head off to Towa Records

Neku: Look who.

They saw Uzuki and Kariya

Uzuki: We've been looking forever, and still nothing!

Kariya: Chill out, Uzuki. Slow and steady, girl.

Uzuki: Are you kidding!? This is a direct order from Ms. Konishi! Don't you blow my big chance to- Ugh, you again?

They saw Neku, Dex-Starr, Francis and Joshua

Joshua: You actually look busy today.

Uzuki: Very busy, thank you. We certainly don't have any time to waste on you. Kariya, we're leaving!

Kariya: Aight. Whatever…

Neku's Though: Hmm, wonder what they were looking for.

Joshua: The signal's getting weak. Let's try someplace else.

They all went off and they're at Scramble Crossing

Neku: Hmm?

J: Isn't that…

They saw BD

BJ: (Sigh) I thought for sure it'd work.

Neku: Let's see what he has to say.

BJ: (Sigh)

Joshua: AHEM.

BJ: Gah! Wh-what!?

Joshua: Weren't you headed back to A-East?

BJ: …I wanted to lose myself in the crowd for a bit. Y'know?

Neku's Though: Can't say that I do, actually.

Joshua: We just had a few questions for you.

BJ: Look, what do you want?

Joshua: About the stolen mic-

BJ: Stolen? Please. 777's full of it. I'm sure he just left it someplace. Either way, he should've been watching our stuff.

Joshua: I hear that you wanted that mic for yourself.

BJ: So what if I did? Doesn't matter now. I don't need it anyway.

Joshua: Where were you yesterday at 2: 00?

BJ: Oh, uh… I was… You know, uh…Dogenzaka! Yeah! In line for the new ramen place! Why would I go to the phone booth by Molco? I don't even know it's there!

Joshua: Mm-hmm…

BJ: Wh-what? Just gimme some space, would ya? I want to spend some time alone.

Joshua: Of course. But first…take a look at this photo.

BJ: Wha- How did-

Joshua: That's the phone booth near Molco. Aka the phone booth of love. …Right?

BJ: Gah!

Joshua: Isn't there some kind of urban legend? They say if you use this phone to confess your love, the other person will love you back.

BJ: Oh, um…really!?

Joshua: I don't know who you called. But you were there yesterday. That much is fact.

BJ: But I-

Joshua: You weren't in Dogenzaka. You were chatting up some tramp near Molco.

BJ: She's NOT a tramp!

Dex-Starr's Though: Damn, Josh…. Remind me not to tick you off.

BJ: You can't tell ANYONE about this! OK, so I was there yesterday! I made a call Are you happy now!?

Joshua: Quite. You've been very helpful, thanks.

BJ: Ugh… I'm headin' back to see 777. Hopefully he's found the stupid mic by now. Seriously, if you tell a soul, you're dead.

Joshua: I don't think we're getting anything else out of him. Let's move on.

They went 104 and saw the Commercial

Announcer on TV: Feeling pinned? Break down those boundaries. RED SKULL.

Neku: Hey, it's that commercial…

Random person: Ooh! Ooh! Look, it's playing!

Random person 2: That CAT pin is phat!

Random person: You can't find that pin anywhere!

Des-Dex-S: It's really taken off… Even folks who seem like they wouldn't be into CAT have 'em on. Bet they don't appreciate it at all.

Francis: Like the guy handing them out at the ramen place. Looks like everybody has Red Skull fever.

Neku: Shiki, B'dg, the Cat and I were pretty thorough.

Joshua: …Looks an awful lot like the Player Pin, hmm?

Neku: … So who makes the Player Pins, anyway? The Reapers?

Francis: Nope. That's Composer territory. He's responsible for creating and controlling them.

Dex-Starr: The Composer… The guy in charge of Shibuya?

Joshua: Correct. We're in the Composer's Game. The Reapers are just his enforcers. They execute his designs.

Dex-Starr: Some designer. His Game royally sucks.

Joshua: Hee hee… Doesn't it?

Neku: …Can he and his Reapers go to the RG?

Francis: RG, UG-it's all the same Shibuya. Just, people in the RG can't see us here. We're like air, Neku. Invisible, but very real. Players are only visible in shops with special decals, but Reapers can materialize at will. They're perfectly visible in the RG-minus the wings, of course.

Neku: So they have wings here, but not in the RG?

Joshua: Apparently a Reaper's wings who use his power.

Dex-Starr: So they're basically just normal people in the RG… …

Dex-Starr's Though: So the Player Pins only exist in the UG. The Composer makes them. And now the Red Skull pin…with a very similar design. Hell, it's freaking identical. Coincidence? Not likely. So, what? Are they both just… No. They're made by the same person? Then…that would make the Composer… … No way. Not CAT!?

Joshua: Hmm? Something wrong, Dex-Starr?

Dex-Starr: No. I'm fine.

They went to see 777 and the others

777: Well, if we haven't found it by now…it's probably not turning up. I'll go report it to the po'.

Joshua: Not so fast…

777: Huh?

Joshua: I think I've identified your thief.

777: You serious!?

Neku: Wait, what?

Joshua: Hee hee. Let's recap, hmm? The theft occurred yesterday at 2: 00. 777 received a strange phone call.

BJ: What phone call?

Joshua: "Meet me by Cadoi City. We need to talk." The microphone was stolen while he was away.

Tenho look silent

Joshua: According to 777's caller ID, the call originated at a public phone. Care to know who placed it? We have conclusive proof.

BJ: What!? Y-you guys aren't gonna-

Joshua: This photo shows… Neku and Dex-Starr?

Neku: What, WE'RE telling them!? Uhh, this photo tells it all…

They show them the picture at 2:02

777: Wait… BJ!?

BJ: I told you not to say anything!

777: So it WAS you who called me!

Joshua: Whoa there. When did you get that call? Precisely, that is.

777: Uhh, lemme check… 1: 40.

Joshua: Take a closer look at the photo. See? It was taken at 2: 02. BJ used the phone. That much is fact. But he wasn't calling you.

BJ look silent

Joshua: No, he was calling a lady friend, hmm? To whisper sweet nothings in her-

BJ: AHHHHH! … OK! OK! I admit-I told a chick I like her! And she completely blew me off! Happy now!? Go ahead! Laugh!

Joshua: … Deep breath, Beej. That isn't the point of the photo. Look what's in BJ's left hand.

777: Hmm? Is that a cell phone?

Joshua: Certainly looks like it. But not BJ's.

777: I don't get it…

Joshua: Look at this photo. Would you do the honors, Neku?

They show them the Picture at 1: 55

777: The one of the mic? What about it?

Joshua: Ignore the microphone. Look on top of the telephone.

777: It's that cell phone!

Joshua: Correct. It was there when BJ arrived. He saw it, and took it. Now, why would he do that?

BJ: Cause it belonged to… Waaait a minute!

Joshua: You knew the owner. So you picked it up and returned it.

Flashback has started

BJ: Oh, Tenho… This your phone, bro?

Tenho: Oh, snap…

BJ: I found it lyin' around.

Tenho: Thanks, man. I was wigging out trying to find it. Where was it?

BJ: In the…uhh, I mean… S-Spain Hill!

Flashback has ended

777: Tenho!? But…but… BJ said he found the cell on Spain… Ohhhhhh.

Joshua: BJ didn't want anyone finding out he got blown off. So he lied about where he found it. …Well? I'd say this makes for an airtight case. Tenho left his cell in the phone booth. The question is…why.

Tenho: … I'm sorry, guys. It was all me.

777: What? Why, man!?

Tenho: I thought it'd stop you two fighting. I don't want us to break up… So…I just…

777: … Sorry, bro. We put you through a lot, huh?

BJ: Yeah, my bad, Tenho. I was outta line about wantin' to do vocals…

777: … But that's all over now, right!? We good again?

BJ: Heh, I'm cool.

777: Good. Now let's have that mic, Tenho…

Tenho: It, uhh… It kinda got stolen.

777: WHAT!?

Flashback has started

Tenho: (narrating) I called 777 from that phone booth. Once he left, I grabbed the mic. I was on my way to go hide it…but 777, I saw you coming back. I freaked and hid in the phone booth. I was just gonna wait it out. Then you called me. "The mic's been stolen! Come meet me by Molco! So, I stashed the mic in the phone booth. I musta left my phone in there, too. I checked in with you, but when I went back… The mic was gone!

Flashback has ended

777: Gone?

Tenho: Yeah. This was in there in its place…

777: A megaphone?

Tenho: With some freaky stuff recorded in it…

Recorded: SINE! COSINE! TANGENT!

Tenho, BJ and 777 look silent

Tenho: I'm sorry, guys! I just wanted us to stay together! Now, because of me...

Neku and Dex-Starr know who's voice it was

Neku's Though: That megaphone could only belong to one person.

Joshua: Hee hee…Fascinating. It seems this mystery runs deeper! Care to enlighten them, Neku and Dex-Starr? Tell them who really took their mic.

Neku: No brainer. The guy who took the mic is… None of these guys.

Flashback has started

Tenho: Meet me by Cadoi City. We need to talk.

777 [on phone]: …Huh? Hey! Who are you?

Tenho: … Now's my chance!

Later

T: Oh, crap! 777! Gah! Gotta hide! … Whew… Hmm? My phone?

777 [on phone]: Hello? It's me! 777! We're boned! The mic's been ganked, bro! Hurry back to Molco!

T: Ugh… Be right back, mic. Stay put.

Later

Minamimoto: Hmm? Why, hello! This mic is zetta sexy! Perfect for my opus! [in megaphone] …Here. We'll call it a trade.

Later

BJ: OK. OK. Let's do this. I'm gonna tell her. I'm gonna… Huh? That's Tenho's cell. What an airhead… Ah, well.

Later

BJ: …Sniff. Phone booth of love my ass!

Later

T: Now, to pick up the-Gah! It's gone!? …The hell is this megaphone?

Flashback has endee

777: Great story. Now where's our mic?

Joshua: Hmm… Knowing him? In that junk heap over there.

777: What!?

BJ: Our baby is in that pile of trash!?

777: Start digging, boys!

Tenho: …Sorry to drag you guys into this. I cleared the wall. Go on. We'll manage from here.

He cleared the wall for them

Joshia: Best of luck. Now then! Shall we head to Udagawa, Boys?

Neku: That was the detour from hell… And one more thing, Francis. Why are you so quite?

Francis: Oh, I don't want to interrupt Joshua's Conversation. So I have to be silent for him.

Dex-Starr: And you didn't speak to us, because...

Francis: Oh,. I just don't want to talk to you, you're a bit moody for me.

Dex-Starr: Jerk.

They went Shibu Q Heads and they encounter Beat and Streaky again

Beat: Gotchu punks. Hope you brought your A-game today, yo.

Neku: Beat… Don't do this. I don't want to fight you.

Dex-Starr: Streaky, I'm begging you. Please, Don't.

Streaky: Beggin' won't work.

Neku: Look, we have to win! For Shiki and Badger, too! So would you please go away!?

Beat: Shut it! Le's jus' do this!

They fight and they look exhausted

Dex-Starr: Nngh… That's about all I've got…

Beat: Yo yo yo, you even tryin'? Hit harder! I barely felt that! Man, y'all are stale. Next time at leas' put up a fight.

Streaky: But we'll find you! Next time!

He and Beat left

Joshua: Whew… That was pretty close.

Neku: …

Francis: They're serious. They must really not like you.

Dex-Starr's Though: … I could see them hating me and the boy. …But why erase Shiki and Badger, too? Are they really all Reaper now?)

Joshua: Hmm? What's this, Neku and Dex-Starr?

He show them a Pendant and a Collar

Dex-Starr: A Collar?

Neku: A pendant?

Neku and Dex-Starr know who's belong to

Dex-Starr's Though: This was Rhyme and Krypto's

Neku: Beat must've dropped it.

Joshua: I guess so.

Dex-Starr: Hey, Kid. I think I realized why they joined the reaper.

Neku: Yeah, what is it?

Dex-Starr: Is because... You know.

He know what he means and they look sad

Neku's Though: They're no genius, but they must've had a reason to join them. This meant a lot to them… we should return it.

They went off Udagawa

Joshua: Know Udagawa well, Neku?

Neku: Yeah. I used to come here after school.

Francis: You Dex-Starr?

Dex-Starr: I always come after mission and day off.

Joshua: With your friends?

Neku: Please. I don't do groups. I never met anyone fun to be around.

Dex-Starr: And for me, I don't want Atrocities to see it and the Red Lantern aren't trustworthy.

Joshua: Hee hee. Me neither. We seem to have a lot in common. You know, Neku… Shibuya's a lot like you. Cut off.

Neku: Where did that come from?

Francis: The UG is split into different areas. Shibuya's just one of them, just like it's only one part of the world at large. Each UG area has unique rules. You can't travel between them.

Dex-Starr: Mr. H told you all that?

Francis: …Oh, so you know about our conversations.

Dex-Starr look silent

Francis: As I was saying, every area has its own rules. They never meddle with each other. Sound familiar?

Neku: That could apply to anyone.

Joshua: Hee hee… Maybe so. As long as we all have our own worlds, people will never really understand each other.

Neku: Right? They're them, and I'm me. Talking to them gets me nothing. I thought I'd never respected anyone, until I saw CAT's mural and discovered a new philosophy.

Dex-Starr: And the Red Lantern and Atrocities, they're them and I'm myself. Become friends who full of Rage makes me sick. I thought I have no one to be cheer me up. When I made it in Shibuya I saw CAT's Mural at Night. And discovered my new things.

Joshua:: "Do what you want, how you want, when you want it," was it?

Neku: Yeah. It blew me away. CAT was living the life I always wanted to, but never thought wI could. "Finally, someone who gets me," I thought. Enjoying the moment's about freedom. I just need to do my own thing like CAT. Forget about other people and just enjoy my life…

Dex-Starr: The same thing I did with that boy.

Joshua: Absolutely. Who needs other people's values? It's easier to just live by your own rules.

Dex-Starr: Yeah…

Dex-Starr's Though: But… I don't feel that way anymore. Since coming to the UG, reading people's minds- Shibuya's full of people with just as many viewpoints. Mr. H said the world ends with me. To expand my world, I have to learn to look farther-not write off other people's values as inferior. …Maybe I had it backwards. Maybe I need to open up to really enjoy-

Joshua: Yoo-hoo? Neku and Dex-Starr?

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Francis: Well, we may be stuck in Shibuya. But you can still see a fair ways. Why do you suppose that is, Neku? Why show us what we can never reach?

Still Silent to them

Joshua: Hee hee. That mural you mentioned is up ahead, right? The signal's coming from that direction. Let's take a look.

Then they saw Minamimoto

Minamimoto: 3 is the point of the 1. 4 the 1-5-9 are 2.

They are watching him

Dex-Starr: Hey, it's…

Joshua: Shh! Let's see what he's up to.

They hide from him

Minamimoto: 6-5, 3-5! 8-9, 7-9! 32384 62643 38327! And…perfect. Soon… Soon I'll have my desired solution.

He left

Neku: What was all that about?

Joshua: This is…

They saw a Taboo Noise in the Ground

Dex-Starr: Vandalism? He drew it just now, right? More of his loony art?

Joshua: I wonder… My phone's responding to it.

Neku: To these scribbles? I thought you were looking for the Shibuya River.

Francis: I am.

Joshua: Me too.

Neku: Uhh… I don't see any rivers.

Joshua: Thank you, Neku. …What IS this? Considering the artist, it can't be anything good.

Dex-Starr: Well? Should we erase it?

Joshua: He'll know. Besides, it could be a trap. Let's leave it for now.

Neku's Though: Now's the best time. If I take him to where I was lying on the ground…

Dex-Starr: Hey-

Joshua: Say, Neku and Dex-Starr?

Neku: Wh-what?

Joshua: Francis and I like to check over by that mural. Do you mind?

Dex-Starr: Uh…sure.

Dex-Starr's Though: The weasel and his pussy cat beat me to it… What they need over there?

They went off to see the CAT Mural, and then Uzuki and Kariya appeared

Uzuki: Ugh, finally!

Kariya: Deep breath, girl.

Uzuki: Don't give me that! Why'd those two brats have to show up? They're so in the way! Why can't Math Man just let me erase them!? Whew… Anyway. What the heck was the GM doing here? Other than thinking up missions not to give.

Kariya: Uzuki… Get on the horn with HQ. Now.

Uzuki: What? Why?

Kariya: That's a Taboo Noise refinery sigil.

They saw it on the ground

Uzuki: That!? I never knew what they looked like… So the GM's gone maverick!? This is the source of the Taboo Noise?

Kariya: Not quite. This sigil still hasn't been used. There must be another source. Still, we saw him draw it. That's pretty strong evidence he's behind it all.

Uzuki: …Do you smell that, Kariya? Promotions! Glory!

Kariya: I'll pass. Instead of buyin' me that bowl of ramen, you can just take care of the report for me, aight?

Uzuki: What, you're too lazy to even claim credit?

Kaeiya: Something like that. 'Sides…I may have another mystery to unravel.

Back to Neku and the Others

Neku and Dex-Starr show them the Mural

Francis: Wow.

Joshua: Impressive graffiti.

Neku: It's CAT's. This is my favorite spot.

Dex-Starr: And Mine too.

Dex-Starr: And the spot where me and the boy died in your head. …Wait. I assumed me and him are looking at your memories… But couldn't it just have easily been your imagination? What we saw doesn't prove anything. You could've had nothing to do with-

Joshua: Still with us, Neku and Dex-Starr?

Neku: Huh?

Joshua: You spaced out.

Neku: Oh…Sorry.

Francis: You've giving us déjà vu.

Neku & Dex-Starr: What!?

Neku's Though: Déjà vu? From when? Did…did you really see me and the cat die!? Were those scans really of… Was that our death!? … we have to know for sure. …One more scan.

They scan them, and they see Neku looking at Mural of Cat, and they see Dex-Starr flying around in Shibuya and then he saw Joshua and Francis running toward Neku with a Gun, he's going to shoot him. Dex-Starr is going to save Neku from them, but it's too late he shot him and Dex-Starr. After that, they look shocked

Neku's Though: It… It was here.)

Joshua: Something wrong, Neku and Dex-Starr?

Dex-Starr's Though: They… They killed us!

Francis: Hello?

Neku: …We're here. Just a little dizzy. We're fine.

Joshua: Good. Let's move on. Nothing else to see here. Ugh, this tracker's leading us in circles… Did Mr. H give me a dud?

Francis: Don't know.

They went off, Dex-Starr and Neku began to talk to each other

Neku: Hey, Cat. How can they so normal around a guy and a cat they killed? They sought me out as a partner and Companion!

Dex-Starr: How should I know, why kill us at all? What did we do? Did they know us when we were alive?

Neku: We didn't know them.

Dex-Starr: Random homicidal impulse?

Neku: Ugh, they must have had a motive… Too many questions! One thing's for sure, though… We're partnered and companion to our killers.

Dex-Starr: Yeah, we better make sure and found out why they killed us for.

 **Day End**

 **Pinned**


	13. Week 2: Day 5

**Day 5**

Joshua is on the phone talking to Mr. H, while Francis is sleeping in his Bag

Joshua: Hello? Yeah, Mr. H? It's me. You gave me a bum tracker!

Neku and Dex-Starr is looking at them

Neku: They killed us… Why? What would they stand to gain? Fastest way is just to ask.

Dex-Starr: …Ugh, no. We still don't have enough proof. And besides… Three days… Three more days, and it's all over.

Neku: You're right, let's work together and find out about this.

Then Joshua is done talking on the phone

Joshu: There's no mission today either. Yeah, we can get there. Something else is bothering me, too.

Dex-Starr's Though: Three more days with him and the cst. They're a loose cannon. We need to watch our back.

Joshua: You better! OK, thanks. Later.

Neku's Though: This is for Shiki and Badger. We can last a few more days.

Francis: All set?

Dex-Starr: First, me and the boy have a question.

Joshua: Oh? What is it today?

Neku: What are you after?

Joshua: This again? I told you. Francis and I are jacked Shibuya.

Dex-Starr: But what does that mean? You're looking for some river. Then what? Tell me now, or you're on your own.

Francis: … (Sigh)… Fine. We'll keep this simple. Remember who's in charge of Shibuya?

Neku: The Composer.

Joshua: Very good. Right now HE'S got Shibuya jacked. Under his control. Me and Francis want to change that.

Dex-Starr: Change it? …Wait. You want to bust in on the Composer with guns blazing?

Joshua: Eventually. We have to find him first. He should be at the Shibuya River. Hence our search. Satisfied?

Neki: So it's the Composer… We've been running around Shibuya looking for him?

Francus: With a busted tracker, yes.

Neku: … Wait, so the Grim Heaper's been after…

Joshua: Me and Francis, most likely. I guess they're onto me and Francis.

Dex-Starr: Ugh, just what me and the boy need. We're in this to win! We can't afford any unnecessary risks!

Francis: Neither can me and Joshua.

Neku's Though: Then why are you… Ugh, this kid and the Cat he the devil!

Joshua: Ready to go to Mr. H's?

Dex-Starr: What for?

Joshua: To get him to fix this glitchy tracker.

Neku: You're still going after the Composer?

Francis: Of course. Now come on. You've asked your question.

They went off

Meanwhile

Uzuki: So, Kariya. What's this big mystery you mentioned yesterday?

Kariya: Oh, just Phones, Tiger Cat, Green Eyed Cat and the petit prince.

Uzuki: Those four? What about 'em?

Kariya: We're about to go find out.

Uzuki: Wait, find out how? It's hands off the Players. GM's orders, remember?

Kariya: So I'll use my head. Besides, we're just going to play a little game.

Uzuki: …And that's different how?

Kariya: Details.

Uzuki: Well, I'm stinkin' bored. Count me in!

Back to Neku and the other

Kariya: (Voice) Whoa there.

Neku: Huh?

They saw Kariya

Kariya: Hey, kids. How goes?

Dex-Starr: You're… What do you want?

Kariya: You up for a little game?

Neku: Excuse me?

Joshua: Look, we're busy here.

Kariya: Zing! Where's the love? Yo, Uzuki.

Uzuki: On it!

She created a Wall

Neku: Huh?

Uzuki: Wall's up! Sowwy.

Neku: Hey!

Kariya: Now then… Game on? I think so!

They left

Neku: Rrgh… Great.

They saw Tenho

Tenho: … Want past this wall? Then turn D+B into the hottest thing around. Make it number one in the area. Watch what pins and threads you wear into battle, yeah?

They completed the Request and went off and saw him again

Tenho: YAAAWN. …I'm so over this whole wall thing. Today was supposed to be my day off. So hungry… Hmm, what to do… Ooh, I know! You want past this wall? Bring me some ramen. I wanna taste the sea, aight?

They went to Dogenzaka

Dex-Starr: Dogenzaka… That guy's ramen shop was around here.

Joshua: Say, Neku… Do you know where Dogenzaka got its name?

Neki: Nope.

Francis: And you call yourself a local.

Neku look silent

Francis: There are two stories. One attributes the name to Owada Dogen, a bandit. He was descended from a Kamakura-period general.

Neku: You don't say.

Joshua: The other story claims the name comes from a temple. Dogenzaka also comes up a lot in Japanese literature. Ever read Edogawa Rampo's "The Fiend with Twenty Faces"?

Dex-Starr: Can't say that 23 have.

Joshua: You should. I mean, just think! You're walking through the pages of literature and history.

Neku: I feel so epic.

Dex-Starr: Me too.

Joshua: … (Sigh)… Neku, Dex-Starr, is any of this sinking in?

Neku: Oh, yeah.

Joshua: You sure? … All right. Pop quiz. Name the bandit who gave Dogenzaka its name.

He chose Owada Dogen

Joshua: Very good! What an excellent listener.

Neku: Yup. That's me…

They got the ramen and give it to Tenho

Tenho: Ooh, you brought it! …Ugh. Where'd you get it? It looks foul. Keep it man, way to kill my appetite. Wall clear!

They went to Cadoi and saw him again

Tenho: … Miss me? Like a bolt from the blue, it's time for the Reaper Review. And away we go! Ready to use your noodle? Today we'll be talking ramen. Specifically Dogenzaka's own Ramen Don! Question 1! What's the name of Ramen Don's plucky owner? *Ken Doi* If you say so… Question 2! What's the secret menu item he only serves to friends? *Insta-noodles* I know, right? Question 3! How much will a bowl of shio ramen run you there? *580* Aha! I see what you did there. OK… The results are in! Reaper Review, Lesson 4! Survey says… You pass! So pass on through. But! Though you may forget the Review-rest assured, it remembers you. We'll see you again. Bye-bye for now!

They went to Towa Record

Uzuki: Ugh… And here I got my hopes up! THIS was your game? Booo-ring! So, spit it out. What's so interesting about that kid and the cat on their second round?

Kariya: Wrong kid and cat.

U: What, you're eyeing the snobby one and blue one? What about them?

K: Oh, you'll see…

Back to Neku and the other

They're almost their to Wildcat and saw Tenho again

Tenho: … Want past this wall? Heh heh heh. …You. Orangeylocks and Super powered Feline.

Neku: Us?

Tenho: Yeah, you! Come back wearing all Mus Rattus threads and a Sailor Outfit. Do that, and I'll let you pass.

They change their outfits

Dex-Starr: Happy now?

Tenho: Pfft! Aha ha… What a chintzy outfit, man! It suits you.

Dex-Starr: What!?

Neku: …Excuse me!?

Tenho: Objective met. Wall clear!

He cleared the Wall

Joshua: Hee hee… He said it suits you, Neku and Dex-Starr.

Neku: We heard him!

They went off and saw him

Tenho: … Want past this wall? Play me at Tin Pin! You ready? Here we go!

After that, Neku won

Tenho: …Crap. Is there NOBODY in this world I can actually beat!? (Sigh)… Look, just go. I…want to be alone.

They went off and saw him yet again

Tenho: … Want past this wall? Then here. Defeat these Noise! …BUT. I pick your pins! Take a deep breath before diving into this one. Ready for a scream? Then here we go!

They defeated all the Noise

Tenho: Objective met. Wall clear!

He cleared the wall and saw Kariya again

Kariya: And you're done. Thanks for playin'.

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Kariya: Later!

He left

Neku: … What was that about?

Joshua: Who knows. What a waste of time.

Meanwhild

Uzuki: …Well? Figure anything out?

Kariya: Maybe.

Uzuki: Can you be a little more specific?

Then her phone is ringing and she pick it up

Uzuki: Ugh, sorry… Yashiro here. … Taboo Noise? …All right. Understood. I'll take care of it.

Kariya: Hmm?

Uzuki: Another Taboo Noise sighting.

Kariya: Lovely. Where at?

Uzuki: HQ lost sight of 'em on Dogenzaka. Well? Let's go!

Kariya: Go where?

Uzuki: What do you mean, where? After them!

Kariya: You said HQ lost sight of 'em. Are we supposed to wander around all day?

Uzuki: Got a better plan?

Kariya: Let those kids be the bait. Then we just tag along until the Taboo Noise bite. Might even learn a thing or two about the bait.

Back to Neku and the others

Mr. H: Oh, hey guys. Let's see that phone and watch.

Joshua: Thanks. It's been responding to most of Shibuya.

Mr. H: I'll have it fixed in a jiffy. Sit tight.

Joshua: Ah! Neku's phone, too. The camera.

Mr. H: Right. Got it.

He went off to fix it

They are waiting for him

Dex-Starr tapped Neku's Shoulder for a Talk, so they began to whisper about Joshua and Francis

Neku: (Whisper) … Why did they do it? Why would they want us dead? They're trying to jack Shibuya… Do we play into that?

Dex-Starr: (Whisper) … That's crazy.

Neku: (Whisper) What could we do, Cat? We don't know how to jack a town! Then again… They made the pact with us.

Dex-Starr: Did they kill us just so we could partner up? … If I want to ask, now's the time…

Neku: Fine.

They began to Joshua and Francis

Dex-Starr: Hey. Why'd you make a pact with me and the boy?

Joshua: Hmm? What's this, now?

Neki: When we first met, you said you'd been watching us. What does that mean?

Francis: … Ahh. So that's what this is all about.

Dex-Starr's Though: Rrgh…

Joshu: We've always been able to see the UG.

Neku's Though: This is the freaky ability Hanekoma mentioned?

Dex-Starr: Even when you twomwere alive?

Joshua: That's right. Lucky us, right? We saw things others couldn't. We knew about the Game here in Shibuya. Ee saw the Players, their companions. Reapers, Noise… The whole works.

Neku: So you were watching me and the cat from the RG.

Joshua: The Game intrigued me and Francis. We were following it on our own when we met Mr. H.

Neku: When was that?

Francis: Oh, years ago. So wewe beca a regular at his shop, listening to his stories. The more he told us about the UG, the more we came to see its charm.

Dex-Starr: What charm?

Joshua: People racing across the city in a life-or-death struggle? Find us another rush like that in Shibuya. Life for me and Francis was one giant bore. Just the same thing, day after day… Now THAT felt like death.

Neku: So you…came here?

Joshua: Yeah. We decided we belonged in the UG.

Neku: … And you thought we did, too?

Francis: …Hmm?

Dex-Starr: You want to be here? Fine. But not me and the boy. You ki-

Then Mr H came

Mr. H: All done!

Joshua: Really? Let's have a look.

That make Dex-Starr and Neku miss their chance to tell them

Neku & Dex-Starr: Dammit!

Mr. H: That do it before I head out?

He give them the phones and watches

Joshua: Oh? Where are you going?

Mr. H: Just a little errand. Shop's closed for today. Later, boys. 2-3, 2-3...

He left

Joshua: … Well, the tracker's fixed. Shall we? Oh, before we do… Neku, Dex-Starr?

Neku: What?

Joshua: Me and Francia turn. We suffered through your questions, didn't we? Now we have one for you.

Dex-Starr: …What?

Joshua: How'd you two die?

Dex-Starr: What? You tell us, ass-

Dex-Starr's Though: No. …Two more days. They wants me and him to play it that way? Fine.

Neku: …we don't know.

Joshua: Don't know? Is that even possible?

Dex-Starr: Our memory was the entry fee last Game. Most of it's back, but…there are still a few holes. What about you? How did you die?

Francis: Hee hee… Not telling

Neku: What?

Neku's Though: Ugh, nice.

Joshua: We're here because we want to be. End of story. Ready to go?

Dex-Starr's Though: The questions bounce right off them. We can't afford to get into a fight, though…

Joshua: …Are you listening, Dex-Starr? The signal's coming from the scramble crossing.

They all went off and then

Beat: (Voice) Yo Phones. Tiger Pussy Cat!

They saw Beat and Streaky

Neku: Beat…

Dex-Starr: Streaky...

Beat: You man up any yet? 'Cause I don't believe in hittin' women an' children.

Neku: What are you doing this?

Streaky: You stupid? We are Reaper.

Joshua: Don't be silly. Reaper's aren't allowed to-

Beat: "Reapers ain't allowed at, Mommy! Wah wah wah!" Shut it! This Reaper's here to erase ya! Now bring it, yo!

Uzuki: Are you daft!?

They saw Uzuki and Kariya again

Dex-Starr: It's them!

Kariya: Hey, no touchy, Freshmeat and Thunderhead. Rules are rules. Reapers can't attack Players until Day 7-and only the Game Master.

Uzuki: Yeah, and we're all on standby. GM's orders. Leave the Players alone. You may be new, Freshmeat and Thunderhead, but you can't just-

Beat: We're special! We'e runnin' a special op for the Conductor, yo.

Uzuki: Special op!?

Kariya: My, my! A rising star, are we?

Streaky: That's right, Lolly. Twinkle twinkle.

Uzuki: Ugh! Why'd he pick you? I have seniority!

Streaky: Beats me. Now you senior citizens can hobble off, alright?

Uzuki: Aaargh! Cocky little pussy!

Kariya: C'mon, girl, take it with dignity. Let's leave the kids in peace. Have fun, Freshmeat and Thunderhead.

Beat: Pfft, whatever. Aight, Phones and Blue Cat, le's dance!

They are fighting and they look exhausted

Beat: Urg… Now that's more like it.

Neku: Beat, Streaky, stop! You dropped-

Beat: I'ma drop YOU, hard!

Dex-Starr: Will you STOP!? This pendant and the collar is yours.

He and Neku show them

Streaky: That's… Hey! Low blow, man!

Neku: You dropped it the other day, you two.

Beat: Yeah, sure. Now gimme it back! If you think you can use that to bargain, think again, yo! I'll pry it outta your cold, dead hands!

Dex-Starr: No bargains! Here. It's yours.

They gave it to them

Beat: … …Why'd you gimme it? We enemies, yo.

Neku: It's important to you, isn't it?

Dex-Starr: Can you please leave us alone?

Beat: … Hmph. Dontchu be expectin' any thanks.

Streaky: Bye, Losers.

They left

Neku: …Bye, Beat and Streaky.

Joshua: Is the delinquent Reaper gone? Hmm… A special op…

Neku: What about it?

Joshua: Oh, nothing. Let's go.

They went to Towa Record

Neku: This is CAT's latest…

Joshua: Shibuya's full of his stuff, hmm? It must take a ton of time. I'm surprised he keeps that silly café open.

Dex-Starr: Huh? CAT opened a café? Where? In Shibuya?

Francis: You feeling alright, Dex-Starr? How many times have you been there now?

Neku: What!? Where the heck is it?

Joshua: Cat street, silly.

Neku: Cat… No way!

Francis: Yes, way. CAT is Mr. H.

Neku: NO WAY! Mr. Hanekoma!? Is CAT!? Whoa…whoa!

Dex-Starr: Kid, just calm down.

Joshua: Hee hee. I'll try.

Dex-Starr: Mr. H? Seriously? I don't believe it!

Francis: How did you not know this? I thought you were CAT's biggest fan.

Neku: He never does interviews in person. He's never released any photos, either. I never even knew he was a "he"! Man… Mr. Hanekoma… I can see it, though. From the first time I saw him, I knew he was special. Damn, I've talked to CAT! That is freaking RAD!

Dex-Starr: Yeah, me too!

Joshua: Hee hee. I'm happy you're happy. Just don't tell him where you heard, hmm?

Dex-Starr: We won't.

Neku's Though: So, if Hanekoma is CAT… That means he's… CAT's NOT the Composer! Joshua and Francis's looking for the Composer. Hanekoma's helping him. The Composer wouldn't be that dumb. Besides, Josh and Fran is too sharp not to notice. Guess the cat and I over thinking things. CAT can't be the Composer.

Joshua: I still don't get why he's so popular. It's just street art.

Dex-Starr: CAT's work all follow a single, consistent aesthetic. And he keeps the quality up. Most important, his work speaks to people.

Joshua: I see.

Neku: That's tougher than it sounds.

Joshua: Is it? I bet you'd have little trouble.

Neku: Huh?

Joshua: Use your Player Pin.

Dex-Starr: What's this got to do with-

Joshua: If you know what people are thinking, it's easy to grab them.

Neki: It…it would be an advantage.

Francis: Right. Why bother with talk? With sifting through the lies we all tell? You could talk till you're blue in the face and not hear the truth. And we all see things differently anyway.

Dex-Starr: It's true. We're not mean to see eye to eye.

Dex-Starr's Though: But… I dunno, maybe it's better that way. Sure, people don't think alike. We don't know what's going through the other guy and cat's head. But we can TRY to find out, right? Expand our worlds through each other. Maybe that's a better way to go-the real way to enjoy each moment.

Joshua: You OK, Neku and Dex-Starr?

Neku: Yeah, I could try to be CAT with this pin. But why? Where's the enjoyment in that? I'd rather broaden my world my own way.

Joshua: … Neku… Hee hee. Your face is priceless.

Neku: Huh?

Neku's Though: Who asked you!?

Joshua: Anyway, we really should make for the scramble. We may not be getting missions, but we still only have so much time.

Dex-Starr's Though: Him, his cat and his Composer hunt… They're really serious? Kid and his cat's crazy. They're on their own.)

They made it to the scramble crossing

Joshua: Hold it. I'm getting a signal. It's coming from-

Neki: Wait a minute. You want to take on the Composer.

Francis: Haven't we been over this?

Dex-Starr: Look, We're done with it. We have to win this Game. We're not taking on any more risks.

Joshua: … Fine. We won't ask you to get involved. At least let me and Francis pinpoint the River.

Neku: … OK, but that's it.

Joshua: Hee hee. You're so generous. The signal's coming from the station underpass.

They went to the Station Underpass

Neku: …Here?

Francis: Looks like the tracker's working now. Welcome to the Shibuya River.

Dex-Starr: Since when is there a river here? That's news to me and the boy.

Joshua: The Composer's just ahead.

They are going but they stop

Neku: …What?

Joshua: We're blocked out.

They saw a Taboo Noise chain up at the Shibuya River, meaning they can't go there

Neku: This is the end of the line?

Joshua: Unless we get rid of that wall. Let's head back and gather more info.

Neku's Though: Gather it where? Who the hell'd know about this?

They are going to leave

Dex-Starr: We found your river. Satisfied?

Joshua: For now.

Neku: What the…

They saw Black Noise

Joshua: Noise? The same kind as before!

Dex-Starr: Get ready!

They are fighting it

Neku: Did we kill it!?

But it still alive

Francis: Apparently not… Looks like we're outmatched.

Dex-Starr: Rrgh! We can't give up now…

Joshua: … Oh, all right… I was hoping to avoid this.

Francis: Me too.

They leap toward the Taboo Noise, Francis throw a Tarot Cards at it and burn the noise, Joshua call forth a beam of light and it erased the noise

Dex-Starr: Holy… Since when can you do THAT!?

Francis: I'm very good in Tarot Carss.

Joshua: I told you, I hate working up a sweat.

Kariya: (Voice) Braaa-vo!

Neku: Who's there!?

They saw Kariya

Kariya: Afternoon, kids. …Hey, pretty boy. You're ALIVE, ain't ya?

Neku: What!?

Kariya: That was one helluva blast. No way a Player and a companion could do that. You don't see juice like that in the UG. You know, living folks and animals aren't allowed in the Game. That makes you a rule-breaker. I could erase you right now.

Neku & Dex-Starr: No!

Kariya: But…I won't.

Neku: Huh?

Kariya: Too much work. 'Sides, that Noise was givin' us hell, too. So let's just say I blinked. Not next time, though. You'll be erased before you know it. …By Uzuki. Later!

He left

Joshua: …Whew. Lucky us, huh, Neku?

Neku: Joshua, Francis… Was that true? You're alive?

Francis: … Cat's out of the bag. Yes, Neku. I'm playing the Game alive.

Dex-Starr: You're… But how can…

Joshua: There's a loophole to everything. Sneaking in means we don't have a Player Pin and Collar, but such is life.

Neku: So you just-

Joshua: Please, it's not a big deal. We formed a valid pact. We're just like any other pair, Neku and Dex-Starr.

Dex-Starr: …No.

Francis: Hmm? We didn't catch that.

Dex-Starr and Neku are look frustrating

Neku: No, we're not, you punk! How can you say you're the same as us? You're alive! You're here 'cause you want to be! Not us! We don't want to be here! I'm not playing the Game for kicks, dammit!

Dex-Starr: Me too! You little freaks! You got me and the boy killed and be part of this stupid Game!

Joshua: No, you're playing because you want to live again. You still get something out of this.

Dex-Starr: You little bastards… Only what you TOOK from me! YOU killed me!

Francis: Aww, Dex-Starr. You said you didn't remember! You sneaky little thing. So what if we did?

Neku & Dex-Starr: What!?

Joshua: What if I am the one who killed you? You're going to do something about it?

 **Day End**

 **Turf**


	14. Week 2: Day 6

**Day 6**

Dex-Starr and Neku has awaken

Neku: at the scramble again…

Dex-Starr: Yes. We one more day down. Hey, where's…

They saw them over there, Joshua is talking on the phone and Francis is reading his tomb

Joshua: Yeah, we found it. We just can't get in.

Neku's Though: On the phone… Mr. H again? Why would he help this kid? Does he know Joshua killed me?

Joshua: All right. I'll call you. Morning, sunshines.

Dex-Starr: Har har. You're killing me and him, Josh. Oh, wait…

Francis: Again, say it was us. What are you going to do?

Neku: That's easy! We'll-

Joshua: Erase us?

Francis: You know that will be Animal Abuse for me.

Dex-Starr: Who cares!

Neku: Don't tempt me.

Joshua: Oh, please. We're partners and Companion, you and I. If I go, you're dead in the water.

Neku: Rrgh!

Dex-Starr's Though: You smug little piece of snots! You knew that going into all this! You knew you'd be safe if you made a pact with me and the boy! But why kill me in the first place? You could have picked anybody! Why me!? You don't care about the Game or the missions… Just pushing along your little agenda.

Then something beeping

Dex-Starr: Gah! Mail? A mission!? "Game VI: Beat the bosses of 2.2360679's 0+5. _t=_ 60 min. Incompletes will be destroyed."

Then they flinch and have an impact on their Hands andaArm

Dex-Starr: Ow! There's the timer…

Francis: The bosses of 0+5... Meaning two fights?

Neku: Is 2.23 whatever code for something?

Joshua: Let's leave that for now. First let's see where we have access to.

Dex-Starr: You're sure into this today. What do you care about missions?

Joshua: Francis and I care plenty, Dex-Starr. We are a Player.

Neku: You're both alive.

Joshua: Maybe so, but we're still a Player. If we're erased here in the UG, the RG me and Francis Die. Our stakes are just as high as yours.

Neku: Then why put yourself in danger?

Francis: Beats staying in the RG. Now let's go.

Neku: Wait. Don't think for a minute we've forgiven you. I'll put up with you to clear the mission. That's all.

Joshua: Hee hee. Yes, sir.

They went to Central Street

Joshua: Neku, Dex-Starr, look out!

Neku: Wha-

They are fighting a Noise

Neku: Why'd that Noise attack?

Joshua: Just like yesterday. They attack without any provocation. Some new kind of Noise?

Dex-Starr: Francis, Behind you!

Francis: Hmm!?

Then a Noise disappeared

Neku: Wh-what just happened?

Joshua: … It seems we owe someone for saving us.

Dex-Starr: Who?

Dex-Starr's Though: …Beat and Streaky?

Francis: Either way, we were lucky. I shouldn't' have been so careless. Stay sharp today, Neku. The Noise are on the march. Now-let's see what roads are open.

They went to the Central Street Entrance

Dex-Starr: What's up with the Noise today? They're acting so strange…

Joshua: There are generally two types of Noise. Strays that emerge from negative emotions in RG people, and the ones Reapers make to erase Players. Strays won't attack Players, so…

Dex-Starr: The Grim Heaper's out for blood?

Joshua: Most likely.

Neku: Ugh.

Neku's Though: Well, he can bring it on.

Neku: Let's go!

They went off and then they heard

Tenho: (Voice) Gyaaah!

Neku: Look!

They saw Tenho attack by the Noise

Tenho: The hell is up with this Noise!?

Neku: A Reaper. He's being attacked by Noise!

Joshua: Well, Neku and Dex-Starr?

Dex-Starr: We've gotta help him!

Francis: If you say so.

And then More Noise are coming

Neku: More!?

Joshua: These'll have to come first. He'll have to tough it out till then.

Dex-Starr: Rrgh! Hurry!

They are fighting all the Noise

Neku: That Reaper! Where'd he…

They look around for him

Francis: Gone, I'm afraid.

Neku: We left him to die…

Joshua: We did what we had to, Neku and Dex-Starr.

Neku and Dex-Starr look sad about Tenho

Francis: Still… Why was that Noise attacking a Reaper?

Dex-Starr: Do Noise made by Reapers not attack them?

Francis: That's what I'd heard, anyway… …

Neku: What the hell are these, then?

They went to Tipsy Rose Hall

Neku: Look!

They saw Sota, Nao, Ace and Buddy and they look exhausted because they fight the Noise

Sota: Nngh! More of 'em?

Nao: Sota, sorry… I can't…

Buddy: I think... I can't...

Sota Nao! Stay with me! We're finishing this thing together!

Ace: Stretch! Pull yourself together!

Nao: I'd…love to…but it…doesn't look like I can. Sorry…Sota…

Buddy: Sorry Ace... I think I'm gone...

Then the Noise destroyed the shackles on Nao and Buddy and they disappeared

S: Nao! Nao! Dammit… DAMMIT!

Ace: Not him! Not him!

Neku & Dex-Starr: No!

Francis: Without a partner and her companion…they won't be far behind. Well, Neku? Do we help them anyway?

Neku: … You have to ask!? Let's go!

Sota: Nngh! Nao… Looks like you and I won't be far behind ya.

Then Neku and the others appeared to help them

Ace: Huh? Aren't you-

Neki: We'll handle this! C'mon, Joshua!

Dex-Starr: Francis! Let's go!

Joshua: I'm ready.

Francis: So am I.

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Neku: You OK?

Sota: Yeah… You saved our asses. Heh, for now, anyway. I lost Nao… I don't have much longer. Nngh…

Ace: Thank you for saving my life, Cat. But for... I think I'm running Luthor time.

Neku: If…if we'd gotten here sooner-

Sota: Ain't your fault, dawg. I wasn't strong enough. End of story. Neku, Dex-Starr, Francis and Joshua, right?

Neku: Yeah.

Sota: You two survive. Get your old partner back. I hope all three of ya get back safe.

Dex-Starr: Ace, I noticed that you're a good friend to Krypto, but-

Ace: Don't feel bad about what happen, you need to be strong, okay. You have get home safe. I'm coming on you.

He and Sota disappeared after the Shackles has been destroyed

Neku: Augh! We were too late! They were right there, but…we couldn't do a thing.

Dex-Starr: Am I weak? Am I too weak as a Red Lantern?

Joshua: We may be the last pair. Let's stay sharp.

Neku: Friggin' Reapers!

Dex-Starr: I'll kill you for this!

Francis: Rage?

Joshua: Angry?

Neku: Hell yes, I'm angry!

Dex-Starr: Yeah! I am in Rage after what they done to them!

Joshua: At least you're still in the Game.

Dex-Starr: Yeah? What about the people who aren't? Screw the Game! These are people and poor animals, not toys!

Joshua: Why the sudden interest? I didn't think you cared about other Players and their Animal Companions.

Neku: No…

Joshua: No what?

Neku: Sure, other Players are strangers. Not just Players. Everyone. I don't know who they are, where they're from, what they care about. But…since I came to the UG, I…I've talked with them a little. Got to know them a little. Felt them a little… Felt my world grow. Just a tiny, tiny bit. It's different now. They're not just some strangers. I can't shut them out like that.

Dex-Starr: Me too. Everyone from their planets cares about each other. I don't know why and how they became friends... But since I arrived at the UG, I... I've began to grow on them after I become a Red Lantern and met Atrocities. I began to believe in them, and how much they cared for... I just became jealous after they have one, and I don't. I'm just a Normal Housecat. And I don't want more People to get killed by Thugs and Villains.

Francis: My, my. This isn't like you at all. Well, just don't get your hopes up. You'll never really understand the people around you.

Dex-Starr: Enjoy the moment.

Joshua: Hmm?

Neku: Enjoying your world means making it bigger. I finally get that. The world as one person sees it is tiny. You've gotta…gotta reach out to other people.

Joshua: … Hee hee. Maybe so. Only by allowing strangers in can we find new ways to be ourselves. It's possible. Now, are you ready? It looks like this mission's up to us.

Joshua: The only way to be friends with Strangers is to make a Bonds with them, that's true meanings of Friendship. It might be possible. Now, we have to go.

They head Shibu-Q Heads

Joshua: Looks like Route 5's the only one open.

Neku: Route 5?

Francis: From the crossing out to Udagawa.

Dex-Starr: So that 2.2 number…

Joshua: 2.2360679. It's the square root of 5.

Dex-Starr: Ugh, Pi-Face and his lame jokes. So what's the 0 + 5?

Francis: Route 5 spans a total of six areas. The scramble, Center Street, AMX, Tipsy Tose Hall, Shibu-Q Heads and Udagawa. Assuming the scramble is 0...

Neku: Udagawa would be 5.

Joshua: Precisely. Problem solved. Our targets are the bosses of the scramble and Udagawa.

Neku: All right. Let's get this mission done. Next stop, Udagawa!

Precisely. Problem solved. Our targets are the bosses of the scramble and Udagawa.

N: All right. Let's get this mission done. Next stop, Udagawa!

They went off and saw Uzuki and Kariya fighting the Noise

Neku: Them, too!?

Uzuki: Huff…huff…

Kariya: Still with me?

Uzuki: Where the hell did these Taboo Noise come from?

Kariya: Game Master musta cooked 'em up.

Uzuki: And sent them out after us Reapers? What is he, crazy!?

Kairya: Incoming, Uzuki!

They are dodging the Noise

Joshua: They're having a rough time of it.

Neku and Dex-Starr look silent

Joshua: Well, Neku and Dex-Starr? Do we send in the cavalry?

Neku: Let's do it. They'll hate it.

Joshua: You're so vindictive.

They are fighting the Noise and they did it

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) You guys OK?

Uzuki: You four… Why'd you help us? Are you, like, stupid? We're your enemies. Hello? Seriously. We can take care of ourselves!

Kariya: Whew! You guys saved our butts. We were eight kinds of boned.

Uzuki: What? Kariya!

Kariya: Enemy or not, if somebody helps you, you say thanks.

Uzuki: Ugh, whatever. I didn't ask for your help! Just thinking about it makes me want to barf. A Reaper needing a Player to save them? Seriously, gag! We're leaving, Kariya!

Kariya: Two simple words. Is it that hard?

They left

Neku: She'd rather have been Noise food?

Francis: Maybe "barf" is her version of "thank you." Let's get moving.

They made it to Udagawa

Neku: We're here. What's the time?

Joshua: Thirty minutes left.

Dex-Starr: Piece of cake. Let's wreck this thing!

They are fighting it with a Fusion Pin

Joshua: Work for you?

Neku: What do you think?

Francis: Shall we team-up?

Dex-Starr: Meh, I Guess.

They use the Fusion Pin and they finish they all the Noise, and they saw the timer gone

N: Mission cleared.

Dex-Starr's Though: Hang in there, Shiki and Badger. One more day…

Minamimoto: (Voice) Heh heh heh… Zetta fun times.

Neku: Zetta…

Then Neku and Dex-Starr feel the pain on their Head

Dex-Starr & Neku: Nrrgh! My head…again…

Francis: Hee hee. Why, hello there. Bored again? Or maybe just lonely.

They saw Minamimoto

Minamimoto: Can't have you 2 dying on me. My calculations'd go haywire. I'd lose all motivation to create. Glad you pulled through.

Neku's Though: Glad? Why would he be glad?

Joshua: Ahh! So you were the mystery helper in the first fight. Thanks for that.

Minamimoto: Anyone too weak to beat a 000 like that is garbage.

He crunch his knuckles

Dex-Starr's Though: He…helped us?

Minamimoto: Remember what tomorrow is? Day 7! That magical day when I get to go hands-on. Time for a little quiz. How fast will I erase you?

Francis: Not too fast, I hope.

Minamimoto: 299, 792, 458 m/s!

Dex-Starr: What?

Joshua: The speed of light?

Minamimoto: I'll correct the deviation that saved you last time we met here. This time, you're a dead man.

He left, and then Neku and Dex-Starr feel better

Neku's Though: The pain's fading… Are he, Dex-Starr and I connected or something?

Joshua: Tomorrow won't be fun. I can only imagine what he'll try.

Then Neku and Dex-Starr began to Whisper to each other

Neku: "Last time"? What did he mean by that? Was he talking to Joshua and Francis?

Dex-Starr: He does seem to be Pi-Face and Green Detective Cat's target. So the three of them faced each other here before…

Neku: When? We can't blame anybody for wanting to whack this kid and the cay… But he'll have to get in line. Once tomorrow's done…

Dex-Starr: Okay, I'm sure we can win this game. And I know we will...

Meanwhile

Konishi: That concludes Yashiro's report.

Megumi: So the Taboo Noise were Minamimoto's doing.

Konishi: This is grave treason, sir. Allow me to handle Minamimoto.

Megumi: No need. I'll discuss his punishment with the Composer. Your input is not required.

Konishi: …Understood. However, this is a matter of urgency. I hope you'll reach a conclusion swiftly. Next, the matter of the illegal Player. May I take action there? Or would you prefer to discuss-

Megumi: You may. The rules are very clear.

Konishi: Yes, sir. One closing remark-A certain Player has exhibited great resilience. Neku Sakuraba and his Animal Companion, Dex-Starr. What do you make of them?

Megumi: …Heh. Sakuraba and his Animal Companion, of course! Just when I thought I had them figured out!

 **Day End**

 **Beast on a Prowl**


	15. Week 2: Day 7

**Day 7**

Neku: Day 7...

Dex-Starr: Yeah...

Francis: That's right.

Joshua: Indeed. Kind of a shame. We never found a way into the Shibuya River.

Neku: … Joshua, Francis… Why'd you kill us?

Francis: We killed who, now?

Dex-Starr: Drop it, Francis. You said it yourself.

Joshua: I just asked what you'd do if I had.

Neku: Look, did you or-Rrgh… The mission. When we're through with this, you're telling me and the cat everything.

Joshua: Hee hee. Whatever you say, Neku.

Neku: "Game 7: Erase the Game Master at Pork City. time = 600 minutes. Incompletes will be erased."

Then they flinch and felt an impact on their hands and arms

Dex-Starr: Nngh… Well, this is it. Just us and the Grim Heaper.

Joshua and Francis look curious

Neku: What?

Francis: This mission seems odd. Ah, well. No sense in worrying about it. Shall we head to Pork City?

Neku: That's past Dogenzaka. Let's go.

Joshua: After you.

They went 104 Building and then

Neku: Hmm? Another mail? "P.S. Have cow and mouse on hand." "P.S."? That's a first.

Joshua: … This entire mission seems odd.

Neku: Yeah… It is a bit different. No riddles. No weird numbers.

Dex-Starr: Now this all of a sudden… Think it's a trap?

Francis: Who can say? Though I have my guesses. Hee hee. All we can do is play along. We can't win if we don't complete the mission.

Neki: Right.

Joshua: Hmm… Cow and mouse…

Neku: The heck does that mean?

They went to Pork City

Neku: This is where he's hiding?

Francis: It's a good spot for it.

Dex-Starr: How's that?

Francis: All the stray thoughts in Shibuya flow through here. They hit Pork City and rise up above the city…then come crashing back down again. Always building, never lessening…

Neku: And he's sitting on top of it all? Smug bastard.

Joshua: Attention seekers do tend to favor high places.

Neku: That's him all right.

Neku's Though: I just need to take him out. Sit tight, Shiki.

Dex-Starr: Don't worry, Badger. I'll finish this guy, and get you out.

Then they saw BJ and Tenho

BJ: Players? Here?

Neku's Though: Uhh, yeah?

Joshua: That's the mission. Erase the Game Master here in Pork City.

Tenho: … You hear anything about this, man?

BJ: Nope. Mr. Minamimoto told us to guard this spot. That was six boring days ago.

Tenho: … Well? What do you think?

BJ: They're here on a mission, right? Why not do the usual?

Tenho: Makes sense… If they're here on a mission, that means Mr. Minamimoto wants 'em here. OK. Meet my terms and you can pass. …Want to get upstairs? You'll have to wipe out all this floor's Noise!

They fighting all the noise again

Tenho: … Objective met. Floor clear!

Dex-Starr: Hey… Does fighting here seem odd to you? Why do we wind up in that weird black and white space?

Francis: I don't really know… It could be the imaginary number plane Mr. H told me about.

Neku: Imaginary what?

Joshua: A parallel plane a fraction away from the world Noise inhabit. We may be fighting there.

Dex-Starr: That Pi-Face's work?

Francis: Probably. But even so… Pork City is kind of an exception to begin with. He may just be directing its natural energy.

Neku & Dex-Starr: Wonderful.

Josnua: Hee hee. This IS his base after all.

Neku: Not for long. Let's head upstairs and beat him down.

They made to the 2 floor

BJ: Players!?

Tenho: Why are they here?

Neku's Though: Again?

Joshua: We're here for the mission, thanks.

Tenho: … What mission?

BJ: I dunno. But the guys downstairs let 'em through.

Tenho: … OK. Meet my terms and you can go on up. But don't expect it to be easy. … Want to get upstairs? Not until you de-Noise this floor!

They are fighting the Noise and they did it

Tenho: … Objective met. Floor clear!

Joshua: Neku, Dex-Starr, are all your pins in order? I suspect he's just ahead.

Neku's Though: The Cat and I should put our A-list pins back on.

They made to the third floor and found Minamimoto

Minamimoto: Nngh!? You two? How'd you find this place!?

Neku: Is that a joke?

Joshua: We got a mission mail. "Erase the Game Master at Pork City."

Meku: What? An inverse matrix!? …Doesn't matter. You just saved me the trip.

Dex-Starr's Though: What's he going on about? Didn't that mission come from him?

Minamimoto: I was hoping for a little reenactment. Same spot, same setup as last time…

Then Dex-Starr and Neku feel the pain in their heads again

Neku's Though: Last time? Nrrgh! Not now!

Dex-Starr's Though: My Head! Again!?

Joshua: You OK, Neku, Dex-Starr?

Neku & Dex-Starr: Waaaugh!

Then Dex-Starr and Neku saw Udagawa againaand they see Neku looking at Mural of Cat, and they see Dex-Starr flying around in Shibuya and then he saw Joshua and Francis running toward Neku with a Gun, he's going to shoot him. Dex-Starr is going to save Neku from them, but it's too late he shot him and Dex-Starr, but it turns out they're alive. Because they fell down to the ground in Shock, the Bullet that Joshua shot is for Minamimoto

Minamimoto: I blew it…

Neku & Dex-Starr: What!?

Then Minamimoto is gonna shot, Neku grab Dex-Starr and they're gonna brace themselves from him, after that, they finally realized it was him not Joshua and Francis, they killed by him

Neku: It…it was you?

Joshua: Neku…

Neku: You killed me and the cat… You stole our lives!

Dex-Starr: You are gonna pay for killing us!

Minamimoto: Hmph. That's insignificant.

Neku: What!?

Minamimoto: I've had enough chatter. Come get derived. This time I'm eradicating you from my spatial coordinates! Drown in the sea of imaginary numbers!

They are gonna fight him with a Fusion Pin

Neku: Another World Await.

Joshua: You're going.

Dex-Starr: Let's use our Power.

Francis: Whatever you say.

They use the pin and they defeated him

Minamimoto: Hahhh… You're zetta persistent…

Joshua: Aww, what's wrong? Weren't you going to erase us at the speed of light?

Minamimoto: Heh heh heh… Haaa ha ha ha haaa! 3.14159265358979323846264338337950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172535940812848111!

Dex-Starr: What the hell? What are you doing?

Minamimoto: The world's made up of numbers! I've been reverse-engineering my desired solution all along! And here it is!

Francis: Look out! That psych's a Lv. _I_ Flare!

Minamimoto: I am victorious!

Neku: Nowhere to run!

Dex-Starr: Damn it!

Then Joshua and Francis save their lives, and they're going to be killed by the Flare

J: But Neku… I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world.

Francis: Dex-Starr... Remember what I said. Let go of your Past, and move on to a new life.

Then they Disappeared, Neku and Dex-Starr are back at the Scramble Crossing

Neku: Dammit… Why… WHY!?

Dex-Starr: Unbelievable... How... HOW!?

 **Week End**

 **Clash of Desires**


	16. Week 3: Day 1

**7 Days Left**

Neku and Dex-Starr look so sad

Neku: Here we go again… At least this time it really ends. …

Dex-Starr: Shiki and Dex-Starr's out. They made them our entry fee.

Neku: Joshua and Francis, too. Took the bullet for us. Rhyme and Krypto's gone. Noise got them.

Dex-Starr: And Beat and Streaky left to join the Reapers. One Player after another…gone.

Neki: We're the only ones left-the only hope we have.

Dex-Starr: Yeah... But we can't give up! We have to win this game, and get out of here! We don't have to feel sorry about ourselves.

Neku: Yeah, you're right. We can do this.

Then Beeping has happened

Dex-Starr: The mission! "Game 1. Reach 104. Time: 60 minutes Cost of failure: Expunction."

Then they flinch and feel an impact on their hand and arm

Neku: Nggh… 104 again? They're not very creative…

Dex-Starr: We need a partner and a companion -otherwise this'll be a very short Game. Better check Hachiko. Somebody there must have what it takes.

Neku: You're right, let's Go.

They went off to Hachiko

Meanwhile

Uzuki: (Sigh)

Kariya: 'Sup with you, girl? You miss breakfast?

Uzuki: Naw, I just…don't feel like working.

Kariya: I hear that. Hey, how 'bout a game, then? Games make work fun! You know you lo-

Uzuki: Love it? Not really. I'm not too keen on games right about now. I mean, can you BELIEVE this week? We've never run a Game this way. Is it even legal?

Kariya: Hmm… Just barely. Consider it a loophole. The grey area juuust short of black.

Uzuki: This is ridiculous! The Game Master is Ms. Konishi. How am I supposed to make a good impression?

Kariya: On the Iron Maiden? Heh. Well, you're right about the Game being borked. Three weeks in a row? That's a first, even for me. You gotta wonder what the Composer has goin'.

Uzuki: I just want my job to be…what's the word… Rewarding! That's it. I want my job to be rewarding.

Kariya: Then put your heart into it. You reap what you sow.

Uzuki: Very funny. And not all that convincing coming from you. …But all right. I'll make this week the pinnacle of my Harrier career!

Kariya: 'Atta girl. Now let's just hope we get to the scene while there's still a Player to hurry.

Back to Neku and Dex-Starr

Neku and Dex-Starr are waiting for their partner and their companion

Neku: Hey! Somebody! Holler back we you haven't made a pact yet! Anybody!?

But no one came

Dex-Starr: Strange, where are they?

Neku: Huh? Where are all the Players?

Then the Neku's Phone got another mail

Neku: My phone? Another mail… "P.S. This Game only has one Player and a companion. Best of luck."

Dex-Starr: What!? We'e the only ones? Then we can't make a pact! We can't fight the Noise!

Neku: Rrgh… How could we be so stupid? Shades played us. He said he already collected our entry fee. And it was THE OTHER PLAYERS!

Dex-Starr: Dammit! But… we can't just give up. Think, think… We could try running for the next seven days.

Neku: No… If just one mission says to take a Noise out…

Dex-Starr: Then what's should we do, Kid?

Then Noise appeared

Neku::Oh, just perfect. We gonna have to run!

They are gonna run, but they are surrounded

Dex-Starr: (Panting) Thatbastard… This Game is rigged. Crap… We'ee surrounded!

Uzuki: (Voice) Yoo hoo!

They saw Uzuki and Kariya

Neki: Reapers!

Uzuki: You're still here! Well, aren't you the sweetest? Sticking around juuust for me! No, how about a little countdown until the ball drops? 10!

Neku: It's all over.

Uziki: 9! Kariya! You owe me ramen for this. 8!

Kariya: Yes, ma'am. Just pay attention. "This" isn't done yet.

Uzuki: 7! …Ugh, fine. Zero!

Neku: Huh!?

Uzuki: Buh-bye! Muah.

Neku's Thouh: Shiki… Joshua… I'm sorry.

Dex-Starr's Though: Atrocities, I'm sorry. I think it's the end of me now. I'm sorry, Badger... Francis...

Beat: (Voice) Yo yo yo, not so fast, yo!

They saw Streaky and Beat

Uzuki: What are you doing here?

Neku: It's them!

Beat: The hell you doin'? Quit playin' dirty! You can't have a Game with jus' one Player and a Companion! Maybe the Composer's down widdat, but I ain't him!

Streaky: So do I!

Uzuki: Who invited you, Freshmeat and Thundercat? …You're not thinking of betraying us?

Beat: First you gimme some lame special op and make me snipe my friends, and now you gonna take down a defenseless Player? Ain't you Reapers got any honor? Now you got me all kinds a' pissed! Y'all goin' down, yo!

Kariya: Oh, to be young and foolish again! Try switching on your brain, Freshmeat and Thundercat. If you fight us, you die. Right now you're treadin' on thin ice.

Uzuki: Yeah. I mean, what kind of IDIOT chooses the Players and Companion over the Reapers?

Beat: Ha! You're the idiots, yo. I ain't treadin' on thin ice!

Uzuki: Huh?

Stewaky: Shibuya ain't cold enough for ice, stupid!

They look silent

Neku: … Um…

Streaky: Hey, Tiger Cat!

Beat: Yo, Phones!

Neku: Huh?

Beat::You, me, Streaky and the cat gonna pact. Aight?

Neku: …OK. Let's do it!

They formed a Pact

Beat: Aight, le's lay 'em flat, yo!

All: OK!

They fighting all the Noise

Beat: Don't wuss out now, man!

Streaky: Get them now!

They defeated them all

Beat: I ain't done yet. Hell yeah, that was tight!

Streaky: That's all of them! I feel lucky!

Beat: Heh, served! You got nothin' on us, yo!

Uzuki: Snotty little worm! The gloves are off! TAKE THIS!

Beat: Hey, Phones!

Streaky: Tiger Cat!

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh?

Beat: We gotta bounce, now! This way!

Neku: Huh? Hey! Wait up!

They ran away from the Reapers

Uzuki: You little… You dare run? Come BACK HEEERE!

Kariya: Whoooa, Uzuki! Stop, stop.

Uzuki: Why should I!?

Kariya: We gotta report to the brass. You know how this works.

Uzuki: But, but-

Kariya: You'll enjoy punishing them more if you take it slow.

Uzuki: … Yeah…Good point. Hey, this is Yashiro, Route 3. We have an emergency. A Reaper-

Kaeiya: Hoo boy… Now the real party starts.

Back to Neku and the Others

Beat: Booyaka! We made it.

Neku: (Panting)… So…for now…(Panting)…we're safe?

Beat: Yo, enough wid the huff, man! Tha's weak! Don't you start blubberin' on me now.

Dex-Starr: …Please. Who's blubbering? So… Why exactly did you make a pact with me and him?

Streaky: 'Cause you was hung out to dry, man. I wasn't about to leave your sorry butts to die.

Neki: Right… Our heroes.

Beat: Tha's right! Wait, you're makin' fun a' me and Streaky! Hey, look, yo-We owed you. Tha's all.

Neku: For what?

Beat: Rhyme's pendant.

Streaky: And Krypto's Collar.

Dex-Starr: Big deal. It was yours, so we returned it. Wait… That's the only reason you helped me? Geez, man! You're a Reaper! They'll kill you for partnering with a Player.

Beat: Aww…quit bitchin', Cat! Leas' you and your companion still alive.

Then Dex-Starr and Neku noticed that Streaky and Beat's Reaper Wings are gone

Neku: … Hey, your wings are gone!

Streaky: Huh? … Oh yeah. Guess they are.

Dex-Starr: You don't care?

Beat: About what? That Reaper crap was lame, yo. I was getting' sick a' how they ran things. The good guys suit me better. But forget me, man. Why you in the Game again? What happened to the prissy kid and the green eyed cat you were with?

Des-Dex-S: … Well…

Flashback has started

Neku: Unngh… Where…am I? The Game ended!? When? How? Joshua! Where's Joshua?

Dex-Starr: Francis! Francis!? Where did he go?

Megumi: Shhh.

Neku: Who…

They saw him again

Megumi: Kudos. Victorious yet again.

Neku: We're…the only ones?

Megumi: You play the Game well. Let me take a moment to congratulate you-and to thank you for your assistance.

Dex-Starr: Assist you? I don't think so.

Megumi: Ah, but did you not rid us of Sho Minamimoto, the rebel?

Neku: Rebel? He wasn't on your side? Then that last mission-

Megumi: Was issued by me.

Dex-Starr: You used us! What did you do to Joshua and Francis?

Megumi: Joshua and Francis no more.

Neku & Dex-Starr: No…

Megumi: They took the brunt of Minamimoto's attack. Both boy and lion vanished. Nuked to oblivion, no doubt.

Dex-Starr: Then they died…protecting us? Why would he do that?

Megumi: They must have had some affection for you as a partner and Companion.

Neku and Dex-Starr look swd

Megumi: He was a fool, though. No partner and Companion merits that kind of sacrifice.

Neku: …We did this.

Dex-Starr's Though: We blame them. They're gone because of us. We accused them of shooting us, but they were innocent! We made them feel like they owed me and the boy something. We didn't… we didn't trust them. My partner and his Companion. We didn't even apologize. We're the worst… we never told Joshua and Francis we're sorry. Atrocitus was right, I'm such an Idiot to myself.

Megumi: I can see you're taking this hard. But you needn't blame yourself. Technically, they never entered the Game. They didn't actually exist in the UG. How could they disappear…if they were never here in the first place?

Neku: That's not funny!

Megumi: And, we mustn't overlook his grave transgressions. Meddling with the UG from the outside? Breaking into the Game? The living are not eligible to play. And now you, too, must be punished…for abetting them in their crimes.

Dex-Starr: P-punished!?

Megumi: With erasure.

Neku: What!?

Megumi: …At least, were I to go strictly by the book.

Neku: Huh?

Megumi: But lucky for you, we repay our debts. The Composer has generously decided to enter you in one final Game with a penalty. You may not refuse.

Dex-Starr: Another Game? But what about Shiki and Badger? What happens to them!?

Megumi: Nothing. The last Game is null and void. Your entry fee will be carried over.

Dex-Starr: That's… That's the penalty?

Megumi: No. Your penalty is disqualification from all Games beyond the next. You will not be allowed to play again…again.

Neku: This is our last shot?

Megumi: Now, I must collect your entry fee.

Neku: We…we already paid!

Megumi: For your last entry, yes. But one entry fee is required for each Game. Composer's rules. I'm afraid I can't bend them.

Dex-Starr: Dammit… What else can you possibly take from me?

Megumi: It's already been taken.

Neku: …What?

Flashback has ended

Beat: That sucks, man. How can Shades be such a sneaky bastard? Takin' all the Players as an entry fee!

Dex-Starr: Doesn't matter. We were forced into this either way. Shiki and Badger's still gone. What choice do we have? Just one: win. JoshuJ and Francis bought us this chance. We're not gonna waste it. We have to stay alive.

Beat: Aight, then. Come on.

Neku: What?

Streaky: You comin' with us, Phones and Tiger Cat.

Neku: Why?

Beat: 'Cause I got someplace to go.

Neku: Um, I said I have to clear these missio-

Beat: To the station underpass, yo! Book it!

He and Streaky ran off

Dex-Starr: H-hey, wait! Listen to what I'm telling you!

They head to the Underpass

Neki: A wall. No red Reaper in sight, either. We can't go this way today.

Beat: Stupid WALL! I ain't got time for this! Get in my way, and I'ma BREAK you!

He destroyed the Wall

Neku: He…he tore it down!? That's insane!

Dex-Starr: I know, Kid. What is he!?

Beat: I pave my own roads, yo. Now le's haul it!

Neku's Though: The guy's a freakin' rhino. Doesn't he ever pace himself?

They made to the Underpass

Dex-Starr's Though: This is the Shibuya River. Where Joshua and Francis wanted to go…

They saw a Wall

Neku: Hey! Another wa-

Beat: Stupid WALL!

He ram it, but it doesn't work

Beat: Yeowwwch!

Streaky: Hey, take it easy, Beat!

Beat: Yo, what the hell! I got the keypin right here! Why can't I break it?

Dex-Starr: Keypin?

Streaky: Yeah, the Reapers got 'em to open each area.

Neku: They have keys?

Beat: How you think I opened that last wall?

Dex-Starr: "Open"? I think you mean "smash."

Beat: Openin' them takes too long! We got through, aight? Who cares how!

Neku: Certainly not you.

Beat: 'Sides, breakin' the walls feels better.

Neku: This is nuts, dude. Keep it up, and you won't last out the mission!

Beat: It don't matter, man. Arrrgh, what the hell! LET ME IN!

Dex-Starr: … Maybe you've got the wrong key.

Streaky: … … … Dammit. We need another key?

Neku: Look, let's give this up for now. 104's back the other way. We gotta hurry. Time is running out.

Beat: Tsk, fine. Whatever!

Streaky: Okay! Let's go!

He and Streaky ran iff

Neki: Hey… Wait up!

They left the Underpass

Meanwhile

Konishi: Conductor, sir. I've received word of another rebellion.

Megumi is listening

Konishi: A new Reaper under special orders from you, sir. Name: Daisukenojo Bito and Streaky. They've been with us for eight days.

Meumi: …Ah, yes. The boy and his companion.

Konishi: With your permission, sir, I'd like to handle them personally-as Game Master, of course.

Megumi: No, Konishi. You will remain on standby.

Konishi: To what end, sir?

Megumi: I need to discuss this with the Composer.

Konishi: Mr. Kitaniji, far be it from me to question you, but…the boy and the cat's been on duty for all of eight days. They haven't earned a single point. Why trouble the Composer when he's doomed anyway?

Megumi: Ha ha! Konishi, talking back? Has hell frozen over? We mete out punishment based on the crime, not the criminal.

Konishi: I…understand, sir. I'll stay my hand until the Composer has spoken. That little goon! Even a chimp knows better than to pick the losing side. This ruins my plans to wrap the Game up on Day 1! I'll need to work up a new strategy… Adjust for the longer term. Good thing I never make mistakes…

Neku and the Others are back to crossing Scramble and they saw Tenho

Tenho: Want past this wall? Then take down these Noise!

Neku: Damn, another wall…

Streaky: Heh! Them Noise is getting' a beatdown! Ready, Phones and Tiger Cat? Hope you can keep up.

Neku: Well, first you gotta tell me and the cat how you fight.

Streaky: That's easy. We just… … You know. It's like…um… Poker! Yeah! I gotta get cards of the same suit.

Neku: OK, makes sense. Sort of.

Beat: You'll get it once we start fightin', yo! Le's do it!

Dex-Starr: Right now!?

Beat: Aight, le's mow 'em down!

They are gonna fight with a Fusion Pin

Beat: Ready for a Beatdown!?

Streaky: Look out, here come Supercat!

Beat: Pick it up, Phones!

Neku: I'm There!

Streaky: Come on, Tiger Cat!

Dex-Starr: I'm Ready!

They fight all the noise and they did it

Beat: Ha! How ya like dat? Two cards on the ground, pick one up in the air, Lay on the skull, and kablam! I'm there.

Neku: That's…confusing.

Dex-Starr: Yeah, that doesn't make sense for what you say.

Streaky: Well…un-fuse it! I can't figure it out, so you gotta!

Neku: What? But it's your technique!

Bat: I only know what I know 'cause… 'cause Rhyme explained it.

Streaky: And K-Dog.

Neku: Rhyme…

Dex-Starr: Krypto...

Streaky: … Wanna pound stuff again?

They have enough

Beat: Aight. Now you know how it's done.

Tenho: Objective met. Wall clear!

They made it to 104

Beat: Booya, we made it!

Streaky: Sweet! We did it!

Then the timer is gone

Neku: Timer's gone. All clear.

Beat: One day down, six more to go!

Dex-Starr: First I have to ask you something.

Beat: Like what, yo? Le's just play the Game.

Dex-Starr "Trust your partner and believe your companion." That's the key to survival here. So I gotta know: You said you helped me and the boy so you could repay a favor.

Streaky: Yeah. So?

Neki: Is that the only reason? I can't afford any surprises in this Game. Why put yourself in jeopardy?

Beat: What's a "jeppardy"?

Neku: Huh?

Streaky: Look, man. Beat and I dunno your big words. But we do got another reason.

Neku: OK. What?

Beat: I wanna set Shibuya up widda new Composer. Me!

Meanwhile

Megumi: I'm back, Konishi.

Konish: Mr. Kitaniji. Have you made a decision?

Megumi: Yes. Strip the little rebel of their Reaperhood. Treat them as a Player going forward.

Konishi: Yes, sir.

Megumi: I needn't remind you, Konishi, of your obligation to erase both the Players? You are Game Master…

Konishi: I'll get the job done, sir.

Megumi: Good. But to be safe, I'm requiring all Reapers to wear their O-Pins.

Konishi: Outlet Pins? Sir, I know O-Pins enhance Reaper battle performance, but what about the side effects? All to punish one ignorant little boy? It's so risky…

Megumi: Nonetheless, the Composer wills it. I, for one, am grateful. Haven't we lost enough good men?

Konishi: Yes, sir.

Megumi: I'm also putting the UG on Emergency Call.

Konishi: Emergency Call!?

Megumi: Make the arrangements.

Konishi: …Right away. Something's wrong. Why such alarm over one artless rebel? He's hiding something. I need to act, now. But not blindly. Every good plan starts with hard facts.

 **Day End**

 **Sensible Senseless**


	17. Week 3: Day 2

**6 Day Left**

Neku: Ready for Day 2? Mission's here.

Streaky: Hey! Ain't you down with the plan?

Neku: Yeah. Like we talked about yesterday. Ignore the missions and make for the Shibuya River.

Beat: Once I'm Composer, this Game business is done! An' then… … Man, le's jus' go.

Konishi: (Voice) Go where? You haven't even read the mission.

Beat: Who'zat?

They saw her

Konishi: Greetings. I am this week's Game Master, Mitsuki Konishi.

Beat: Tsk… This is the Iron Maiden? Move, yo! I ain't got time for you!

Konishi: So primitive. You think I can't see what you're up to? You were going to ignore the mission and cause some kind of trouble.

Beat: So what, yo!? I'm a Reaper. I don't gotta do some stupid mission!

Streaky: Me too!

Konishi: …As I thought. Well, I regret to inform you you were officially expelled from the Reapers yesterday. As of today, you are just Players.

Beat: Pfft. Whatever. You can't fire me, 'cause I quit, yo!

Konishi: Oh, don't act like a child.

Beat: You think he's actin'!?

Konishi: …No, I can see it comes quite naturally to you.

Beat: Heh heh. Damn right!

Dex-Starr: … Uh, kid… She's making fun of you and Streaky.

Beat & Streaky: WHAT!?

Konishi: (Sigh) Since I can't reverse evolution and speak your language, I'll keep this brief. You may be a Player now, but you still broke Reaper rules. Which means you have a penalty coming. They explained to you that a Reaper's points determine his or her lifespan?

Beat: Yeah, so? Big deal, yo.

Konishi: You've earned 0 points. Not a very hard worker, I see.

Beat: You was gonna make us sick for bringing Noise on the Players and their companions! That ain't what I signed up for.

Konishi: Then I can't fathom why you did. One person's success is built on another's sacrifice. And besides… If I'm not mistaken, your only motive for becoming a Reaper is sitting perched on your shoulder. One little Noise? Talk about petty.

Streaky: Shut up! What do YOU know?

Konishi: As you wish. 0 points. That leaves you with about five days to live including today.

Beat & Streaky: What!?

Dex-Starr: Five days?

Streaky: Then we ain't gonna last the Game…

Koniahi: The Reapers' wings are not license to do whatever you please. Ponder that during the time you have left. Now then, Player, in honor of your fall from grace, why don't I claim your entry fee?

Beat & Streaky: What!? NO!

Konishi: I wonder what you hold dearest. Could it be…these Noise? It is, isn't it?

She grab the two noise that the two noise that was stick with Streaky and Beat

Streaky: Give them back, you Iron Witch!

Konishi: Hmph. I have a better idea. Since this seems to be distracting you…

Beat: NO! Don't you do it, yo!

Streaky: Stop!

She crush them and they turned into a Pin

Konishi: There. Much more manageable. Now you can focus on my mission.

Beat: Why you… Gimme that pin!

Streaky: Give it to me!

Konishi: First, your mission. How about… "Defeat me. You have 6 days."

Dex-Starr: DAYS?

Konishi: Or until you perish. Whichever comes first.

Beat: Yo, I don't need no six days-I'm gonna finish this right here an' now!

Konishi: A predictably hasty response. …Let me finish. Keep jumping the gun and you're going to fail. Don't you care what becomes of this pin?

Streaky: No! That ain't fair…

Konishi: At this point, I am going to move to a certain place. I will stay in that place for the next six days. You need to find me.

Neku: So it's like hide-and-seek.

Beat: We just gotta find you? Tha's easy, yo.

Konishi: Correct. We call this Reaper Sport 2: "Hide-and-Seek." I picked something at your age level.

Streaky: What you just say!?

Konishi: Best of luck to you. Oh, and here. You'll need these.

She give Streaky and Beat a Player Pin and Collar

Beat: A Player Pin and Collar…

Konishi: I'm looking forward to watching you squirm and choke-powerless to find me…powerless to stop death from finding you. Take care.

She left

Beat: Yo, get back here, dammit!

Then they flinch and felt and Impact on their hands and arms

Streaky: Yowch!

Neku: The timer.

Beat: Dammit! She got away.

Dex-Starr: That's the way to 104.

Beat: Yo, forget the Shibuya River. We gotta go after her, man. I need that pin! Otherwise bein' the Composer means nothin'.

Streaky: So do I! We have to catch her and get those Pins!

Neku: Wait, why? Those Noise that was with you two. What wa-

Streaky: That ain't no Noise, Phones!

Neku: Huh?

Beat: Le's bounce!

They went to 104

Meanwhile

Kariya: Sooo…this is an O-Pin.

Uzuki: Reminds me of the design sweeping the town. You know… I think it's the same pin.

Kariya: Something about this stinks.

Uzuki: Better hold your nose, then. We have to wear 'em. GM's orders.

Kariya: You mean her Iron Mugliness? She's really gone and done it this time.

Uzuki: Oh, c'mon, live a little! Secret weapons? Unchained power? Sign me up!

Kariya: Uh-huh. Ever wonder why they keep the chains ON?

Uzuki: I guess…it must take a toll.

Kariya: Something must be spooking the higher-ups if they're breakin' these puppies out.

Uzuki: It does seem like overkill for one little freshmeat traitor.

Kariya: Maybe. Maybe not.

Uzuki: Huh? Please.

Kariya: Anyway, I see you've finally cheered up.

Uzuki: Well, yeah? Work is finally getting back to normal. Rewarding! Hee hee.

Kariya: 'Atta girl! Now how 'bout a day for bowl of-

Then Konishi appeared

Konishi: Working diligently, I see.

Uzuki: Oh! Y-yes, ma'am!

Konishi: Tsk…

Back to Neku and the others

Neku: Another wall… End of the road.

Beat: Naw, not this time, yo.

Neki: Whoa, don't do anything crazy!

Beat: Yo, quit bustin' my berries, man. I'm talkin' 'bout THIS. This wall opens with my Lv. 1 keypin.

Dex-Starr: The one you used to "open" the wall yesterday?

Streaky: Heh heh. She forgot to take it back.

Beat open removed the wall by using the Pin

Beat: There. Open. Le's move!

They made it

Beat: Dammit… Where'd that Reaper tramp go?

Streaky: Come on! Let's hurry!

BJ: (Voice) Got you now, traitor.

They saw BJ

Beat: Who the hell are you?

BJ: A Reaper.

Streaky: Yeah, like we couldn't tell. Well, guess what. I'm a Player now. You ain't allowed to touch me or Beat.

BJ: What, didn't you get the memo? The UG's on Emergency Call.

Streaky: Pfft. What's the emergency?

BJ: When the UG's continued existence is threatened, neutralization of the malignant factors takes priority.

Beat: Sorry, man, but I don't speak geek.

BJ: It means the ban on attacking Players has been lifted. You're just a bounty to me now. I'll make officer if I erase you.

Beat: Heh, good for you, yo. Take your best shot. But I'm tougher than you think.

BJ: Not when I've got an O-Pin!

Beat: "Oh pin"? Whassat?

BJ: It makes me a dozen times more powerful than usual! Prepare to die, Dasukeno-

Beat: Bwaaah! Oh no you didn't! Now you askin' for it!

They are fighting him and defeated him

BJ: H-how!? The pin didn't work?

Streaky: Heh. You all talk, man. It don't work 'cause you WEAK.

BJ: I underestimated you, Streaky and Daisukeno-

Beat: Bwaaah! Dontchu say it!

Dex-Starr: Die-sue-what?

Beat: Forget it, yo. We got us a bigger problem.

Neku: The Emergency Call… We're gonna have to fight off the Reapers now.

Beat: Rrgh, dammit! Why they gotta get up in our grills when we busiest? Why'd it have to come to this, yo?

Dex-Starr: … Uh, because you betrayed them?

Streaky: … … … Aaah! You sayin' it's our fault? Well…we still OK! We jus' gotta take out the Reapers if they try somethin'. Right?

Neku: Works for me.

Dex-Starr: Yeah, me too.

Beat: Aight, le's go find the Iron Maiden.

Neku's Though: Hmm… That's weird, though. The GM could've just erased us. Why didn't she? What's the point of issuing some roundabout mission?

Beat: Yo, le's move!

Neku: All right!

Meanwhile

Konishi: Can I count on you, Mr. Kariya? Yashiro?

Uzuki: Of course, ma'am! Special orders straight from the GM! We're honored.

Kariya: …

Konishi: You're officer material, Yashiro. Where points are concerned, you rival the best of us. You could succeed. All you need is a little more self-restraint.

Uzuki: Yes, ma'am! Thank you for the advice.

Konishi: Show me some results, and I can guarantee a promotion. I'll speak to Mr. Kitaniji myself. Now do your best.

Uzuki: I won't let you down, ma'am!

Konishi: As for you, Mr. Kariya, you should already be-

Kariya: Picked a hiding place yet? Must be fun to run.

Konishi: "Run"? Oh, Mr. Kariya, you need to fix that erroneous assumption. I intend to ATTACK-from the last place they'll ever suspect.

Back to Neku and the others

Dex-Starr: Hey! You see that?

Beat: Wait up, Ironface!

They saw run into a Wall atain

Beat: Durff! Stupid wall! Keypin, keypin.

He unlocked it

Beat: Got it, yo! C'mon!

They made it to A-East and still chssich her

Streaky: Quit runnin', you coward!

Neku: That's A-East…

Beat: She's hidin' in the building, yo. This is our chance, Phones and Tiger Cat! Le's take her out now!

They're going to enter and then

777: Hey! You two! Perfect timing.

Neku: Huh? Oh. It's you.

They saw 777

Beat: Whatchu want, man? We're in a hurry!

Dex-Starr: Yeah, we don't have time for you right now.

777: Aw, that's too bad…for you.

Beat: Yo, Whatchu say?

777: …I am sooo on fire today! The bounty just fell right into my lap!

Neku: Wait… You wouldn't!

Streaky: Hmph. You know we gonna crush you, Porcupine.

777: Uhh… Don't count on it, bro. I've been on a lucky streak today. Tix to our show tonight? Sold out. That's a Def Mä rch first! Meteoric!

Beat: Yeah? Good for you, man. Go play wid your mic or somethin' and step off my grill, yo!

777: Sorry. Denied! Whatever you did to get a price put on your head, I intend to collect. 'Sides, if you're threatenin' the UG, that ain't cool. I happen to like my UG/RG double life.

Beat: Like Streaky and I are the bad guys!

777: You are to me. Now, Daisukenojo Bito, prepare to be face-melted!

Beat: Bwaaah!

Dex-Starr: Die…bee… What? Is that some kind of hex?

Beat: Yo, don't you dare use that name!

Neku: Name!? You don't mean…

Dex-Starr: Daisukenojo Bito was your...

Beat: … …Yeah.

Neku: Are you serious?

Beat: I know it's lame, man. Jus' call me Beat!

Dex-Starr: And Streaky did you know his-

Streaky: Yeah, he told me. But I have to keep it a secret.

777: Let's rock, Daisukenojo!

Beat: Bwaaah! You'll pay for that, yo!

They are fighting him and defeated him

777: Damn… You guys are tough.

Beat: Tha's right. Now call me Beat!

Dex-Starr: Is that all that matters to him, kid?

Neku: How should I know, Cat?

Beat: That cost us time, yo. Le's keep movin'.

777: Hey, hold up. Finish what you started… End me.

Streaky: End you? Look, we didn't even wanna start you. And we ain't got nothin' 'gainst the UG, either. You got a show to play, man.

Neku: Go rock out. You gonna let down your fans?

777: … Heh heh… Man, today IS my lucky day. Thanks, Phones, Tiger Cat, Thundercat. You, too, Daisukenojo!

Beat: Bwaaah! Yo, you askin' for mo' pain!

Neku: Hey! Calm down…

Streaky: Yeah, don't get yourself worked up

777: Dai-I mean Beat. Here. Take this.

Beat: Whatchu givin' me, man?

777: My keypin.

He gave him a Pin

Neku: Is that allowed?

777: Doesn't matter. I don't like owin' people.

Beat: Aight, then. Thanks, man. …C'mon, Streaky, Tiger Cat, Phones!

Neku: Yeah, she couldn't've left the building.

777: Who?

Beat: The Iron Maiden!

777: You mean Konishi?

Dex-Starr: We saw the Game Master go in.

777: What? Naw, you're mistaken. No one's inside the place. I would've seen 'em go in.

He went inside to check

Neku: You didn't see her?

Dex-Starr: But she went right past him… Still, he doesn't look like he's lying.

Neku: I wonder what she is?

777: (Voice) Hey, anybody in here? I said, HEEEY! See? Nobody- Gwaargh!

Neki: What happened?

Beat: Quick, Streaky, Tiger Cat, Phones!

They went inside

Neku: It's pitch black…

Streaky: Hey! Porcupine! You aight?

Neku: … Let's have a look around. What's this?

Beat: Looks like a collar. Did you two-

Streaky: No, it's still on me.

Dex-Starr: Same goes for me.

Beat: Then who's belong to

Neku: It's the choker 777 had on.

Beat: Huh? Then what's it doin' here?

Neku: …She erased him.

They look horrified

Beat: What!? That lowdown, dirty… How could she do somethin' like that!? Where is she? I'm gonna hunt her down!

Neku: Hey, heads up! There's something in here!

They saw Noise

Streaky: Tsk… Noise?

Nekue: We'll find her. But first, let's get rid of this!

Konishi: (Voice) Hee hee hee…

They fight all the Noise

Konishi: (Noise) Hee hee hee…

Beat: Show yourself, Ironface!

Neku: She's in here somewhere. Keep looking!

 **Day End**

 **Style**


	18. Week 3: Day 3

**5 Days Left**

Neku and the others found themselves in the Scramble Crossing

Neku: Huh? The scramble!?

Dex-Starr: Aw man, Again?

Beat: But we was just at A-East, yo! She dumped us back at the starting point? C'mon, man. We gotta head back!

Streaky: Come on!

Neku: Wait!

Streaky: What for!? We know where she's at!

Neku: We know where she WAS. But we couldn't find her.

Streaky: Yeah, we did look pretty hard, but-

Dex-Starr: We don't really have any proof she was really there.

Beat: You heard her laughin' at us!

Dex-Starr: It's possible that was all just a setup. Let's check some other places today. We've got 777's keypin, right? We just have to be thorough.

Beat: Aight. Fine. But it's Day 3, yo. I don't got much more time. This sucks, man…I am so boned! Why can't there be some easy way outta this?

Uzuki: (Voice) Well, there is!

Beat: Yo, who'zat?

They saw Uzuki

Uzuki: Like, take it down a notch, Freshmeat and Thundercat. Or should I call you Rottenmeat and Lightning Cat?

Streaky: Whatchu want, Pinky?

Uzuki: Hey, leave my hair out of this.

Beat: You here to take us out? If you gonna bring it, then bring it! We're in a hurry, yo.

Uzuki: Oh yeah? You don't want THIS?

She show them two pin and they recognized it

Beat: That pin!

Uzuki: The GM passed it on to me. She made me substitute GM for the day!

Beat: Yo, gimme that back!

Uzuki: Hooold on. These are your entry fee. You can't have it back unless you win the Game.

Streaky: Bwaaah! Tha's right… Dammit!

Uzuki: But how about we have a little bonus round? If you finish my mission, I'll give you back the pins.

Beat: Yo, fo' real?

Streaky: No trick, right?

Uzuki: Like, totally. I'm subbing for the GM. It's my call.

Dex-Starr: And of course you'd never try to trick us.

Uzuki: What? Oh, come on. You think this is all a ruse? Fine, I'll just destroy these pins, then-

Beat: Wh-whoa! Don't!

Uzuki: Ahh, now you believe me. So! Here's your mission.

They are prepared for the next mission

Uzuki: We are going to play Reaper Sport 4:

B: ACHOO! ACHOO!

Neku's Though: Huh? What'd she say?

Uzuki: You have 60 minutes. Fail, and-Well, I'm not an official proxy, so I can't erase you.

Beat: Then why you think we gonna listen to you?

Uzuki: I can't erases you…but I CAN erase these pins.

Streaky: What! You sneaky-

Uzuki: Oh, get over it. Now… Ready, set… GO!

She left

Beat: Dammit! Get back here, Pinky!

Dex-Starr: Hey, this could be our lucky break. It beats hunting after the real GM.

Beat: Yeah… I guess. We don't need Ironface if we get the pin back. Yo, le's chase after Pinky and clear this mission!

They went 104

Neku: Hey, so, um…what's the goal for today's mission?

Beat: Huh? Yo, weren't you listenin'?

Dex-Starr: … No. I couldn't hear 'cause you sneeze like a freakin' elephant.

Streaky: Man… Get wid it. Today's mission is-…

Dex-Starr: … You don't know.

Streaky: I-I got it, Tiger Cat! Just gimme a sec. Reaper Spurt 4, right?

Neku: Sport.

Streaky: Right, Sport. Umm… Well RS 1 is "Russian Roulette." RS 2 is "Hide-and-Seek." so RS 4 must be, uhmmm-

Then they saw a Business Man

Business Guy: Sigh… What should I do? Maybe it's time to break out Reaper Creeper…

Beat: Oh yeah! "Reaper Creeper"! That's what RS 4 is!

Neku: … You just pulled that out of thin air.

Beat: Did not! Hey, I used to be a Reaper, yo! We cool.

Dex-Starr: OK, so…how does RS 4: Reaper Creeper work?

Streaky: Well, you gotta act like the Reaper…and creep into people's heads and stuff.

Neku: …Are you sure?

Beat: Hey, we used to be a Reaper, yo! We cool.

Streaky: Aight, Phones and Tigercat. Le's find us some peeps to Creep.

Neku: How 'bout the guy who just walked by?

Business Guy: Hmm… Ever since discovering Reaper Creeper, I've let it make decisions for me… Too many. Not that I can complain. I owe much of my success to it. But still…it doesn't feel right.

Beat: What? He ain't gonna do it?

Neki: Weird, for him.

Business Guy: Should I keep relying on this? … Of course! I'll just ask it! Wouldn't that be a fitting end! …

Beat: Yeah, pops! 'Atta boy…

They are listening to him

Business Guy: Reaper… Creeperrraaargh! What am I doing? I have to quit cold turkey.

Beat: Aw, quit jerkin' us around, pops! Hurry up and Creep!

Neku: …Are you SURE this is what we have to do?

Beat: Y-yeah! Reaper Spurt 4: "Reaper Creeper". I used to be a Reaper, yo!

Neku look silent

Beat: Trust me, Phones. Now let's get that guy to-Huh? Where'd he go?

Business Guy: (Sigh)

He's leaving

Beat: Oh, crap! We gonna lose him! Book it, Phones and Tigercat! Come on, Streaky!

Streaky: Okay.

Dex-Starr's Though: Must…trust…partner…believe...your...companion...

They went to Center Street

Beat: Hey! There he is!

Business Guy: (Sigh)

He still leaving, me Uzuki is looking at Neku and the others

Uzuki: Tee hee!

And she left

Beat: Huh? You see Pinky jus' go by?

Neku: Yeah. She was giggling. What's up with that?

They went AMX and saw no sign of him

Beat: Dammit, where'd he go now?

Uzuki is looking at Neku and the others

Uzuki: Tee hee!

And she lef

Neku: Hey. There goes the Reaper again.

Beat: What, Pinky?

Dex-Starr: Yeah. She just took off. You didn't see her?

Beat: Yo, are we lookin' for the guy or not?

Neku: … I dunno. I think she's acting weird. Like she's teasing us.

Streaky: Whatever, man.

Neku: You sure today's mission is-

Beat: ACHOO! ACHOO!

Dex-Starr: Again with your Sneezing

Beat: Ahhh. Got the sniffles. Aight, le's go, Phones and Tiger Cat! We gotta track down that guy an' finish the mission!

They went to Tipsy Tose Hall and found him

Business Guy: (Sigh)

BBat: Yo, Phones, Tiger Cat! There he is!

And they saw Makoto look sad

Makoto: (Sigh)

Neku: Huh? What's he doing here?

Makoto: (Sigh)

Business Guy: M…Makoto!

Makoto: Oh! Boss… Boss, how have you been?

Business Guy: Fit as a fiddle, thanks.

Makoto: Sorry you had to see me like this.

Business Guy: Is that new business not panning out?

Makoto: I just don't have the knack for it. I made this big show about leaving the company. I thought I was sooo smart. But you know, Boss-I didn't know a damn thing. Shibuya ate me alive, heh heh…

Business Guy look so Silent

Makoto: Boss, tell me. What am I supposed to do now?

Business Guy: Oh, Makoto…

Makoto: Heh, I'm sorry. That's not a very fair question after what I did to you.

Business Guy: Now just hold on, Makoto.

Business Guy's Though: Reaper Creeper always yields the right answer. Makoto needs solid advice, and with this…I can give it to him!

Beat: Damn right, pops! He's gonna do it, Phones! Now's our turn to Creep, yo!

Neku: Hmm…

Neku's Though: I dunno… This seems too important to leave up to some game.

Beat: Do it, Phones!

Neku: All right. Let's see where this takes us.

Business Guy: Reaper… Creeper…

Streaky: Get ready to answer his question. An' remember: White is YES, black is NO.

Business Guy: What should Makoto do with his future?

Dex-Starr: Huh!? That's not a yes-or-no question!

Business Guy: Please, Reaper! Show me the way!

Beat: Yo, just wing it, Phones and Tiger Cat!

Neku move it to Black

Business Guy: Black! An answer, clear as day! Nothing beats Reaper Creeper when you need answers. All right, Black means… Aha! That clear things right up.

Neku look suprised

Neku: … It…it does!?

Business Guy: All right, Makoto. I think I have your answer.

Makoto: Um, Boss, who were you talking to?

Business Guy: I know you think your luck's dried up.

Makoto: Yeah… Nothing's going my way.

Business Guy: Well, that's because… you need more BLACK in your life!

Makoto: What?

Business Guy: You heard me. Black! More darkness! More mystery!

Makoto: Uh…uhmm…

Business Guy: And I have just the product for you.

Makoto: But… Boss, I-

Business Guy: I had to pull a few strings to get these, so-

Makoto: Boss, I… I have to run. Take care…

Business Guy: W-wait, Makoto! You forgot your BLACK!

They left

Beat: You see that? Mission cleared, yo!

Streaky: Game over, Pinky! Come on out!

But no sign of her

Beat: What, ain't she here? Wait a minute… Yo, did she trick us? Or maybe we Creeped so good she's too ashamed to admit it!

Dex-Starr: … About this "Reaper Creeper" business… I gotta ask you.

Beat: What, yo?

Neku: Is that REALLY today's mission?

Beat: Yo, I told you-

Dex-Starr: I don't think you remember.

Beat: I do! Like I said, I Reaper Spurt 4-

Dex-Starr: It's SPORT.

Beat: Hrrrm… …Sorry, Phones. It's been two days since I was a Reaper. I don't remember too much.

Neku's Though: Um…Two days isn't that long.

Dex-Starr::Look, next time just be up-front about it. We'll never work the mission out by taking shots in the dark.

Beat: Man… Why I gotta be like this? I never change.

Streaky: Me too.

Neku: …

Beat: You know Rhyme? She used to say the same stuff-like a hundred times, man.

Streaky: So does Krypto.

Flashback has started

Rhyme: Beat… I don't trust that pink-haired lady. Why she said doesn't add up. Let's take it with a grain of salt, OK?

Beat: We ain't got time for salt!

Rhyme: We don't have time for mistakes, either. Slow and steady wins the race!

Krypto: Streaky... You cannot be like this. You're so lazy and so stubborn. Let's take break for now.

Streaky: I'm not Lazy and we don't take a Break!

Krypto: You always be like this...

Next Flashback

Rhyme: I'm telling you, Beat. We need to find the golden bat.

Beat: We ain't got time for bats!

Rhyme: We don't have time for mistakes, either. Haste makes waste!

Krypto: Streaky, you have to help Beat and Rhyme to find the Golden Bat.

Streaky: I can do this on my own with his help.

Krypto: Streaky! Beat is your companion, you have to believe him.

*back to the present

Beat: She always had some saying. And she knew to think ahead! But me…I never learn. Even now, when she needs me the most.

N: …

B: I know I gotta think things through. I really do, man. But I freak out instead of findin' the answer. Some brother I make.

Streaky: And for me, Krypto always think that I'm stubborn and lazy to do it. But it turns out... He was right. I'm such a bad supercar to myself. Some neighbor friend I am.

Dex-Starr: Neighbor? Wait, you and Krypto lives next door to each other?

Streaky: Yeah, we are. Krypto lives with Kevin, his Owner. And Mine, I lived with Andrea. She's owner in Metropolis.

Dex-Starr: I see, you have a great friendship with each other. Like Rhyme and Beat.

Streaky: We do, and beside Beat is a good brother to her just like what I did for Krypto.

Neku: Brother? Wait, Rhyme's your sister?

Beat: What, didn't I mention? Yeah. We from the same family.

Neku: Whoa! I had no idea.

Beat: We came to the UG together, partnered up…and then I… I…

Neku: Hey, you didn't do anything!

Streaky: It's like we killed them, man. You don't know the half of it.

Neku: Beat…

Dex-Starr: Streaky...

Beat: Why Streaky and I gotta be so stupid? I thought he and I could bring Rhyme and Krypto back by becomin' a Reaper. That turned out great, huh?

Streaky: When Rhyme and Krypto got erased, Hanekoma gathered up her soul and Krypto's Power and store it in two pins. Beat and I made a pact with the pin to stay alive, but… I hated feelin' that trapped. Fore I knew it, we are at the Reapers' door asking 'em how to use those pin.

Dex-Starr: So that's why you took off. But wait! That means-

Beat: That Noise on my shoulder was Rhyme. Her Noise, which I called outta the pin.

Streaky: And that Noise I was riding on was Krypto. His Noise, which I called out of that pin.

Neku: Whoa…

Beat: We were lookin' for a way to turn them back to normal, but we didn't find nothin', yo. But I figure if I become the Composer and take Streaky back home and rule Shibuya… Ya know? Whoever takes out the old Composer gets the job.

Dex-Starr: Is that how it works?

Beaf: Yup. And once I'm in charge of Shibuya, I can fix Rhyme and bring Krypto for my companion. We own them a second chance, man!

Neku and Dex-Starr are listening

B: Listen up, Phones, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once.

Streaky: And you Dex-Starr, you need to listen to my words.

Neku: What?

Dex-Starr: And what would that be?

Beat: Help me… You gotta help me save her. I ain't that smart. I just crash my way through things. But that ain't enough to save Rhyme. I need help! I need… I need YOUR help.

Streaky: I need you to save him, I'm not good like him. You are the only one who can save him, so please don't refuse it. I need to bring him back. Don't make me go upset.

Neki: … Screw you.

Dex-Starr: Nah.

Beat & Streaky: What!?

N: Don't be an ass. They were our friends. And you act like the cat and I'd mind saving them. Besides, we're just crashing ouroway through this, too.

Dex-Starr: Even if we beat the GM and survive, they'll just get me and him on some technicality-probably for making a pact with you and him. But we don't get any more chances.

Neku: There's the Emergency Call, too. Let's face it. Shades wants me and the cat gone. If me, the Cat, Badger and Shiki are gonna make it back to the RG-

Beat: Don't sweat it, man! I'll bring you all back to life, soon as I'm in charge.

Streaky: And I can get him back, so we can go home together.

Neku: All right.

Beat: Yo, uh…thanks, Phones. And you too, Tiger Cat.

Dex-Starr: Hey, not necessary. Like Mr. H said: "Trust your partner and believe your companion."

Beat: Heh heh! True dat.

Dex-Starr: So what's today's REAL mission?

Streaky: … Well…first le's track Pinky down.

They went off to find her

Uzuki: (Voice) Ugh, what's with you losers!?

They saw her

Neku: Hey, is that-

Uzuki: Don't you want to win at ALL!? I oughta crush these Pins! I swear, if you take one more side trip-I mean, what's the point of tag if you don't chase me!

Beat: Huh? Tag? Wait, so Reaper Sport 4-

Uzuki: It's "Tag," you dolt! Didn't they teach you anything at all? That's like the most basic of basics! Some rising star you turned out to-

Neku: Tag.

Uzuki: Huh?

Neku: You're it.

Uzuki: What!?

Streaky: Bwa ha ha! You see how stupid she is? She just walked right up to us an'…Bwa ha ha!

Uzuki: That…that last tag doesn't count! And did you just call me stupid?

Beat: Yo, you are! I ain't never seen no one so bad at tag.

Uzuki: Shut up shut up shut up! You have no right to call anyone stupid!

Streaky: We cleared your mission, Pinky. Now hand over the pin!

Uzuki: I…I've got another mission for you! "Defeat the pissed off Reaper!"

Neku: Hey, play fair!

Uzuki: I have to win this Game. I don't care what it takes! Now bring it, you little turds!

They are fighting and they won

Beat: Look out, yo! One more punch and you gone! Hand over the pin an' we might spare you.

Streaky: If you don't, we'll finish you off.

Uzuki: AAAaaaAAAAAAaaaRRRRRRrrrRRRrrrGGGGgggGGH! Take your mercy and shove it! Next mission!

Neku: Hey! Enough is-

Uzuki: I WANT MY PROMOTION! I'm not shooting for any Miss Nice awards!

Kariya: (Voice) Aw, now girl… Face the facts. They got you whupped.

They saw Kariya

Uzuki: Oh, be quiet! You can underachieve all you want. But I want to move up!

Kariya: Up, up, up, and then what?

Uzuki: Well…I-I-I-

Kariya: Don't know? Then don't bother. Shooting for nothing sounds crazy to me.

Uzuki: Then what about you! Why'd you turn your promotion down?

Kariya look silent

Uzuki: Yeah, I know about it. They were gonna make you an officer. And you threw it in their faces. I mean, what is that!? You got a crush on me or something? Can't bear to leave me!? I don't want to be your ball and chain. It's not fair!

Kariya: … Being an officer sucks. Why join the brass and strut around doin' nothing? Sounds like a total bore. I like the field, simple as that. You can feel the pulse out here. People's ideas conflicting, changing… I like bein' in the audience. I'm a stargazer.

Uzuki look silent

Kariya: 'Sides, if I join the officers, how am I gonna sucker you into buyin' me ramen?

Uzuki: …Jerk. … Well… I guess I can stay in the audience a bit longer, too.

Kariya: Yeah, girl. Stop and smell those concrete roses. Now then. Sorry to drag on like that. Here. For your trouble.

He give him a Pin

Beat: A Lv. 3 keypin? Yo, you can keep this. Gimme Rhyme!

Kariya: No can do. I haven't had my fun yet.

Streaky: Quit screwin' with us!

Kariya: Um, villain? Screwin' with you is my job. But you have my word. Beat me at my little game, and the pin's your. No screws attached.

Dex-Starr: You swear this time?

Kariya: On my life. …Wait, that doesn't work. Anyway, I won't be pulling any punches.

Beat: Dammit, fine. What's your game?

Kariya: You'll love it, Freshmeat. All you have to do…is beat me.

 **Day End**

 **The Composer**


	19. Week 3: Day 4

**4 Days Left**

Neku and Dex-starr has awaken

Neku: Where am I?

Dex-Starr: I think we're at the underpass by Miyashita park…

Neku: That's an unusual place to start. Huh? Where's Beat and Streaky?

They saw them look silent over there

Neku: What are they doing over there?

Dex-Starr: Let's ask them.

They approach them

Neku: Hey.

Beat: WAAAH! You up already?

Dex-Starr: So it seems. Weird place to start the day, huh?

Beat and Streaky look islent

Dex-Starr: Right?

Streaky: Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah.

Dex-Starr's Though: Speaking of weird… What's gotten into them

Beat: AAAAAAIIIGHT!

Neku: Whoa, what was that for?

Streaky: Time to give Lollipop a lickin' and get Rhyme and Krypto back!

Neku: Yeah… You said it. From the way Lollipop-wait, Kariya, was it? The way he was talking, we gotta beat him today.

Beat: Yeah, jus' be ready, Phones. Lollipop's one tough customer.

Neku: Oh, come on. He's just another Reaper. I've already beat two Game Masters, remember?

Streaky: Naw, man, Kariya's skills put the brass to shame. He's only a small fry 'cause he likes it that way.

Neku: Yeah, they were talking about that.

Beat: Trus' me, he ain't' gonna mess up like Pinky did, yo.

Dex-Starr: … Wait, are YOU two worrying about ME and the boy?

Beat & Streaky: Huh!?

Neku: Who are you and what have you done with Beat and Streaky?

Beat: N-naw, man! We were jus' sayin' we gotta be vegetant! We after the Composer, not Kariya.

Neku: Vigilant. And is the Composer that strong?

Bear: He's gotta be, right? How else he gonna keep sly punks like Shades in line? All I'm sayin' is we ain't gonna get a better warm-up than Kariya. So let's take him down, rescue Rhyme and Krypto, an' then book it to the Shibuya River!

Dex-Starr: It won't be that easy.

Streaky: Well, you better man up, cause we gotta find Lollipop. Le's start at the scramble.

Neku's Though: …If the GM was right, Beat and Streaky'' only got two more days after today…

They left went off but they bump into a Wall

Beat: Oof! Oww, dammit! Freakin' wall… Now where's that keypin? Whaaa? It's…it's gone! The keypin's gone, man!

Streaky: What!?

Neku: Gone!? Then we're trapped in here?

Beat: …Tsk. Here, of all places…

Dex-Starr: What do you mean?

Beat: N-nothin', aight?

Neku: … Crap. This complicates things. How do we open the walls without a key? Think, think…

Beat: Yo, you know when I woke up, this was lyin' next to me.

They look at the Box

Neku: … Well, thanks for mentioning. What is it? A box? What's inside?

Beat: I couldn't get it open, man. I tried smackin' the button on top, but-

Dex-Starr: Are you crazy? What if it was a trap?

Beat: … Yo, you show me a button, and I wanna push it. Aight?

Neku: I think they design traps like this with you in mind.

Streaky: Sh-shut up! Leas' we know the button don't work. Press it an' this weird voice comes out.

Neku: Oh yeah?

Box: WRONG! Layout reset.

Dex-Starr: Now what does that mean?

Then something beeping

Streaky: Hmm? We got mail, yo. "See you at Towa Records. Key's in the box." This mail…

Neku: It's from Kariya. So the keypin is in this box?

Beat: That sneaky bastard. How we supposed to open it?

Neku: … If the box says "wrong" then there must be a "right."

Dex-Starr's Though: We need a clue…

Dex-Starr: Hey! What's that piece of paper?

Streaky: Yeah, they was lyin' all over the place.

Neku: Let's check it out.

Beat: I'll hang on to the box, yo. You tell me when to push the button, aight?

While they were walking they saw Flowers

Neku: Huh?

Beat and Streaky look so silent

Dex-Starr: Flowers… Was there an accident here?

Neku: I don't know, but who belongs to?

They noticed that Beat and Streaky look so silent

Dex-Starr: They look kinda silent.

Neku: We should leave them alone.

So they look at the first paper

Beat: 'Sup with this piece a' paper, yo?

Neku: Are these markings supposed to be Noise?

Streaky: This star symbol looks familiar.

Dex-Starr: Yeah, 'cause it's on that box of yours, Beat.

Beat: Whoa! You're right.

Neku: Think there's a connection?

They are going to figure the Puzzle

Beat: Ooh! Lemme guess! Is it…push time?

Streaky: OK… Here goes, ! Careful when you push it!

Dex-Starr: …Me? Fine... I'll do it.

He press the button slowly

Box: CORRECT! Box unlocked.

Beat: Booya! We did it, Phones, Tiger Cat and Streaky!

Neku's Though: … "We"?

Dex-Starr: OK, box's unlocked.

Streaky: I'll take it from here!

Then the box has opened and revealed a keypin

Beat: Sweet! A keypin!

Neku: OK! Let's hurry to Towa Records!

Streaky: Not yet, man. This is a Lv. 1 keypin. It won't open the way to the record store. But we could get into the Miyashita Park area.

Neku: Well, no point in staying here. Let's see what we can find over that way.

Beat: Aight! Follow me, yo!

Neku: Uh-huh. Lead the way…

They went off and removed the wall

Beat: Aight, it opened! Le's move!

They went to Miyashita Park

Streaky: Where you at, Lollipop!? COME ON OUT!

Neku: H-hey, reel it in! He's already said he's over by the record store.

Beat: Whatever, yo. He can hear me. I shout loud! Rrgh… C'mon, I can't stand sittin' around here!

He and Streaky ran off

Dex-Starr: We know! Settle down.

Dex-Starr's Though: What's got them so upset today? Did something happen?

Beat: Yo! Phones, Tiger Cat! We see somethin' over there!

Neki: OK. Let's check it out.

Dex-Starr: Come on.

They look at it and saw another Box

Dex-Starr: What have we here?

Beat: Anotha' box?

Neku: Again?

Beat: Yo, I call Box Holder! Jus' say when you wanna push the button.

Neku: …Right.

They have to solve the Puzzle

Beat: Ooh! You solve it?

Streaky: Sure you got it right, man?

Neku's Though: … You tell me, genius.

He press the button

Box: CORRECT! Box unlocked.

Beat: Hey! Very imprecious, Phones!

Neku's Though: Rhyme must have had her hands full…

Dex-Starr: OK, box's unlocked. Let's open it up.

Beat: I got this, yo!

He open it and then it revealed another Box

Beat: Bwaaah!

Neku: What?

Streaky: There's a box in the box! Man, I'm sick a' rackin' my brain…

Neku's Though: He's actually been…THINKING?

Streaky: Alright, your turn, Tiger Cat. I'll watch the box!

Dex-Starr solved the Puzzled

Beat: Ooh! You solve it?

Streaku: Sure you got it, man?

Dex-Starr's Thoigh: … Help, if you're that worried!

He press the button

Box: CORRECT! Box unlocked.

Beat: Wow, Tiger Cat. That was spesticular!

Dex-Starr's Though: Krypto DID have his paws full…Very full.

Dex-Starr: OK, box's unlocked. Let's open it up.

Beat: I got this, yo!

They opened it and see a Keypin

Beat: Booyaka! Another keypin! Now we can get to Towa Records!

Neku: All right. Let's hurry! But still…You have to wonder. Why would Kariya go through all the trouble of trapping us here by the underpass? To buy time?

They left the Underpass

Neku's Though: All right. Open it up. … Hey, you got the keyp-Huh? Where…

They saw Beat and Streaky look at the Street

Dex-Starr: What are they doing?

Neku: Let's find out

They approached them

Neku: Hey, man, what's wrong?

Beat: This is where…

They saw Flowers

N: Flowers… Was there an accident here?

Dex-Starr: An accident! …

Beat and Streaky has tears

Neku: Hey, whoa! Tears? Seriously… Who are you and what have you done with Beat and Streaky?

Beat: This is where…where me an' Rhyme died.

Streaky: Same here with me and Krypto

Neku: Here?

Beat: That morning' me an' my folks had it out. Jus' like always, I took off. An' jus' like always, Rhyme came after me. But one thing was different. The car, yo. It came screamin' toward her, I…

Beat: I jumped in front of her, but… I ain't strong enough to stop a car, yo. That was our ticket to the UG.

Dex-Starr: What about you, Streaky?

Streaky: Me and Krypto were on our way to Japan, but until then someone killed us. And then we are here in the UG.

Neku: I'm…I'm really sorry, man.

Beat: I killed her. I stole her future…ya know? Rhyme wasn't a loser like me. She had dreams. Things ahead of her. If I… If I hadn't run outta the house… Hadn't fought with my folks… If I'd pushed her outta the way a second sooner… …

Neku: But c'mon, man. You know she didn't hold it against you.

Dex-Starr: She cared about you, right? You don't have to feel bad.

Beat: I'll never know.

Neku: …Huh? But you two got along great! Like Krypto and Streaky

Beat: Yeah, she never blamed me.

Dex-Starr: See?

Streaky: LISTEN! She… She didn't remember Beat.

Neku: Like, her memory was gone?

Streaky: We dunno. But when we woke up in the UG, and what you think she said to Beat? "Nice to meet you." He said, talk about your sick jokes, man. Rhyme didn't remember a thing about him.

Dex-Starr: So they took her memory…Like they did with me and the kid.

Beat: Prob'ly. But she didn't win the Game. So even if I become Composer an' make her right again…her memories a' me might be gone for good.

Neku: That's terrible…

Dex-Starr: Man, that's Tragic.

Beat: It's what it is. But I don't care! I'm still gonna bring her back! That's the leas' I can do for her! And for Streaky, he cares for Krypto. They were best friends to each other, but he lost his memories about Streaky being his friends.

Dex-Starr: Him, too?

Streaky: Yeah... I was upset, that he forgotten about me, and I need to find a way to get his memories back. Because I don't want Krypto to forget about me. So I help Beat to get Krypto's memories back. Just like he wants to do for Rhyme. But... If we don't get them back, we'll lose them... I don't want to lost my best friend.

Neku: I'm with you, man.

Dex-Starr: Me too, and I know how you feel.

Beat: Thanks. … Sorry, we're wastin' time. We…we gotta get over to Towa Records!

They left the Underpass

B: Here goes. Aight, it's open. Le's go, Phones.

N: OK.

They made it to Towa Records

Bea: Where you at!? Come on out!

Dex-Starr: Is he even here?

Beat: Tsk… Fool's prob'ly hidin' somewhere. Yo, what if we scan for him?

Dex-Starr: You can't scan Reapers.

Beat: No, but we might find anotha' clue!

Neku: … All right.

They scan, but nothing happen

Neku: That's odd…

Beat: Huh? Wassup?

Dex-Starr: I can't scan!

Neku: Me too.

Beat: What? That's wack, man! Try again.

Dex-Starr: The Kid and I are serious! It's not working.

Beat: No way! Why not!?

Neku's Though: Good question.

Streaky: So this means…what? Everybody's a Reaper?

Neku: C'mon, please. You see any wings? And if they were Reapers, they'd notice us.

Beat: Alright…so then what, yo?

Dex-Starr: Hey, look! Red Skull pins.

They saw many of them from all the People in Shibuya

Streaky: Yeah, all the people's got 'em…

Neku: Wait! What if it's the pins? Maybe they block my scan, like the Player Pins!

Beat: Could be, yo. Rhyme said Players can't scan each other.

Dex-Starr: Or technically people carrying Player Pins. It's like the pin blocks the signal.

Beat: So these people is all Players? I mean, if they got pins, yo…

Neku: No, we're the only two Players. I'm sure of it. These people are alive-in the RG. Maybe the Red Skull pins are like the Player Pins for the RG.

Streaky: Naw, they can't play the Game if they alive. THINK, man!

Neku: We can't all be great thinkers like you.

Beat: So, yo, the Red Skull pins-they a CAT design, right?

Dex-Starr: Wow, you know CAT?

Beat: Hells yeah, I ain't stupid. Everybody in Shibuya knows CAT! The two pins sure look alike, huh?

Neku's Though: They do.

Streaky: It can't be a coincidence. The same guy musta made both.

Beat: So that means…he's also gotta be…uhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…meh.

Dex-Starr: Riiight. How 'bout we go get Rhyme and Krypto.

Streaky: Oh! Good call! Lollipop is waitin'!

Neku's Though: … …Naw, that's ridiculous. It can't be him…

Kariya: Oh, here already?

They saw him

Kariya: That was fast.

Streaky: Shut up! You done sayin' your prayers?

Kariya: Still a ball of energy, I see. Fine. Make me do some work, why don't you?

Neku: Here he comes…

Streaky: Phones, careful. He's-

Neku: What? Do I detect WORRY?

Beat & Streaky: Huh!?

Neku: Who are you and what have-

Beat: I'm right here, man. Quit that! I'm jus' tellin' you not to screw up, yo!

Kariya: Tsk, tsk. Squabbling? You won't beat me like that. Come on. What are you waiting for?

Beat: You heard him, Phones and Tiger! It's time for a throw down!

Neku: I'm ready!

Dex-Starr: Me too!

They are fighting him and defeat him

Kariya: Ooh, very good.

Beat: Ha! Eat that! Betchu had enough!

Kariya: … What can I say? I know when I'm beat. You win. Here's your pin ba-

Then Uzuki appeared

Uzuki: What are you DOING? Ugh, Kariya! You lazy bum. Who said you could call it a day? Now look sharp before I put on my angry face!

Kariya: Uzuki! What are you doing here?

Uzuki: I came to see if you were goofing off. And it's a good thing. Honestly! I can't take my eyes off you.

Kariya: Oh, do you have to be such a drudge?

Uzuki: Hey, who told me to put my heart into my work? Now you're gonna have to let me help.

Beat: Tha's perfect, yo. We'll take both you and Lollipop at once! How many licks could it take!?

Kariya: Aight, Uzuki. One more fight. If I have to.

Uzuki: You have to. I'll buy you a bowl of ramen later.

They are fighting them

Beat: The Beat is on!

Neku: Bring it!

Streaky: Let's Dance!

Dex-Starr: Come On!

Then they defeated them

Kariya: Bravo! You got us. A big hand for the winners. As promised, your pin. Catch!

They grab the pins

Streaky: All right! Don't worry, Krypto! I'll save you!

Beat: Yoink! Hang in there, Rhyme. I'll fix you right-Hey… What are they tryin' to pull… Yo, punks! This ain't Rhyme!

Streaky: And this isn't Krypto! You liers!

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh!?

Beat: These pin's are fake!

Neku: You dirty, lying cheaters!

Kariua: Damn! I KNEW I couldn't trust her. Hoodwinked again!

Uzuki: Kariya, what are you talking about?

Kariya: The Iron Maiden gave us a fake on purpose.

Uzuki: What!? Then where's the real pin?

Kariya: Where do you think?

Uzuki: She lied to us!? Then my promotion… All of it…

Kariya: Beat, Streaky, I don't know what to say.

Streaky: It's alright. Betchu ain't never even seen the real pin. How would you know?

Kariya: That's no excuse. I should've seen through the trick. Here. It won't make up for today…but take it.

He gave him a Keypin

Beat: A Lv. 4 keypin? What's this for, man?

Kariya: For everything. Right now…the UG needs you two to have this.

Neku's Though: (The UG needs us? Why?)

Beat: Aight, man. I know what to do.

Neku's Though: You…you do!?

Beat: C'mon, Streaky, Tiger Cat, Phones! Oh, yo, 'fore I forget.

Kariya: Hmm?

Streaky Watch your backs.

Kariya: And why would we need to do that?

Dex-Starr: The last Reaper to give us a keypin got erased. We think the GM was responsible.

Streaky: Dontchu go bein' the next, aight?

Kariya: Aight. Thanks for the advice. We can take care of ourselves. Right, Uzuki?

Uzuki: Hmph. They can mind their own business. Go on, scram…before I get grumpy. And, um…sorry about yesterday.

They left

Bear: Huh? Somethin' happened yesterday? I can't remember a thing! C'mon, Phones, le's bounce!

Neku: Right. We've got a Game Master to find.

Meanwhile

Kariya: Face it, she just used us to stall for time. Kiss that promotion of yours goodbye.

Uzuki: Never.

Kariya: Huh?

Uzuki: I won't give up. Not now. Don't you see how messed up this all is? They treat us field Reapers like we're tools! I mean, this work environment is just…ugh!

Kariya: Ugh-ier than it was back in the day, I'll give you that.

Uziki: Kariya… I love this town just as much as you. So I've decided. I can't leave Shibuya like this. I have to change it. All Reapers deserve to enjoy their work. To feel rewarded!

Kariya: My, oh my. That certainly sounds epic. Well, you let me know how that goes.

Uzuki: Ha ha. Nice try. You get to be my little helper.

Kariya: Bleh! Since when?

Uzuki: Together we can move up the ladder-really change things!

Kariya: A happier Shibuya for all Reapers. It does have a nice ring to it…

Uzuki: Anyway… I'm whipped for the day. Fat lot of good these O-Pins did us.

Kariya: You mean these? They're toys. They don't do anything.

Uzuki: No way… Duds?

Kariya: Something, anyway. Now how 'bout that ramen? I'm ready to-

Uzuki: Those kids. They're fugitives. Enough to warrant an EC. Why'd you let them have the keypin? If the GM catches wind of it, she'll slash more than our salaries.

Kariya: …Uzuki, don't you feel it?

Uzuki: Feel what?

Kariya: Shibuya's breaking.

Uzuki: Breaking? Don't be so dramatic.

Kariya: The town's…homogenizing. Turning simple.

Uzuki: Hmm, now that you mention it… The usual cacophony of thoughts has quieted down…

Kariya: Yeah. Because they're changing, focusing-all on a single point.

Uzuki: You think it's an omen?

Kariya: Dunno. I just hope that point isn't a period, The End.

Uzuki: Ungh…ahh…ahhhhhh…

Kariua: Uzuki?

Uzuki: Aaaaaaugh!

Kariya: Hey, Uzuki, what's wrong!

Then he feel the pain

Kariya: Nnngh! My…my head…

Meanwhile

Minamimoto: Hmm, that took a while. Longer than I assumed. Hmph! This body will zetta take some getting used to. But it's only a function of time. Now…let's crunch some more numbers!

 **Day End**

 **Indelible Guilt**


	20. Week 3: Day 5

**3 Days Left**

Neku: This is…the scramble? Another day's gone by…

Beat: Bwaaah! Crap, man! Crap crap crap!

Streaky: I'm so Doom!

Dex-Starr: All right! Pipe down.

Beat: How'm I supposed to pipe down, yo? It's Day 5! Where the hell is Ironface hidin', man!?

Neku: Relax. We've still got three days.

Beat: We ONLY got three days, yo! An' I got less than you, remember? We ain't gonna make it! I still gotta get Rhyme back, then we gotta bet the Composer… Plus that WALL is blockin' our way to the Shibuya River! An' there might be more past it!

Dex-Starr: … Well, one thing at a time. First: calm down.

Beat: Aight! Fine.

Neku: That Lv. 4 keypin we got yesterday-what does it open?

Streaky: Kariya's key? Udagawa.

Dex-Starr: All right. Let's search there today.

Beat: Fine. The Iron Witch cost us two days. I ain't losin' anotha' one. No draggin' your ass. We gotta dash, man!

They went to Tipsy Tose Hall

Beat: Dammit! Where she at?

Neku: Take it easy! You're just gonna tire yourself out.

Beat: Like I care, yo! Shoutin' is the only thing keepin' me calm!

Dex-Starr: You always run on full blast, huh?

Streaky: Not even close, man. Only since comin' to the UG.

Neku: Yeah?

Beat: When I was alive, I took everythin' at my own pace.

Streaky: So am I.

Neku & Dex-Starr: YOU?

Beat: Yeah. I wasn't crazy about nothin'. Tha's why my folks always bitched at me. "You gotta get into a good school! You gotta think about your future!" All they wanted was results, man. Like I really give a crap, you know?

Streaky: When I first met Krypto, he has some cool power and I'm just a regular normal Cat. And I grown so jealous of him. My Nephew Squeaky told me this "Why can't you be more like Krypto?, And why wouldn't you help him as a friend?"

They look kinda sad

N: Yeah… I think I do.

Dex-Starr: Me too.

Beat: They kept expectin' stuff I ain't got, then made me feel like trash when I didn't give it. They'd say, "Why can't you be like your sister?" I hated it.

Streaky: Krypto gave me his power from duplicate machine, and now I became Supercat, but when I got them... My power are weak. And I began to hate myself for this. Because I'm not like him.

Beat: So I quit tryin' altogether. Give up on myself, so my folks would, too. And the funny thing is, they did. Not Rhyme, though. Yo, I could rob a bank and she'd still be there for me. She always had the right words. "I know you have a dream," she'd say. "You just haven't dreamed it yet." …But it got old-bein' pitied by my lil' sister. So I started to push her away-right up to the day we died.

Streaky: I want to be like Krypto, he was my best friend. He and I went through alot of adventures in Metropolis, but I just Lazy and dumb to help him out. When Squeaky told me that everyone need my help, but it turns out I make things worst, I'm like a worst uncle to him.

Neku: … But you've GOT a dream. Rhyme said you wanted to be world's best skater.

Dex-Starr: You can't just give up, Streaky. Your Nephew is counting on you.

Streaky: I know, but everytime I do that. I'm always end up being Lazy and dumb. And I think I am... letting him down for everything. And for Beat's Dream... Well...

Beat: That was all jus' made-up, man.

Neku: Made-up? Why would you-

Beat: Rhyme was beatin' herself up. Said she had no dreams. "Why come back to life if I've got nothing to live for?" she said. Damn, yo! Tha's all backwards…She's the one who had a million reasons to live!

Streaky: I want to prove Krypto wrong, but it turns out... I am lame and pathetic. I don't know how to become a superhero like him. Andrea makes me happy, but... I just felt sad about being lame and stupid to Krypto and letting my Nephew down. I began to hate myself for this. And I'm like an Idiot to them...

B: I realized somethin' then. Rhyme's all I got left. So I said to myself, I gotta find the words, like she did for me. Tell her her dreams are coming, just like mine did…even if that's just a big lie. …But all I did is fool her into thinkin' I'm worth dyin' for. I'm an idiot, man. I waited too long to realize what she meant to me. I'm nothin' but an IDIOT!

Neku: Beat, Streaky… You're definitely an idiot. A huge idiots.

B: Whatchu say!?

Dex-Starr: Why would you let your 'rents push you down like that? That's not the Beat and Streaky know. Don't go the distance for other people and your jealousy. Do it for yourself and your hearts.

Beat & Streaky: Huh?

Neku: Like you're doing right now. Just go as far as you can go. The "results" will come later. Right?

Beat: Phones…

Streaky: Tiger Cat.

Dex-Starr: I'm sorry about Rhyme and Krypto. But what's done is done. Focus on the now. She wouldn't want you wasting energy on regret.

Neku: Why do you think they stuck by you? They knew you could do anything you put your mind to. Anyway… The Cat and I are lucky. How many idiots have the stones to screw over the Reapers and help the underdog?

Beat: Neku…

Streaky: Dex-Starr...

Neku: You're an idiot, so start acting like one. Don't you turn into a deep thinker on me and the cat…yo.

And that makes feel better

Beat: …Pfft… Bwa ha ha! You said it, man! I ain't the sentimentious type! Aaaaaaight! I feel much better, yo! Jus' wait! I'm gonna send everybody home! Rhyme, Krypto, Badger an' Shiki…an' that Joshua kid and Francis cat…an' of course YOU and your Companion cat, man.

Neku: All right, then.

Streaky: Hoooooo! I am so fulla fight! Time to win this Game and change the world! Hey… Check it out. A Reaper!

They saw BJ

Neku: Wait, why isn't he attacking?

Dex-Starr: Is something wrong with him?

Beat: Maybe he don't see us.

Neku: Hmm… It might be a trap. Watch yourself.

Dex-Starr: And be Careful.

Beat: Aight! Yo!

BJ doesn't listen to them

Streaky: Hey, outta the way!

Beat: You wanna fight, punk?

BJ still doesn't listen

Beat: The heck, man! Is he deaf?

Dex-Starr: Something's definitely wrong.

BJ: …Urrrg…To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption-

Neku: Huh?

Beat: Guy's trippin', yo.

BJ: -that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be…

Beat: Yo, who broke this guy's antenna?

Dex-Starr: Look out! He's coming for us!

They are fighting him and defeated him

Beat: Yo, wassup with him?

Neku: No idea. But I'm pretty sure he wasn't in control.

Beat: Neku, Dex-Starr, Streaky, man, you notice somethin'? Town's awful quiet, yo.

Streaky: It's like a ghost town or somethinf

Dex-Starr: … Yeah… Too quiet.

Beat: Le's try scannin'. See if we can figure somethin' out.

Neku: All right.

Dex-Starr: Sure.

They scan and they all heard what they said

Beat: What the-

Dex-Starr: They're all…they're all thinking the same thing!

They saw the Business Guy

Business Guy: To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption, that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be… …

Neku: Even him!

Streaky: No way, man. I mean, this is crazy, ain't it?

Dex-Starr's Though: What's happening to Shibuya?

Streaky: Neku, Dex-Starr, look! They still got on them pins!

They saw all the Red Pins on them

Beat: Huh? Wait, hold up… Bwaaah! Of course! Yo, man, I think I finally get it!

Dex-Starr: Get what?

Streaky: The Composer! We know who he is! It's CAT!

Neku: No, it's not.

Beat: Huh? Whatchu mean, "no"!? How can you be so sure? It's gotta be CAT, no matter how you slice it. The Player Pins… The Red Skull pins… They all the same design, yo. The same guy!

Dex-Starr: But CAT is Mr. Hanekoma. CAT saved your life!

Beat: Hanekoma… You mean King a' Coffee? No way, yo! He's CAT!? Then that makes him-

But then Neku and Dex-Starr shout at him

Neku: Stop! Mr. H can't be the composer, all right!?

Dex-Starr: And don't you dare bring that up!

Beat: A-aight, man. Sorry… So, umm…I'm getting kinda confused, yo. You sure Coffee Man's CAT? I mean, how would you know that?

Neku: Joshua told me. And I believe him.

Dex-Starr: And so does Francis.

Beat: The prissy kid and the green eyed cat you were with? Sure you can trust him and his companion Cat.

Dex-Starr: They were our partner and Companion. We trust our partners and companion.

Beat: Then I hate to tell you, man, but… Hanekoma's the-

Neku: Joshua was looking for the Composer. Same reason as you. And Mr. H was helping him and his own Pet, Francis.

Beat: So, like…he was helpin' out the kid who was tryin' to whack him? I dunno, yo. I beat the H-Man was just playin' priss-kid.

Neku: But he told me! "Expand your horizons! Enjoy the moment!" The exact opposite of what's happening around us. This Shibuya isn't Shibuya at all… He'd never do this!

Streaky: Hmm… Sounds like you're reachin' to me. …ARRRRGH! We are at this analystical stuff. All I know is that Shibuya's messed up, and the Composer's the one doin' all the messin'. Whoever he is, I'm takin him out!

Beat: Now le's haul ass while there's still time!

They made it to Shibu Q Head and they saw many BJ's

B: Bwaaah! More of 'em? Think they've still got a full deck?

They are going to Udagawa and then they look at him

Beat: Y-yo…whatchu want, man?

Then they surrounded them

Neku: We're surrounded!

BJ2: To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption…

BJ: That this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be… …

Beat: Dammit! We gotta fight, yo!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Beat (Panting) …Did we get 'em all?

Neku: Yeah…

Beat: What the hell they want, man? All that redumption garbage… I don't get it, yo.

Streaky: Me too.

Neku's Though: … It's not just the streets. The Reapers are acting weird, too. What's causing the UG and RG to change like this?

Dex-Starr's Though: Is it really them? The pins?

Beat: Yo, Neku, Dex-Starr! Snap out of it, yo! We gotta find Ironface!

Neku: All right…

Dex-Starr: Let's go...

They head to Udagawa

Neku: What the hell?

They saw Wall look destroyed

Beat: Wall's busted up.

Dex-Starr: Like something came crashing through from the other side.

Beat: But this wall's Lv. 4, yo! Nobody could smash through this. Not even the top brass, man.

Neku: Then what did?

Beat: Whatever, le's move.

Beat and Streaky are gonna find her, but Neku and Dex-Starr stop them

Neku: Hey! Hang on! It could be dangerous!

Streaky: But what if Ironface is back there?

Neku: All right… But stay alert. It could be a trap.

Beat: The hell is this?

They saw a Burn mark on the Ground

Dex-Starr: It looks like burn marks.

Dex-Starr's Though: This place… This is where the Grim Heaper was messing around.

Streaky: No sign of Ironface. Le's just someplace else!

Neku: Hang on! We should check this out.

Beat: How, yo?

Neku: I'm gonna take a picture with my phone.

Dex-Starr: Okay, which one will it be? One Day? Two Day? Or Three Day?

He take a picture one day and two day ago

Neku: This looks like the last time I saw it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Hmm, let me try another picture…

Neku take a picture four days ago, then he and Dex-Starr look shocked

Neku: No way!

They saw a Photo of Mr. H

Beat: What? Yo, lemme see it! Coffee Man!? That's him, ain't it?

Neku & Dex-Starr: Mr. H…

Streaky: What was he doin' out here, man?

Neku's Though: Why…

Beat: See, I told you he was fishy!

Dex-Starr's Though: Why would you come here? It doesn't make sense. This can't be you, Mr. H… …

Dex-Starr: Let's pay his café a visit.

Streaky: Huh? What are you talkin' about, man? We gotta find Ironface first!

Neku: Mr. H's place is on Cat Street. We haven't checked there yet.

Beat: I get it. Two stones wid one bird! Then le's get movin'!

He and Streaky went off, Neku and Dex-Starr look so silent

Neku & Dex-Starr: Mr. H… …

They are leaving Udagawa

Beat: Yo, look.

They saw Uzuki and Kariya

Beat: Huh? Wassup with you guys?

Neku saw those Red Eyes, meaning they are possessed

N: Stop! Don't get any closer! They're not themselves.

Uzuki: To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption,

Kariya: that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be…

Beat: Yo, snap out of it, fools!

Dex-Starr: Dammit! Not them, too…

Beat: What the hell is goin' ON!?

Neku: They're coming our way!

They are fighting Uzuki and Kariya and they aon

Neku: (Panting)…That should…stop them… Everyone, let's finish this.

Dex-Starr: Okay.

Beat: W-wait, man. Please. Cut 'em some slack!

Dex-Starr: Slack? They're just gonna attack us again!

Beat: I know! I know…but… They ain't bad. I can feel it, yo. They jus' screwy, like everybody else.

Neku: Well, they're definitely acting different from yesterday. But if you're wrong-

Streaky: If they try to attack us again…I'll erase 'em myself, I swear.

Neku: …All right, it's a deal. Huh? Look there. Red Skull pins?

They saw those

Beat: Yo, they the ones the RG folks all got on… How come Team Lolly's got 'em?

Neku: Yeah… They're Reapers.

Streaky: I thought the Reapers was supposed to be wearin' them O-Pins. Hey, you think they the same thing?

Dex-Starr: I dunno… Anyway, let's make tracks before these two wake up.

Beat: Good call, man… Le's bounce.

 **Day End**

 **Vanishing Point**


	21. Week 3: Day 6

**2 Days Left**

Neku: Hey… This is…The scramble!? Another day has passed?

Beat: Aww…HELL no! This can't be happenin', man! What day is it?

Dex-Starr: Hey, calm down!

Streaky: It's Day 6! Nooo!

Dex-Starr: Calm down, I said! We've still got time.

Beat: CRAAAAAAP!

Neku: Hey, we don't have time for nervous breakdowns!

Beat: Yo, I'm only human and Streaky's the only animal! If the Iron Maiden was tellin' the truth, today's the day I get ghost for real, man! And Streaky will be gone forever!

Neku: …We still have to try.

Beat: Yeah?

Dex-Starr: Let's go see Mr. Hanekoma.

Streaky: Where-Oh! Duh! Cat Street.

Neku: We haven't looked around there yet.

Beat: Aight, sweet! Ironface is gonna be there. I feel it, yo! I ain't goin' without a fight! C'mon!

Neku's Though: Mr. H…I need to get the whole story-find out for sure he's not the Composer. But how do I ask him THAT?

Beat: Move move move move move move move muh-WOOOVE!

Neku: All right, Me and the Cat are moving!

They head to Central Street and they saw BJ

Beat: What the-

BJ: To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption, that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be…

Dex-Starr Here he comes!

They are fighting and they won

Beat: You hearin' this, yo? What's all that babblin' about?

They are heading toward Cat Street

Neku: What?

Streaky: Whoa, man. An' I thought the last one was busted up.

Dex-Starr: Whoever it was headed for Cat Street.

Beat: Then it musta been the H-Man. …Returnin' to his lair!

Neku: Look, stop imagining things. It's pointless. Once we talk to him, this will all clear right up.

Beat: Aight, man. But le's hurry.

They made it to WildKat and look trashed up

Neku & Dex-Starr: What the hell!?

Beat: Who redecorated? This place is trashed, yo. You think Coffee Man did this?

Neku: Why would he wreck his own shop? Maybe he was attacked.

Streaky: Man, I don't get none a' this!

Dex-Starr: This place is deserted…

Beat: I'm so sick a' this! I mean, what's goin' on, yo?

Neku: The wall-break was after Mr. H.

Beat: Ironface? You think she smashed it up?

Neku: No. She said she would stay in one place all week. If she was here, she couldn't have smashed those other walls.

Streaky: Who, then?

Dex-Starr: You got me. Somebody else.

Beat: Yo, we need to find a clue.

Neku: …Of course! The camera!

Beat: What, that thing you used yesterday? What is it?

Neku: It lets me take pictures of the past.

Beat: Whoa! Tha's badass, man!

Neku's Though: Two days ago, the Miyashita Park wall was still up. Which means whatever happened here took place-

Beat: Yo, lemme snap somethin'!

He grab the phone

Neku: Huh? Hey- Wait, don't- STOP!

Beat: Huh? Yo, Neku. I think it's broken.

Dex-Starr: … The camera only works three times a day.

Beat: Huh? Wait, so that means-

Neku: Three pictures a day.

Beat: Bwaaah! Say somethin' sooner, man!

Neku: Yeah, 'cause I had all that time to react.

Beat: Maaan… I didn't get nothin'. What a waste of-WHOA! Yo, Neku, check it!

They look at the Picture and saw Mr.H

Dex-Starr: Hey, that's… Mr. H.

Beat: What's he doin'? Hidin' somethin' ?

Neku: Let's check over there.

They look at it and saw a Keypin

Beat: Yo, it's a keypin!

Neku: A keypin? For what?

Streaky: I ain't never seen this one before, man.

Dex-Starr: Well, we've already checked everywhere…except one place! The Shibuya River!

Beat: Tha's gotta be where the Iron Maiden is! She picked a wall we couldn't break! I knew she was sneaky, yo!

Dex-Starr: … Hey, something's in the envelope. A letter…From Mr. H? "Staying alive in this Shibuya boils down to one simple trick: Enjoy the moment with all your might…whether it's gloomy, whether it's bright!" …Well, it's pretty damn gloomy right now. Mr. H….

Beat: Yo, he left us the letter an' keypin for a reason. He wants us to go to the River, huh?

Dex-Starr and Neku look curious about what Mr.H is doing

Beat: Aight, then! Hoooooo! What are we waitin' for? Le's find Ironface, rescue Rhyme, and knock the Composer flat!

Dex-Starr's Though: Go to the River? It's more than that. Why does Mr. H even have the key? What does he want me to do with it? Is he sending me to the River…or calling me there? And for what purpose? Why, Mr. H?

They made it Cadoi City

Neku: What's up?

Beat: The hell is that heap of garbage!?

They saw it

Dex-Starr: Heap? …No! What's this junk doing back-

Minamimoto: (Voice) Miss me much? You hollow-skulled hectopascal!

They saw him again

Neku: The Grim Heaper!

Beat: Hecto-whatcha-huh? What language is this guy speakin'?

Dex-Starr: You're ALIVE?

Minamimoto: Zetta duh! I've been calculating this from square one. That attack I used to bake your partner, I used for a reason.

They look at his Body

Neku: Your…your body!

Minamimoto: Hmph, this? This is my latest masterpiece. I call it: "Myself"!

Beat: Punk's turned himself Taboo, yo!

Minamimoto: The attack I used erased me, yes…

Dex-Starr's Though: But you're back…

Minamimoto: But I was refactored, through the refinery sigil, into…this! This body, this power…all through the magic of Taboo psycho-animation!

Dex-Starr: So YOU made those burn marks.

Minamimoto: And now, this number-cruncher is back…with power that rivals even the Composer's!

Beat: You gotta be jokin'! That's why you Tabooed yourself up? Have some sense.

Minamimoto: Sense is garbage! CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap! All that matters is MY beauty. Being reborn from the sigil was part of my equation. This… "Tabooing myself up" was unexpected. …But it works. I'll make an imposing new Composer!

Dex-Starr: Wait…You went to WildKat!

Minamimoto: Yeah. That set was empty, though. Rrgh…Where'd he run off to? You know, don't you! Tell me!

Neku: We have no idea!

Minamimoto: In that case…who needs you? Attention, 000s! It's time for you to die 4 a cause…Mine!

They are fighting him and they look exhausted

Streaky: Nggh…The heck does this guy eat? He's so powerful!

Minamimoto: Heh heh… Slabs Of Ham, Celery And Horseradish, Tons Of Asparagus. I'd say that's about enough calibration… This time, Composer… You fail!

He left

Beat: Yo, where you goin'!? C'mon, man, we gotta go after him! What if he beats us there?

Neku: Don't worry. He doesn't know where "there" is. Besides, we've got the key to the River. He's stuck either way.

Beat: Aight, then. But man…That punk was TOUGH.

Dex-Starr: Well, we better deal. He said his power rivals the Composer's. What does that tell you about the Composer?

Streaky: What, that's nuts. …You really think he's that tough? We better be able to win, yo.

Neku: You gonna give up if we can't?

Beat: Hells no! I'm goin'…I'M GOIN'! Hooooooooo!

Dex-Starr's Though: The River… The Composer… Mr. H. I better be ready for what I find.

 **Day End**

 **Stride**


	22. Week 3: Day 7

**Last Day**

Dex-Starr: Hey… The scramble again!?

Beat: Dammit! We lost anotha' day, man!

Neku: So it's Day 7... Whoa! Dude, your hands!

Dex-Starr: Streaky! You're tail!

They saw them fading

Beat: N-naw, man…I'ma hold myself together! I can't fade away now! Rhyme needs me! I ain't goin' up in smoke till I save her! Yo! Neku… I, uh… I don't got much time.

Streaky: We have to hurry! We have to save Krypto and get back homel

Dex-Starr: I know. Let's hurry over to the Shibuya River!

Beat: Aight! Today we put an end to all a' this!

They went to Shibuya River and saw the wall destroy

Neku: The wall's busted!

Beat: No way, man… You sayin' that guy made a Tabooty call? Then he knows the Composer's here! This is bad, yo. He's gonna beat us there!

Dex-Starr: Calm down. First we have to find the GM. If we don't save Rhyme and Krypto-

Streaky: I know! Ironface… We gotta find Ironface!

Dex-Starr's Though: Not much of a river… Still, Joshua was bent on coming here. To see the Composer? To see Mr. H?

Beat: Hey, le's pick up the pace!

Dex-Starr: Yeah.

They are now in the Trail of The Sinner and then Neku's phone is beeping

Neku: What? Mail, now?

Beat: Huh?

Dex-Starr: "Konishi wields shadow and illusion. You'll find only lies with the naked eye. During battle she always hides in the white darkness. Begin by casting Taboo Noise into the heart of chaos. Then, once you find where she truly lurks, your real battle will begin. P.S. Beware of shadows." What a weird mail.

Streaky: Did Ironface send it?

Dex-Starr: What, to say, "Here's how to beat me"?

Beat: Right. Who, then?

Dex-Starr: I dunno.

Streaky: Well, we better keep movin', man.

Neku: Yeah.

They made it to Rubicon and saw Minamimoto

Minamimoto: Sooo zetta slow!

Neku: Y-you!

Minamimoto: What the factor took so long?

Beat: It's Tabooty!

Dex-Starr: Damn. We don't have time for this…

Beat: Move! You ain't what matters!

Minamimoto: FOIL! First, Outer, Inner, Last! And this is the last stop. Not even I can break the barrier ahead. Her Iron Frostiness put it up.

Neku: She's here?

Beat: Dammit! I knew it! Tha's jus' like her, yo. Hidin' like a coward jus' outta reach!

Minamimoto: Stupid hectopascals! She's not through here.

Dex-Starr: Huh?

Beat: Then where, yo!?

Minamimoto: You zetta morons! You haven't noticed? She's been with you…

Konishi: (Voice) …The whooole time.

Then Konishi has coming out of Beat and Streaky's Shadow

Dex-Starr: Behind you!

Streaky: You you you you you you was hidin' in our shadow!?

Konishi: I didn't expect to have to reveal myself like this. By my forecasts, you four should have been erased yesterday. Speaking of anomalies…Mr. Minamimoto.

Minamimoto: Heh! I'm only here 'cause your barrier's blocking me out.

Konishi: Unforeseen circumstances aside…my plans are proceeding without a hitch. You've yielded far more data than even I projected.

Beat: Shut it, Ironface-an' gimme back Rhyme, yo!

Streaky: And Krypto, too!

Konishi: an' gimme back Rhyme, yo!

Beat: Huh? Why you copyin' what I say!?

Konishi: Like I said, you've yielded so much data. See the power of foresight?

Minamimoto: Hey, who gives a digit? Hurry up and open this barrier before I turn you into Shibuya River sludge.

Konishi: All right. I'll remove the barrier…under one condition.

Minamimoto: Yeah? What're you scheming this time?

Konishi: When you become Composer…I want you to make me your Conductor. Otherwise, the barrier stays.

Minamimoto: Heh! You're double-crossing Megs?

Konishi: Analysis shows that Shibuya is heading toward an untimely end. If revolution is upon us, then who has the highest probability of surviving the ensuing chaos? A free spirit. You.

Minamimoto: Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally! I zetta dig your style! You and me think alike. Fear 'n' mercy are garbage! All right! You got yourself a deal.

Konishi: Then I'll take care of the barrier.

Minamimoto: Attention, binomials of the UG! Introducing your new Composer… His name…is ME!

He left

Beat: Yo, where you think you goin'!?

Streaky: Come back here!

Konishi: Ah ah ahhh. I'm afraid I can't let you take one step further.

Neku: You'd betray the Composer?

Konishi: Betray? I simply choose to align with the man in charge. It hardly matters who.

Neku: What?

Konishi: As far as I'm concerned, anyone could be the Composer. Suppose Minamimoto fails. By then, Kitaniji will have sustained serious injuries in the process of protecting the Composer-at which point I could finish him in a heartbeat.

Streaky: So everybody's jus' a pawn to you.

Konishi: NO matter how this ends, I will be Conductor.

Dex-Starr: Scheming witch…

Konishi: When the Composer started requiring O-Pins, I knew the UG revolution had already begun.

Neku: Then what's going IS his fault.

Konishi: I don't presume to know the Composer's true intentions. But I intend to outlive this chaos.

Neku's Though: She chucked the pin?

Konishi: These "O-Pins"… They're fakes. Wear them, and you're finished.

Dex-Starr's Though: I knew it…

Konishi: I have a better pin in my deck.

She show them two pins

Neku: Rhyme!

Dex-Starr: Krypto!

Streaky: Heh! Tha's what you think!

Konishi: Please. Spare yourself the embarrassment. My analyses are never wrong.

Beat: Oh yeah? Then wha's wid the "unforeseen circumstances"? Sounds like you can't predict jack, yo. 'Sides you missin' something' hella crucial.

Konishi: I beg your pardon?

Beat: Next Composer gonna be ME, yo! And I ain't never makin' a punk like you one a' my men! So suck on that, yo!

Konishi: Me? Work for you? Hee hee… Ha ha ha ha! You vexatious monkey! You're right. No analysis could ever plumb the depths of your fatuity.

Beat: Heh heh. Damn right!

Neku: Uh, dude… She's making fun of you.

Beat: WHAT!?

Streaky: Yeah, you should have seen that coming.

Konishi: It's YOUR fault I didn't pick up on Shibuya's changes sooner!

Beat: You so busy thinkin' wid your head, you forgot to pay attention wid your heart!

Konishi: Arrrgh! Enough of your chimp-speak! I will obliterate any disruptive elements in my path!

Beat: Yo, Neku, Dex-Starr… I got her pissed at me now. While she comes at me, you snag Rhyme and Krypto! Streaky and I ain't a Reaper no more, so we can't free Rhyme and Krypto from the pin. But you… … Anyway, if…if I don't make it, take care a'-

Dex-Starr: Screw you. We're not bringing Rhyme and Krypto back to life. That's your job! The Boy and I'll snag her pin if we get the chance, but…the rest is you.

Beat: Heh. Aight, man, you said it. Then le's do this thing!

They are fighting her and they won

Konisj: How… An error in my analysis? Impossible…

Neku: Sucks for you.

Dex-Starr: Looks like you're out of Luck.

Konishi: How could you have risen above my projections? You're not a Reaper! How did you summon that Noise!?

Neki: … Like I know! And they're not a Noise! They're our friends, Rhyme and Krypto!

Konisji: Grrff… All of this…on account of that stupid chimp! If only I'd destroyed him!

Neku: I don't think any of us can predict what Beat and Streaky will do.

Neku's Though: I mean, look at them.

She give Beat and Streaky the Pins

Streaky: Krypto! Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you back to normal. I promise!

Beat: Rhyme… Rhyme, RHYME! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault… I'll never let you go again! Jus' you wait. I'm gonna give you that second chance, I swear!

Konishi: Hee hee… What a touching reunion. But ponder this: would your sister care as much about you in return? We took her love for you… It was your entry fee.

Beat & Streaky: You what!?

Konishi: Your sister and your best friend's memories of you: they were YOUR entry fee. Hers was something else. You must not have been very dear to her.

Beat: What…

Konishi: Hee hee… That look on your face. It's just…as I pre…dicted…

Streaky: Krypto's memories of me was my entry fee?

Beat: Rhyme's memories of me was MY entry fee? Then what was hers, yo? … Screw it, I ain't got time to think! We gotta push ahead!

Neku: Right.

Then something beeping

Neku: Huh? Mail…

Beat: From who?

Dex-Starr: "See you in the Composer's chamber."

Beat: Yo… You think it's…

Dex-Starr's Though: … Mr. H?

Beat: Yo, Neku, Dex-Starr! Le's move!

Neku: Right…

Dex-Starr: Okay...

They went to Trail of the Bygone

Neku: The Composer must be ahead. Once we go on, I don't think we can come back.

Dex-Starr: Yeah, there's no turning back.

Beat: Well, I ain't sittin' out here. You ready, man?

Streaky: If you're right, say the word.

They are ready

Beat: Aight! Full speed ahead!

They are walking in the Trail of the Bygone

Neku: Wait!

Beat: Wha's wrong, yo?

Neku: Behind us… Something's coming.

And it was Shiki and Badger

Shiki: Ohhh… What is this place? It's so dark…and spooky…And stinky.

Badger: I wonder where we are, Shiki?

Neku and the others look so shock to see them

Neku: Shiki…Shiki!

Dex-Starr: Badger...Badger!

Shiki: Whoa! Neku? Beat!?

Badger: Dex-Starr!? Streaky!?

Neku: What are you doing here!?

Shiki: I woke up here all by myself with Badger.

Beat: Yo, does that mean we won the Game? Like, the Iron Maiden was the las' boss?

Neku's Though: But if me and the Cat won the Game, why hasn't Shiki and Badger come back to life? Did the Reapers trick me? Or-

Badger: So where are we? Are we all alive again?

Neki: No, not yet. This is the Shibuya River…in the UG.

Shiki: The UG? But why!? We're supposed to be alive…

Neku: …You can blame me or the cat. They made you our entry fee. We're sorry…

Shiki: Huh? We were your entry fee? Then… Wh-whoa! So we're your…

Badger: We're they… Whaaat? Oh, NEKU, DEX-STARR… Talk about embarrassing… I mean, this isn't like you at all!

Dex-Starr: That's 'cause you haven't seen us in two weeks. You missed a lot. And we mean a lot, Badger.

Badger: Well… Look on the bright side. If we're together now, you must've won…right? Now we can both come back to life.

Neku: Not yet.

Shiki: What? Why not?

Neku: We beat the Game Master. But I haven't been taken to that white room.

Streaky: Prob'ly 'cause we been breakin' rules left an' right.

Dex-Starr: I'm pretty sure the Game is null and void.

Shiki: Null and-But what about our lives!?

Beat: There still might be a way, yo-if I become the next Composer!

Badger: How does that work?

Beat: I gotta take down the guy with the job now.

Badger: Hmm…I see.

Dex-Starr: You don't seem surprised.

Shiki: Not really. You all look so serious.

Badger: So I guess that must be the only way.

Beat: Don't worry, yo! I'ma pull this thing off!

Shiki: I know, Beat. Let's not waste any time, then!

Neku's Though: If the Composer stands between me and life…then he has to go. I…I have to do it.

Shiki: Neku, let's go!

Badger: You too, Dex-Starr!

Neku: Yeah, coming…

Dex-Starr: Let's go.

On their way here they saw a Heap of Junk

Badger: Look! There's something there.

Neku: One of Pi-Face's heaps?

Streaky: Le's check it out.

They saw someone got crush

Badger: Omigosh! There's a person under there!

Beat: Yo, look who it is!

Dex-Starr: The Grim Heaper got…crunched.

Streaky: No way, man… This guy was tough as bricks! Who coulda done this to him? You think…Shades!? Could he a' done this?

Dex-Starr: I dunno. But whoever it was must have been more powerful.

Beat: But, like…yo! We lucky, right?

Badge: Don't be so morbid!

Beat: But we don't gotta beat him now!

Shiki: No. Just the other guy who's stronger.

Beat: Details, yo. I'm tellin' ya, we lucky!

Streaky: Now le's keep goin'!

Neku: What happened here?

They went inside the door

Shiki: Whew… This door just screams "endgame."

Beat: We almost there, Rhyme. Hang on jus' a little longer.

Streaky: Don't worry, Krypto. I'll get you out!

Shiki and Badger noticed that Neku and Dex-Starr look tired

Shiki: Neku, you all right? You look pale.

Badger: Dex-Starr, are you okay? You look kinda Sleepy, did you sleep well last time?

Dex-Starr: Not really, but I can handle it...

Neki: ….I'll be OK. Come on.

And now they're in the Dead God's pad

Neku: Is this the Composer's pad?

Beat: Wait… I know this place….

Streaky: Me too...

And they saw Megumi

Megumi: Welcome, Players. Ex-Players, that is. Your Game has ended. Now you are simply Dead.

Shiki: It's him…

Beat: Whatchu doin' here, Shades!?

Dex-Starr: Where's the Composer?

Megumi: Oh, is that why you're here? And why would you kids want to meet the Composer?

Streaky: Whatchu think, man? We gonna take him down!

Megumi: Not a chance. You're not even fit to look upon Him.

Beat: Whatchu say?

Megumi: The Composer's utmost concern is mankind's happiness. He exists to shepherd the human race toward the right future, and thus all His Acts are motivated by boundless love. You think egotists like yourselves have the right to lay your eyes-let alone a finger-on a being so far above you? You're not even on the same plane!

Beat: Yo, I don't get a word you sayin', but you ain't stoppin' me! I'm gonna take his place, and bring everybody back to life.

Megumi: You see! That self-serving rubbish is the root of all pain!

Beat: What?

Megumi: Egotism-disregard for others-has caused Shibuya's downfall. And now the Composer must rebuild from scratch! None may stand in the way of that noble goal!

Then Shiki and Badger has some pain in their heads

Shiki: Nngh…Gahhh!

Neku: Shiki?

Dex-Starr: Badger?

Shiki and Badger has red Eyes now

Neku: She's not answering…

Dex-Starr: So does Badger...

Beat: You bastard! What did you do to Shiki and Badger?

They are fighting them and they use the Fusion Pin

Beat: Let's start it up!

Neku: No, let's end it!

Streaky: Let's have a quick fight!

Dex-Starr: Ready! Set! Go!

They using the pin and they defeated them

Neku: Got him!

Megumi: I see now why he picked you… Unnngh…

Then he disappeared

Beat: Aight, yo! Composer's next!

Neku: But Shiki and Badger.

Then they are attacked by them

Neku & Dex-Starr: -Nngh

Beat: Wh-what the hell?

Streaky: Shiki, Badger? Darn… They don't recognize us!

Dex-Starr: Why can't they-

Then he saw those Red Pin on them

Dex-Starr's Though: They had one on, too. If we break it…

Beat: It's no good, man! Girl and Squirrel be tryin' to kills us! We outta options. Shiki… Forgive me!

Streaky: You too, B'dg.

They are going to attack them, but Dex-Starr and Neku stop them

Neku: Stop! Don't you touch them!

Beat: Stupid… Behind you!

Shiki throws several Mr. Mews at Neku and Badger blasted his Laser Gun at Dex-Starr. Beat and Streaky jumps in the way of their attack. Meanwhile, Neku and Dex-Starr uses the opportunity to slice the Red Skull pin on Shiki and Badger in half

Neku: (Panting)… That should…stop Shiki and Badger…

Dex-Starr: I was right. It was the pin. The Composer- Mr. H's pin.

Neku: Is Beat and Streaky, alright?

Dex-Starr: I'll check.

He check on them

Dex-Starr: Hey! Beat! Streaky! Wake up! Damn… They took the brunt of Shiki and Badger's attack. They're all out cold.

They look about Mr. H

Neku: Shiki, the Reapers, even Shibuya… How could Mr. H use them!?

Dex-Starr: Why…It doesn't make any sense-that we have to keep fighting like this!

Neku: Dammit! … But we do have to. …By ourselves. Now…where's the Composer?

Dex-Starr: I don't know, but we have to go find the Composer.

Neku: What about-

Dex-Starr: They'll be fine, let's go.

Neku: (Sigh) Alright.

They went to find the Composer, while they're heading off they take a moment about their friends and each other

Dex-Starr: Hey, Kid. We should have talk about each other.

Neku: Yeah, we should... Can you tell me about yours... You said you remember about your past then mine, right?

Dex-Starr: Yeah?

Neku: Can you tell me.

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) Okay. When I was a little, a woman just adopted and take me to her home. But until then a Burglar just showed up and killed her, and I became Homeless after what happened, and when Red Lantern ring came, I became of them, and I have to find that burglar who killed my owner. After I became a Red Lantern, I am now a Lieutenant to Atrocities, the Leader of the Red Lantern. He took care me and help me alot. And raise me very good.

Neku: Man, you have a tragic life. But Atrocitus... He raise you very kind.

Dex-Starr: Of course, he is. He raise me like a Son.

Neku: Is that so... You have only friend is him.

Dex-Starr: Yeah, he is. He calls me Good Kitty alot, because I did a great job for him.

Neku: What about the Red Lantern, were they your friends?

Dex-Starr: No, they're not trustworthy to me. They'll full rage and Vengeance just like him. But for me, I'm different to them. Because I don't care about others and teams. But when I saw B'dg and the Super Pets hanging out, I became so jealous of them. And I don't have friends just like them. That why I ran away from the Red Lantern to continue my Mission to find the Burglar.

Neku: Is that why you came to Shibuya?

Dex-Starr: No. I came here to see CAT. They're my favourite.

Neku: But... Why did you run away from the Red Lantern.

Dex-Starr: You know, what I said...

Neku: I see... But Red Lanterns? What are they?

Dex-Starr: Red Lanterns were enemies to Sinestro Corps and Green Lanterns. The Red Lanterns were full of Rage and they are vicious. And I'm the bad guy.

Neku: What? Why are you a part of them?

Dex-Starr: (Sigh) Because of my anger from that Killer. He killer my owner when she adopted me, he came to the Apartment and killed her. And I got so angry at him after what he done to her. So I joined the Red Lanterns to destroy him.

Neku: But you cannot do that.

Dex-Starr: I know, but I'm doing this for her. That's why I became the member of the Red Lanterns. To find that man who kill my Owner.

Neku: But, you were not like yourself.

Dex-Starr: What?

Neku: You just focusing on the past after what happen to your owner, you should have just let it go and forget everything that happen. The only way you need to do is... Keep Moving Forward.

Dex-Starr: Why? So I could let him live after what he did? You know how much it is to lose someone you cared for.

Neku: I know, you should just at least bring Justice to him, not Vengeance.

Dex-Starr: Hmph. Yeah, that's what the Green Lanterns do.

Neku: Whatever. When it really mattered you help me and the others. And besides- we're friends. Aren't we?

Dex-Starr: Friends?

Neku: You know, I realised you reminded me about my Best friend. We use to hang out alot and have some fun, but since the accident... I became antisocial to people now. That's why I don't do for friends and have them... But you, you're just like me. Is because you don't have anyone to take care of you?

Dex-Starr: In the end... Yes. That's right. I was sad because many People keep hurting themselves, and I began to hate them for this. But when I first met you... You're different to them. I began to like you more for the past 2 Weeks. And I was wonder if I could quit the Red Lantern and Become your pet.

Neku: Yeah, I wanted to have a cat to my pet. Because... I don't have one... But when I saw you I though you were scary to me, but when we became Companions to each other. I started to think that you're not.

Dex-Starr: Really? That's Cool.

Neku: But don't worry, once we get back home. We can live together.

Dex-Starr: Yeah, you're right.

Neku: But what about Atrocities? If you quit the Red Lantern, what will he do to you?

Dex-Starr: He most moved on without me, because I'm still loyal to him

Neku: But what if he doesn't.

Dex-Starr: Then I need Streaky, B'dg, Krypto and Ace to help me, because I'm going to become friends with them in the Realground.

Neku: Okay, but this time... You're not a Good Kitty. You're the Coolest Kitty I know.

Dex-Starr: Really? Wow, that's the first time someone said about me... Thanks, Neku.

Neku: (Gasp) That's the first time you say my name, Dex-Starr.

Dex-Starr: You too, but you cannot call me that. Just called me Dexter, Okay?

Neku: Okay.

They are now happy to each other, because their friendship has began to grow happy now, because they always help each other.

Neku: Come on, let's go.

Dex-Starr: Okay.

On their way to the Composer they saw the Graffiti

Neku: The graffiti… I Iremember Mr. H. Your art kept me going. Every piece seemed to shout, "Enjoy life!" And outside my headphones, the rest of the world heard it, too.

Dex-Starr: It was fun just standing here, looking… When we found out you were CAT, man, I just shook. I mean, I knew you were different the second I met you.

Neku: The things you said… Somehow, they just clicked. I thought we finally met a guy we could respect. And now look… …

Dex-Starr: But we won't falter anymore. You taught us better than that. Badger... Streaky... Francis... Krypto... Everyone. They were here for me. And now... It's time to fight back for them.

Neku: Shiki… Beat… Joshua… Rhyme… Everybody. They got me this far. Now… it's our fight.

They are now in thd Room of Reckoning

Neku: This place… Come on out, Composer! Fight me! You want me to defeat you, right? Isn't that it!? Then show yourself! Show yourself and fight… Mr. H…

Megumi: (Voice) Who's Mr. H?

They recognise that voice, and they saw Megumi

Dex-Starr: You again! But we just beat you!

Megumi: Ha ha ha ha! I'm amazed! Here you stand on the final stage-and still don't know who's playing what!

Neku: What do you mean…

Megumi: All right. You want answers? First off, the Composer is not the man you envision. Second, the Composer is not here-and hasn't been since before you came to the UG. So sorry you missed Him. I have been in charge of the UG since his departure.

Dex-Starr: Mr. Hanekoma's…not the Composer? Then you're responsible…

Megumi: For many things, yes.

Neku: Why… Why would you do this to Shibuya?

Megumi: Oh, Neku and Dex-Starr… Don't you like music?

Neku & Dex-Starr: Huh?

Megumi: Music requires many things. Melody, performers, instruments… But the key element in the most divine music is a Conductor, to hold it all together. The world is very much the same. Under one Conductor, one ideal, the world of men marches toward bliss.

Neku: One ideal?

Megumi: Didn't you feel it in Shibuya? Rage. Hate. Misery. Envy. Fear. Self-deprecation. A cacophony of countless selfish wants. As that noise swells, it turns into crime, warfare… All the world's ills can be traced to individuality!

Dex-Starr: "Ills"?

Megumi: By tearing down the differences between us, I can make the world a paradise!

Neki: By making everybody think alike? That's not even pos-

Megumi: It IS possible! With these pins.

He show them the Red Pin

Dex-Starr: The Red Skull pins. You're behind that, too!?

Megumi: I based them on the Composer's Player Pin. You see, the eyes of the world are on Shibuya. What starts on these streets will spread across the globe! I can save all of mankind from right here. Shibuya shall be my podium! I know you'll love what I do with it. Now, if you'll just remove that Player Pin and Collar…

Neku: Huh?

Megumi: It neutralizes the effects of the Red Skull pin, so my imprinting can't reach you.

Neku's Though: This pin and the collar are protects us? All this time, it was…

Megumi: What have your dealings with other people and superheroes brought you? Only hurt. Join me. Help me build a new Shibuya.

Dex-Starr and Neku look down

Dex-Starr: I was so foolish to myself to join the Red Lantern... Is because of my Rage and hatred because of that burgler who killed my owner, I was stupid to myself to save her... And I became homeless after losing her, but when the Red Lantern Ring came. I become one of them, and began to hurt those people who killed others. And I was so ashamed of myself after what I did to them, I was angry to myself after what happened to her... But I can't many another mistake again! I'm going to set things right, and become a hero to myself! I cannot let anyone hurt more people again, because I wanted to protect them just like what the Justice League did. And if I don't protect them, then I'm going to bring my own Justice to them and team up with the Super Pets! So I'm going save Shibuya, no matter what! This is what I do for my Owner. I'm going to make her proud and become a Good Kitty to Myself! And I'm not letting you take over Shibuya. Me and Neku are going to stop you!

Neku: He's Right! I'll never help you! Maybe living in your Shibuya WOULD be easier. Maybe. Except one problem-it wouldn't be Shibuya! I was never good with people. I covered my ears and blocked them out. But you know what? If I don't clash, I don't change. The world ends at my borders, and the best moments slip away. Shibuya's full of people waiting for those moments, when we clash together and find something new. Here in the UG, I clashed. I changed. And now I know-Shibuya should stay just as it is!

Megumi: Then let me ask you this…Do you like people?

They noded

Megumi: …I see. Hmph. Why you would is beyond me… I think you need to be reformed.

He paralyzed them

Neku & Dex-Starr: Rrgh…

Megumi: Save your energy. An unpartnered Player has little to no power. You can't stop me.

Neku: I…I can't move!

Dex-Starr: Me too.

He grab the Player and the Collar and so does the Red Lantern Ring on Dex-Starr's Tail

M: Remember that I'm saving you. This pin and Collar were standing between you and freedom from pain. Now, bask in the light of true redemption! And I noticed that this Red Lantern Ring on your tail is a part of you, what will happen if I destroyed it and turn you into Noise.

Neku & Dex-Starr: DON'T!

He destroy them

Megumi: Welcome to the new Shibuya.

In moment of silent, they look okay

Neku: … … Nothing happened!

Dex-Starr: Huh?... I'm still alive?

Megumi look shocked

Megumi: Wh-what!? But I destroyed your Player Pin and Collar! And the Red Lantern Ring, it said that if the Person remove it they'll die, why can't you be a Noise?! Why can't I imprint on you? …I'm a fool. Of course He wouldn't let me harm His pick.

Neku: Whose "pick"?

Megumi: I owe you no more explanations! Only destruction!

Beat: Yo yo yo, I don't think so! Ain't you forgettin' somebody? Here comes the Beat-wagon!

They saw Beat, Streaky, Badger and Shiki

Neku: Huh? Beat! Shiki!

Dex-Starr: Badger! Streaky!

Beat: I told you, yo. Ain't no one gonna be the Composer but me!

Shiki: How could you go on without us, Neku and Dex-Starr? We're your partners and companions! Now what did Mr. H say about partners and companions?

Neku: Um…trust 'em?

Dex-Starr: And... Believe them?

Badger: That's better!

Beat: Yo, forget this "partner" crap. You ain't my partner anymore, man. You're my friend! So trus' that, yo!

Streaky: Dex-Starr, you may be an enemy to the Green Lantern, but... You're different, and you're my ally.

Neku: Beat…

Dex-Starr: Streaky.

Shiki: C'mon, Neku. We've still got work to do!

Neku: Yeah… Mr. Ringleader here…

Streaky: We jus' gotta take out Shades, right?

Neku & Dex-Starr: Right.

Badger: The six of us can do it! Now let's take our lives back!

Neku: Right! Get him!

They are going to fight him

Megumi: I'm this close… Once I erase these three, Shibuya will be saved… Come to me, then! Come meet your end!

They are fighting him in his noise form and they defeated him

Megumi: No… I must keep fighting… My time is…almost up…

Joshua: (Voice) I'm back, Megumi.

They saw Joshua and Francis

Neku: J-J-J…

Dex-Starr: F-F-F...

Joshua: Your timer must be nearly ticked out.

Francis: You're almost out of time.

Dex-Starr: Francis!? You're here!

Neku: Joshua!? You're alive! But why are you here?

Megumi: No, Sir! I'm not done, not yet! I WILL protect Shibuya!

Megumi throws a Noise shuriken at Joshua, trapping him in a crucifix. He absorbs both Joshua, Shiki and Beat and transforms into a giant dragon Noise, Neku and Dex-Starr are going to fight him together by using the Final Fusion Pin together

Neku: Dex-Starr! Let's do it!

Dex-Starr: Alright, Neku!

They are doing this together and they defeated Megumi

Francis: Hee hee… It seems we've won.

Megumi: NOOOOOO! It can't end like this… Who else will protect Shibuya?

Neku and Dex-Starr saw a Timer on his Hand

Neku: A timer!? Why does HE have a timer?

Dex-Starr: Is he a Player?

Megumi: Then… You'll do as You intended?

Flashback has started

Megumi is talking to Joshua in his Composer

Megumi: End…Shibuya? But Composer…Sir! Why!?

Joshua: I've decided to wash my hands of it. It has no future value to me or anyone else. So, I'm shutting it down.

Megumi: Wait, Sir! Shibuya is still full of so many possibilities!

Joshua: Yes, and people too dull and clouded to see them. Shibuya's influence is too strong. I have to end it now…before the other grounds are poisoned and all is lost.

Megumi: Then…the problem is the people? If they changed to something more suitable, You'd stay Your hand?

Joshua: Yes, but that's clearly beyond them.

Megumi: Sir…give me a chance to prove You wrong. I swear I'll remake Shibuya in a way that will please You.

Joshua: … A Game, then.

Megumi: THE Game?

Joshua: That's right. The rules will be simple. If you manage to fix Shibuya, you win. Shibuya stays.

Megumi: …And if I can't fix it?

Joshua: Then you lose, Megumi. You and Shibuya will be erased.

Megumi: …That's all right. If I can risk my life to protect Shibuya, I will. But what chance do I have of beating You?

Joshua: Relax, Megumi. I'll be sure to handicap myself. I'll retreat to the RG. And I won't challenge you directly. But I will pick a Player and a companion to represent me. Since you've piqued my interest with this talk of rebuilding, expect me to be watching from the sidelines.

Megumi: Very well, Sir. I'll enter Your Game.

Megumi now has a Timer

Joshua: Then first I'll need to collect your entry fee. You have one month, Megumi. I wish you nothing but success.

Flashback has ended

Megumi: You're going to erase it… The streets I know and love, gone…

Joshua: You did well, Megumi. That was one of my more enjoyable Games.

Megumi: I gave it my all, Sir. I have no regrets.

Joshua: You know, He liked your idea. Shame it didn't work out.

Megumi: You gave me a wonderful opportunity. Thank You, Sir. As for you… Well played, Player. I still can't fathom why my imprinting failed to affect you.

Neku: Me neither… Wait! That's right!

He and Dex-Starr bring out another Player Pin and Collar, and Dex-Starr noticed there's something strange on his tail and he saw the Real Red Lantern Ring on his Tail, then the Red Ring he has was actually an accessory. So the real one was actually covered in black paint

Megumi: Another Player Pin and Collar!? And the Real Red Lantern Ring is covered up on your tail!? Then the ring I crush was actually an accessory for you. Why do you have two pin and collar? I only gave you the one! …Ha ha. Of course! Neku, Dex-Starr… It's up to you now.

He disappeared

Neku: Huh? Joshua? What's going on?

Joshua: All of this was a Game-one set up by me.

Neku: What? Then that means you're-

Joshua: Let me make it obvious. Hmm… I suppose they'll serve.

Francis Paralyzed Shiki, Beat, Badger and Streaky

Shiki: Wh-what's happening?

Streaky: I can't move a bit...

Badger: My feet... Can't move..

Beat: I can't…move…yo…

Neku: Shiki? Beat!?

Dex-Starr: Streaky! Badger!

Francis: Hee hee… It was him, Neku and Dex-Starr. Joshua is the Shibuya's Composer.

Dex-Starr: What? But that…can't be…

Joshua: I know that must unsettle you. Especially since we spent all that quality time together. Still, it's the truth, and I need you to face it. Megumi and I decided to play this Game to determine if Shibuya should exist or not.

Neku: Then everything we've one… All of it…

Francis: Mm-hmm. You were playing for my team. Really, you did a bang-up job. We couldn't have won without you.

Dex-Starr: Then… What have we done!?

Joshua: I had one role in this Game: picking the Player who would play for me and my companon. One boy and a Cat…from the RG.

Neku: …Me and Dex-Starr?

Joshua: Very sharp, Neku! Give yourself a hand. I knew I picked a winner.

Dex-Starr: But it was Pi-Face that killed me and Neku…

Francis: His bullet was meant for me and Joshua. For some time now he's been after his seat. Maybe he thought we could be killed in the RG-a gross miscalculation. The Composer, unlike the Reapers, can use some of his power in the living world. So, poor Minamimoto failed, and fled back to the UG. But we like keep him around. He knows how to heat up a Game! Unfortunately, he overheated this time, so we had to retire him early. Couldn't have him spoiling the climax!

Neku: Then you're the one who beat him?

Dex-Starr: Not Shades?

Francis: Why, yes! You're just sharp as a tack, you two. Anyway, the pest followed me and Joshua everywhere-even into the RG when we went to get you!

Neku: Into the RG? Wait… No!

Joshua: Hee hee. Why don't we return all the memories we've been holding on to?

They gave them of their memories back to them

Neku & Dex-Starr: Nyaaagh!

Then Dex-Starr and Neku saw Udagawa again and they see Neku looking at Mural of Cat, and they see Dex-Starr flying around in Shibuya and then he saw Joshua and Francis running toward Neku with a Gun, he's going to shoot him. Dex-Starr is going to save Neku from them, but it's too late he shot him and Dex-Starr, but it turns out they're alive. Because they fell down to the ground in Shock, the Bullet that Joshua shot is for Minamimoto

Minamimoto: I blew it…

Neku & Dex-Starr: What!?

Then Minamimoto is gonna shot, Neku grab Dex-Starr and they're gonna brace themselves from him, but he's actually shoot towards Joshua and Francis... before they're stopped with a psychic force. Joshua raises his gun, as if to shoot, and Minamimoto flees. After Minamimoto's gone, Joshua shoots Neku and Dex-Starr in the head, grinning and pumping his fist and Francis is smiling to him, and they put the Player Pin and Collar on them, Francis is covered the Red Lantern Ring by using a black paint, and put the fake one on Dex-Starr's Tail. After the Memories Neku and Dex-Starr finally remember now and they look horrified and angry to them

Neku: (Panting)… It was you! … We thought…

Dex-Starr: We thought we finally found a friend we could relate to… But it was YOU! You killed us!

Francis: Hee hee. Now, you two, why don't we play one last Game?

Neku: You tricked us…

Joshua: The winner gets to be the Composer, and do whatever he likes with Shibuya. If you win, you decide. If I win, I'll decide. …Of course, I've already decided.

Dex-Starr: You're a monster…

Joshua: Neku, Dex-Starr? You'd better pick up that gun. I mean, this IS going to be a duel. We'll keep the rules extremely basic. I'm going to count down from ten. On zero, we shoot. See? Easy.

He and Francis point at gun at them

Neku: Don't screw with us, Joshua!

Francis: He assure you, We're not. Life's little crossroads are often as simple as the pull of a trigger.

Dex-Starr and Neku look so sad and betrayed

Joshua: Neku, Dex-Starr… Hee hee, your face is priceless. Don't you remember what Mr. Hanekoma told you?

Dex-Starr: We just…

Joshua: Oh, before I forget! We've collected your entry fee. Now… Let the Game begin. 10...9...

Neku and Dex-Starr looks torn before they suddenly raises their gun. Joshua and Francus keeps their gun trained on Neku and Dex-Starr. But... Neku and Dex-Starr eventually lowers their guns. And is shot by Joshua and Francis. Joshua and Francis laughs. As Neku and Dex-Starr are dying again, they manages one last glance up... only to see Francis, Joshua and Mr. Hanekoma smiling down at them.

Next Day

Dex-Starr and Neku are awaken in the scramble crossing again

Neku & Dex-Starr: Why… WHAT THE HELL!?

 **7 Days Later**

Neku: (narrating) Same streets…Same crowds too. Yeah, Shibuya hasn't changed a bit. But still, I don't think I can forgive you yet. You don't see it, but…those few weeks were very hard for me. Learning to trust people; having that trust broken. Finding out the town I pegged as small, and stifling, and empty…wasn't any of those things.

Flashback has started

Shiki: Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking!

Joshua: Only by letting strangers in can we find new ways to be ourselves.

Shiki: We're scared! Scared of getting a second chance…

Beat: Listen up, Phones. Cuz I ain't askin' twice. Please, help me. You gotta help me save her!

Shiki: Neku, that's the first time you used my name.

Joshua: But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world.

Beat: You ain't my partner anymore, man; you're…my friend.

Shiki: Once you see the real me…will we still be friends?

End of Flashback

Neku: (narrating) I'm glad I met you guys. You made me…pick up on things, I probably would've just gone on ignoring. Trust your partner and believe your companion…and I do. I can't forgive you, but I trust you. You took care of things, right? Otherwise, Shibuya would be gone and my world with it. Hey, did I mention I've got friends now? We're meeting for the first time in a week. See you there?

Then he was walking away to Hachiko to see all his Friends

Beat: (Voice) Yo!

Rhyme: (Voice) Over here!

Meanwhile

Dex-Starr: (narrating) Same People. Same City. Shibuya never changed since I left, but still... I can't forgive you after what happen. You don't know it, but... Their few weeks were difficult for me. Learning to have a Teammate and allies on your side; having their side broken. Finding out the city I pegged with Neku as tiny, stifling and hollow. Wasn't always like this.

Flashback

Badger: Dex-Starr, tell me what's your problems is?

Francis: The only way to be friends with Strangers is to make a Bonds with them, that's true meanings of Friendship

Badger: I'm not brave or strong... There was nothing good for me too.

Streaky: Dex-Starr, you need to listen to my words. So please don't refuse it. I need to bring him back. Don't make me go upset.

Badger: I haven't tell you about my real name since we first met. My name is Badger.

Francis: Dex-Starr... Remember what I said. Let go of your Past, and move on to a new life.

Streaky: You may be an enemy to the Green Lantern, but... You're different, and you're my ally.

Badger: If you see B'dg and the Super Pets. Will you hang out secretly from Atrocities?

Flashback has ended

Dex-Starr: (narrating) I'm... So happy that I met you, I quit the Red Lantern and let the Blue Lantern removed my Red Lantern Ring, but I have these new powers from the Reapers' Game, thanks to those pins I mastered with Neku. I know that you gave me this power as a gift. And you told me about... Moving on and let go of the past. Many things that happens for People who lose someone they cared about... But I don't know why they do that for... Maybe is because of their hearts that makes them grow stronger. And for me, I can't forgive you and him, but I believe you. You took care the things you want, right? Otherwise, I'll be gone and lose all my friends including Neku. Look, did I said that before I have allies now? We're going to have some cool adventures out there. So... Don't worry about me, alright?

Dex-Starr is flying toward Hachiko to meet up with his new friends

Krypto: (Voice) Hey!

Streaky: We're Over Here!

Ending Song: Runaway

Joshua in his Composer form, Francis, Mr. Hanekoma watch Neku, Dex-Starr and friends from the roof of the 104 building

Mr. H: You know... This mess is gonna have repercussions upstairs. But hey, at least things are back to normal, right? What? You seem down! Hey, it's their world. They get to decide what to do with it. Just...

Then Joshua, and Francis leaves, disappearing into a ball of light and sparkles. Mr. Hanekoma laughs, spreading his own angel wings

Mr. H: Some folks just don't take no for an answer.

Mr. Hanekoma leaves, disappearing into a ball of light and following Joshua. Neku take off his Headphones to the Ground and Dex-Starr is following him as his Pet

 **The World Begins With You**


End file.
